


El Ritual

by GirlJ2 (IANADA)



Category: Original Work, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic description torture, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, IANADA, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Norse Myths & Legends, Psychological Torture, Se puede leer como Original, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 110,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/GirlJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basado en una historia de Margaret May, un libro que me encantó de niña.</p><p>Jared tiene una especie de “don”, es capaz de notar lo extraño o anómalo que sucede a su alrededor,asi que cuando se cruza con Jensen Ackles percibe enseguida lo extraño que hay en él....</p><p> </p><p>Se puede leer como original, sin necesidad de conocer nada del fandom. </p><p>No se permite la publicación de esta historia en ninguna otra plataforma sin mi autorización. (Relato registrado en safe creative para evitar plagios).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Ritual, Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER-ninguno de los personajes me pertenece por desgracia para mi, y hago esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro
> 
>  Uso siempre la cursiva para diferenciar los pensamientos de los personajes de sus palabras en voz alta. Si además añado la negrita se trata de las palabras de otros siendo recordadas (o escuchadas).
> 
> -Este es el segundo fic que escribí. El primero ahora me da algo de verguenza, y aunque creo que he ido mejorando (algo), sigo sintiendo que esta historia tiene muchas cosas que me satisfacen. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Se puede leer como original, sin necesidad de conocer nada del fandom. (Los personajes están inspirados en los de la novela de Mahy y he escogido a estos actores para "interpretarlos", pero gran parte se trata de una historia original con worldbuilding propio.)

**EL RITUAL**  
  
  
_TITULO: El ritual_  
_AUTOR: GirlJ2, basado en una historia de Margaret May_  
_PAREJA: Jared/Jensen_  
_CALIFICACIÓN: Nc17.(algo de hurt,)_  
_PERSONAJES:Jared, Jensen, John(sería el personaje de SPN), Lauren (aqui Ackles, pero sería Lauren Cohan), Samantha (aquí Ackles, pero seria Samantha Ferris), Chad Michael Murray, Megan Padalecki, Kim Manners (jejeje), menciones a Alastair (el personaje de SPN), Alona Tal, Misha Collins, Mike Rosembaun, Tom Welling, Sophia Bush, Kristen Bell, Kristen Kreuk, y otros....._  
_DISCLAIMER-ninguno de los personajes me pertenece por desgracia para mi, y hago esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro_  
  
  
**CAPITULO UNO**  
  
  
La primera vez que Jared vio a Jensen lo supo, con tanta claridad como sabía que el cielo le cubría y la tierra yacía bajo sus pies.  
  
Pero no lo compartió con nadie, de todos modos nadie le creería, si él mismo no lo supiera con tal certeza tampoco lo admitiría como posible.  
  
Le observaba a hurtadillas, de sesgado, cuando creía que nadie le miraba.  
  
Con frecuencia la mirada de Jensen se cruzaba con la suya, y un secreto saltaba entre pupilas, porque Jensen sabía que él lo sabía.  
  
A veces quería contárselo a alguien, sólo para escucharlo en voz alta y convencerse de que no era posible, pero siempre le detenía una sensación difusa, como si no tuviera derecho.  
  
_No era su secreto._  
  
Jared lo estaba mirando cruzar el patio, con su actitud formal y responsable, aparentando ser el delegado ideal, juicioso y serio, y así era como todos le veían, como el alumno perfecto, alguien en quién confiar, sensato y educado...  
  
Pero Jared podía ver más allá y sabía que era sólo una máscara, que bajo esas sonrisas impecables, sus respuestas siempre adecuadas, y su actitud responsable, había algo muy distinto, algo peligroso en cierto modo, que sólo él podía percibir.  
  
Jensen se detuvo para amonestar a unos alumnos traviesos que estaban mojando a sus compañeros. Le observó mantener la calma y hablarles con su habitual afabilidad, apreció las miradas de respeto a su alrededor, Jensen era el modelo en el que se reflejaban, siempre mesurado y amable...  
  
_“No tienen ni idea”_ suspiró.  
  
Le observó alejarse, moviéndose de ese modo pausado que, estaba seguro, pretendía transmitir benevolencia, porque podía ver lo premeditado de todos sus actos, no había nada espontáneo en ese Jensen, era pura ficción.  
  
Entonces se detuvo, y Jared tuvo la sensación de que le buscó con la mirada, como si hubiera notado que le vigilaba.  
  
Fue solo un instante pero sintió el reconocimiento habitual entre ellos, y la semisonrisa que siempre esbozaba, un poco burlona, un poco desafiante, bailando en sus labios.  
  
No pudo evitar un estremecimiento.  
  
Sólo él veía ese lado de Jensen, no comprendía porqué podía hacerlo, pero podía, y no había nada ordinario en él, era peligroso y anómalo, como algo en disonancia con su entorno.  
  
  
La mirada cargada de secretos, y profundidades, que Jared sentía atrayéndole hacia él, como si Jensen habitara en laberintos más allá de la imaginación humana y le invitase a recorrerlos.  
  
Parpadeó, aturdido por el curso de sus pensamientos.  
  
Jensen le sonreía ahora a otro delegado, de nuevo con su máscara cotidiana. Todos veían lo que querían ver, pero Jared se preguntó si no percibían algo inusual aunque escogieran ignorarlo, demasiado inquietos por lo que pudiera implicar.  
  
Él podía ver su desconexión, como intentaba encajar con lo que se esperaba de él, pero era sólo un espejo, donde los demás se reflejaban, y que le ocultaba de miradas curiosas, y sólo Jared podía traspasar el velo y ver que, tras aquella fachada, no había nada que ellos pudieran reconocer.  
  
Un movimiento en su periferia le hizo voltearse a tiempo para evitar chocar con su amigo Chad, que le sonrió con suficiencia, haciéndole pensar en un gato relamiéndose tras la caza.  
  
-Si sigues mirándole así todos pensarán que te gusta- le señaló  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
_“¿De qué diablos hablaba?”_  
  
-Jay, si crees que, porque siempre aparento estar ocupado con mis cosas, no me fijo en lo que haces te equivocas de amigo- lo observó con tal expresión de engreimiento que, si no hubiera estado preocupado por lo que le había dicho, se habría reído.  
  
-Siempre te pillo mirándole....-se sobresaltó, nunca habría esperado de Chad la más mínima capacidad de observación.  
  
-Y con siempre me refiero al par de años que lleva aquí....no es que me importe si te atraen los chicos pero preferiría saberlo para no desperdiciar mis esfuerzos en conseguirte citas ¡con animadoras!-  
  
Jared tomó nota de lo que eso implicaba.  
  
-¿En serio?¿Sandy?....-pretendía aprovechar la distracción y disuadirlo de continuar con el espinoso tema pero Chad lo conocía demasiado y continuaba mirándole con fijeza, se resignó.  
  
-No le miraba “de ese modo”, ¿vale? Es solo que hay algo raro en él.....-era lo máximo que podía aproximarse a la verdad, esperó ansioso la reacción de Chad, pero éste estalló en carcajadas, como si Jared hubiera dicho algo realmente gracioso.  
  
-¿Algo raro en Jensen Ackless? -parecía divertido- Sí, si tu definición de rareza es ser asquerosamente perfecto....siempre tan formal y correcto...puagh-  
  
Esbozó una mueca de repulsa.  
  
\- ¿Puede haber un tipo más aburrido en toda la jodida ciudad? Es casi un crimen, con esa cara trae a todas las chicas de calle, pero prefiere estudiar....-Chad continuó entusiasmado- otra cosa son su madre y su abuela....ya sabes, esas dos si que son raras, o excéntricas, que con tanto dinero es más correcto, pero Jensen....bah.....hasta he oído que el fin de semana prefiere quedarse en la mansión con su familia.....-abrió mucho los ojos al pensar en ello y Jared no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
La familia de Chad vivía en la colina, el barrio alto de Riverdale, muy próxima a la mansión de los Ackles, y su amigo  se había cansado de que sus padres no parasen de ensalzar al chico, para desespero de Chad, que prefería parecerse a un mono ( que según decían practicaban sexo todo el tiempo) antes que al plomizo, y perfecto hasta la náusea, Ackles.  
  
Resultaba gracioso que la realidad fuera tan diferente, pero intentó desviar su atención del tema, no quería seguir pensando en Jensen, siempre que lo hacía sentía un desasosiego peculiar, como si tuviera que desprenderse de algo, que intentaba colarse insidioso.  
  
-¿Mencionaste a Sandy? -le recordó  
  
Chad brilló al oírle  
  
-Inclínate ante mí, pequeño Padalecki, esa diosa que idolatras cree que tampoco estas del todo mal, y ha accedido a una cita doble conmigo, Sophia y tú....-lo miró expectante esperando sus alabanzas, Jared sonrió encantado y le dio los elogios esperados.  
  
No podía creer que Sandy quisiera conocerle, cada vez que la miraba en los partidos sentía que se ahogaba de felicidad, ella era tan hermosa, diminuta y adorable....bueno diminuta en relación con él, claro, Jared se sentía un poco raro en su propio cuerpo últimamente, había crecido mucho en los últimos meses,y Chad le advirtió que si se atrevía a dar un estirón más se negaría a dejarse ver en público con él.  
  
Se contemplaba extrañado, apenas se había acostumbrado a su reciente tamaño, pero esperaba que no fuese a mayores, toda su ropa le sentaba ya estrecha y John no podía permitirse pagarle un vestuario nuevo.  
  
Su nuevo cuerpo tenía algo de amenazante, se despertaba cada mañana para descubrir que parecía tener vida propia, eso siempre le hacía sonrojarse, sorprendido por anhelos imprecisos.  
  
Todos sus compañeros, en especial Chad, parecían enloquecidos por el tema, apenas dos veranos antes eran niños jugando con sus bicis en la periferia de la ciudad, ahora todo giraba entorno al sexo y las chicas....  
  
No es que no desease explorar eso pero había algo desconcertante en la idea, como si en el fondo no se sintiera preparado, aunque tampoco era un niño ya, quizá solo deseaba ir “más despacio”.  
  
Pero eso era inabordable con sus amigos, los últimos años se había convertido en una carrera contrarreloj para perder la virginidad, Chad había logrado el puesto de líder del grupo al haberlo logrado el primero con su novia, y desde su altura de “chico-con-novia-que-se-dejaba” intentaba extender la “buena nueva” del sexo, sobre todo a Jared, su mejor amigo, de hecho se lo había tomado casi como algo personal.  
  
Suspiró, Sandy le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, pero sospechaba que la veía más como una fantasia perfecta que alguien con quién deseara algo real ya que no era capaz de imaginarse en una situación más íntima con ella. Chad insistía en que eso era porque era un idiota romántico y que se le pasaría la tontería en cuanto tuviera un buen par de tetas en las manos.  
  
Jared había intentado pensar en Sandy, varias veces, masturbándose a solas en el baño, y siempre acababa en un lugar muy distinto, su mente le llevaba hacia una vorágine de sensaciones, unos labios devorando los suyos, piel rozándose, y un anhelo difícil de precisar, como una promesa.  
  
Le asustaba indagar en los detalles de esos momentos, como si algo acechara en su mente, algo para lo que aún no estaba preparado, de eso sí estaba seguro.  
  
Chad continuaba haciendo planes para esa tarde, irían todos juntos a la bolera. Éste creía que la bolera era lo mejor para que las chicas se “soltaran”, risas, competición, abrazos al perder y al ganar.....después irían a comer algo y acabarían la tarde en el lago.  
  
Jared se sentía un poco incómodo haciendo ese tipo de planes pero no quería desilusionar a su amigo, así que al finalizar las clases se dirigió a su casa algo confuso por sus falta de entusiasmo.  
  
Justo antes de cruzar hacia la camioneta de su padre, vio a Jensen caminar hacia su moto.  
  
Siempre que le veía montar en ella pensaba que algo de su auténtica naturaleza se colaba entre las rendijas de su máscara de normalidad.  
  
Jensen cogió el casco pero antes de ponérselo se giró hacia él y le sonrió.  
  
No fue una sonrisa benévola de delegado del último curso a alumno del anterior, fue su sonrisa secreta, la que Jay estaba seguro que reservaba para él, algo irónica, casi retándole, como si le desafiara a reconocer lo que era, pero sin acritud, como si jugaran juntos, y Jared se encontró sonriendo casi sin darse cuenta.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen relampaguearon de repente, brillando con un verde tan intenso que parecía sobrenatural, y algo atávico, un poder ancestral resplandeció en ellos, sobresaltándole...  
  
_“Brujo”_  
  
pensó, como siempre que su verdadera naturaleza se revelaba unos segundos. Lo había sabido desde el primer instante, con una certeza absoluta...  
  
_“brujo, hechicero, mago, extraño”_  
  
Jensen se colocó el casco, alejándose de él, y Jared respiró al fin, no se había dado cuenta pero había estado conteniendo el aliento.  
  
En todo caso sabia que no era una amenaza, había percibido, al tiempo que su condición, que no pretendía hacer daño, solo “era”, y se ocultaba, pero Jared sentía lo que podía hacer y era como un océano que amenazaba engullirlo, y no sabía por qué, al pensar en él, una parte de si mismo ansiaba descubrir a donde conducían los laberintos ocultos en su mirada, los rincones secretos en los que se ocultaba.....

 

 

 


	2. El ritual, capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**  
  
  
  
  
La cita con Sandy fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, ella  no sólo era preciosa sino también encantadora.  
  
Fue una compañera divertida de equipo, y descubrió además su lado dulce durante la comida. Jared se alegró de poder conocerla mejor.  
  
En el lago todos los jóvenes acababan las citas con besos robados, explorándose mutuamente con curiosidad. Notó el nerviosismo de Sandy por ello y la hizo reír con tonterías hasta advertir que se relajaba.  
  
Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las miradas de Chad instándole a ello, y de las sonrisas de ella invitandole, no sentía el deseo de besarla.  
  
Disfrutó cada minuto a su lado, y en cierto modo quería abrazarla y protegerla,sin embargo los besos estaban muy alejados de su pensamiento.  
  
Al cabo de un rato identificó la emoción que sentía. Era como estar con su hermanita, no tan entrañable, claro, pero igual de fraternal.  
  
Lo lamentó,estaba seguro de estar decepcionándola.  
  
Cuando se despidieron, con Chad mirándole acusadoramente, como si Jared hubiera desperdiciado el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en su vida, ella lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla con ternura.  
  
-Me gustaria conocer a la chica de la que te enamores- le dijo y Jared se sonrojó.  
  
-Yo...no...- ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
  
-No es que no esperase que tú y yo....ya sabes -parecía inquieta, Jared volvió a sonrojarse y eso le dio fuerza a ella para continuar.  
  
-Pero creo que prefiero un amigo,- miró a Chad, que besaba a Sophia junto a su coche -él cree que todo es sexo pero se equivoca, Jay, y yo creo que es hermoso que necesites enamorarte....¡vas a hacer muy feliz a una chica! -sonrió y Jared la imitó, maldiciendose por sonrojarse con tanta facilidad.  
  
-Podríamos vernos sin Chad e ir al cine si quieres- le sugirió, Sandy asintió aparentemente contenta  
  
-Tienes mi número, y espero que lo uses- le recordó con una dulce sonrisa que le hizo lamentar no sentirse de otra manera hacia ella.  
  
  
                                                                                                     ***  


 

                                   De camino a casa pensó en lo sucedido, se sentía afortunado porque Sandy, no solo no se habia molestado, sino que podía considerarla una futura amiga.  
  
Ya encontraría el modo de lidiar con Chad.  
  
Éste estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera le ofreció acercarlo a casa con su coche, aunque realmente no le importó.  
  
La noche era espléndida, y, el olor de las camelias del paseo hasta su calle, le hizo sentirse vivo y satisfecho.  
  
El lago se encontraba tras la colina de los barrios altos y Jared vivía en la otra punta, asi que fue un camino largo, tan largo como para que su mente divagase, quizá en exceso.  
  
Se encontró pensando en Jensen otra vez. Desde cualquier lugar de Riverdale podía verse la mansión de su familia, en lo alto de la colina, casi oculta por la vegetación de la propia parcela.  
  
Miró hacia allí con curiosidad.  
  
Jensen y su naturaleza secreta.  
  
No era la primera vez que se preguntaba qué significaba realmente. Podía percibir esa fuerza, como un halo rodeándole, una especie de canto de tiempos remotos. La canción tenía siempre la misma letra y Jared reconocía el lenguaje.  
  
Y le asustaba, como si el entenderlo le marcase con una señal ajena, un sello en su rostro que lo identificaba como miembro de otra comunidad, quizá tan extraña a la humana como la del propio Jensen.  
  
  
_"¿Qué soy yo para saber lo que él es?"_  
   
   
   
   
                                                                                        ***  
  


                                                           La voz de su padre le alcanzó, a través de la puerta, antes de entrar en su hogar.  
  
Una casa pequeña, algo vieja pero acogedora. Ninguno de sus habitantes la habría cambiado por una de las mansiones de la colina.  
  
Desde que su madre ya no estaba, John hacía lo que podía, pero seguía sin saber cómo criar a una niña, y Jared no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar cómo iba a lidiar su padre con la adolescencia de Megan. Por suerte, para todos, aun quedaban unos años para ello.  
  
Abrió la puerta y su hermana saltó a sus brazos aliviada, protestando lastimosamente porque John no sabía poner voces al leer su cuento ni tampoco era capaz de "mejorarlo"....lo que en el lenguaje de Megan suponía cambiar la historia según su ánimo y apetencia.  
  
John lo miró, aún más aliviado que la niña, y se puso a hacer la cena, dejándola a su cuidado.  
  
Jared sonrió mientras escuchaba a Megan contarle todo lo que quería que pasara en su cuento. El olor del pescado y las patatas fritas, que John estaba cocinando, alcanzó su olfato y se relajó.  
  
Era bueno estar en casa.  
  
Su padre no era demasiado tierno ni locuaz, pero se desvivía por ellos y siempre les apoyaba, a su manera.  
  
Jared lo observó con cariño.  
  
Mientras le contaba la historia “bien” a Megan, una parte de si mismo recordó a su madre, ahora su rostro era tan solo un boceto en su memoria, apenas lograba recordarlo sino a través de las lineas que lo evocaban en el rostro de su hermana.  
  
Pero sí recordaba la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, lo seguro que se sentía en ellos, maravillosamente seguro.  
  
La primera vez que  aquella "extrañeza" en él se había revelado, había sido el día en que su madre murió .  
  
Como si su muerte hubiera levantado un velo.  
  
  
_Tenía nueve años y su hermana lloraba en su cuna.  
  
Su padre había salido a trabajar pero su madre se había quedado en casa para cuidarle, ya que estaba pasando el sarampión.  
  
Solo salió un momento a buscar medicinas para él, y Jared recordaba el tacto de sus labios en la frente y su voz despidiéndose mientras se adormecía.  
  
Un rato después algo le despertó de repente. Una sensación punzante en el pecho le hizo abrir los ojos.  
  
Luego un desamparo absoluto se apoderó de él. Experimentó la impresión de que algo esencial le había sido arrebatado y estalló en lágrimas aterrado.  
  
Estaba oscuro a su alrededor y no había sonidos. Como si el mundo se hubiera apagado para decirle_  
  
_**“escucha”**_  
  
_Cerró los ojos,”nada malo sucede” se dijo, estaba en casa, estaba seguro.  
  
Su hermana lloró, solidarizándose al escucharle, y se levantó para calmarla.  
  
De camino a la cuna de Megan, la verdad le sacudió como un golpe, la certeza absoluta de que nunca volvería a ver a su madre._  
  
Se limpió las traicioneras lágrimas que pretendían caer. Aquella mañana de años atrás, una parte de su mundo se habia apagado para siempre. Nunca había vuelto a sentir aquella seguridad de antaño. Sabia que a John le sucedía algo similar.  
  
La necia creencia en finales felices parecía haberse esfumado junto con ella y la realidad había revelado su naturaleza inconstante.  
  
Megan le preguntó entonces si era posible que las tortugas volasen, obligándole a a centrarse en el presente. Su hermana estaba pasando su fase tortugas, que ahora eran sus criaturas favoritas en el mundo y se obligó a sonreir y responder.  
  
John y él se habian convertido en dos enormes galápagos a sus ojos. Aún recordaba la fase cocodrilos, que había precedido la actual, o la anterior, con leones, y mucho antes, un mundo de jirafas.  
  
A Megan parecía confortarle controlar su universo, decidiendo qué sucedía en sus cuentos, e incluso la naturaleza de lo que le rodeaba. Jared esperaba que pudiera aferrarse a aquella fantasía, el tiempo suficiente para que la imprevisiblilidad real del mundo no la paralizase.  
  
La abrazó con cariño cargándola hasta la mesa, y sentándola en su sitio.  
  
Megan era su chica, la única que ahora mismo queria en su vida.  
  
Huyó al baño con una excusa, no quería que John le viera llorando, su padre aún añoraba demasiado a Mary. Cuando alguien la mencionaba, Jared miraba cómo se apagaba y, una parte de él que se negaba a creer que madurar fuera abandonar los momentos de ternura, ansiaba abrazarle y prometerle que todo estaría bien.  
  
Pero ambos eran ya demasiado mayores para permitirse esa clase de consuelo. Nunca dejaría de ser lamentable todo lo que se perdía con la edad. Quizá por eso no se sentía seguro de querer seguir avanzando, no quería perder nada más, pero no podía evitarlo, cada día una parte de quién era parecía desprenderse de él como la piel de una serpiente, y la carne nueva que surgía era cada vez más irreconocible.  
  
Pero ahora estaban solos con Megan y ella los necesitaba, no podían ponerse a llorar en la mesa. Su hermana parecía necesitar algo sólido, no era la única.  
  
Miró su rostro en el espejo del baño, éste formaba parte de lo que había cambiado, ya no parecía un niño, tenía prácticamente dieciocho años, pronto sería un hombre.  
  
_“Pronto”_  
  
Parecía una promesa, y por algún motivo eso le hizo pensar en Jensen.  
  
Antes de que Jensen apareciese en Riverdale, había pasado en otras dos ocasiones. Ninguna tan intensa ni desoladora como el adiós a su madre.  
  
Y Jared sentía que, aquella especie de _instinto_ , era algo inútil y embarazoso, nunca le “advertía” de algo con la suficiente antelación como para poder evitarlo. Si hubiera sido así, nunca habría dejado que su madre saliera aquella mañana, nunca habría cogido su coche y no habría estado en aquella esquina cuando aquel borracho perdió el control...  
  
Nunca servían de nada, solo “sucedían” y eran tan subjetivas que no podía compartirlas sin que parecieran una locura. Su padre le miraría atónito si se lo dijese, pero Jared _sabía_ que eran reales.  
  
La segunda vez que le sucedió tenía once años y caminaba por una acera con su bicicleta en dirección al bosque. Sus amigos le aguardaban allí y su mente vagaba complacida recreándose en las aventuras de la tarde.Repentinamente, un olor a podredumbre y ponzoña, y una desoladora sensación de vacío, se habían apoderado de él.  
  
Miró a su alrededor, un hombre cortaba el césped en su jardín, su perro ladraba desde su caseta. No había nada de especial en ello, era solo una escena cotidiana similar a muchas otras, pero Jared _supo_ que aquel hombre había quitado una vida, como si pudiese ver, _literalmente,_ sus manos manchadas de sangre.  
  
El hombre le sonrió pero Jared miró a la casa. Quiso correr, no sabía en qué dirección; Acusarle, revelando la atrocidad que _leía_ en él. Pero nadie le creería y, en todo caso, ya era demasiado tarde. Otra vez, no servía de nada.  
  
Estaba muerto, lo que fuera, estaba completamente muerto, y muy cerca.  
  
Dos días después todo el mundo hablaba de ello. El olor había advertido a sus vecinos.  
  
La muerta era su esposa. Le había destrozado el cráneo a golpes, con un cenicero, por una tonta discusión sobre la cena.  
  
Cuando Jared pasó por delante ella llevaba unos veinte minutos fallecida. A pesar de ello, su asesino cortaba el césped como si no hubiera nada de particular en lo que había hecho.  
  
  
Una muerte tan inútil y absurda como la de su madre.  
  
Recordaba la frustración que le invadió, ¿De qué servía aquella especie de “intuición” si siempre funcionaba _a posteriori?_  
  
En la otra ocasión fue algo más leve, también menos grave. Sólo la sensación imperiosa de que debía ir al la caseta del bosque, allí encontró los restos de la misma,desperdigados como pedazos de un naufragio. Aparentemente, otro grupo de niños había decidido vengarse por  algún motivo trivial que ya no recordaba.  
  
No debería haber sido tan importante, pero lo fue.  
  
No la reconstruyeron, ya empezaban a ser mayores para ella y simplemente la olvidaron. Pero Jared no lo hizo, aquel lugar lo había construido John para él y sus amigos, poco antes de la muerte de su madre.  
  
Aquel había sido un John diferente, uno que aún tenia esperanza. Cuando veía los restos rotos de la cabaña, creía ver en ellos los pedazos de su padre cuando ella se fue.  
  
Una parte de si mismo sabia que era inútil reconstruirla, la otra mitad no soportaba verla destruída.  
  
En cierto modo era bueno que ya no fueran por allí. Ahora el lago era el lugar de reunión, y estaba bien, no tenia muchos recuerdos de ese lugar. Cuando era niño, los Ackles no permitían que nadie entrase en ese lado del bosque, aunque desde el regreso de Jensen eso había cambiado.  
  
  
El regreso de Jensen.....  
  
Jared cerró los ojos, no quería seguir viendo su propio rostro, latía una promesa en él que le llevaba a lugares oscuros, donde ya no se jugaba. El hombre que se insinuaba en sus rasgos era un adulto, y pronto habitaría en otro mundo.  
  
  
  
_Jensen...._  
  
Todo el pueblo estalló en habladurías por su causa cuando apareció. Las mujeres Ackles eran las representantes de la familia más poderosa de Riverdale, y una de las más ricas de América.  
  
Los Ackles eran propietarios de varios imperios de nueva fecha, pero también se remontaban a la fundación del país, y era allí, en aquel pequeño pueblecito, donde los primeros Ackles se habían asentado.  
  
La familia había sido propietaria de todo el pueblo, pero ahora eso había cambiado. Aunque Samantha y Lauren Ackles eran las benefactoras del lugar, sostenían el colegio y el hospital, facilitando a sus conciudadanos la mejor educación y sanidad posibles, de forma totalmente gratuita.  
  
Riverdale era un buen lugar para vivir gracias, en parte, a estas dos mujeres, así que nadie las juzgaba por su aislamiento o rareza.  
  
Sin embargo la aparición de Jensen fue demasiado sorprendente como para evitar los rumores.  
  
Pocas veces recibían visitas, aunque, en algunas ocasiones, había forasteros en lo alto de  la colina. En la mayoría de los casos eran miembros de la familia que se acercaban a reconocer a sus excéntricas parientes.  
  
  
Las dos Ackles se mantenían imperturbables en la mansión familiar, que incluía el extenso terreno que colindaba la pequeña ciudad, junto con el bosque y el lago.  
  
Madre e hija parecían vivir en un mundo propio, distantes pero amables con sus vecinos. Nunca participaban en eventos sociales  excepto durante las fiestas de la primavera, cuando abandonaban su retiro para presidir las celebraciones.  
  
Y, de la noche a la mañana, Jensen apareció en Riverdale.  
  
Un adolescente menudo de enormes ojos verdes que Lauren inscribió en el colegio como su hijo, Ackles....ninguna mención al padre.  
  
Nadie sabía nada sobre su existencia anterior, de hecho cualquiera habría dicho que Lauren no se había cruzado con ningún hombre en su vida pero, de repente, el oscuro secreto de la familia había aparecido para pasmo de todos. Y nadie había tenido el valor de preguntar de dónde había salido.  
  
En un par de años, sin embargo, Jensen se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de todos, y era consenso general sostener que, probablemente, habría estado internado en algún caro colegio europeo.  
  
El joven Ackles, modelo para cualquier joven del lugar, tan educado y formal, que no podía ser sino lo que Jared sabía que era: una ficción.  
  
Era como un personaje que Jensen se vestía cada mañana, cordial y encantador, siempre con la palabra exacta, bueno en los estudios pero no tanto como para asustar. Amable con todos, extremadamente cordial de hecho, pero capaz de realizar alguna pulla, de soltar algún exabrupto,e incluso en esas escasas salidas de tono, Jared veía la premeditación.  
  
Casi podía verle anotar en un diario esos momentos para componer una simulación más eficaz de lo normal: _“hoy molestar a tal profesor o reír fuera de lugar durante la misa”_ , tan artificioso como irreal, y sin embargo funcionaba, todos creían en la máscara que Jensen había creado, todos menos él.  
  
Recordaba el momento en que le vio por primera vez con suma claridad. Había sido el día de su cumpleaños, cumplía 15 años y se había sentido, por primera vez, extraño en su propia piel. Una sensación que iba a agudizarse en los años venideros.  
  
Para entonces ya había oído hablar del oscuro secreto de la familia Ackles, como todos, pero aún no lo había visto en persona.  
  
Alona y sus amigas no habían dejado de mencionar lo guapo que era. A veces ella hacía de canguro de Megan y Jared había acabado un poco harto de escuchar maravillas sobre el chico nuevo.  
  
Sin embargo recordaba haber sentido curiosidad, ¿como no hacerlo? Nunca había visto a su madre y a su abuela, excepto por los retratos, pero sabía lo suficiente de ellas como para sentirse intrigado por su heredero.  
  
Así que habia mirado, como todos, cuando el chófer de la familia Ackles había dejado, en la entrada del colegio, al retoño de la estirpe  durante el comienzo del nuevo curso.  
  
Justo antes de que la puerta se abriera, lo había sentido....  
  
Como un relámpago que le había aturdido del todo, un reconocimiento visceral, casi como si sus tripas lo gritasen, _literalmente....  
  
“Brujo”_  
  
No había sido una sensación grata, el tejido de la realidad parecía haberse resquebrajado, permitiendo que  surgiera algo que no podia existir, algo que desafiaba el equilibrio, _algo_ que le revolvía las tripas con su mera presencia..  
  
_Algo poderoso, antiguo, peligroso._  
  
Jensen había descendido del coche y lo había  mirado, directamente, y Jared había podido ver la sorpresa en su mirada.  
  
Parecía tan perplejo como él, como si Jared fuera también algo inesperado.  
  
Que alguien te asuste es una cosa, pero ver como tú le asustas a su vez es muy distinto, mucho más atemorizante....  
  
Jared se había preguntado entonces cómo nadie había advertido como se mantenían la mirada desconcertados. Solo cuando, al fin, Jensen se desprendió de aquella especie de semi embrujo que había atrapado sus miradas, se había dado cuenta de que solo habían pasado unos segundos.  
  
  
Con el tiempo, esa especie de reconocimiento se hizo menos visceral, mas familiar, algo que agradeció ya que al principio se sentía enfermo durante horas después de cruzarse con él.  
  
En un _college_ tan pequeño era inevitable encontrarse con frecuencia con las mismas caras y, durante los los primeros meses de la llegada de Jensen al colegio, se había sentido perennemente enfermo. Incluso su padre había llegado a preocuparse por sus continuos mareos.  
  
Aquella primera vez, mientras Jensen se alejaba de él, Jared había vomitado, completamente mareado. Había creído sentir aquello durante horas, aunque realmente había sido mucho menos.  
  
El vómito y las nauseas no habían sido los únicos sintomas, todo el tiempo había sufrido la presión de una especie de zumbido, o  vibración en el aire, como un sonido sordo que casi sentía mas que oía, y al que acabó por achacarle los mareos.  
  
Pero, por suerte, con el tiempo se había adaptado a su presencia y ya casi no experimentaba ningún trastorno físico. El malestar nunca había vuelto a ser tan intenso como con aquella primera mirada, de todos modos, y había ido atenuándose, hasta convertirse en una leve desazón.  
  
Nunca había intentado, sin embargo, acercarse a él. Jensen tampoco lo había hecho, sólo se miraban desde la distancia.  
  
Un secreto compartido saltaba entre pupilas, y siempre ese esbozo de sonrisa en los labios de Jensen, que, de algún modo, le indicaba que le gustaba ser reconocido.  
  
A veces Jensen le hablaba como precepto. Se había convertido muy pronto en delegado, tan responsable y sensato que profesores y padres confiaron de inmediato en él.  
  
Siempre que le hablaba era para hacerle alguna recomendación, como que recogiera sus apuntes desperdigados por el suelo (por culpa de una tonta broma de Chad) o,  ultimamente, para darle una nota para la sastrería del colegio, porque el uniforme habia vuelto a quedarle pequeño.  
  
Odiaba que siempre fuera él  quien lo notase, le hacia sentirse expuesto, como si Jensen se burlara de lo incómodo que se sentía en ese nuevo cuerpo.  
  
Y, de una manera inquietante, le hacía consciente del tamaño que había adquirido.  
  
Cualquiera vería aquellos breves intercambios verbales como un delegado hablándole con firmeza y calma con un alumno más joven.  
  
Pero había algo sutilmente distinto, un tono muy diferente cuando se dirigía él.  
  
Jared lo percibía como un leve matiz socarrón, que le destinaba específicamente, como si le dijera que sólo jugaba, y que sabía que Jared lo sabía.  
  
Y lo que más le preocupaba, como si ambos jugaran a ser reales y también Jared portase tan solo una máscara.  
  
Cuando eso sucedía, Jared siempre se quedaba algo aturdido y confuso, como si la voz de Jensen le hiciera extrañas promesas que no sabía ni nombrar.  
  
Durante aquellos dos años nunca había entendido cómo nadie más podía ver la obvia falsedad.  
  
Pero el auténtico Jensen había permanecido oculto, sonriéndole de medio lado, retándole siempre.  
  
Jared se preguntaba si un día cruzaría el patio hacia él y aceptaría el reto, pero aún no entendía lo que Jensen parecía insinuar con sus sonrisas, la ofrenda latente en cada mirada que intercambiaban.  
  
Pero sentía que le _distinguía_ , que entre todos los jóvenes que, como ellos, estudiaban en su colegio, él era _"alguien"_ para Jensen. Lo que ignoraba era " _quién_ " o _"qué_ ".

 

 


	3. El ritual, capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

 

                      La mañana en que todo cambió Jared lo presintió al despertarse. Una sensación aguda en la boca del estómago, una advertencia clara, perentoria, casi gritándole al oído.

 Se asustó, pero no sabía qué debía temer.

 John tenía turno en el taller esa tarde, así que Jared tenía que quedarse con Megan.

 No podían permitirse recurrir a un canguro demasiadas veces. No es que fueran pobres porque tenían una casa en propiedad, pero su padre tenía que sustentarles con un sueldo medio, una niña suponía muchos gastos y aunque Jared creía que vivían bien, incluso con algún pequeño lujo, estaban muy alejados del ritmo de vida de gente como Chad.

 

A Jared no le importaba sacrificar tres tardes a la semana cuidando de Megan, adoraba a su hermana y no habría cambiado ni un sólo minuto con ella por quedarse con Chad, Alona, Sophia, Tom, Mike, o el resto de sus amigos.

 

Esa tarde tenía que recogerla en las clases de baile, Megan estaba aprendiendo a bailar y no dejaba de obligarlo a ser su "marioneta" en ellas.

 Intentó tranquilizarse, era imposible que pudiera saber cómo evitar lo que iba a suceder. Se mantendría alerta, vigilaría a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de la posible amenaza. Pero era la primera vez que lo sentía con tanta antelación y eso le asustaba.

 

No había podido evitar dos muertes, ¿Por qué de repente tenía la opción de evitar lo que fuera a pasar? ¿Qué podría ser más grave que la misma muerte?

 

Cuando se cruzó con Jensen en el patio se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de acercarse y comentarle sus miedos.

 Nunca habían hablado de _“aquello_ ” que los vinculaba, pero, de algún modo, dos años de intercambiar miradas, había creado un lazo intangible entre ellos, y Jared sentía que eran casi ¿amigos? Y lo que acechaba formaba parte del mundo de Jensen, estaba casi seguro.

 

Sin embargo no sabía cómo aproximarse y preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber.

 

Le observó de modo subrepticio, como era ya habitual entre ellos, intentando no resultar descarado pero sin dejar de vigilar sus movimientos.

 

 Cuando al fin decidió dirigirle la palabra, algo inesperado lo detuvo:

 

Jensen estaba sonriendo a otra persona...y no era su habitual sonrisa, que sólo permanecía en sus labios sin alcanzar sus ojos, ni aquella insinuante que guardaba para él. Era una sonrisa nueva, y por algún motivo le produjo un vuelco incómodo en el vientre.

 

Detestó enseguida esa sonrisa llena de suavidad y encanto, dedicada a la guapísima Danneel Harris.

 

Jared los miró, era obvio lo que estaba pasando allí, lo que ya no era tan obvio, era porqué le molestaba.

 

Durante aquellos años le había visto siempre al margen de todos, fingiendo integrarse pero manteniéndose aislado, pero sólo él tenía un vínculo con el auténtico Jensen. Quizá eso le había hecho sentir que, en cierta manera, tenía ciertos “derechos” sobre él. Ahora le veía sonreír a Danneel, y había una chispa del verdadero Jensen allí, nunca antes había pasado, y le disgustaba.

 

Pensó en lo estúpida que resultaba su posesiva reacción, pero aquel vínculo común le confería ciertas expectativas, como si sólo él tuviera derecho a " _ver_ " pedazos del auténtico Jensen.

 

Había sido pueril sostener algo así, y ni siquiera lo había comprendido antes de aquel instante.

 

De repente, la idea de abordar a un Ackles para confesarle una imprecisa sensación, le parecía ridícula. Se sintió ingenuo como un niño, ahora consciente de lo absurdas que sus pretensiones se verían desde fuera.

 

 Como si aquello que un momento antes parecía tan "real" no fuera sino fruto de su imaginación, empezó a dudar de lo que sentía. Quizá no había nada especial en Jensen, quizá aquel vinculo solo estaba en su mente.

 

Se retiró a su aula sintiéndose mortificado, nunca antes había dudado de sus "sensaciones"´. En realidad seguía sin hacerlo. "Sabía" que no se equivocaba sobre Jensen, pero quizá sí lo hacía sobre lo que creía que "latía" entre ambos.

 

Nunca había pensado realmente en ello, Jensen acabaría vinculándose a alguien más, era inevitable, no entendía porque aquella idea le resultaba tan penosa.

 

Vislumbró su reflejo en la ventana del aula y se sintió demasiado infantil, ¿Porqué Jensen iba a mirarle dos veces? Y sobre todo ¿Porqué quería que lo hiciera?

 

Jensen entró en su aula para revisar el orden, Jay lamentó que siempre pareciera encargarse de sus clases. Antes había pensado que era algo intencionado, ya no estaba tan seguro. Intentó no mirarle, pero, una y otra vez, se descubría dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

 

-¿Crees que no puedes contármelo? ¿Que voy a juzgarte?-

 

Se giró para confrontar la mirada acusadora de Chad.

 

-En serio, Jay, venía a dejarte claro que no volveré a preocuparme por tu vida sexual, ¡tanto esfuerzo para que desperdicies así mi trabajo! pero...– resopló con un gesto agotado mientras señalaba a Jensen con la mirada y su voz pareció volverse pesarosa.

 

-Puedes confiar en mi....eres mi amigo, eso no me importa...creía que tú podías verme, que sabías que no soy.... -

 

Era obvio que lo había herido pero ignoraba cómo.

 

-¡Chad! no....¡confío en ti!-le aseguró- Es que no sé de qué estás hablándome....- le suplicó

 

Chad escrutó su rostro un buen rato, estudiándolo...su expresión tan seria que Jared empezó a preocuparse, pero al fin la sombra sobre el rostro de su amigo pareció despejarse y su mirada mostró una enorme sorpresa.

 

-No te das cuenta....-

 

Jared seguía confuso.

 

Chad sonrió entonces con esa expresión que tanto temía y que solía reservar para sus grandes misiones, como la de conseguir que la vida sexual de su amigo pasara de imaginaria a activa....intuyó que iba a tener que preocuparse por lo que fuera que estaba planeando.

 

-¡Jared!- su nombre sonó casi aspirado en la boca de Chad, mostrando un entusiasmo no exento de exasperación - ¡llevas como diez minutos mirándolo de la manera mas alelada que he visto nunca! ¡hasta da un poquito de vergüenza ajena!-su mueca de desagrado resultó realmente cómica a pesar de todo- La verdad es que es genial, ya sabes, es muy “cool” que tu mejor amigo sea gay, y ¡así nunca nos separará una chica!! -parecía entusiasmarse progresivamente con la idea.

 

-¡Chad!- protestó exasperado sin seguir del todo el hilo de su conversación.

 

Éste lo miró con resignación, como si fuera un poco retardado socialmente, pero  a pesar de ello continuara apreciándolo.

 

-Jay, está bien, va a salir bien,- le sonrió con una mueca algo extraña que Jared intuyó pretendía darle ánimos, lo que aumentó su desconcierto- no es que comulgue mucho con tu gusto, porque vale, es un chico muy guapo, pero te morirás de aburrimiento....aunque está forrado y es guapo, así que supongo que es un notable alto, ¡¡esperemos que no sea igual de soso en la cama que fuera de ella!!- se burló malicioso.

 

-¡Chad!- estaba perdiendo la paciencia aunque ahora ya sabía de qué demonios le hablaba, y no podía estar más equivocado -No es eso, créeme.

 

 -Jay -lo miró con una expresión tan conmiserativa que se habría reído si el tema no le resultara tan ingrato- Jay, nene, tú respira, Ya sé que salir del armario asusta pero aquí está tu Chad para apoyarte y ayudarte a desvirgar ese bonito culo, ¿o lo prefieres al revés? -lo miró especulativo, en apariencia genuinamente interesado en su respuesta.

 

Jared suspiró, era lo último que necesitaba ese día, un Chad convencido de que su misión en la vida era sacarle del armario.

 

 

                                                                                        ***

 

 

 

                                                                 Fue una mañana demasiado larga, seguía sintiendo que algo se avecinaba, algo malo, y además continuaba confuso por su reacción anterior con Jensen, y preocupado por los planes de Chad.

 

-Nene, tu Chad ha hecho los deberes – Le gritó su amigo abalanzándose sobre él en el aula, y haciendo que se plantease colocarle un cascabel.

 

-¿Hum? - Chad se rió, como adelantándose a su reacción, Jared rogó porque no hubiera hecho nada que complicase todo demasiado.

 

Entonces Chad puso una carpeta ante él, y se temió lo peor al ver el sello del colegio en la tapa.

 

-¿Qué has hecho?

 

Chad lo miró como si se sintiera triste por su falta de agudeza.

 

-¿No es obvio? Asegurarme de que el chico es de fiar....

 

Jared miró las iniciales del lomo “J.A.”

 

_¡Oh, dios mio!_

 

-¡Chad! Esto es ilegal! Podrían....-

 

Chad desdeñó sus objeciones y abrió la carpeta.....

 

\- Relájate...ni se enterarán, no soy un principiante.....-se calló, intrigado por algo que había descubierto en los expedientes -¡oh...vaya!- y Jared no pudo evitar la curiosidad a pesar de sus objeciones.

 

-¿Qué?-

 

Chad lo miró burlón.

 

 -Creía que no te interesaba-

 

Se lo quitó de las manos y le vio reírse triunfante, pero le dio igual, Chad no tenia ni idea de porqué le interesaba Jensen, realmente.

 

Lo que había llamado la atención de su amigo era la fecha de nacimiento de Jensen, y el expediente escolar previo a su ingreso allí.

 

Jared parpadeó aturdido ¿Qué significaba aquello?

 

Según su ficha Jensen tenia 21 años y sólo había asistido al colegio hasta los 12 años. Después había un enorme vacío de datos hasta que había ingresado allí a los 19 años. Pero habían reseñado que no había recibido escolarización durante ese tiempo.

 

¿No había recibido “ningún” tipo de educación durante tanto tiempo?

 

Había pasado por un examen para reubicarlo, y probablemente Jensen no había tenido a los 12 años el nivel de un alumno de 16, asi que, seguramente, había recibido algún tipo de educación durante ese lapsus, pero ¿porqué no se reflejaba esto en su expediente?.

 

Y si había sido educado en casa o con un tutor, aunque no constaba,durante esos 7 años habría recibido una educación deficiente ya que había se había incorporado casi tres años por detrás de su edad ....En realidad ya debería haber pasado a la educación superior.

 

La explicación podía ser tan sencilla como una larga enfermedad pero Jared se estremeció ignorando el porqué.

 

¿Qué le había sucedido a Jensen durante 7 años? ¿porque no había estado escolarizado?

 

-Es un poco mayor...supongo que eso lo hace más interesante, aunque con 21 años es probable que tenga mas experiencia sexual que tú....¡creo que te va a tocar recibir! -especulaba Chad ajeno a sus disquisiciones, Jared decidió ignorarle.

 

-Tengo que ir a recoger a Megan -le informó devolviéndole el archivo, y aconsejándole que lo regresara a su lugar antes de que notasen su falta. El resto de datos sobre Jensen se correspondía con su expediente en el colegio y era impecable. como era de esperar.

 

Chad no parecía ofendido sino encantado por su actitud.

 

-No te preocupes Jay, ¡he puesto a Soph y a Alona a trabajar! En un día o dos sabremos qué hay entre Jensen y Danneel...y si fuera lo peor, ya encontraríamos el modo de deshacernos de ella.....-

 

Jared se paralizó a medio camino, asimilando lo que las palabras de Chad implicaban...

 

-¿Alona y Sophia? ¡Chad! -Éste lo miró perplejo.

 

-¿Qué? ¡¡A las chicas les encanta que seas gay!! les parece moniiiiiiiiiiisimo y no sé cuantas cosas por el estilo, y que estés loco por el ricachón del pueblo mucho mas, es algo de eso que les gusta, romanticismo y tal...-

 

-¡No lo estoy! -protestó irritado.

 

Chad lo miró con pesar y palmeó su espalda con afecto para darle ánimos.

 

-Tranquilo Jay, a todos nos parece genial, ¡¡Sandy, por ejemplo, está muy contenta!! -

 

Jared sentía que se exasperaba más por minutos.

 

-¿Exactamente a cuanta gente se lo has contado?.

 

Chad se encogió de hombros al responder.

 

-A los íntimos, ya sabes, Alona, Soph, Sandy, Mike, Tom, Kristen, Kris....

 

Jared suspiró preguntándose si la "advertencia" de una amenaza cerniéndose  no sería sobre su vida social, arruinada por un chiflado que decía ser su amigo, ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con el hecho de que todos sus amigos, y algún conocido, creían que era gay?

 

De pronto se sintió muy cansado, aquello....nunca había pensado en ello y en realidad no sabía qué sentía. Quizá era más bien asexual, pero no quería ser catalogado como una cosa u otra mucho antes de tener la oportunidad de descubrir por sí mismo lo que era.

 

Reparó en algo más...

 

-Chad....¿todos creen que me gusta Jensen? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

 

Chad lo miró como si la duda le ofendiese y Jared se planteó de verdad cambiar de amigos. No podía lidiar con aquello, era demasiado para aquel día, y la sola idea de que algo de eso llegara a oídos de Jensen le daba escalofríos

 

-No te preocupes nene, esa pelirroja es impresionante pero te has convertido en un tipo magnífico, si me gustaran los culos de tío el tuyo sería el primero de la lista – no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apoyo incondicional “estilo Chad” que recibía de su amigo.

 

Puede que todo lo que había hecho fuera un disparate, pero la rapidez y lealtad con la que había asumido que su amigo era gay y le había defendido ante los demás....parpadeó confundido...

 

_¿Cómo lo sabía?_

 

Pero _lo sabía_ , podía recordarlo...

 

...como si hubiera estado presente o fuera capaz de rememorar los recuerdos de Chad... cómo había organizado una reunión en el primer recreo, cómo les había dicho que si alguien se metía con Jared por ser gay no solo le partiría la cara sino que se aseguraría de someterle al total ostracismo social, la reacción efusiva de las chicas, sobre todo de Sandy, que pareció encantada de no haber sido rechazada por otra chica, la reacción homófoba y visceral de Tom, la pelea entre éste y Chad, Kristen intercediendo para calmar los ánimos.....Jared se estremeció..... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 

¿ _Cómo_ podía saberlo?

 

Miró con cariño a su amigo, todo lo que había hecho esa mañana era un despropósito que iba a complicarle la vida, pero había tanto cariño en sus actos que Jared se contuvo para no abrazarle.

 

-Tengo que irme, no quiero que Megan se sienta sola al salir – sentía el  afecto brillando en su rostro como una farola, podía ver la confusión de Chad por ello, y decidió dejarse llevar y abrazarle – estás completamente equivocado, y seguro que todo esto va a darme problemas, pero ….....gracias Chad -

 

Éste lo miró conmovido y Jared sonrió al separarse. Puede que, a veces, ser su amigo solo le trajese problemas, pero era un gran tipo, y, se desvivía por sus amigos, aunque del modo más erróneo, suspiró

 

Camino del aula de Megan se estremeció de nuevo, lo que había hecho... ¿cómo era posible?

 

Quizá había podido porque era un día especial ese, lleno de augurios, y sensaciones aún más  extrañas de lo acostumbrado. Puede que en días así estuviera más sensible, pero seguía siendo inquietante, era la primera vez que veía lo que, _literalmente_ , había en la mente de otra persona.

 

Le turbaba pensar en ello, ya resultaba raro crecer, cambiar, descubrir la persona diferente que nace en ti, sus deseos y necesidades..... rogó para que fuera el único cambio que se estaba produciendo en él...

 

En la entrada del colegio vio la moto de Jensen, brillante y negra, reluciendo solitaria en espera de su dueño, Jared sintió casi una punzada de pesar al verla.

 

Megan le aguardaba ya en el ala de los más pequeños, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a casa.

 

Mientras comían, no dejó de preguntarse porqué le molestaba que Jensen intimase con Danneel, negándose a contemplar, siquiera un instante, la hipótesis de Chad.

 

Después de un rato dándole vueltas,  concluyó que era una reacción infantil. Se resentía por la novedad porque, hasta entonces, él había sido la única persona de su colegio en atraer el interés "real" del " _verdadero_ " Jensen.

 

De algún modo eso le halagaba y, verle mostrarlo hacia alguien más, hacía que aflorase su lado más inmaduro.

 

Acompañó a Megan a sus clases y se entretuvo con un libro mientras la esperaba, la sensación de advertencia era ya sofocante.

 

Sintió el impulso de llamar a su padre pero no tenía ni idea sobre qué estaban advirtiéndolo.

 

Si hubiera tenido el número de Jensen en ese momento le habría llamado, por muy ridículo que resultara.

 

Cuando Megan reapareció tras su clase todo pareció serenarse. No le gustó, era como la calma previa al estallido de la tormenta, pero no sabía qué hacer así que intentó mantenerse alerta, para intentar impedir lo que fuese a suceder.

 

Megan quería ir a ver las tortugas del Centro Comercial y Jared la subió a hombros para llevarla hasta allí.

 

Iban cantando la canción favorita de la niña, sobre tortugas que adelantaban a conejos, las risas de ella eran como bálsamos para su agitación y consiguió relajarse despues de unos minutos.

 

La sentó en el banco que bordeaba el terrario para que pudiese observarlas a su gusto mientras la contemplaba con cariño, su móvil sonó entonces sobresaltándole, era el tono que destinaba a John y se temió lo peor.

 

Pero John solo quería decirles que volvería a quedarse esa noche hasta tarde, asegurarse de que estaban bien y de que sabía donde había dinero en casa, por si no les llegaba para la cena.

 

Jared le confirmó que todo estaba bien y se sintió culpable. Sabía porqué John estaba trabajando tanto últimamente, aunque residir en Riverdale le garantizaba el acceso a un colegio de alto nivel, la universidad sería muy cara y quería que Jared tuviera esa opción.

 

Le inundó el cariño hacia su padre y se despidió de él con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

Hablaron menos de dos minutos, y podía ver a Megan ante él cantando, nunca llegó a entender como aquel hombre se acercó tanto sin que lo percibiera, tampoco cómo consiguió que Megan confiase en él tan pronto.

 

Fue tan rápido que, cuando colgó el teléfono, ya estaba junto a ella, sonriéndole con una risa desdentada que hizo reír a su hermana.

 

Un hombre anciano, mucho, Jared supo que mucho más de lo que podría imaginar. Su piel descarnada y macilenta le produjo un sobresalto, igual que su sonrisa “ _hambrienta_ ”...

 

Lo sintió en el vientre, como con Jensen, pero distinto....en ambos fue el instinto, la seguridad de algo que no debería existir, que desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza al hacerlo, pero la naturaleza de ambos era casi opuesta...

 

En Jensen era poder contenido, como un dique ante una marea casi inabarcable....

 

En el ser que miraba a su hermana con ansia, era voracidad. Una ponzoñosa criatura que atravesaba los siglos alimentándose de la vida de otros, de los inocentes, de los niños...

 

“ _Súcubo_ ”

 

El horror le invadió al tiempo que las nauseas y el mareo, de un modo mil veces peor a lo que Jensen le provocaba.   Aquella criatura no solo era un atentado contra las leyes de la naturaleza, sino contra la propia vida.

 

Pero no permitió que el malestar físico le detuviera y corrió hacia Megan. Eran solo unos metros, apenas nada, cogerla en brazos para protegerla fue un instinto tan fuerte como el de huir y arrancarla de la vista de aquel ser.

 

Se sabía preso del pánico, porque comprendía que era inútil,ya era demasiado tarde, no iba a poder pararlo.

 

El hombre ofrecía algo y Megan asentía, la escuchó reír como a través de un velo, el movimiento del anciano fue tan rápido como todo lo demás, intuyó que lo había hecho cientos de veces, algo inocente, apenas llamativo, pero vital:

 

 ** _Consentimiento_**.

 

Ella debía consentir, y lo había hecho, ante sus ojos, y aunque corrió hacia ella ya era tarde, lo sabía.

 

Todo su ser gritó contra aquello, se sentía tan enfermo de golpe que necesitaba vomitar, durante varios dias al menos,  y sentarse para no desplomarse, pero tenía que intentarlo.

 

Mucho después lo recordaría a cámara lenta. Su hermana sonriendo, el terror que le atenazaba al verlo, Megan asintiendo mientras extendía su mano y su absurdo intento de detener el gesto en la distancia. La mano del hombre cayendo sobre la de ella, estampando su sello en la niña.

 

_Demasiado rápido._

 

Eso era, la advertencia, había estado ahí todo el día, a tiempo para prepararle, pero no lo había hecho, estaba pasando ante él y no había podido evitarlo.

 

La agarró casi en el aire, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, desesperado por su conocimiento, maldiciéndose por saberlo.

 

Megan parecía preocupada por su actitud, pero Jared la ignoró unos segundos y miró furioso hacia el hombre, que ya se alejaba  de ambos, de un modo sobrenaturalmente rápido para un hombre de su edad. 

 

Jared pensó en seguirlo, pero aquel instinto suyo, que parecía saber siempre con precisión la naturaleza de lo extraordinario a su alrededor, le hacia saber que ya no serviría de nada.

 

Megan se quejó por lo fuerte que la abrazaba y se obligó a soltarla un poco, aún temblaba y las nauseas y el mareo continuaban, aunque con menos intensidad, pero no iba a soltarla.

 

Ella le mostró encantada el dibujo estampado en su palma pero Jared se estremeció, el rostro de aquel hombre le contemplaba desde la piel de su hermana, Jared sintió aquella desolación que había conocido hacia años, la noche en que su madre había muerto.

 

La abrazó de nuevo con fuerza desoyendo sus protestas, no podía perderla, no _iba_ a perderla.

 

Casi corrió hacia su casa intentado calmarse, pero el miedo le revolvía su ya agitado estómago.

 

Ella había consentido, había ofrecido su mano, “ _le había invitado_ ”.

 

Las formalidades, reglas que cumplir, rituales....

 

...era como una vieja memoria despertando en él, viejas formas, protocolos que cumplir, un trato.

 

Un trato puede revocarse, si existían reglas alguien debía saber como romperlas y Jared solo conocía a una persona a quien preguntar.

 

 

                                                                                 ***

 

 

 

 

                                               Una vez en casa intentó que Megan no notase su agitación. Le puso una de sus películas favoritas mientras se tomaba un antimareo, por suerte, por su experiencia anterior con Jensen, solía tenerlos a mano.

 

Observó a su hermana con atención, parecía tan normal y feliz como siempre, y se preguntó si no estaría engañándose, quizá todo eran imaginaciones suyas.

 

 

Sin embargo sus intentos de borrar el sello fueron infructuosos.

 

Era imposible, y Jared se angustiaba con cada intento, hasta que al final Megan se echó a llorar. Miró su mano enrojecida, y se dio cuenta de que estaba asustándola, así que, para disculparse, le dio chocolate y se sentó con ella a ver _Lilo y Stich_.

 

Casi había conseguido serenarse cuando Megan empezó a quejarse. En escasos veinte minutos la fiebre de la niña aumentó de modo espeluznante y Jared sintió un vacío aterrorizado en su interior.

 

Llamó a su padre, que se apresuró en llegar a la casa  en pocos minutos. Mientras le esperaba abrazó a su hermana sintiéndose inútil.

 

No iba a servir de nada, ninguna medicina moderna curaría un mal tan antiguo.

 

Quería llorar, pero Megan estaba asustada ahora y sabia que John iba a asustarse mas al notar lo caliente que estaba la niña.

 

Los tres llegaron al hospital con el temor dibujado en la cara, Megan más asustada por lo serios que estaban ellos, que por lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza.

 

El médico que los atendió fue sumamente amable pero al cabo de una hora parecía perplejo, Jared lo veía en su rostro, igual que en la preocupación de su padre. No esperaban nada bueno.

 

Le hicieron muchas pruebas, y ella las aguantó estoicamente. Jared se conmovía al verla tan pequeña pero tan valiente, intentando no mostrar lo mucho que le dolía.

 

Después de varias horas, acabaron en una habitación y Megan se quedó enseguida dormida, pero era un sueño agitado y febril.

 

John la miraba con asombro, como si la idea de que su hija estuviera allí enferma fuera inconcebible y no lograse penetrar en su mente con claridad.

 

Se sintió culpable, había sido advertido pero no lo había evitado, si hubiera estado mas pendiente de ella, si...

 

La mano de John en su hombro le sobresaltó, su padre lo miraba preocupado.

 

-No es culpa tuya, los niños enferman....tú la has cuidado siempre....yo....yo sé que cuidar de ella es un trabajo para alguien de tu edad, pero estoy orgulloso de como siempre lo has hecho sin sentir que era una carga-Jared tragó con dificultad, que su padre estuviera hablándole así le asustaba mas que sus propias certezas.

 

-Es mi hermana....la quiero- tan sencillo como eso.

 

John asintió con un esbozo de sonrisa, y Jared lo abrazó. Hacia años que no abrazaba a su padre y fue extraño pero reconfortante volver a sentir su calor junto a él. John lo aferró con fuerza y Jared no pudo evitar que las lagrimas resbalasen por su cara, su padre temía lo peor, y no podía culparlo.

 

Ver a una mujer que ambos amaban en peligro, evocaba a la que habían perdido. Demasiado doloroso para ambos.

 

Jared le susurró varias veces;

 

-No vamos a perderla, papa, no vamos a hacerlo.-

 

John asentía al escucharle, pero lo veía en su gesto, en el pesar de su rostro. No le creía.

 

Su padre ya no creía que no pudieran sucederle cosas muy malas.

 

No podía explicarle lo que sabía, no le creería, igual que el médico tampoco lo haría.

 

Y mientras, aquel ser consumiría a Megan hasta dejar solo un cascarón vacío.

 

La jefa de su padre, Traci se acercó entonces a ellos, preocupada por el estado de la niña. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba allí y la abrazó con cariño. Sabía que llevaba años interesada por su padre, y realmente deseaba que él la viera alguna vez, John merecía una segunda oportunidad.

 

Ella les aseguró que el trabajo no sería un problema, su padre se lo agradeció aliviado.

 

Aprovechó su presencia para decirle a John que necesitaba acercarse a casa a recoger sus libros de clase, ya que ambos pasarían la noche en el hospital, y abandonó el edificio para ponerse en camino hacia lo alto de la colina, hacia la mansión del brujo.

 

 


	4. El ritual, capitulo 4

 

 

 **CAPITULO 4**  
  
  
  
Nunca había estado cerca de la casa y le sorprendió su majestuosidad.  
  
Desde el exterior, a través del portal de hierro, se veía un camino entre árboles, y a lo lejos la mansión, casi como un organismo viviente, aguardándole.  
  
Intentó borrar esa impresión, algo sombría, y leyó la inscripción de la entrada, _“Janua Caeli”_ (las puertas del cielo).  
  
Algo ostentoso, pensó, aunque quizá era lo habitual en familias tan poderosas.  
  
Eran las 21 de la noche, y el camino hasta la casa le parecía demasiado lejano, como si cruzar esa verja fuera un paso a un lugar demasiado remoto. Se reconoció asustado, durante dos años había intentado mantenerse alejado de él, y ahora estaba a las puertas de su casa para pedirle que hiciera un milagro.  
  
Al otro lado parecía ocultarse realmente un brujo, quizá un aquelarre completo, Jared necesitó recordar el cuerpecillo desvalido de su hermana para darse ánimo.  
  
Los árboles crecían a ambos lados del sendero tras la verja. Árboles grandes y pequeños, frondosos y escuetos, parecía un extraño jardín botánico o una selva llena de secretos.  
  
No había ningún timbre ni portero automático y ponerse a gritar a aquella distancia de la casa era impensable.  
  
Empujó la verja casi por inercia y le sorprendió verla ceder, no se esperaba que la casa estuviera desprotegida pero al tiempo sabía que no era cierto, todo en aquel lugar hablaba de poder, un poder antiguo, inapelable.  
  
De repente la inscripción de la entrada le recordó a un sortilegio.  
  
  
_Janua Caeli_  
  
  
  
Repitió las palabras para darse seguridad, y de algún modo le confortaron, sintió que estaba en el lugar correcto, si Megan podía salvarse, allí lo sabrían.  
  
  
  
Escuchó como el portal se cerraba tras él, como una advertencia, la casa le permitía entrar pero serían sus habitantes los que le dejarían salir.  
  
Jared miró el camino casi con aprensión, una vez dentro, el lugar parecía realmente encantado, probablemente lo estaba.  
  
En los metros que separaban la entrada de la escalinata de acceso se cruzó con varios animales. Desde un ciervo a varias ardillas y conejos. Ninguno huyó de él, sólo le observaban con curiosidad, como si para ellos fuera igual de intrigante verle allí como para él estarlo.  
  
El follaje se espesaba a medida que se alejaban de la entrada, observó extrañas plantas en la espesura, incluso detectó algún movimiento inquietante en la periferia de su visión, pero cuando se volvía, lo que fuera que había atraído su atención, ya no estaba.  
  
De algún modo había sabido que el hogar de Jensen pondría en evidencia su naturaleza, pero quizá aquello era demasiado, ni la persona mas escéptica y racional dejaría de notar _lo extraño_ en el lugar.  
  
Cuando alcanzó la entrada le sorprendió su tamaño, él media mas de 1'90 pero parecía diminuto en comparación. La timidez regresó triplicada, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo se pide ayuda a un brujo, que se oculta, para derrotar a un monstruo que no debería existir?  
  
Pensaba en ello con aprensión cuando la puerta se abrió....  
  
Nunca había visto a Samantha Ackles en persona pero sí había visto las fotos de ella y su hija en el hospital y el colegio, no le hacían justicia.  
  
Era una mujer muy hermosa aún, llevaba un largo vestido malva, y Jared supo sin dudarlo, que al igual que su nieto, ella también era de una de las criaturas _inusuales_ que transitaban por el mundo.  
  
Sin embargo, el reconocimiento no vino acompañado del malestar habitual sino de una sensación suave y reconfortante, que casi lo arrullaba. Todo lo incorrecto en la existencia de Jensen, resultaba todo lo contrario en su abuela.  
  
Ella era más " _real"_ que la mayoría, como si estuviera hecha de la sustancia misma de la realidad, integrada en ella, de algún modo se sintió alborozado al mirarla.  
  
Pero la sensación se transformó en auténtico susto en cuanto le escuchó decir:  
  
-¡¡Jared Padalecki!! -había pura alegría en su voz, como cuando se recibe una visita largo tiempo ansiada.  
  
Jared,que no esperaba ser reconocido y mucho menos con esa actitud de gozo, se paralizó por la sorpresa.  
  
Además de desconcertarle, le inquietaba, por un segundo tuvo el impulso de huir de allí, se sentía como la caperucita entrando por su propio pie en la casa del lobo. Intentó deshacerse de ese tipo de pensamientos recordando a Megan de nuevo, como si fuera su talismán. Lucharía contra monstruos legendarios para protegerla, e incluso contra mujeres hermosas que parecían haberle esperado por largo tiempo.  
  
Samantha le franqueó la entrada. Tras ella una mujer, más joven y también muy bella, con los ojos azules de su madre, lo miraba.  
  
-¡Es Jared Padalecki! - le explicó Samantha, haciéndole sentirse todavía más confuso y preocupado, al parecer en la mansión de los Ackles el era “ _alguien_ ”, distinguido entre todos los demás habitantes de Riverdale.  
  
Jamás había imaginado que Jensen les hubiera hablado sobre él, y no estaba seguro de lo que la idea implicaba.  
  
-Soy Lauren, la madre de Jensen- Se presentó ella, con un acento que hablaba de colegios caros y vida privilegiada, y Jared notó el modo en que dijo el nombre de su hijo, mirándole expectante y sintió que quizá se había precipitado en aparecer en su casa a esas horas, en realidad podría haberle abordado en el colegio al día siguiente.  
  
El modo en que ambas habían pronunciado su nombre, el modo en que le miraban, le asustaba profundamente, sentía que estaban empujándole hacia una versión de sí mismo para la cual aún no estaba preparado.  
  
Lauren le presentó formalmente a Samantha, disculpándose por los modales de su madre, sorprendiéndole por lo educado y formal que era su trato.  
  
Luego ambos brujas lo miraron, porque Lauren también lo era, de hecho era tan obvio y natural en ellas que Jared estaba seguro de que nadie podía llamarse a engaño al respecto.  
  
Aunque brujas no era la palabra, Jared intentó encontrar la que se adecuaba con mayor precisión a estas mujeres, y  _“mágicas”_ parecía la más adecuada.  
  
Su naturaleza parecía diferenciarse de la de Jensen, como si ellas fueran algo “ _normal_ ”, algo correcto en el mundo, como los árboles, el río o las nubes, formaban parte del todo y era adecuado...  
  
Jensen no...  
  
Aunque no había nada comparable entre él y aquel súcubo que había atacado a Megan, ambos le provocaban la misma sensación, la de algo anómalo en el mundo que _“no debería ser posible”_  
  
Jared se preguntó porque la naturaleza de Jensen parecía tan diferente a la de su familia, pero le inquietaba más el modo en que ésta le miraba. Sentía su expectación, y sabía que lo que esperaban de él, se relacionaba con Jensen. Le preocupaba, estaba allí para pedir ayuda, ignoraba qué necesitaban aquellas mujeres de él, pero en su situación, sería difícil negarse.  
  
  
Lauren le informó que Jensen estaba en sus habitaciones, el plural le hizo parpadear. De camino a las mismas, Jared observó el lugar y se preguntó cómo sería vivir con tanto lujo. Era una mansión hermosa, llena de rincones y detalles que sugerían una doble naturaleza, acogedora en su superficie, insinuando secretos bajo ella...  
  
Como el bosque de la entrada. No eran solo lugares hermosos que no imprimían nada propio, excepto lo que llevaras contigo mismo. Janua Caeli tenía su propia esencia, y ésta existía al margen de sus habitantes.  
  
Cuando Lauren se detuvo ante una maciza puerta de madera, recordó el encuentro que iba a producirse, y se sintió estúpidamente nervioso. Aquel era “e _l lugar”_ de Jensen, su reino en cierto modo. La voz de Lauren, llamando tímida a Jensen, casi precavida, le hizo pensar en ello, como si tras la puerta habitara el príncipe del castillo, o quizá el tirano.  
  
La voz de Jensen sonó nítida pero también molesta y era diferente a su voz de delegado, menos encantadora, más grave, y también algo más, una nota discordante y sorda muy en el fondo, casi un sentimiento de pesar, como si el verdadero Jensen fuera algo dañado. Jared pensó en algo roto y pegado de nuevo del modo equivocado, la idea le hizo estremecerse. Pero aquel era el auténtico Jensen y en realidad no tenía idea sobre lo que éso implicaba.  
  
-No tengo hambre – había dicho éste.  
  
Y Lauren le replicó con una familiaridad que le volvió a preocupar  
  
-Jared Padalecki ha venido a verte-  
  
Después de la reacción de su madre y abuela, resultaba obvio, por muy inverosímil que resultara imaginarlo, que Jensen había hablado sobre él en su hogar. Aún no había decidido si eso le confundía o le halagaba, aunque predominaba ligeramente la confusión, quizá mas tarde sería al revés.  
  
Aún así le sorprendió lo rápido que la puerta se abrió, lo que no le sorprendió fue que no hubiera nadie tras ella. Aquel era su lugar, él no se ocultaría allí, y menos ante aquellas mujeres que compartían su mágica naturaleza.  
  
Lauren entró delante de él. La habitación tras la puerta le dejó sin habla, ya que por su tamaño tenía más de apartamento que de simple habitación.  
  
Jensen lo miraba con curiosidad desde un viejo sofá de un tamaño gigantesco, vestía de negro de pies a cabeza (nunca le había visto usando ese color en público), y llevaba los pies descalzos.  
  
Ese detalle le puso nervioso por algún motivo.  
  
Y el modo en que Jensen lo miraba solo lo empeoró, haciéndole tragar con dificultad y plantearse regresar por donde había venido.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos identificó la expresión, la de un gato que había conseguido atrapar su presa.  
  
Intentó no pensar en ello mirando a su alrededor. Y había mucho que mirar.  
  
Aquel lugar era tan grande como toda su casa, puede que incluso más.  
  
Jensen estaba delante de una enorme librería de madera, con varios niveles unidos por escaleras de hierro. La biblioteca cubría un espacio equivalente al salón, cocina y habitación de la casa de Jared.  
  
Más allá de esa zona, un enorme arco se abría a otro cuarto, a través de unas mamparas extensibles. Una de ellas estaba abierta y permitía ver una sala enorme, con varios sofás de aspecto acogedor, y un enorme, y amplio, ventanal cubriendo una de las paredes.  
  
Al fondo de esa sala otro arco dejaba ver dos espacios diferentes, lo que parecía el inicio de una habitación y una especie de estudio, ya que se podía adivinar un ordenador....  
  
En angulo recto además, al final de la enorme recámara, se veía una puerta cerrada que supuso que podría conducir a un baño.  
  
Jared tragó aturdido, sabía que los Ackles eran ricos pero no se había imaginado lo que eso implicaba.  
  
Jensen parecía divertido ahora, observándole estudiar su guarida, y se sonrojó. Quedarse mirando así el lugar quizá era un poco grosero, pero el silencio del brujo mientras lo contemplaba con descaro le ponía nervioso.  
  
No le conocía, no sabía que clase de persona era realmente Jensen Ackles, quizá no querría ayudarle, quizá exigiría un pago... No había pensado realmente en lo que suponía su presencia allí. Sabía _lo que_ era, pero no _quién_ era.  
  
-Creo que debería darte otra nota para el sastre, tu ropa ha vuelto a quedarse pequeña- Jensen le miró y Jared sintió que se había puesto aún más rojo, porque éste no estaba mirándole como en otras ocasiones, su mirada resultaba inequívoca y parecía hecha para avergonzarle.  
  
No había esperado nada concreto pero viejos libros de magia, ropajes de terciopelo y un lenguaje arcano estaba más próximo a lo que asociaba con un brujo, nunca aquella mirada que  parecía disfrutar deteniéndose en cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndole consciente de cada centímetro de piel bajo la tela que ahora sentía insuficientemente holgada.  
  
Jensen nunca le había mirado así antes aunque una parte muy secreta de él admitió que siempre había existido cierta insinuación oculta en sus miradas, una leve tensión que solía relegar a lo más recóndito, pero que afloraba en la privacidad de su cuarto, cuando intentaba descubrir lo que su nuevo cuerpo suponía.  
  
La mirada del brujo estaba muy alejada de aquelarres y hechizos, pero también le conducía a un mundo que desconocía y que en el fondo le asustaba mucho más.  
  
Se sintió algo infantil con el uniforme del colegio, lo cierto es que la mayoría de sus amigos se desentendían del mismo una vez atravesaban el portal del colegio, él no solía hacerlo, era algo que el establecimiento proporcionaba gratuitamente a sus alumnos, una de las donaciones Ackles para evitar clasismos. Cada alumno tenia tres uniformes iguales,y Jared procuraba sacarles partido, era ropa que se ahorraba. Pero últimamente le avergonzaba visitar la sastrería, había tenido que renovar el traje tres veces el ultimo año, ya que no paraba de dar estirones.  
  
Jensen continuaba abochornandole, recorriéndole con la mirada de un modo tan insidioso y pausado que le hacía sentir un calor sofocante, sobre todo cuando se detuvo en su entrepierna mientras se mordía su labio inferior.  
  
Era como si su traje se deshiciera bajo su inspección, le preocupó que realmente fuera así, quizá podía ver a través de la ropa, la sola idea le hizo querer salir corriendo de allí y sintió que enrojecía todavía más.  
  
La sonrisa divertida que le provocó su rubor le resultó diabólica.  
  
Pensó en lo que Chad había dicho sobre él y Jensen, y de pronto no le parecía tan disparatado, probablemente no era normal sentirse tan lánguido solo porque alguien te mirase, por muy descarado que fuera tal examen, quizá sí se sentía un poco atraído hacia él .  
  
Lauren carraspeó como protesta y su hijo sonrió enarcando las cejas.  
  
-¡Jensen! - le reprochó, aunque Jared sintió que era más una caricia que una recriminación, como lanzar un cojín de suaves plumas como protesta.  
  
-A mi madre le preocupa que no siga las convenciones sociales, ya sabes ¿Como estás? ¿Como está tu familia? -Jensen alzo una ceja con ironía mirando a Lauren, que pareció replegarse – Ella cree que debería ser educado y formal, pero ya tengo bastante de eso fuera, y en todo caso tú sabes que no es real – le sonrió de nuevo pero de otro modo, Jared volvió a sentir que se sofocaba y agradeció la puerta abierta y la presencia de la mujer.  
  
Luego Jensen miró a su madre.  
  
-No voy a espantarle, seré bueno, lo prometo -Jared se sintió confuso ante la expresión de Lauren, estaba seguro de que era culpabilidad, como si la grosería de Jensen fuera directamente culpa suya, y se preguntó qué sucedía entre ellos, ya que aunque él parecía divertirse podía ver algo amargo bajo su actitud- en realidad estaba siendo amable, admiraba su cuerpo de modo sutil, seguro que él no ignora que posee un cuerpo atractivo...-  
  
Acompañó el comentario de un nuevo repaso visual que le recorrió de arriba a abajo mientras le sonreía con sorna.  
  
Jared había creído que no podía ponerse más rojo, se equivocaba.  
  
Decididamente había sido un error ir a verle, tenia que haber sabido que disfrutaría poniéndolo en apuros , en sus sonrisas siempre había existido un punto malévolo.  
  
Lauren se volvió hacia él e, intentando tranquilizarle, supuso, consiguió asustarle del todo.  
  
-Estaré cerca, si dices mi nombre te oiré – y antes de irse le lanzó una última mirada a su hijo cargada de advertencias.  
  
En cuanto cerró la puerta Jared estuvo a punto de llamarla y suplicarle que le sacara de allí, por muy cobarde que pareciese. Después recordó a Megan y por enésima vez esa noche solo el recuerdo de su hermana evitó que saliera corriendo.  
  
Jensen permanecía sentado mirándole en silencio, esperando que Jared se explicase, supuso, pero su presencia le resultaba amenazadora de un modo que no había previsto, quizá sí debía haber escuchado a su amigo. Pero nada habría podido prepararle para aquello porque el Jensen allí sentado no era el chico del colegio, no tenía nada que ver con ese chico.  
  
Se parecía un poco al desconocido misterioso con el que se cruzaba a veces en el patio o en los pasillos, pero sobre todo era _otro_ .  
  
  
Jensen no estaba ocultándose ahora, le estaba mirando sin máscaras, y Jared reconocía esa mirada, la veía todas las mañanas en el rostro de su padre, por suerte para él, porque la pesadumbre de Jensen le asustaba más de lo que podía asumir, esa expresión pasó pronto aunque lo que le reemplazó tampoco consiguió serenarle precisamente.  
  
  
Señaló la inmensa cantidad de libros intentando desviar su atención porque volvía a sentir que se sonrojaba y eso decididamente no podía ser sano para su salud.  
  
-¿Los has estado reuniendo tú? - preguntó nervioso  
  
Jensen se encogió de hombros  
  
-Algunos, la mayoría son reliquias familiares, otros bibliotecas enteras que mi abuela quiere que asimile -  
  
la elección de la palabra le llamó la atención, se preguntó si tenia algo que ver con su naturaleza secreta.  
  
-Es enorme, mi casa entera cabría en tu habitación- señaló, sabía que estaba siendo algo absurdo pero no sabía como abordar a un Jensen asi, no tenía una idea clara de lo que iba a encontrarse pero sin duda no era lo que tenía delante  
  
Un Jensen afligido por secretos que le dañaban, que rápidamente parecía cambiar para mirarle con un deseo tan evidente que le turbaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ser objeto de deseo y menos de un modo tan descarado.  
  
Pero seguía sin saber que le perturbaba más, si la tristeza que intentaba ocultar o el obvio (ahora) interés que parecía sentir por él, o más concretamente por algunas partes de su cuerpo.  
  
En todo caso no estaba preparado para ninguna de los dos.  
  
  
Jensen parecía algo molesto.  
  
-El dinero suele dar espacio, yo tengo dinero, mucho, todo el que podrías desear, ¿es eso lo que quieres Jay?- lo último fue insinuante, casi como si realmente se lo ofreciera, Jared no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, la riqueza nunca había sido una tentación para él, pero aquello era realmente demasiado, se preguntó como sería tener tanto y no tener que volver a preocuparse por ello, lo extraño es que tuvo la sensación de que no era una pregunta vacía, que de veras Jensen le ofrecía su riqueza, si la deseaba.  
  
Parpadeó perplejo al darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a él antes de responderle.  
  
-No, dinero no- incluso sin Megan necesitándolo no era eso lo que quería de él, y para entonces empezaba a preguntarse si ayuda era lo único que había ido a buscar allí esa noche.  
  
-¿Entonces qué? - Se inclinó hacia él y le miro tan fijamente que Jared tuvo que contenerse para no usar el salvoconducto de Lauren, llamándola.  
  
-¿Porque estas aquí? No creo que hayas cruzado la ciudad para hablar de mis libros- lo miró de un modo tan extraño que le estremeció, como si toda la fanfarronería y el descaro hubieran dado paso a otra cosa, algo más.....esperanza..por algún motivo poco claro y que no deseaba explorar, fue lo más inquietante de toda la noche.  
  
\- Cara o cruz, Jared, hace años que lo sabes pero nunca has hecho nada al respecto, ¿porqué ahora?-  
  
Suspiró, no iba ponérselo fácil.  
  
No había pensado cómo encarar el tema, de forma vaga esperaba un intercambio de fórmulas sociales e ir entrando en el tema poco a poco, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible con Jensen.  
Así que lo soltó a bocajarro:  
  
-Un súcubo ha atacado a mi hermana, la está devorando desde dentro y necesito que me ayudes-  
  
La estupefacción en el rostro de Jensen fue tan genuina que por un segundo casi se echó a reír, le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, pero pronto el asombro dio paso a otra emoción.  
  
No había imaginado como podría reaccionar Jensen al oírle pero sin duda no como lo hizo,  
  
Con furia.  
  
\- ¿Un súcubo? ¿Has venido a pedirme un sortilegio? -continuaba perplejo pero la ira iba apoderándose visiblemente de él.  
  
Jared se preocupó, no entendía porque le había enojado así, por debajo de la cólera y el asombro había algo más, no se detuvo sobre ello porque no tenia sentido, ¿porqué iba a sentirse dolido por lo que le había dicho?  
  
\- ¿No quieres una poción contra las verrugas? ¿O quizá un bebedizo de amor? ¿O convertir a tu enemigo en una rana? Puedo hacer eso, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.....-Había ido alzando la voz progresivamente a medida que su indignación aumentaba, haciéndole sentirse más confundido.  
  
Adivinaba que su petición le había herido, quizá estaba siendo grosero, no es como si existieran normas sociales para tratar el tema de los poderes de un brujo, se sentía culpable por ello, pero no estaba seguro de cómo arreglarlo, y en todo caso necesitaba su ayuda.  
  
-¡Jensen! - la voz de Lauren al otro lado de la puerta le reconfortó.  
  
Jensen miró hacia la puerta y con un gesto ésta se abrió sin mas, otro pequeño detalle sobre lo que era  
  
Lauren los miró preocupada.  
  
-¿Jensen? -inquirió.  
  
Este parecía realmente enfadado y Jared seguía ignorando porqué.  
  
\- ¡Un súcubo! ¡Ha venido a pedirme ayuda contra un monstruo! Al parecer un monstruo no deja dormir a su hermanita y ha venido a pedir ayuda al brujo del pueblo-ya era más que obvio que lo había ofendido, Jared iba a disculparse, pero lo siguiente que Jensen dijo le paralizó.  
  
  
-¡Durante dos años hemos intercambiado miradas en el patio! Creí que al fin...-se detuvo- ¡No importa! -lo miró aún enojado.  
  
-¿Qué vas a darme a cambio de mis servicios? ¿No lees cuentos? Los de mi calaña cobramos nuestros servicios con sangre de virgen o con los ojos de un bebé...¿Puedes conseguirme eso, Jay? -otra vez su diminutivo, y la furia era tan real, no una pose, sino sus emociones, desnudas, estaba furioso, furioso porque Jared....¿Qué? ¿Qué había hecho?  
  
-¡Jensen! -Lauren parecía realmente enfadada ahora- ¡Basta!  
  
Luego le miró muy seria  
   
-¿De veras crees que se trata de un súcubo?  
  
Asintió aliviado ya que Jensen no parecía capaz de tomarle en serio, fuera lo que fuera que tanto le había ofendido no le permitía ser muy ecuánime.  
  
-Devora la energía de Megan desde dentro, no sé como detenerle pero sé que ningún médico la curará- le explicó.  
  
Jensen replicó hiriente burlándose de su seguridad:  
  
-Un súcubo es algo realmente extraño, ¿estás seguro? Quizá sea un vampiro, o un hombre lobo.....- especuló con ironía.  
  
Jared se enfadó entonces:  
  
-Dijo el brujo -le espetó.  
  
Se miraron furiosos ambos ahora, Jared no estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a ello tan pronto, pero estaba realmente harto, puede que fuera grosero abordarle de ese modo pero Jensen estaba portándose como un cretino y ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué, le invadió el deseo de acercarse a él y.....  
  
Entonces reparó en su propia excitación, si Lauren no estuviera presente en la habitación no dudaría en tirarse sobre Jensen furioso,quería pelear “físicamente” con él y éste parecía retarlo a hacerlo, quizá en parte buscaba tocarlo.... si eso era un advertencia de como iban a ser las cosas entre ellos quizá lo más sensato sería marcharse....  
  
  
-Nunca he visto una criatura así, pero mi madre conoció algunas, hace mucho- la voz de Lauren los serenó a ambos un poco, como si les hiciera reparar en el modo en que se miraban y en lo poco sensato que era aquello.  
  
-Iré con ella- lo miró Lauren – si eso es lo que ha pasado ella sabrá que hacer.  
  
Jared suspiró aliviado, pero mientras la miraba alejarse las piezas encajaron y la ira regresó triplicada, entendió al fin porqué Jensen se había molestado...  
  
-Creías que había venido..... - se sonrojó violentamente incapaz de decirlo en voz alta – yo nunca vendría a buscarte de noche por …eso-  
  
  
-¿Por que no? - Jensen enarcó una ceja mirándole con burla, ahora que él se había enfadado Jensen parecía divertido- yo lo haría, de hecho había pensado en hacerlo.....  
  
-¡Si lo sería! ¿Por quien me tomas?- le gritó antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho:  
  
  
  
_“estaba pensando en hacerlo”_  
  
Tragó en seco, pero ya no pensó en las ofensivas expectativas de Jensen sino en Danneel, le había visto coquetear con ella, y ahora le decía esto, y en todo caso, ¿qué sentía él al respecto?.  
  
De repente el otro ya no estaba a metros de distancia sino a centímetros y Jared saltó sobresaltado hacia atrás, sabía lo que era, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que suponía  
  
-¿Hasta qué punto te mientes a ti mismo Jared Padalecki? - le susurró y Jared intentó alejarse pero, cuanto más se movía, mas arrinconado contra la pared acababa, Jensen parecía divertirse, eso le ofendió de nuevo.  
  
-Te he estado observando, igual que tú a mi, eras un niño demasiado espigado y huesudo, pero has cambiado, este ultimo año hay otro cuerpo naciendo en ti, - se le acercó tanto que podía respirar el aire que exhalaba-no es el cuerpo de un niño...  
  
-Y ese cuerpo no se miente a si mismo- Jared jadeó, la cercanía de Jensen lo estaba dejando sin aire y no precisamente por falta de corriente- puedo jugar a tu juego, Jared, puedo ser un buen chico, lo sabes, sé hacerlo, sé convertirme en quien no soy.-  
  
Estaba allí por Megan, era un hecho, pero ¿No tenia algo de razón? Una parte de él había deseado tener una excusa para acercarse, lo había comprendido al poco de entrar en su cuarto, pero no iba a reconocerlo ante él.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen parecían oscurecerse tan próximos y sus labios sonreían a solo unos milímetros de los suyos.  
  
-¿Y quién eres? Sé lo qué eres, pero en realidad no te conozco...- quería que sonase desafiante pero a sus propios oídos sonó como un ruego.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres que sea?....lo seré....solo dímelo y me convertiré en lo que quieras...- Jared se sobresaltó, notó la súplica en su voz, fue sorprendente descubrir que Jensen quería tenerle allí, incluso mas que eso, había algo obvio en su tono que delataba que no estaba fanfarroneando, le necesitaba, casi notaba la promesa en su voz, _haría lo que fuera por tenerle allí, junto a su cuerpo_ , casi pudo verlo en el espacio de un latido...  
  
Su piel tan próxima a la suya, reclamando el contacto, la excitación y el entusiasmo que le inundaron al comprenderlo le aclaró varias cosas. También el miedo que eso le provocaba.  
  
Lo miró, había estado rehuyendo pensar en ello, pero era obvio ahora, lo que sus miradas le insinuaban, no tenia que ver con su poder ni con lo que fuera que convertía a Jared en otra criatura extraña, tenia que ver con esto, con sus cuerpos tan juntos, sus alientos tan próximos, tenia que ver con esa parte de si mismo que había cambiado y buscaba juegos menos inocentes.  
  
Jadeó y Jensen jadeó a su vez.  
   
-Te vi con Danneel – ni siquiera pensó en lo que decía antes de hablar, Jensen pareció sorprenderse, pero sonrió, como si sus palabras fueran un halago, se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo eran, acababa de revelar que no tenia motivos para ofenderse por lo que él había esperado, porque realmente no era ajeno a lo que latía entre ellos.  
  
Entonces Jensen se separó de el bruscamente, como si hubiera recibido un calambre.  
  
-Mi abuela quiere verte- dijo con una mueca, y Jared sospechó que había recibido una reprimenda de alguna manera misteriosa por parte de la mujer.

  
  
                                                                            ***

  
                                                              Siguió a Jensen a través de varios pasillos hasta la escalinata principal, luego le llevó hacia la derecha de la entrada, donde una puerta de madera labrada daba paso a la cocina más asombrosa que había visto nunca.  
  
Era tan enorme como el aula de conferencias del colegio, aunque de dimensiones rectangulares, y la pared de enfrente a la puerta estaba constituida en realidad por un enorme ventanal que se abría a un porche y a una huerta de dimensiones considerables.  
  
Había algo cálido y acogedor en el lugar que no había hallado en el resto de la casa, quizá era la profusión de flores y verde en la habitación, o que los elementos principales fueran la piedra y la madera, o quizá el agradable olor a pan recién hecho, sea como fuere el lugar le encantó.  
  
Samantha Ackles le miraba sentada en la larga mesa de madera situada en uno de los rincones de la cocina, se había atado el cabello en una trenza que le daba un aspecto más inofensivo, aunque intuyó que era mera fachada.  
  
Samantha le invitó a sentarse mientras le observaba con descarada curiosidad, afortunadamente no del mismo modo intenso que su nieto.  
  
-Jensen,¿ Porqué no sacas la moto y la preparas?, es demasiado tarde para que regrese sólo....-  
  
Jared iba a protestar que no había pasado mucho desde que había llegado y adivinó que Jensen tenía sus propias objeciones, pero ambos guardaron silencio ante la mirada tajante de la mujer.  
  
Observó la tensión de Jensen al abandonar el cuarto, no parecía contento de dejarle a solas con ellas, la mirada cautelosa que le lanzó antes de irse le desconcertó casi tanto como el obvio interés de aquellas mujeres por quedarse a solas con él.  
  
Lauren tomó asiento a su lado y le ofreció una rebanada de pan casero con una rodaja de tomate, Jared la aceptó gustoso, y le sorprendió su sabor, añejo y familiar, el sabor de cosas añoradas por el paladar y la memoria.  
   
Samantha comenzó sin preámbulos:  
  
-Debes disculparle, no es culpa suya....- le aseguró  
  
Jared las miró, sabia que querían hablarle de Jensen pero no esperaba que fueran tan directas  
  
-Está bien...es sólo que....- no podía hablar de eso en voz alta y mucho menos con la familia de Jensen – él creyó que yo estaba aquí por ...-vaciló – por otro motivo....y no es que me ofendiera pero yo nunca.....-  
  
La mirada de Samantha estaba llena de comprensión y Jay supo que no estaba juzgándole así que se relajó, de hecho empezaba a sentirse realmente relajado.  
  
–Nunca le habría buscado de noche por eso....- se sonrojó solo de pensarlo, y estaba segura de que ambas sabían porqué.  
  
-Pero no entiendo, ¿Jensen no es responsable de sus actos? -las miró confuso.  
  
Ambas intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas y Lauren pareció tomar una decisión  
  
-Debes volver aquí, Jared, cuanto antes, tenemos mucho que hablar, mi madre buscará información sobre esas criaturas y si realmente tu hermana corre peligro intentaremos ayudarte- le tranquilizó, se sorprendió de lo alejada que estaba Megan de sus últimos pensamientos y se sintió muy culpable por ello.  
  
Asintió, y a pesar de sus intentos por concentrarse en la situación de Megan sentía una curiosidad inevitable por lo que habían insinuado sobre Jensen.  
  
Samantha parecía comprenderlo.  
  
-Yo y mi hija somos tan responsables como Jensen de su conducta, no podemos desentendernos de ello- Jared observó sorprendido la mirada llena de pesar que intercambiaron, e intuyó que había una historia difícil detrás de sus palabras.  
  
Lauren lo miró con aprecio entonces  
  
-¡Jensen llegó tan entusiasmado a casa cuando le reconociste! No dejaba de hablar de ello, todo este tiempo, desde que....- titubeó – le recuperamos, solo se ha sentido interesado por ti....-  
  
Samantha la interrumpió casi con urgencia, intuyó que ambas querían decírselo antes de que Jensen regresara y se les agotaba el tiempo.  
  
-Tienes que entender algo Jared, una bruja.....bueno, brujo, alguien como Jensen, con su poder...si él....  
Lauren terminó por ella:  
  
-Si se volviera hacia el lado equivocado sería aterrador....- le aclaró  
  
  
Ellas le miraban como si eso fuera importante para él, y aumentó su confusión  
  
-¿Cómo pasaría eso?-  
  
-Las emociones....desconectarse de ellas, a veces es simplemente vital, pero si no te reconectas, si te alejas de todo lo humano....- Samantha se detuvo y Jared ató cabos  
  
¿Eso era lo que esperaban de él? Porque Jensen se sentía interesado por el esperaban que le conectase de nuevo.....las miró aturdido, ¿como diablos se suponía que iba a hacer eso? Y en cualquier caso ¿porqué Jensen estaba en esa situación? ¿ y porqué ellas se culpaban por ello?....  
  
Había demasiados secretos allí, o quizá no eran secretos, lo que veía en los ojos de aquellas dos mujeres era dolor, un dolor lleno de remordimientos, de pesares y equivocaciones, y mucha culpa, y todo relacionado con Jensen.  
  
De modo providencial éste entró en la cocina y le miró con disgusto, ya estaba empezando a enojarse de nuevo cuando reparó que no era con él con quien estaba disgustado, lo que miraba así era....¿el pan?  
  
Jensen miró a su familia con reproche y luego le miró a él  
  
-Nadie te advierte contra dos mujeres de mediana edad y acento de colegio caro que te ofrecen pan casero – meneó la cabeza y Jared miró el pan de otra manera, ellas parecían algo preocupadas por su reacción  
  
Lauren se apresuró a explicárselo  
  
-Un leve hechizo, relaja, desinhibe, ayuda con la confianza, nada dañino – lo miró disculpándose y Jared comprendió que había sido un ingenuo, Jensen se lo confirmó  
  
-En _Janua Caeli_ nunca te fíes de las apariencias, cuando traspasas la verja entras en una tierra distinta, aquí no estamos en tu mundo....-sonrió- o quizá si...  
  
Jared quería preguntarle por eso pero él le entregó un casco y le sorprendió diciéndole  
  
-Vamos, te llevaré de regreso a tu casa y veré a tu hermana, solo para asegurarme de que no son fantasías tuyas-  
  
-Te reconocí a ti, ¿no? -le espetó  
  
-Eso de lo que hablas es muy distinto, si es cierto, es casi único...las....mujeres como ellas les aniquilaron tiempo atrás -señaló a su madre y a su abuela  
  
Jared se sintió esperanzado  
  
-¡Entonces puede morir!-  
  
-Puede....-Jensen se encogió de hombros- pero si realmente ha atrapado a tu hermana ella seria arrastrada a su muerte.  
  
El modo en que lo dijo le resultó tan insensible que comprendió a qué se habían referido ellas, ¡esa falta de emoción al hablar de la muerte de una niña!, Jared se estremeció y volvió a preguntarse qué había provocado que Jensen se replegara así dentro de si mismo, hasta el punto de que ya no parecía capaz de empatizar.  
  
Se estremeció pero tomó el casco y se despidió de las mujeres.  
  
Samantha lo sorprendió:  
  
-Jared Padalecki, serás siempre bienvenido en _Janua Caeli_ , este será tu refugio y tu lugar cuando lo necesites, y yo y mi hija te ofrecemos nuestra amistad y lealtad. -las palabras, y el modo en que fueron pronunciadas, evidenciaron que aquello era un ritual, un pequeño encantamiento que le recibía en el lugar, se preguntó porqué aquellas mujeres confiaban tanto en el.  
  
Se lo agradeció titubeante mientras Jensen prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia fuera.  
  
El porche exterior daba a un recodo del jardín y hacia la entrada a un garaje, no solo la moto de Jensen descansaba allí sino varios modelos de coches, todos antiguos, apenas pudo observarlos, porque Jensen le sorprendió de nuevo:  
  
-Danneel es hermosa, disponible y le gusto...- lo miró confuso, se lo había reprochado arriba pero no creía que aun lo recordara- y tú parecías tan satisfecho con la situación, supongo que me cansé de esperarte....- Jared intentó respirar, ya era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que le dejaba sin aliento.  
  
-Yo....- Jensen se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera tan importante- **_me reconociste_**...¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando lo hiciste? Alguien como yo transcurre su vida en las sombras, nunca del todo real, y allí estabas, podías verme, y yo te _miré_ , y quería conocerte, supongo que esperaba.... -  
  
Sonrió con ironía, como si se burláse de si mismo.  
  
-Pero eras solo un niño y no tenia sentido nada mas, ya no eres un niño ahora- constató  
  
Se aproximó a él y Jared empezó a pensar que no iba a lograr desprenderse fácilmente de Jensen a partir de ese momento, había dado el paso que ambos habían estado esperando, ahora comprendía que asi era y ya estaba en su vida, sucediera lo que sucediera, y no estaba seguro de lo que eso le hacía sentir.  
  
-Mi hermana....- protestó, sorprendiéndole y sorprendiéndose, como si le estuviera diciendo que Megan era lo prioritario, pero aceptando lo demás, Jensen pareció divertido por ello. Se subió a la moto y se colocó el casco pero aun así pudo escuchar la risa en su voz cuando le dijo  
  
-No me abraces demasiado fuerte, no puedo conducir empalmado, podría despistarme- Jared se sofocó y se apresuró a colocarse su casco ya que sabia que había vuelto a sonrojarse, se detestó por permitirle que, de nuevo, le hiciera sentirse tan infantil, aunque en el fondo esperaba que solo estuviera provocándole y no fuera del todo en serio.  
  
-Mi hermana está en el hospital, -le informó entonces,- no en casa .  
  
Jensen asintió y arrancó, en cuanto se pusieron en marcha Jared se arrepintió de haberse subido, su cuerpo tan cercano al del otro que se sintió rígido casi desde el primer minuto, no había necesitado la advertencia de Jensen para no acercarse demasiado, la moto era un modelo grande pero aún así no lo suficiente para los dos.  
  
Cuando llegaron al hospital su cuerpo temblaba en parte por los músculos agarrotados debido a la postura rígida, en parte por la tensión nerviosa, nunca se había sentido capaz de disfrutar de la comodidad física con otros que muchos disfrutaban sin pensarlo, y sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de alguien que se sentía sexualmente interesado en él era una dura prueba para sus nervios.  
  
  
  
Jensen le acompañó en silencio hasta la habitación, en cuanto entraron Traci le informó que su padre estaba hablando con el médico, luego ella miró a Jensen con curiosidad, éste se presentó haciendo gala de sus espléndidos modales, ella pareció impresionada, no le sorprendió, a su atractivo había que sumar el hecho de ser un Ackles.  
  
Miró a Megan espantado, casi podía ver la criatura agazapada en su interior, consumiendo desde dentro, en silencio, constantemente, un olor desagradable se extendía desde Megan, como a leche fermentada, torció el gesto, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera un olor “real”  
  
Entonces la mano de Jensen se posó sobre su brazo y éste le hizo un gesto indicándole el exterior del cuarto, le acompañó sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Traci, una vez fuera sintió ganas de abrazarle cuando éste le dijo  
  
-Te debo una disculpa- sonrió a pesar de todo, al menos le creía.  
  
-Jared- le dijo con cuidado- tienes que entender esto, puedo destruir a esa criatura, podría hacerlo ahora, desde aquí, puedo seguir su hilo desde tu hermana y no dejar más que polvo, pero tu hermana también moriría, aunque sería rápido y no lento y agónico, como él se asegurará- lo miró sin entender  
  
-Tiene que haber otro modo, un modo de salvarla- Jensen parecía preocupado y se preguntó cuanto de ello era por tener que lidiar con las emociones del propio Jared, se enfureció por ello- ¡Estas hablando de mi hermana!  
  
-La quieres claro- la pregunta implícita en sus palabras le hizo parpadear  
  
-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?  
  
-No todo el mundo quiere a sus parientes, a veces dicen que si pero no son sinceros – lo dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz pero algo en sus palabras le hizo estremecerse, como si una pieza del puzle que era Jensen estuviera al descubierto  
  
-La quiero, la quiero muchísimo- le aclaró  
  
-Entonces si muere lo lamentaras -parecía preocupado por ello, pero mas como algo que podía darle problemas a él, sintió el enojo creciendo en su interior.  
  
-El único modo que conozco de cambiar un canal de ese tipo es darle la vuelta, pero tu hermana no es uno de los nuestros, no tiene fuerza para ello, - lo miró especulativamente- ¿Qué usó para ser admitido?  
  
Jared le explicó lo del sello con su rostro, y pareció meditarlo  
  
-Si alguien como yo lograra engañarle para que aceptase algo podría obligarle a soltarla, pero no lo haría, me identificaría a kilómetros, nunca me permitiría acercarme tanto y mucho menos aceptaría algo de mi- meneó la cabeza intrigado, como si fuera un puzle interesante, y Jared sintió el impulso de golpearle por hablar así sobre aquello  
  
-Respira hondo, Jay- le dijo entonces- no estás peor que antes, cuentas con una tríade poderosa de tu lado así que estás mejor - a su pesar su sonrisa consiguió serenarle, tenía razón  
  
-Jared- la voz de su padre sonaba angustiada  
  
Se giró, John le miraba con miedo.  
  
-Está bien, papá...- éste negó con la cabeza  
  
-Se muere, Jared, se nos muere....- lo abrazó sintiendo como el cuerpo de su padre se desplomaba sobre el suyo, aferrándose a él con desesperación y miró a Jensen con un mensaje claro en su mirada, _“lo que sea, haré lo que sea para salvarla”_  
  
Supo que lo entendía cuando lo vio asentir,luego Jensen se fue y mientras continuaba abrazando a su padre lo miró alejarse, se sentía confuso por todo lo sucedido esa noche, tenia demasiado en lo que pensar, Megan, Jensen, lo que pasaba entre ellos....intentó concentrarse en Megan, ella era lo prioritario.

 

 


	5. El ritual, capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el sitio donde estudian a veces lo llaman colegio, a veces instituto, no es un error, es que es un colegio privado pero acoge a niños de primaria y a adolescentes pre universitarios, asi que es ambas cosas, xD

 

 **CAPITULO 5**  
  
  
  
Jared abrió los ojos sobresaltado por un sonido que le puso los pelos de punta, tardó varios segundos en identificar que se trataba de sollozos, y un minuto más en reconocer la voz de su padre.  
  
  
Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, John necesitaba espacio para desahogarse.  
  
En la oscuridad le escuchó levantarse, después el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y el agua del baño corriendo, intentó no pensar en ellos, solos , si ella moría.  
  
Desde la muerte de su madre en cierto modo ya eran las ruinas de una familia, si Megan les dejaba no volverían a ser tal cosa, solo dos hombres solitarios.  
  
Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la cama, su hermana dormía, en las pocas horas de una sola noche su aspecto se había vuelto demacrado y enfermizo, respiraba con dificultad, y el olor a leche agria se había vuelto insoportable.  
  
Después de preguntar a varias personas ya sabía que era un olor “mental” y no real.  
  
Nadie parecía notarlo, y Jared sospechaba que era _“su”_ olor, que provenía del ser que devoraba a Megan agazapado en su interior.  
  
Cuando era niño su madre le había asegurado que los monstruos no existían, que solo eran cuentos para soñar con rescates y reencuentros, ya entonces Jared había sentido que quizá su madre se equivocaba, porque estaba bastante seguro de que a veces algo dormía bajo su cama.  
  
Lo escuchaba respirar e intentaba que no le escuchase a su vez, guardando silencio durante horas, nunca se lo dijo a nadie porque su madre no sabía mentir y solo podía ser su imaginación.  
  
Ahora se preguntaba si de verdad habría habido nada bajo su cama, el mundo se había vuelto un lugar más amenazador y hostil desde lo sucedido con Megan.  
  
No es que no supiera antes que existían cosas extraordinarias, pero en cierto modo fue cuando Jensen llegó a su ciudad cuando entendió que ahí fuera podía haber cosas muy diferentes a lo esperado.  
  
Después del ataque a Megan supo algo más, para algunas de esas cosas eran alimento.  
  
Se asustaba del odio que sentía, casi como una sensación física ahogándole.  
  
  
  
Nunca había sentido algo así anteriormente, ni siquiera contra el borracho que le había arrebatado a su madre por pura inconsciencia, pero aquel ser no era un hombre miserable, demasiado roto para medir las consecuencias de sus errores, aquella criatura era un monstruo que conscientemente estaba destruyendo a una niña pequeña. Y no por primera vez.  
  
Aquello se alimentaba de niñas como su hermana, llevaba siglos haciéndolo, sobreviviendo a costa de otras vidas, como un parásito inmemorial al que no le importaba lo que arrebataba, solo lo que tomaba.  
  
Jared no se creía capaz de una emoción tan visceral pero el rencor era tan intenso que deseó tener algo del poder de Jensen para destruirlo, por Megan pero también por todos las vidas a las que había puesto fin para perpetuar la suya.  
  
Por primera vez se preguntó como lograba el hechicero resistirse a la tentación de imponer su poder, de decidir qué era correcto y qué equivocado, y comprendió que aquella fuerza no era solo un don, sino también una maldición.  
  
  
  
Su teléfono móvil sonó en ese momento, y salió del cuarto para responder.  
  
La voz de Jensen sonó ronca al otro lado de la línea, su pecho dio un vuelco al escucharlo:  
  
-Baja, te acerco al colegio- seguramente resultaba ridículo,allí en mitad del pasillo con la boca literalmente abierta y expresión confundida pero no era capaz de reaccionar, la risa de Jensen sonó divertida - es solo un número de móvil, menudo brujo sería si no fuera capaz de descubrir algo así, te doy diez minutos para ponerte guapo, aunque no necesitas ni eso, después subiré a por ti- el tono socarrón desmentía sus palabras pero aún así se sobresaltó.  
  
Lo cierto es que no tenía ropa de recambio, había pensado pasar por su casa para ducharse y cambiarse antes de acercarse al colegio.  
  
John había llamado para informar de la situación de Megan pero ambos habían pensado que era mejor que Jared se acercase para pedir unas días libres en persona.  
  
Regresó al cuarto, John había salido del baño y lo miraba .Jared le dijo que volvería más tarde, que hablaría con los profesores y el director, y se encargaría de todo lo demás, su padre asintió y solo le preguntó si volvería para comer, le aseguró que probablemente o, de lo contrario, le llamaría para advertirle.  
  
Y después de un intercambio breve pero tajante por parte de los dos, logró convencerle de la necesidad de que también él saliera de allí unas horas, no había nada que pudieran hacer por Megan quedándose cada segundo a su lado, por mucho que les costase aceptarlo, y si uno de los dos enfermaba la situación solo empeoraría, así que en último término ambos decidieron que Jared se quedaría con ella esa tarde y John aprovecharía entonces para acercarse a casa un rato.  
  
Al salir del cuarto su actitud se volvió algo belicosa, necesitaba pasar por su casa primero y se preparó mentalmente para una discusión, si Jensen quería hacer de... _lo que fuera que pretendiese_...tendría que desviarse del colegio o iría andando.  
  
No entendía qué hacía allí, recogiéndolo como si.... Jared intentó no pensar en eso, ni en nada que tuviera que ver con Jensen, no lo consiguió.  
  
  
Cuando le vio le sorprendió mucho su aspecto, los de ultimo curso podían usar el uniforme de modo opcional, pero los delegados siempre lo usaban, más por tradición que por obligación, sin embargo Jensen ese día llevaba unos vaqueros que se le ajustaban indecentemente y una camisa verde que hacia brillar sus ojos, intentó no quedarse mirándolo embobado, pero sospechó que no tuvo mucho éxito.  
  
Le dijo lo de la visita a su casa y Jensen asintió sin protestar, le sorprendió lo dócil de su actitud y se temió que todo aquello, su ofrecimiento de llevarle al colegio, su buen talante, incluso su aspecto, era su manera de conciliarse con él.  
  
Intuyó que todo aquello implicaba malas noticias, como si intentara congraciarse con él antes de decirle que no había remedio para Megan.  
  
Intentó decirle la dirección de su casa pero la risa divertida de Jensen le detuvo:  
  
-Sé donde vives, Jay-  
  
-Oh, claro....- se sintió un idiota- sabías mi número...supongo que es algo fácil para alguien como tú-  
  
Jensen desmintió su impresión mientras le ofrecía el otro casco :  
  
-No es un truco...sé donde vives desde hace años- se encogió de hombros, y Jared se subió tras el sintiéndose algo tonto por la oleada de alegría que le invadió al oírlo.  
  
Una vez en su casa le ofreció un café o algo caliente mientras se cambiaba y duchaba, la mirada socarrona que le lanzó con lo de “algo caliente” fue suficiente para que Jared lo mandase a paseo y se fuera a la ducha sin mirarle, aunque siguió escuchando su risa un buen rato.  
  
A la hora de vestirse un orgullo pueril pero irresistible le hizo decidir que, si Jensen había optado por estar impresionante ese día, él no sería menos, así que se puso sus vaqueros nuevos y una camisa negra que sabía que le sentaba realmente bien.  
  
Se miró en el espejo sintiéndose algo culpable por sus emociones, sentía que debería concentrarse totalmente en Megan pero notaba las expectativas creciendo en su interior.  
  
Jensen había hecho café con tostadas y eso era realmente sorprendente ya que no había estado antes en su cocina y además no tenían tostadas en casa; no preguntó, suponía que serian ventajas de ser lo que era.  
  
Tomó una taza mientras le observaba apreciar su elección al vestirse, de hecho se recreó tanto tiempo en su cuerpo que volvió a sonrojarse, maldiciéndose por la facilidad con la que conseguía llevarlo a ese punto.  
  
-¿Puedes venir hoy a comer a mi casa?- le preguntó de sopetón, como si acabara de ocurrirsele, aunque era obvio que no era así por lo que añadió -mi abuela cree que podría haber encontrado un modo de hacer que ese ser suelte el lazo con el que retiene a tu hermana- se alborozó al oírle pero la mirada de Jensen no parecía augurar nada bueno, éste lo miraba cauteloso:  
  
-Debes tener cuidado con ellas, Jay- le dijo al fin- puede que te hagan creer que están de tu lado pero buscan lo suyo, las viejas Ackles, prométeme que les preguntaras si no hay otro modo.... Sam no te mentirá, es una mujer dura pero honesta, te ocultará lo que le conviene pero será sincera ante una pregunta directa-  
  
Vaciló y Jared vio algo inesperado en su rostro, parecía preocupado...¿por él? ...la idea hizo que sintiera un calor extraño pero reconfortante en el vientre.  
  
  
-Ellas tienen un plan...-continuó con un tono más sombrío, como si sintiera auténtica reluctancia a mencionar el tema – co...conozco el interés que tienen en ello, Jared, tienes que estar seguro, asegúrate de que sabes lo que supone,lo que te están pidiendo y todo lo que implica- había cierta fiereza en su tono, como si deseara preocuparlo y alejarlo de todo aquello.  
  
-Me estás asustando- le informó  
  
-Bien, prefiero que estés asustado, así te mantendrás alerta, son mujeres astutas y poderosas, harían lo que fuera para conseguir lo que necesitan de ti- le aclaró  
  
Jared asintió, prometiéndoselo. Había notado su leve tartamudeo, se preguntó a qué respondía pero, en todo caso, le hizo sentirse más seguro, le compensaba un poco por lo expuesto que se sentía ante él.  
  
-Ellas...lo que necesitan de mí...-empezó preguntándose cómo continuar, Jensen desvió la mirada, y su voz sonó extrañamente monocorde después.  
  
-Esperan que tú...-suspiró antes de proseguir- me reconectes.... co...como si creyesen que puedes atraerme de nuevo al mundo real, a las emociones y todo eso...- parecía confuso, y aunque su tono era neutro, el tartamudeo evidenciaba la emoción contenida en sus palabras.  
  
No pudo evitar preguntarlo.  
  
-¿Puedo? -  
  
De pronto Jensen parecía mucho más joven y vulnerable, como alguien perdido lejos de todo, y muy asustado, tan aislado que nada podía alcanzarle, de un modo u otro.  
  
Un relámpago inmaterial los aturdió a ambos, plantando una imagen en la mente de los dos, una escena del futuro, intuyó.  
  
_Abrazaba a Jensen en algún momento del mañana, su cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos, tan frágil que despertaba un instinto dormido en él, la necesidad de protegerle le abrumó, era un Jensen ignoto para él, un Jensen roto, que se aferraba a él casi con desesperación, como si la única barrera contra sus pesadillas fueran los brazos de Jared._  
  
La imagen los asustó a los dos pero de modo muy distinto.  
  
Se contemplaron suspicaces, como si en el espacio de un segundo se hubieran convertido en algo extraño y desconcertante para el otro.  
  
No estaba seguro de lo que sentía al respecto, aunque un fragmento de si mismo añoraba sentirle así en sus brazos, el resto era todo confusión e inquietud.  
  
Pero le resultó obvio lo que aquello provocaba en el hechicero, que le miraba como si Jared fuera algo temible, le vio resistir el impulso de alejarse de él sin entenderlo del todo, y entonces comprendió algo que no había entendido hasta entonces.  
  
Que lo que más temía Jensen era que realmente pudiera hacerlo, que tuviera la facultad de volver a conectarle con el mundo y restaurase su capacidad para sentir.  
  
Lo que no comprendía era porqué, siendo así, no se alejaba de él, intentó acercarse pero el brujo le rehuyó, después su voz, en un tono inusualmente áspero, le recordó que se hacía tarde.  
  
  
  
Salieron de su piso en silencio y Jared decidió que tenia muy mala suerte cuando se encontraron con Alona en la puerta, ella vivía en la casa de al lado pero aun así el tiempo para salir hacia el instituto ya era un poco justo así que fue decididamente mala suerte.  
  
Alona se quedó paralizada al verles salir juntos de su casa a esas horas, aun así salió de su estupor para acercarseles entusiasta, y Jared empezó a pensar que sufría algún problema porque no era ni medio normal las veces que se había ruborizado las ultimas horas.  
  
Jensen fue todo amabilidad con ella, lo cual fue un alivio porque se sentía incapaz de decir nada coherente, el modo en que Alona los miraba, repasando sus ropas, el sonrojo de Jared, el modo en que Jensen sonreía encantado...  
  
Todo resultaba demasiado obvio a pesar de la sencilla explicación de Jensen, que estaba informándola del estado de salud de Megan y de como se había ofrecido para echar una mano a la familia.  
  
Podía notar casi instintivamente como el brujo disfrutaba la situación, en parte debido a su incomodidad y eso le irritaba.  
  
Pero también le gustaba, cada minuto que pasaba a su lado le resultaba más sencillo descifrar los estados de ánimo de Jensen ya que se descubría conectado a sus emociones, como si el hilo invisible que llevaba dos años desplegado entre los dos se estuviera haciendo más fuerte y profundo.  
  
En labios de Jensen todo sonaba formal y correcto, como un asunto de familia, cualquiera oyéndole habría creído que los Ackles eran desde siempre íntimos de los Padalecki, si Chad no la hubiera informado de sus teorías seguramente Alona se lo habría tragado.  
  
Ésta le ofreció acercarle en coche, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero realmente no deseaba aceptar su invitación, aunque no se le ocurría como rechazarla sin que resultara evidente que deseaba quedarse con Jensen. Éste pareció comprenderlo ya que le dijo a su amiga del modo mas encantador y educado, que le había prometido a su madre que cuidaría de Jared y no iba a deshacer su promesa tan fácilmente.  
  
Sonó tan verídico que intuyó que lo era, lo miró algo aturdido mientras Alona sonreía como una tonta, mirándolos con tanto descaro al despedirse que estaba seguro de que había vuelto a sonrojarse. Lo que empeoró con el comentario irónico de Jensen:  
  
-Ese tono te sienta realmente bien en las mejillas, podemos dar gracias a dios por ello dada la tendencia que tienes- notó como todo su rostro se incendiaba ante la expresión socarrona del otro, y lo miró con enojo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jensen había vuelto a ocultarse tras su casco y le ofrecía el otro.  
  
Se subió a regañadientes a sus espaldas, aunque se sentía menos incómodo que la noche anterior, y al cabo de unos minutos logró relajarse lo suficiente para apoyarse contra él, en cuanto lo hizo el cuerpo de Jensen se tensó, supo que no era por incomodidad y sonrió encantado, era una venganza adecuada.  
  
  
                                                                                ***  
  
  
Fue una mañana larga que transcurrió entre charlas con los profesores de Megan y la reunión con el director. Se emocionó en varias ocasiones ante las muestras de afecto del profesorado, él adoraba a Megan pero era su hermana, descubrir el cariño que otros le tenían le enternecía.  
  
  
El director también fue especialmente comprensivo, le aseguró que no habría problema con sus clases, y le sorprendió diciéndole que un miembro de la familia Ackles le había llamado en persona para asegurarse de que el colegio les ayudaba en lo necesario. Parecía impresionado, aunque probablemente no tanto como él.  
  
Tenía la sensación de que, desde que había roto el tácito pacto de separación entre él y Jensen, los Ackles en su conjunto lo consideraban como parte casi de su... _familia_!? y no dudarían en protegerlo, en parte la idea le asombraba, pero también le asustaba un poco, se sentía como una novia cuyo destino ya había sido decidido sin que tuviera tiempo a escoger nada voluntariamente.  
  
Al darse cuenta de la metáfora que había escogido su mente volvió a sofocarse y tuvo ganas de pegarse, ¡si continuaba así el rojo acabaría siendo su tono de piel natural!.  
  
  
Cuando resolvió toda la parte “oficial” le envió un mensaje a Chad para verle en el recreo, aprovechó entonces para memorizar el numero de Jensen en su móvil.  
  
Por algún motivo en el que prefería no indagar demasiado ese gesto le hizo sentir una punzada cálida en el pecho.  
  
  
Nada más ver a Chad fue obvio que Alona ya se lo había contado, su amigo prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él:  
  
-¡Quiero detalles YA!! - le espetó- ¡yo creyendo que eras un ingenuo que necesitaba de mi urgente ayuda para follar de una vez y te las has arreglado para llevarlo a tu casa!- lo miró con franca admiración, como si hubiera descubierto que su alumno menos aventajado había resultado ser un superdotado.  
  
\- ¿Habéis pasado la noche juntos? ¿Ya no eres virgen? ¡Y no sé si quiero saberlo pero espero que si has sido el pasivo valiera la pena!- Chad parecía tan emocionado que logró apartar su mente de las preocupaciones de aquel extraño día y después de la noche anterior no podía negar que había algo de cierto en sus elucubraciones, al menos Jensen sí parecía muy interesado en tener relaciones sexuales con él, por mucho que la idea le aturdiera, en cuanto a él prefería abstenerse de toda reflexión al respecto, gracias.  
  
Negó las insinuaciones de su amigo medio riéndose:  
  
-Sólo me acompañó a recoger unas cosas, pasé la noche en el hospital- el semblante de Chad se oscureció y la risa desapareció de su voz.  
  
-Es cierto, Alona comentó algo sobre tu hermana...Jay, si necesitas algo, lo que sea....- parecía realmente preocupado y Jared se emocionó, siempre había sabido que, a pesar de su apariencia de descerebrado, Chad tenía un gran corazón, y los últimos días su amigo le estaba demostrando lo enorme que éste era.  
  
-Sólo asegurate de coger buenos apuntes, vale?- Chad asintió con tal seriedad que Jared se preocupó un poco, en general los apuntes de su amigo eran un caos así que esperaba que no sufriera un síncope o algo similar intentando mejorarlos para él.  
  
-Se pondrá bien, los médicos de aquí son realmente buenos, y los niños son así, enferman una barbaridad y de pronto están como nuevos- la voz de Chad parecía compungida y Jared asintió, no serviría de nada asustar más a su amigo así que decidió callarse la gravedad real del estado de Megan.  
  
Y además ahora tenía esperanzas otra vez, Samantha y Lauren conocían un modo, fuera cual fuera, lo haría, a pesar de las advertencias de Jensen, era incapaz de imaginar un precio tan alto por la vida de Megan que no estuviera dispuesto a pagarlo.  
  
Pero todo su optimismo se congeló un poco al darse cuenta de algo que hasta ese instante se había deslizado por su mente sin dejar realmente huella: ¡Jensen había ido a buscarle al hospital esa mañana solo para advertirle!, podía haberle dicho lo de la comida por teléfono, pero había querido hablar con él para avisarle.  
  
Intentó no pensar qué podía asustarle de tal modo.  
  
\- Tenía noticias para ti hoy, en todo caso- la voz de Chad lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se obligó a prestarle atención- Soph estuvo hablando con Hilarie, la mejor amiga de Danneel, y ésta le dijo que ella está loca por tu chico pero que él parece hacerse el duro y ….- se quedó callado un segundo mirando más allá de él y luego lo miró con una sonrisa divertida- sospecho que él está interesado en otra persona, un gigante de cabellos castaños, me atrevería a aventurar.  
  
Siguió la mirada de Chad y no le sorprendió ver a Jensen caminar hacia él, su amigo le susurró antes de que los alcanzase:  
  
-Humm...¿como has conseguido tan pronto que pase del aburrido uniforme? Creo que te y _le_ he subestimado...- se rió entre dientes al decirlo.  
  
Cuando Jensen los alcanzó miró a Chad como tanteandole, quizá instintivamente intuyese que era su mejor amigo, o quizá los escuchaba habitualmente y ya lo sabía (pero se planteaba como comportarse), porque sospechaba que Jensen podía hacer cosas así.  
  
Le sorprendió al presentarse a Chad con una sonrisa que tenía poco del Jensen _“buen chico_ ” con el que se ocultaba y vio el asombro en el rostro de su amigo, así como su mandíbula casi desencajándose cuando le soltó:  
  
-Hum...Chad? Encantado- le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa juguetona - Tenía ganas de agradecerte tus esfuerzos para que Jared deje de ser tan remilgado y comprenda que se puede, _y debe,_ obtener placer del cuerpo...que sea- Chad lo miró maravillado, como si hubiera descubierto a una playmate camuflada bajo el atuendo anodino de una bibliotecaria.  
  
Tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír , a pesar de lo inquietante que le resultaba que estuviera informado de la conducta de Chad, se preguntó si había algo de él que Jensen desconociera y se sintió bastante seguro de que sería muy poco.  
  
Aunque lo siguiente que dijo hizo que lo mirase irritado, sobre todo porque habían vuelto a subírsele los colores, y empezaba a detestarlo muchísimo:  
  
\- Seguro que entre los dos conseguimos que se relaje un poco y se abra....a nuevas posibilidades- dijo esto con tal malicia que deseó matarle a fuego lento, y de paso a su amigo, que de repente parecía el fan numero uno de Jensen y los miraba sonriente, como si él personalmente fuera el principal artífice de que Jay saliera con una estrella de Hollywood o algo así , y por un instante se planteó mandarles a paseo a ambos.  
  
No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba entre él y Jensen y realmente ahora no podía pensar mucho en ello pero de verdad que no iba a dejar que Chad y éste debatiesen su vida sexual en el recreo. Resopló dejando claro su irritación y mirándolos a los dos con franca desaprobación.  
  
La reacción de Jensen le irritó todavía más, este miró a Chad con una mueca de resignación y mirándole a él le dijo a su amigo:  
  
-Mejor me lo llevo ya o solo voy a conseguir un montón de gruñidos - Chad estalló en carcajadas, encantado con el descaro de Jensen,y éste le agarró por el brazo empujándole con suavidad pero de modo firme hacia la entrada.  
  
Lo detuvo molesto cuando se habían alejado ya un buen trecho de su compañero para asegurarle que no iba a permitir que hiciera burlas de ese tipo a su costa y menos con sus amigos pero, como ya empezaba a ser costumbre, le sorprendió su respuesta:  
  
-Es un gran amigo, no te haces ni idea de todo lo que había planeado para que me conquistases....- le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior de un modo que le distrajo.  
  
-Claro que el pobre no tenia ni idea de que eso ya lo habías hecho, pero merece un poco de crédito, por el esfuerzo, y no me costaba nada tranquilizarle, realmente le preocupaba que conmigo no conseguirías más que sexo de manual, aburrido y mecánico y ....- Jared intentó que se callara de una vez y ni lo pensó antes de taparle la boca con la mano, una vez hecho el movimiento, ambos se miraron estáticos.  
  
Miró su propia mano paralizado. Se separó de él de inmediato pero ya era tarde, la huella de sus labios, húmedos y suaves, permanecía a fuego en su palma, Jensen parecía igual de aturdido y casi le dio una apoplejía cuando le soltó:  
  
-No tengo nada que objetar a que me toques, de hecho puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras -tuvo la sensación de que se regodeaba con la idea y eso hizo que le asaltaran extraños sudores y que sus manos se contrajesen al escucharlo, como si desearan realmente hacer eso, en ese mismo instante.  
  
-Pero por favor hazlo en privado –su voz sonaba suave, casi acariciante, y lo miró directamente a los ojos de un modo tan intenso que sus rodillas temblaron poniendo en peligro su equilibrio pero Jensen aún tenía algo que añadir.  
  
-Porque si vuelves a hacerlo -su timbre se había vuelto mucho más ronco y espeso de repente – yo también te tocaré-  
  
Había una promesa en sus palabras que le robó el aliento y Jared sintió que no iba a sobrevivir a ese Jensen tan perturbador, empezaba a presentir que iba a ser más sencillo deshacerse del súcubo que del brujo.  
  
Éste sonreía encantado de su rubor, y por su parte se planteó llevar maquillaje o algo para disimularlo porque empezaba a comprender que eso iba a ser lo habitual mientras le frecuentara, Jensen parecía disfrutar poniéndole nervioso, insinuando constantemente la naturaleza sexual de su interés hacia él.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                 ***  
  
  
  
Una vez cruzaron la entrada de _Janua Caeli_ Jensen llevó la moto a la parte trasera y lo dejó en la entrada, como si Jared ya fuera un habitante habitual de la villa y no necesitara instrucciones.  
  
Sin embargo le esperó sentado en la escalinata, en parte porque no le apetecía encarar tan pronto la reunión con las dos mujeres, en parte porque quería aclarar las cosas con él.  
  
Jensen se sorprendió un poco de hallarle allí pero pareció comprenderlo intuitivamente y se sentó a su lado.  
  
Era una mañana soleada y el jardín a su alrededor lucía acogedor, aunque Jared notó que era una impresión engañosa.  
  
Le agradó que su compañero no dijese nada, parecía esperar a que él lo hiciera, sentado silenciosamente a su lado, sin apresurarle. Resultaba relajante.  
  
Se preguntó cuanto más podía aún descubrir sobre Jensen.  
  
Lo miró y éste intentó un amago de sonrisa, pero notó las tenues líneas de tensión bajo ésta.  
  
-¿Por qué? - le preguntó sin reflexionar, no entendía muchas cosas de lo que sucedía pero solo una necesitaba respuesta inmediata.  
  
Jensen parecía confundido así que intentó ser más preciso:  
  
-¿Porque quisiste advertirme? No te entiendo.... has dejado claro tu interés por mí, pero – vaciló, estaba harto de que el otro tomase el control y le pusiera en apuros así que decidió afrontar la situación como un adulto.  
  
-No dejas de llevarlo al terreno sexual, hasta se lo has dejado claro a Chad, y anoche fuiste obvio conmigo, pero si lo único qué esperabas de mí era que te buscase para eso, si lo que quieres de mi es solo -tomó aliento- sexo, ¿porque me adviertes en contra de tu familia? ¿Qué te importa? ¿Es que mi cuerpo puede salir dañado de todo esto? ¿Es eso lo que intentas proteger? ¿tus posibilidades?-  
  
Sabía que estaba siendo algo grosero pero se sentía cansado de tanto juego, quería entender lo que pasaba entre ellos, _lo necesitaba_ .  
  
Le preocupaba no poder controlar aquello, tenía demasiado de lo que preocuparse, y dejarse arrastrar por una relación condenada al fracaso de antemano no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
  
Jensen ya no lo miraba, parecía concentrado en el exterior pero notó su tensión y se preguntó si no se habría excedido.  
  
Se mantuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que casi ya no esperaba respuesta cuando su voz, baja y suave le sobresaltó:  
  
-Podrías morir -notó algo difuso pero inconfundible en su voz: miedo, y eso le inquietó - y no solo quiero proteger tu...tu cuer...cuerpo....- aparentaba costarle pronunciar cada palabra.  
  
Sintió un hueco en el vientre, empezaba a entender que el leve tartamudeo de Jensen sólo aparecía cuando sus sentimientos se veían expuestos y lo que eso implicaba hacía que le cosquilleara algo dentro.  
  
-Ellas desean que lo hagas, creen que....que eso me.....- le vio cerrar los ojos, y le picaron los dedos en su ansia por tocarle pero no se atrevió- salvará....- casi pudo ver el esfuerzo físico que le suponía sincerarse así.  
  
-Lo que ellas te dirán, no sólo sobre el modo de salvar a Megan sino sobre todo lo demás....- lo miró de nuevo asustándole, parecía realmente preocupado y Jared empezó a temer lo que iba a escuchar, ¿qué podía ser tan terrible como para acobardarlo así?  
  
Pero vio su fragilidad, el modo en que se ahogaba al mirarle y de pronto conectó con su estado emocional de tal modo que sus emociones le resultaron transparentes....Jensen no temía que se asustara de lo que iba a descubrir sobre él, pero sí temía perderle cuando Jared conociese la verdad.....  
  
Supo que se sentía responsable de todo, fuera lo que fuera, y esperaba que Jared no sólo le culpara sino que huyera asqueado de él y el miedo que eso le causaba era tan sorprendente como revelador.  
  
La idea de que realmente tuviera el poder de atraerle de nuevo al mundo, de conectarle.... la sola idea de que Jensen quisiera algo más de él que el sexo que con tanto descaro parecía buscar, lo dejó sin aliento y comprendió que deseaba aquello, atarle a él, ser importante para Jensen, quizá lo más importante....  
  
Jensen hizo amago de levantarse para poner fin al momento pero lo detuvo agarrándole de la mano,  
  
De nuevo su cuerpo actuó antes de poder pensar en ello, no quería que se alejase y sujetarle parecía lo obvio para evitarlo pero al hacerlo recordó su advertencia anterior mientras la sensación de sus manos tocándose le hacía sentirse algo débil.  
  
_“si vuelves a hacerlo yo también te tocaré”_  
  
Se inmovilizó aturdido, no muy seguro de si deseaba o temía que cumpliera lo prometido, y Jensen parecía tan trastornado como él, como si una vez a solas su desfachatez desapareciera en parte y sólo quedasen él y Jared, y no pudiera, o quisiera, ocultarse detrás de más máscaras.  
  
Le vio mirarle con una pregunta en sus ojos y no estuvo seguro de su propia respuesta hasta que le vio acercarse despacio, como si le diera tiempo a rechazarle o cambiar de opinión.  
  
Quizá lo habría hecho si hubiera logrado pensar en ello o en cualquier otra cosa, pero en realidad ya no podía hacer eso.... los ojos de Jensen se sumergían en los suyos invitándole a recorrer lugares junto a él que recordaba de sus sueños más secretos.  
  
Cada vez más cerca, hasta casi rozarle, tan despacio que parecía una tortura....  
  
Entonces sus labios acariciaron muy despacio los suyos, ni siquiera era un beso en realidad, solo un aleteo, y Jensen presionó levemente, esperando que se abriera a él y le invitase a entrar, recordó la importancia de ese ritual, nunca dejaba de haber consecuencias tras una invitación pero ni siquiera pensó en rechazarle.  
  
A pesar de las creencias de Chad sobre su absoluta inocencia en ese terreno Jared había besado a una chica el año anterior, habían sido besos llenos de saliva, ganas y excitación.  
  
Le habían gustado pero también le habían dejado con la sensación de que tampoco era para tanto. Se equivocaba. _Sí que lo era._  
  
Su ensayo anterior no tenía nada que ver, ni remotamente, con lo que estaba experimentando.  
  
La lengua de Jensen en su interior imponía un ritmo entre los dos, sintió como su espalda golpeaba contra algo duro, quizá una pared, pero era un dato lejano, que llegaba muy lejos a él a través de sus embotados sentidos, porque todo lo que era se concentraba en las sensaciones que Jensen despertaba a lo largo de su cuerpo.  
  
La dulzura con la que le acariciaba era una sorpresa, parecía deleitarse explorándole, como si hubiera esperado por ello demasiado tiempo y necesitase tomárselo con calma, se sintió tan cautivado por su obvia necesidad de él que supo que estaba perdido, ya no sería capaz de negarle nada.  
  
Ese conocimiento obró como un hechizo en su mente y le liberó de sus temores, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos fuera de ese momento, aquello era lo único real ahora...su lengua en su boca, explorando y acariciando, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblase por el deseo de tocarle, de perderse en y con él, notó como sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo del otro y como las de Jensen se aventuraban por el suyo.  
  
Abandonó sus miedos para tomar tanto como recibía, buscando en el interior de Jensen respuesta a todo lo que sentía, a su necesidad de él, cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar juntas Jared perdió el control de nada que no fuese aquella sensación mareante, tan intensa que se preguntó si iba a sobrevivir a aquella marea que amenazaba engullirlo desde su interior.  
  
Y entonces lo sintió en su estómago, como si algo a su alrededor hubiera cambiado, como si el mundo entero _“supiera_ ” y celebrara su unión, pero no prestó atención, no había nada más para él que la realidad física de Jensen en ese momento.  
  
Jensen sobre su piel, Jensen entrando en él, dejándose explorar, Jensen gimiendo de modo tan desbocado como su propio pecho enloquecido.  
  
Registró el olor a humo de un modo vago, como algo lejano, hasta que el calor les sofocó más de lo que estaban, solo se separaron un instante para mirar más allá del otro y entonces el estupor les paralizó a los dos.  
  
A su alrededor los árboles más próximos habían estallado en llamas,y se consumían rápidamente, como si hubieran sido fulminados por una orgía de relámpagos.  
  
Había algo extraño en aquel fuego, algo sobrenatural en su intensidad y voracidad, su naturaleza parecía extrañamente intensificada, como si perteneciera a la realidad física pero también a otra más etérea.  
  
Pudo ver como varias criaturas huían asustadas, las comprendió, su propio miedo apestaba rodeandole casi como un halo, igual al de Jensen, que parecía tan preocupado como él.  
  
Contempló el fuego intentando asimilar su realidad, pero su cuerpo seguía alterado y tembloroso y en realidad sólo quería recogerse sobre sí mismo e intentar comprender lo que había sucedido.  
  
Ambos respiraban con dificultad y mientras se miraban aún aturdidos,se sintieron absurdamente tímidos. De modos muy diferentes, ninguno de los dos había estado preparado para aquello.  
  
Sabían que si el fuego no los hubiera interrumpido habrían seguido hasta el final, lo cual les preocupaba a ambos por diferentes motivos y, por otro lado, la propia  existencia de aquel fuego externo, que parecía proyectar el interno que los había dominado, resultaba de lo más inquietante.  
  
Jensen extendió su mano, y Jared notó como ésta temblaba, pero al fin vio como el fuego empezaba a extinguirse despacio, y cerró los ojos aliviado.  
  
El brujo se alejó de él para poner sus palmas en la tierra y recitó algo en un tono tan bajo que no logró distinguir sus palabras, a los pocos minutos los arboles quemados empezaron a reverdecer, la vida volvió a ellos de nuevo y Jared lo miró asombrado, en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que suponía su magia.  
  
Cuando pareció restablecer la flora a su estado anterior Jensen intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo vaciló extenuado y Jared supo que había dado mucho al hacer lo que había hecho, se acercó a él para ayudarle a levantarse pero Jensen no se lo permitió, como si temiera que le tocara,pero no se ofendió, compartía sus aprensiones.  
  
Temía preguntarlo pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba saberlo:  
  
-¿Has sido tú?-  
  
Jensen negó, parecía tan perplejo como él:  
  
-Nosotros-  
  
Se contemplaron con recelo.  
  
y Jared recordó las llamas, su intensidad famélica y se preguntó qué habría sucedido si hubieran continuado.  
  
Parecía que era un peligro para él en más de un sentido, lo miró inquieto, porque después de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos comprendía que, se sintiera o no preparado, su cuerpo ya había tomado una decisión sobre Jensen.  
  



	6. El ritual, capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -si por un casual hay algún lector por aquí del libro original y leyendo los capitulos piensa...WTF!0_o 
> 
> esta es "mi" versión de esa historia, no una copia de la misma, Mahy tiene un estilo maravilloso escribiendo pero es inimitable, ni me planteo intentar copiarla, además yo necesito ser más descriptiva, lo he escrito "a mi manera" recordando el libro pero sin consultarlo, la trama básica si se mantiene (la hermana, el sucubo, el ritual (aunque el ritual de mi versión cuenta con más etapas y es muy diferente), el final del sucubo) todo lo demás lo he cambiado para convertirlo en otra historia, mi historia, asi que ¡¡espero que nadie se moleste por las libertades que me tomo!! Son mis palabras y parte de su historia, pero con todo el respeto para una novela que me fascina y que recomiendo a tod@s.
> 
> También advierto que a partir de este capitulo es cada vez menos fiel al libro para acabar siendo ¡completamente distinto! en casi toda la parte final, especialmente el ritual en sí. XD

 

 **CAPITULO 6**  
  
  
  
Jensen permanecía sentado en la escalinata recuperando fuerzas mientras le observaba, parecía pálido y frágil, se preguntó cuanta de su energía había consumido en restaurar el grupo de árboles, y sobre todo porqué lo había considerado importante.  
  
Cada nuevo aspecto que descubría sobre él le sorprendía, que se debilitase a si mismo para sanar la flora del lugar revelaba una faceta de su personalidad que desmentía la impresión de que nada le importaba.  
  
  
No se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole con ternura hasta que Jensen interceptó su mirada y lo notó incómodo.  
  
Entonces intentó disimularlo pero la expresión del hechicero le alarmó, parecía tremendamente preocupado y supuso que lo sucedido minutos antes no estaba lejos de su mente.  
  
Su mirada le atrapó inquisitiva y su voz puso un nudo en su estómago al observar:  
  
-Yo no hice eso, Jared, pero era mi poder..-lo miró con el semblante demudado -..fuiste tú.....a través de mí- parecía confuso y aturdido, como si su revelación fuera un descubrimiento inesperado y ...desagradable, le preocupó, quiso interrumpirlo y asegurarle que se equivocaba pero Jensen continuaba pensando en voz alta.  
  
\- La primera vez que te vi lo sospeché, pero supongo que no quería creerlo, uno se acostumbra a esperar lo peor, pero incluso así no quería creerlo – con cada palabra los temores de Jared se volvían mas ominosos.  
  
Se levantó y lo miró de un modo muy extraño que hizo que Jared se angustiara, como si aquello que empezaba a nacer entre ellos hubiera acabado antes de tiempo, después de unos segundos identificó la emoción de su rostro : pesar, un inmenso pesar, como si Jensen le estuviera diciendo adiós.  
  
Dos días antes solo era una sombra difusa y huidiza en su vida, pero ya no podía imaginarse lo que sería no tenerle próximo.  
  
-No quiero que lo hagas, Jay, nunca he querido e...eso para ti, aunque sé que probablemente lo harás, por...por....porque la quieres y harás lo que sea para salvarla... pero ambas opciones son un camino sin retorno, tu muerte o..o..- desvió la mirada, como si no temiera mirarle - ni siquiera lo entiendes y ahora tengo un motivo más para desear que sobrevivas, pero con todo lo abyecto de mi existencia no soy tan mi...miserable como para querer algo así para ti,y sin embargo....tu y yo, no podremos volver a tocarnos a menos que hagas lo que ellas quieren de ti, lo que salvará a Megan....  
  
Había escuchado que él podía conectarle, lo había escuchado como palabras vacías, pero ahora veía que no lo eran, lo advertía en él, el modo en que intentaba protegerle de lo que tanto temía, en cierto modo ya lo estaba haciendo, su sola presencia despertaba ciertos sentimientos en Jensen, aun cuando intentara obviar esa realidad por lo mucho que le confundía, no podía negarlo.  
  
\- Dices que puede matarme, que podría morir, pero aunque eso te preocupa no es lo que te asusta, ¿Qué es, Jen? ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para que prefieras la castidad?- intentó bromear pero el fuego en su mirada lo arredró, de pronto el brujo ya no estaba a unos metros de él sino a su lado, a solo unos milímetros, detestaba que hiciera eso, le hacia sentirse terriblemente frágil por contraste.  
  
-Tu vida, idiota-lo miró confuso.  
  
-Hay muchos modos de perder la vida Jared, no puedes ganar en ese juego, sea cual sea el resultado tu perderás, o tu vida o todo lo que eres, y aunque he deseado tenerte desde la primera vez que te vi, mirándome desde el otro lado del patio, pasmado pero fascinado a pesar de todo- sonrió para si mismo, como si recordase un momento especialmente querido- seria peor que la criatura contra la que luchas si la compensación de tu cuerpo junto al mio me hiciera desear eso para ti....aun no soy tan mierda, Jay, el día que cruce esa linea mereceré morir tanto como ese súcubo.  
  
Jared jadeó mientras le veía alejarse al interior de la casa, apenas podía respirar, la furia de su voz, el modo en que le había hablado....  
  
Las puertas de la casa permanecían abiertas invitándole a entrar y descubrir los secretos que tanto ansiaba conocer, pero no podía moverse.  
  
Solo quería dejarse caer y llamarle, y no saber lo que estaba matando a su hermana, no saber nada excepto que quería descubrir qué podía ofrecerle quedarse junto a Jensen.  
  
Veía el daño que le causaba y se preguntó porque su familia quería que volviera a sentir, ¿Qué había de bueno en los sentimientos? Solo dolor y necesidades y pérdida y miles de cosas mas de las que quería huir, quizá Jensen era el único cuerdo al mantenerlos alejados, y lo mejor que podía hacer por él era dejarle en su burbuja y mantenerse alejado.  
  
Ignoró cuanto tiempo permaneció allí parado hasta que pudo volver a moverse y se decidió a entrar en la casa, a pesar de sus miedos no podía abandonar a Megan a su suerte, si el precio para recuperar a su hermana era su vida lo pagaría sin dudarlo, si era perder todo lo que pudiera tener con Jensen lo lamentaría para siempre, pero aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo, Jensen tenia razón, fuera lo que fuera lo haría.  
  
Cuando penetró en _Janua Caeli_ escuchó los pasos de Jensen alejándose en el piso superior, saber que había esperado a que entrase antes de alejarse puso una nueva punzada de pesar en su pecho, todo lo que era Jensen, todo lo que había entre ellos...era difícil alejarse de ello sin mas, cada paso hacia la cocina fue algo casi doloroso físicamente, y antes de entrar se giró hacia atrás, desde allí podía ver el final de la escalera, sabía que el no estaría allí, pero no importaba, su gesto era simbólico, su modo de decir adiós a todas esas emociones confusas que Jensen despertaba en él y que al parecer ya no podrían continuar creciendo.  
  
  
                                                                                        ***       


                                                                             Las mujeres le aguardaban sentadas a la larga mesa, ambas le miraron al entrar y le ofrecieron limonada, las miró indeciso y Lauren le aseguró que solo era limonada.  
  
Aceptó la bebida y tomó asiento, había deseado esa entrevista con ansiedad, pero ahora solo quería estar lejos de allí, lejos de todo...con Jensen.  
  
Le asustaba lo pronto que había asumido lo mucho que le importaba, Jensen...Jen....¿En qué momento se había convertido en Jen para él? ¿O en realidad fue la primera vez que se vieron y solo había estado postergando el momento?  
  
Ellas le miraban en silencio y Jared intentó concentrarse en lo único que tenia que importarle, en la vida de su hermana:  
  
-¿Cómo puedo salvarla? -fue directo al grano, ya no importaba nada mas, no quería saber nada sobre si mismo, ni sobre Jensen, solo quería acabar de una vez con aquello para ir a recogerse en alguna gruta perdida y alejarse de todo para siempre, pero antes salvaría a Megan, por ella haría lo necesario, incluso eso.  
  
La voz de Samantha sonó ronca y grave, como si tampoco ella se sintiera a gusto con lo que iba a decirle:  
  
-Depende de ti- asintió, a esas alturas ya lo esperaba.

  
Ellas se miraron con renuencia, y Jared entendió mucho de ellas en esa mirada, ninguna de las dos se sentía a gusto con aquello pero no veían otro modo de obtener lo que necesitaban, eso le alivió.  
  
Samantha le miró de nuevo, como si hubiera tomado fuerzas en los ojos de su hija y se preparase para hacer lo necesario:  
  
-Hay mucho que ignoras Jared, y creo que debemos explicarte lo que eres, lo que es Jensen, y lo que necesitamos de ti para que puedas entender lo que se te está pidiendo – recordó las palabras de Jensen sobre su abuela, que sería sincera pero ocultaría lo que no le convenía y estudió su rostro.  
  
  
Era una mujer recia Samantha Ackles, podía ver la fuerza en ella pero también su pesar, y supo que ella deseaba ser su aliada, pero no permitiría que eso se interpusiera en lo que necesitaba de él.  
  
La mujer empezó a hablar y Jared se dispuso a escuchar con cuidado, el puzle que manejaba estaba formado por piezas inconexas, ella iba a ofrecerle el mural casi completo.  
  
-Supongo que te has preguntado porque puedes ver lo que Jensen es, o lo que nosotros somos....-  
  
Lauren la interrumpió  
  
-O lo que le sucedió a Megan.-  
  
Jared asintió y la voz de Lauren intentó sonar alegre, supuso que al menos al principio intentarían no asustarle:  
  
-Lo que tu sabes sobre nosotros es que somos...sobrenaturales, que habitamos en los límites de la realidad que crees conocer, pero no creo que comprendas realmente lo que eso significa- la mujer le sonrió, sus inmensos ojos azules parecían mas nítidos y brillantes que nunca, y Jared tuvo una intuición extraña, aquella mujer quería a su hijo ferozmente ahora, sacrificaría a Jared y a toda su familia, aún lamentándolo, si era necesario, por Jensen, pero eso no había sido siempre así.  
  
Ella continuaba hablando y se obligó a prestar atención:  
  
-Yo y mi madre pertenecemos a una comunidad de mujeres especiales, en cierto modo podría decirse que habitamos en nuestra imaginación, somos hijas del sueño y la magia, y podemos influir en el mundo, dejar nuestra impronta por así decirlo, pero lo que nosotros hacemos es empujar las cosas en las direcciones que consideramos adecuadas, no podemos interferir en el curso de la corriente... por así decirlo- repitió con suavidad.  
  
Jared lo entendía, encajaba con lo que había visto en ellas:  
  
-Podéis acelerarla o incluso cambiar partes de ella pero no modificar su dirección- ellas asintieron satisfechas- pero Jensen es diferente...-  
  
Lauren asintió despacio  
  
-Si...Jensen es diferente....- miró a su madre como necesitara su apoyo para continuar.  
  
-En parte lo fue desde que nació, en parte....- vaciló, como si le costase decirlo- fue culpa nuestra....-  
  
-Tienes que entender algo sobre nosotras....-empezó, parecía tan culpable y apenada que Jared se compadeció de ella.  
  
Samantha la interrumpió:  
  
-No...lo cierto es que fue culpa mía....- se callaron ambas, como si aun les costase asumirlo.  
  
\- Verás- empezó Lauren- no es que eso justifique lo que hice, pero la verdad es que no esperábamos un niño....nosotras......-  
  
Samantha volvió a tomar el control:  
  
-Nosotras no sabíamos adaptarnos ¿sabes? No comprendíamos cómo afrontar el cambio de la época... llevamos aquí mucho más de lo que crees, muchos años, en nuestro refugio, dándole la espalda a un mundo que se ha renovado demasiado desde que éramos jóvenes, antes eramos tres, mi madre, mi hija, y yo, un cono de poder que nos protegía del exterior....-  
  
Lauren pareció pesarosa:  
  
-Cuando mi abuela murió debía abandonar mi papel de doncella, y necesitábamos una nueva doncella...-  
  
Jared asintió, aunque no había leído nada sobre ello entendía de qué hablaban, de nuevo aquella memoria interior parecía ir por delante:  
  
_“anciana, madre, doncella”_  
  
La tríade sagrada, poderosa desde tiempos inmemoriales, las mujeres se protegían bajo la fuerza de Las Tres.  
  
-Visitamos los fuegos de _Samhain_ en la vieja Inglaterra, allí brujos y magos, y toda clase de criaturas mágicas como nosotras, se reunían esa noche bajo las antiguas hogueras....- le contó Lauren- yo dejaría de ser doncella bajo la luz del fuego sagrado y mi hija completaría el circulo-  
  
-El padre de Jensen....- intuyó y Lauren asintió.  
  
-Esa noche los dioses caminan entre mortales, según cuentan, las cosas se vuelven confusas en noches como ésa, estaba allí para engendrar una hija que nos ayudase a protegernos del exterior, como antaño, que mantuviese lejos este siglo que no comprendíamos....-suspiró, como si el recuerdo de aquella noche, en la que aun ignoraba lo que iba a suceder, fuera el último recuerdo hermoso que atesoraba.-  
  
-El padre de Jensen.... apenas le vi entonces, son antiguos cultos que continúan celebrándose al borde del límite entre mundos, la luz del fuego era lo único que iluminaba la negra noche y pasó de tal modo que nunca le reconocería- Jared se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras.  
  
Samantha añadió:  
  
-Eso fue culpa mía, debí haberla acompañado, había oído sobre cosas así, pero....una se hace mayor y olvida viejas leyendas....- pesarosa.  
  
-Madre, creo que solo le confundimos- le recordó.  
  
-Veras Jared, es difícil contar esto, porque no hay nada que excuse lo que hicimos...- miro a su madre y ésta la miro a su vez, ambas parecían sentirse tan culpables como arrepentidas  
  
-Todo el tiempo de mi embarazo creí que era una mujer, le hablé como si lo fuera, no sentí en ningún momento que no fuera así, ambas nos preparamos para el parto de la nueva doncella, dada mi naturaleza lo masculino me resulta bastante ajeno, y cuando nació....- se detuvo  
  
Samantha la apoyó posando su mano sobre ella;  
  
-Yo fui tan responsable como ella, cuando Jensen nació nos quedamos aterradas, no lo habíamos previsto y no sabíamos qué hacer, tienes que entender que no sabíamos como criar a un niño...-  
  
Lauren tomó el relevo:  
  
-Siempre hemos sido mujeres, por generaciones, ninguna de las mujeres de nuestra familia con el don ha concebido a ningún varón, así que no sabíamos qué hacer con un niño, y menos con un niño normal....-  
  
Jared las miró confuso.  
  
-Creíamos que lo era, veras, los hombres rara vez tienen este tipo de dones, he conocido a algunos hijos del sueño, también a algún brujo, pero son escasos y peligrosos, y en todo caso su poder es palpable....-  
  
-Al contrario que nosotras que nos movemos con la corriente, el poder de los hombres suele arrastrarles, no había nada de eso en el niño, ni siquiera nos planteamos que pudiera ser otra cosa...-  
  
-El mundo avanzaba a nuestro alrededor, no podíamos proteger la granja y habíamos perdido la oportunidad de engendrar a una niña de poder, no hasta la siguiente celebración, y ya sería demasiado tarde...-Lauren se detuvo, como si no lograse animarse del todo a continuar.  
  
Su madre intentó apoyarla:  
  
-En cierto modo ambas estábamos tan asustadas, ya no quedaba nada del mundo que conocíamos, todo había cambiado tanto a nuestro alrededor y....-  
  
-Yo no lo soportaba- le confesó entonces la más joven – lo intenté, pero lo miraba y lo detestaba, él nos había robado la oportunidad de salvarnos, de salvar todo lo que conocíamos, lo miraba y solo veía a un extraño, no la niña que amaba, la niña con la que había soñado....-suspiró y cerró los ojos, Jared intentaba entender lo que había sentido pero su mente volvía una y otra vez hacia Jensen y a lo que eso había supuesto para él.  
  
-No puedo justificar lo que hice, sé que fue egoísta y desconsiderado y probablemente no puedo culparme por todo lo que sucedió después, pero si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si le hubiera mantenido a mi lado....-  
  
Su voz se quebró y Jared se estremeció, vio la preocupación de Samantha, el modo en que intentaba reconfortarla y quiso poder levantarse y abandonar el lugar, no quería saber nada más sobre las maneras de su culpa y los motivos de la tristeza de Jensen, se sentía en mitad de una situación imposible en la que nadie podía ganar.  
  
-Yo te apoyé en eso, las dos creíamos que seria lo mejor para todos – Lauren asintió e intuyó que era una conversación antigua entre ellas.  
  
-No podía concebir cuidar a ese niño que me era tan ajeno, pero también creía que seria lo mejor para él, no podíamos darle un hogar normal-  
  
Jared empezó a entender.  
  
-Lo disteis en adopción-  
  
-Nos aseguramos de que fuera una buena familia- asintió Samantha- parecía de anuncio, el padre trabajaba como bombero, la madre era ama de casa y tenían ya otros dos hijos, querían adoptar para darle a otro niño un buen hogar, era como un anuncio, con los pasteles recién horneados en la cocina...-  
  
-Buscamos lo mejor...podíamos pagarlo- añadió con la voz cargada de remordimiento.  
  
El silencio entre ellas fue peor que cualquier palabra, y Jared volvió a sentir que no quería escuchar aquello, no quería saberlo pero no podía dejar de escuchar, incluso porque fuera lo que fuera, había sido real para Jensen, si él lo había vivido, Jared tenia que poder escucharlo.  
  
-No es que fuera culpa nuestra lo que pasó, de todos modos Jensen era lo que era, no habríamos podido evitarlo- empezó Samantha pero no había excusas en su voz, solo la verdad desnuda y terrible de quien ha pensado demasiado en algo, contemplándolo desde todos los ángulos.  
  
-Sabemos que al principio todo fue bien, por entonces nos asegurábamos de vigilarle de cerca, pero con el tiempo simplemente sentíamos que ya no era nuestra responsabilidad....-  
  
Otra vez aquel silencio cargado de culpa y pesar, sintió que le ponía los pelos de punta.  
  
-Creemos que con el tiempo la naturaleza de Jensen empezó a revelarse....no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió pero hemos intentado atar cabos desde entonces....- Lauren recuperó la narración.  
  
-Supongo que nunca fue tan obvio como para asustarles pero si lo suficiente para que en el fondo lo supieran....que algo no iba bien en él-  
  
  
Se callaron a la vez, y Samantha se obligó a continuar:  
  
-Verás, nos sentíamos culpables en todo caso por abandonarle, así que le dábamos a su familia adoptiva un sueldo mensual, para su educación y alimentación.... nunca creímos que eso llegara a ser un problema....-  
  
Tomó aliento como si tuviera que armarse de valor para contarle el resto, Lauren miraba la mesa sin atreverse a mirarle, y Jared intentó prepararse, podía ver los pedazos en Jensen, pedazos de la persona que había sido y el modo en que le rompieron no podía ser agradable de ningún modo.  
  
-La madre enfermó, de cáncer, los gastos médicos eran enormes y con un solo sueldo la compensación por Jensen se volvió importante, no pudieron salvarla sin embargo y el padre perdió el empleo y con las deudas y sin un sueldo, la compensación que les llegaba por Jensen era todo lo que tenían- Lauren suspiró.  
  
-Quizá sino hubiera necesitado tan desesperadamente ese dinero le hubiera abandonado.....- se calló y miró el tablero de la mesa sin atreverse a mirarle, su madre intentó confortarla poniendo su mano sobre su hombro pero ella parecía demasiado lejana a ningún consuelo.  
  
-Cuando ella murió creemos que el padre culpó a Jensen por ello....quizá siempre había notado algo extraño en el, o puede que no, pero a partir de ese momento se llenó de resentimiento hacia él-  
  
Samantha lo miró con pesar:  
  
-No teníamos ni idea de lo que sucedía o le habríamos sacado de allí....-  
  
El sollozo ahogado de Lauren le hizo estremecerse  
  
\- Realmente no estamos seguras de todo lo que pasó pero dejó de permitirle ir al colegio a los doce años..sabemos que a partir de ese momento lo encerró en el sótano...durante seis años no le dejó salir de allí, no quería que se mezclase con sus hijos y los contaminase – Jared jadeó apenado.  
  
\- Pero no podía simplemente deshacerse de él, necesitaba el dinero que llegaba cada mes... pero a cambio debía enviarnos una foto de él, si hubiéramos mirado las fotografías habríamos notado lo demacrado que estaba, su mirada vacía-  
  
Lauren intentó explicarle:  
  
-Al principio si las miraba pero me sentía demasiado culpable, aquel niño era un extraño que había expulsado por no ser como yo, nada podía justificar mi egoísmo así que las guardábamos sin abrir, pero seguían llegando así que los cheques también-  
  
-Creo que no fue lo único que hizo, aislarle, por el estado de Jensen cuando.....- respiró hondo- era obvio que también le torturaba...-  
  
No pudo evitar recordar aquella frase de Jensen.  
  
_“dicen que te quieren pero no es cierto”_  
  
Se preguntó cual, de las dos familias que le rechazaron, fue la que le hizo decir eso.  
  
-Al final debió volverse bastante loco porque le tuvo sin comer varias semanas, pero de algún modo, encerrado en la oscuridad, sin alimento ni bebida, al borde de la muerte, encontró el camino hasta nosotras.-  
  
Samantha meneó la cabeza, como si siguiera sorprendiéndole después de dos años.  
  
-Eso fue hace tres años- le sorprendió- pero necesitó un año con la atención constante de los mejores médicos para recuperar el habla, las heridas físicas tardaron menos, las otras....- lo miraron- permanecen...-  
  
-Aunque ha logrado encontrar un modo de lidiar con el mundo, cada vez se desconecta mas..-  
  
-Cuando apareció en _Janua Caeli_ , como entenderás, nos dejó aterradas, no solo por su estado, que daba pavor, sino por el poder que eso implicaba-  
  
-Era mucho mas de lo que habíamos esperado, pero no supimos verlo, y a pesar de haberlo alejado de nosotras, de algún modo recordaba el lugar.....y en su momento mas oscuro y terrible encontró el camino hacia su lugar de poder. Hacía el lugar en el que había nacido...-  
  
-Fue horrible verle, ese hombre....- la compostura de Lauren se rompió en pedazos mostrando un odio desnudo y pavoroso- lo que le hizo...cuando le vimos era apenas un amasijo roto de lo que debería ser un chico de 18 años, tan escuálido que hasta yo podía levantarlo sin mas, estaba desnudo y lleno de heridas, temblaba pero nos reconoció, eso nos asustó, porque a pesar de estar tan roto tenía mas poder que ninguna criatura que hubiéramos visto antes-  
  
-Y era obvio que no podíamos ocultarnos de él, asustaba pensarlo, pero lo que teníamos entre manos era un humano apenas, por suerte tener un hospital en propiedad te da ciertos privilegios, porque ni soñábamos con alejarle de _Janua Caeli_ , la fuerza de este lugar era tan necesaria para él como los mejores cuidados-  
  
-Enviamos a buscar a los mejores sanadores, todos nos dijeron lo mismo después de ayudarnos en lo que pudieron, que se había refugiado muy dentro de si mismo, que cuando se sintiera seguro encontraría el modo de salir, que era fuerte, pero que no seria tan sencillo traerle de vuelta al mundo....-  
  
Se callaron y lo miraron, esperando que él las juzgase, pero Jared solo podía pensar en Jensen, en las piezas que acababa de obtener, y sin embargo solo tenia mas preguntas, ¿Porqué se culpaba por aquello? Había visto su miedo, él temía que él lo detestara ¿Por ser una víctima? ¿Es que se creía responsable de la locura de un hombre malvado?¿Era su compasión lo que temía? Estaba seguro de que había algo más...  
  
-Cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo decidimos enviarle al colegio, sobre todo para que recuperase el contacto con el mundo otra vez, no importaba tanto la educación, no íbamos a enviarle lejos a la universidad, acabábamos de recuperarle y necesitaba encontrar el modo de volver a confiar en el mundo-  
  
Samantha parecía revivir esos días con un estremecimiento.  
  
-Pero veíamos lo roto que continuaba, no era capaz de hablar sobre lo que había pasado, apenas logramos saberlo y fue a través de....gente con poder para ver lo que uno intenta ocultar, pero ninguno pudo ir mas allá de donde Jensen le permitió, su poder – Ella lo miró como si intentara grabarlo en su mente- era realmente algo distinto, capaz de cosas que nadie....- suspiró- lo mas preocupante era su conducta, no parecía afectado por nada, nos perdonó de inmediato...-  
  
Lauren esbozó una sonrisa triste al añadir:  
  
-Solo nos preguntó si le queríamos aquí, si podía quedarse... - Jared podía ver sus ojos humedecidos y sintió sus propias lágrimas deslizándose silenciosas.  
  
Sí, podía verle preguntando eso, solo eso, un lugar donde le quisieran....estaba seguro de que en el fondo seguía buscándolo.  
  
Lauren meneó la cabeza como si fuera impensable lo contrario:  
  
-¡Sí le queríamos aquí! Ni el mismo entendía de qué modo pertenece a este lugar....pero nosotras sí lo vimos en él- le miró de un modo casi feroz- cuando le cogí en brazos aquella mañana sentí lo que debería haber sentido cuando nació, que nunca dejaría que nada volviera a dañarle así, nada ni nadie.... -  
  
Los tres guardaron silencio, demasiado afectados por los recuerdos y la pena.  
  
-Y entonces, por primera vez desde que regresó a nosotras se mostró ilusionado por algo...por alguien...- Samantha le miró como si aun fuera tan sorprendente como la primera vez- no dejó de hablar de ti en toda la semana, y eso nos hizo tener esperanza...-  
  
-Verás, Jared, puede que hace 21 años no lo comprendiese, pero cuando hizo lo que hizo si lo hicimos, la naturaleza de su padre, el poder de Jensen.....¿Qué es lo que supiste de él cuando le viste? Jensen creía que podías verle...-  
  
-Brujo, hechicero, mago, extraño -les explicó ante la mirada de sorpresa de Samantha.  
  
-Jensen tenia razón, la precisión es sorprendente- intentó no ponerse demasiado nervioso bajo su escrutinio y ella pareció darse cuenta de que lo incomodaba.  
  
-Es todo eso, _todo eso_....- suspiró como si fuera algo que aun le resultara inconcebible  
  
Lauren se mostró contrita:  
  
-Los hechiceros son algo muy raro, son capaces de cambiar el rumbo de la corriente, de manejarla a su antojo, pero Jensen es algo todavía mas raro, tiene nuestra naturaleza pero también la de su padre, hechicero, pero también brujo, mago como nosotras, pero también extraño, sí – lo miró tan sorprendida como su madre- lo viste con precisión, y lo que es, _todo lo que es_ , eso le convierte en una fuerza a temer si tomara el camino equivocado....-  
  
-Como la criatura que devora a tu hermana- intentó explicarle ella pero Jared saltó enseguida, negándose a creerlo.  
  
-¡Jensen no tiene nada que ver con eso!- protestó haciéndolas sonreír por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar.  
  
-Incluso algo como eso empezó siendo solo humano, fueron sus decisiones equivocadas, en algún momento escogió vivir sin importarle el precio...-  
  
Las miró turbado, seguía tozudamente negándose a creer algo semejante.  
  
-Él no se convertiría en algo así-  
  
-Cierto, Jensen seria algo mucho peor, ese ser jamás soñó siquiera tener el poder de Jensen-  
  
Jadeó, no podía creerlo.  
  
-Jared – comenzó entonces Samantha – te hemos contado esto para que entiendas nuestra postura, la necesidad que tenemos de que lo hagas, no seria justo que no supieras lo mucho que lo necesitamos...-  
  
-De algún modo verle recuperado de lo que le pasó empezaría a mitigar nuestra culpa...- Jared las miró confuso, no lo entendía, ellas parecían creer justo lo contrario que Jensen.  
  
-Lo que necesitamos de ti coincide con lo que puede salvar a Megan pero aun así nadie espera que aceptes sin medir las consecuencias...-  
  
-¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo?- estaba harto, todos ellos hablaban veladamente de lo que debía hacer, empezaba a sentirse exasperado.  
  
-Ni el mismo se da cuenta de lo mucho que le importas- continuó Lauren, tardó unos segundos en entender que ella continuaba hablando de Jensen, de lo que esperaban de él con respecto a Jensen- te ha estado vigilando y protegiendo estos años, la atención que concentra en ti nos hace esperar que...-  
  
Lauren pareció un poco avergonzada pero Samantha no vaciló.  
  
-Esperamos que te ame, Jared, ese es el modo mas rápido y eficaz de conectar con la vida- Jared las miró en parte confuso en parte escandalizado, quizá le faltaban datos, pero nada de lo que ellas le decían parecía tener sentido con respecto a lo que Jensen le había dicho, él parecía convencido de que si Jared tomaba aquel camino no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, sin embargo también había dicho que no podrían volver a tocarse sino lo hacía.  
  
Se sentía tan confuso que quería gritar, por suerte ella seguía hablando:  
  
-Estáis en lados diferentes de la orilla Jared, nunca podríais conectar así, y él no necesita algo temporal, una aventura casual o algo similar, pero para eso tú deberías cruzar a nuestro lado...-  
  
Jared las miró un poco asustado y ellas sonrieron de un modo casi dulce:  
  
-No estamos pidiéndote ninguna promesa, solo vemos lo que vemos y creemos que nos conviene que cruces a nuestro lado.-  
  
-¿De que estamos hablando?-intentó aclararse  
  
-De lo que eres....- le explicó la mayor.  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que soy? -preguntó  
  
-Alguien a medio camino, a veces hay gente como tú ahí fuera, una chispa decía mi madre, un vestigio del poder, a medio camino, y tienen la opción de elegir, al contrario de los que nacen en un lado, como nosotros, o en el otro, como la mayoría de humanos, los que son como tu están a medio camino, y pueden escoger la dirección...-  
  
-En general son gente como tú, tienen “intuiciones”, algunos incluso pueden conectar con la _Memoria Madre_ , los realmente fuertes, los que casi están en nuestro lado incluso pueden acceder a ciertas fuentes de poder-  
  
Jared _“sintió”_ la verdad de sus palabras, a lo largo de los siglos cientos de hombres y mujeres habían estado en su lugar, a medio camino entre dos mundos, chamanes, sacerdotes, curanderos, gente capaz de _“cruzar_ ” temporalmente _“al otro lado”,_ y por primera vez tenía un nombre para aquellos relámpagos de conocimiento que a veces le sacudían, _Memoria Madre_ ....  
  
-Jensen cree que eres uno de ellos, -Samantha lo miró especulativamente, como si se planteara la cordura de su nieto- dice que habéis compartido visiones, si es así entonces puedes conectar con el poder de Jensen e incluso podrías llegar a usarlo, de un modo suave claro, algo como una visión compartida implicaría que eres muy fuerte, un brujo casi seguro, puede que un hechicero -lo miró dubitativa,- si eso fuera cierto quizá que cruces a nuestro lado sea la peor idea que hayamos tenido, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de que consigas lo que necesitas al igual que nosotras.-  
  
Lauren pareció un poco risueña al añadir:  
  
-En todo caso creo que Jensen no es muy objetivo contigo, un hechicero puede hacer que otros vean lo que él desea, creo que, dado su interés por ti, no se da cuenta de que es él quien produce esas visiones compartidas -  
  
Jared la miro preguntándose si debía contarle la verdad, empezaba a comprender la discrepancia, Samantha decía que alguien capaz de compartir esas visiones seria muy fuerte, ¿qué diría de alguien capaz de incendiar un grupo de arboles....  
  
Jensen parecía seguro de que había sido cosa suya, aunque quizá su familia tuviera razón y se estuviera confundiendo, pero si no era así, si había sido él, ¿Qué clase de poder latía en su interior? ¿Era por eso por lo que Jensen veía la situación de un modo tan opuesto a ellas? ¿Porque él sabía lo fuerte que llegaría a ser?  
  
Estuvo a punto de hablar y contarles lo que había pasado pero entonces pensó en Megan, ¿Le ofrecerían ellas esa opción si sabían lo que podían despertar?  
  
-Hay un ritual para ello- decía Lauren- un ritual muy antiguo, no es fácil, podrías morir de modos terribles o quedar atrapado en limbos infernales, y si sobrevives tampoco habrá modo de retroceder, si decides cruzar a nuestro lado te convertirás en uno de nosotros, no volverás a ser el mismo, no del todo.-  
  
Jared asintió, empezaba a entenderlo, pero si tenia razón en lo que pensaba era muy probable que sobreviviera, ya que probablemente hacia mucho que no estaba en mitad del puente sino peligrosamente cerca de la orilla donde Jensen y su familia habitaban.  
  
-¿Qué significa estar en vuestro lado?-  
  
-Es como si mirases el mundo con ojos muy diferentes, estás en el mundo pero de otro modo, todo es diferente pero no puedo expresar con palabras lo distinto que es, te desconecta de los que están en el otro lado.....en nuestro lado _“ves”_ la verdadera naturaleza de la realidad Jared, cuando lo haces ya no continuas siendo el mismo.-  
  
-Así que me sentiría mas conectado con vosotras y Jensen y mas lejos del resto-  
  
-Seria inevitable, aunque algunos de los nuestros encuentran el modo de integrarse mejor que otros-  
  
Recordó lo que Jensen le había hecho prometer.  
  
-¿No hay otro modo de salvar a mi hermana?-  
  
-No que yo sepa, si una de nosotras o el propio Jensen lo intentara ese ser se daría cuenta, no nos permitirá acercarnos, pero te conoce, las criaturas como él escogen a sus victimas con cuidado, se toman su tiempo... vigiló a Megan antes de acercarse-  
  
La idea le estremeció, ¿Cuanto tiempo les había observado antes de escogerla? _“una delicatessen...un bocado exquisito...una niña amada, y feliz”_ odió el don que latía en él permitiéndole saber cosas así.  
  
\- Te ha visto con ella, no tiene motivos para desconfiar, cree saber lo que eres, aceptaría algo de ti, esa es la única manera -parecía muy segura- los seres como él se vuelven engreídos, pasan mucho tiempo en el mundo sin que nadie les plante frente, se acostumbran a ello, y eso será su perdición -  
  
Jared notó el desprecio en su voz y recordó lo que Jensen había dicho, que mujeres como ellas habían aniquilado a criaturas así antaño, la idea le hizo recuperar algo de su fe en el mundo, y también en ellas.  
  
\- Pero debes estar seguro, no es un paso fácil, y podrías no regresar...siempre ha sido una prueba dura, hace mucho tiempo los hombres se sometían a duras ordalías para obtener el derecho de estar donde tú estás desde tu nacimiento, en el puente donde se puede cruzar....la oportunidad de cruzar al otro lado es todavía más difícil – le miró con cierta compasión y pena, y Jared se sintió seguro sobre sus intenciones.  
  
Ella creía que había fuerza en él para cruzar, pero temía equivocarse y cargar con esa culpa.  
  
-Es un viejo ritual cargado de poder, debe ser celebrado por tres criaturas de nuestro lado unidas en un triangulo de poder, y si tienes fuerza y voluntad alcanzarás nuestra orilla......será como renacer de nuevo, en cierto modo morirás para el mundo en muchos aspectos.-  
  
Pensó en ello, John no se recuperaría de eso, pero tampoco si perdía a Megan así que asintió.  
  
-Lo haré-  
  
Estaba seguro.  
  
Samantha asintió  
  
\- Nacerás a un mundo nuevo- su voz se lleno de un gozo incontenible- ¡hay tanto hermoso que ver en nuestro lado!, ¡tanta belleza y magia!.....sé que serás feliz en nuestra orilla, Jared, lo supe en cuanto entraste en nuestra tierra, _Janua Caeli_ te abrió la puerta, solo lo hace con aquellos en los que confía, y solo confía en nuestra vieja estirpe.-  
  
Jared la miró confuso:  
  
- _Janua Caeli_ era la granja, ahora se oculta tanto como nosotros, pero lleva mucho tiempo a nuestro lado, y está llena de vida, Jared, late en cada rincón y desea ser tu hogar, lo deseó desde que entraste.-  
  
Jared pensó en ello pero no podía concebirlo, aún no, y aunque en el fondo temía decir demasiado tenia que preguntar:  
  
-Creo que Jensen cree que ese cambio podría alejarnos- Lauren lo observó sobresaltada, y miró a su madre confusa pero la mujer de mas edad lo desestimó con un gesto:  
  
-Jensen teme que seas una fuerza incontenible como él, le asusta- le sonrió tranquilizándole- serás fuerte, eso es obvio, pero no hay nada que temer al respecto-  
  
Jared sabia que tenia que decirle lo que había pasado, que no debía callárselo pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para hablar, la vida de Megan podía depender de ello, y además las palabras de Samantha le habían proporcionado otra pieza del puzle.  
  
Si Jensen temía su posible fuerza entonces también temía la suya propia, ¿Quizá era un trauma persistente? ¿Le enseñaron a detestar su naturaleza? ¿A temerla? Eso le hizo pensar en lo mucho que se había ofendido al pensar que Jared solo le buscaba por sus poderes, ya sabía que en parte había defraudado sus expectativas al decirle eso, pero quizá había algo más profundo en su reacción.  
  
-Lo prepararé para mañana al anochecer, tu hermana tiene dos días mas con seguridad, después de eso... no podemos esperar.Así que tenemos que apresurarnos, llamaré a tu padre para ofrecerle que pases aquí esa noche, y prepararemos el ritual, Jared, será difícil pero estoy segura de que lo lograrás, estás más en nuestro lado que en el otro de todos modos-  
  
-¿Que seré yo? -Las miró-¿lo mismo que vosotras?-  
  
Lauren se encogió de hombros:  
  
-En realidad no lo sabremos hasta que cruces, tomaras la forma que tu naturaleza te pida-  
  
Jared asintió, aun podía ser sincero, pero algo dentro de el seguía mudo y atado,estaba casi seguro de que ellas no iban a dejarle cruzar si lo sabían, pero ¿Si Jensen lo temía tanto porque no lo había delatado? ¿Estaba dejando la elección en sus manos?....  
  
Como si hubiera sido avisado de algún modo o tuviese un instinto al respecto, Jensen apareció en ese momento.  
  
  
Jared no pudo mirarle a la cara, sabia que si lo hacia le abrazaría como un idiota, pero no había ni rastro de lo que ellas le habían contado en su actitud distante y controlada, nada del adolescente torturado que había sido, y eso le pareció terrible.  
  
Las mujeres empezaron a sacar la comida ante sus atónitos ojos, Jensen se unió a ellas enseguida, y Jared, que minutos antes no se sentía especialmente hambriento, empezó a sentir que se le hacia la boca agua, todo parecía recién hecho y asombrosamente apetitoso. Supuso que había magia en el modo en que se mantenían calientes los alimentos, en todo caso todo parecía recién sacado de la huerta.  
  
A pesar del malestar que aun sentía por la conversación mantenida, una parte de él se congratuló por la comida y sorprendió la mirada divertida de Jensen sobre él, como si leyera eso en él y lo encontrase gracioso.  
  
Sorprendentemente fue una sobremesa de lo más agradable, ninguno de ellos tocó ninguno de los temas delicados que los rondaban, así que la conversación se deslizó plácida entre recuerdos gratos del pasado de Jared y de las dos mujeres, que les hablaron de los viejos tiempos en los que el mundo aun no les parecía algo tan extraño.  
  
Jensen no dejó de realizar comentarios sarcásticos pero sin acritud, aunque Jared podía ver con claridad su tensión constante, en el fondo ninguno de ellos podía olvidar lo que sucedería la noche siguiente ni todo lo que Jared había descubierto un rato antes, pero en medio de aquella situación imposible intentaban encontrar un modo de conectar y Jared ya no las temía, en cierto modo intuía que en ultima estancia ellas serian sus aliadas si Jensen se decidía a intentar impedírselo.  
  
Le llamó la atención el modo formal en el que la familia se trataba, los gestos educados y las frases respetuosas y cordiales, no había esa familiaridad fácil que da la convivencia habitual, ni esa confianza que asociaba con las familias, en cierto modo lo entendía, solo llevaban juntos tres años, suponía que era importante para ellos mantener esos gestos, pero en cierto modo le entristeció verlo.  
  
Había sido testigo del amor de Lauren por su hijo, pero no había manera de borrar los años perdidos ni todo lo que había derivado de ello. Miró a Jensen de reojo, alguien como él necesitaba un entorno cálido y cariñoso pero todos ellos continuaban intentando perdonarse y quererse, encontrar el punto donde confluir en sus necesidades.  
  
Parpadeó, un pájaro rojizo, de pico pronunciado y plumaje espeso se posó sobre la mesa, ninguna de las mujeres pareció prestarle atención, aunque Jensen si lo miraba, después lo miró a él con expresión divertida, solo entonces comprendió que ellas no lo veían.  
  
-¿De donde viene?-  
  
-Un día en el futuro, a lo sumo dos- se encogió de hombros- no vienen con un reloj, pero facilita saber cuando llevar la cámara preparada- le miró confuso y Jensen le comentó que tenia afinidad con los pájaros.  
  
Al oírle Samantha le explico con un inequívoco tono orgulloso que Jensen tenia un autentico don para los animales, en especial los alados, y que estaba pensando en ser guardabosque, las sonrisas de las mujeres le indicaban lo orgullosas que estaban de ello, y viendo el bosque del lugar probablemente era algo extremadamente valioso para ellas.  
  
Jared lo miró sorprendido, esa era una nueva faceta inesperada de Jensen, que empezó a hablarle de la especie que habían visto y de lo hermosa e inusual que era aquella criatura, le observó fascinado, había cierta calidez en él que nunca había visto antes, y sintió un vacío en su estomago al pensar que estaba viendo una parte de la persona que podía haber sido.  
  
Aunque no pudo evitar pensar en lo solitario que era aquel trabajo, adecuado para alguien que pretendía alejarse de todo.  
  
La voz de Lauren lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones:  
  
-Nunca tengo claro si presumes con cosas así, supongo que el hecho de que Jared comparta la visión lo aclara-  
  
Sintió la mirada de ambas mujeres sobre él e intentó no sentirse demasiado incomodo, ninguna de ellas sabía lo que había sucedido en la entrada horas antes, pero ya parecían impresionadas con aquello, una punzada de culpabilidad volvió a darle problemas, pero continuó decidido a ignorarlo por el bien de su hermana.  
  
-Serás realmente fuerte, Jared, ya lo eres ahora- noto su mirada especulativa y miró a Jensen que parecía completamente neutro de pronto, Samantha los miraba ahora a ambos como si se planteara lo sensato de permitir su vinculación y Jared capto la mirada risueña y desafiante que Jensen cruzó con su abuela.  
  
Sospechó que, a pesar de su obvio cariño por ambas mujeres, una parte de él disfrutaba asustandolas, quizá como un viejo castigo.  
  
No le entendía apenas, ¿Porque no les contaba lo que había pasado? Si quería evitar que Jared cruzase sólo tenía que ser sincero...  
  
Cuando llegó la hora de regresar al hospital Jensen le hizo un gesto:  
  
  
-Te llevo de regreso- le informó, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación y Jared se descubrió complacido por su actitud, había algo profundamente íntimo en el modo en que se hacia cargo de él, a pesar de todas sus aprensiones y de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en las ultimas horas, no dejaba de sentir una familiaridad desconcertante a su lado.  
  
Notó su tensión al caminar, el modo en que encogía la espalda, como intentando mantenerse bajo control.  
  
-Jensen- le llamó y éste se detuvo, pero no se giró.  
  
Podía ver la rigidez de sus hombros, el modo en que su postura denotaba su estado de ánimo  
  
-Tu abuela me ha dicho lo que soy, lo que se me pide, ella parece segura de que sobreviviré, cree que estoy más en vuestra orilla que en la otra, y tú sabes mejor que ella que es así, ¿Porque lo temes tanto? ¿No quieres que pase al vuestro lado?- le avergonzó el tono suplicante de su voz, el ruego ímplicito en sus palabras _"¿No quieres que esté a tu lado?"._  
  
Jensen se giró, parecía enojado y Jared se preocupó, resultaba muy complicado manejar sus estados emocionales:  
  
-¿Crees que lo que puedes hacer es común? No me creen cuando les explico que compartes mis visiones, creen que yo te las transmito por mi...mi...interés por ti – puso sus ojos en blanco, su tono y expresión mostraban su hastío- en realidad sería sencillo, puedo hablarles de cómo usaste mi poder, de cómo tus emociones incendiaron esos arboles – sus ojos se habían vuelto de nuevo dos gemas oscuras al mirarle y Jared volvió a sentirse expuesto.  
  
-Si cruzas a nuestro lado serás como yo- le dijo, había una honda tristeza en sus palabras, como si nada pudiera ser peor que eso– pero tienen razón, nunca podríamos tener nada real mientras sigas en el medio...- se burló de si mismo- y por lo que parece ni siquiera ser amantes, ya que es probable que quemes la casa antes...supongo que debería sentirme halagado si no fuera tan deprimente...- sonrió sarcástico, pero Jared apenas le prestaba atención.  
  
_**“Si cruzas a nuestro lado serás como yo”** _  
  
¿Porqué era tan terrible? ¿Porque se detestaba tanto? Jared cerró los ojos, porque la pregunta que más le preocupaba era porqué necesitaba tanto cambiar esas emociones y limpiarle de todo lo que le dañaba.  
  
-¿Porqué es tan malo ser como tú? - su propia voz le sonó triste y suave, y le vio mirarle con sorpresa, como si su obvia preocupación por él le desconcertase.  
  
-No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer...- notó la rabia soterrada en su voz.  
  
  
-Te hicieron daño, eso lo sé, pero no fue tu culpa, ¡no hay nada de lo que puedas culparte!-  
  
Jensen lo miró como si estuviera loco:  
  
-No te lo han dicho,¿Verdad? No, claro...¿Porqué iban a hacerlo? No querrían asustarte...Te dije que no te fiaras de ellas- parecía contrariado, como si hubiera esperado no tener que confesar aquello, como si las detestase por tener que contarselo él.  
  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y Jared supo que una pieza clave del puzle estaba a punto de serle entregada:  
  
-Ellas le buscaron, casi de inmediato- No le explicó de quien hablaba, no hacía falta- querían....en realidad no creo que fueran a ser benévolas con él....pero no había nada que encontrar....-  
  
-Jensen...-  
  
-Nada, Jared, NA-DA.....le reduje a polvo, deshice sus átomos, no quedó nada...- lo miró- esa es la clase de poder que tengo, la clase de poder que tendrás, la de convertir la vida en nada, transformar lo vivo en un vacío....-  
  
Desvió su mirada, como si el horror hacia sí mismo fuera insoportable:  
  
-Llevaba unas semanas en _Janua Caeli_ cuando volví a hacerlo...uno de esos doctores humanos que creían saberlo todo...quiso to...to...tocar...carme -su dificultad para hablar de ello era tan obvia que Jared casi le pidió que parase, que no le importaba, nada de lo que había hecho.  
  
-Creo que me lo tomé de un modo equivocado, solo recuerdo desear que desapareciera....- su mirada regresó a él, y ahí estaba, el auténtico Jensen, aterrado de sí mismo, aún asustado y culpable por todo lo que era- y lo hizo...simplemente se desvaneció.....-  
  
Jared intentó respirar con normalidad, no quería que notase su temor ante sus palabras, sentía que Jensen era como un ciervo herido en esos momentos, una reacción equivocada y se replegaría para siempre en sí mismo.  
  
-Estabas asustado, no puedes culparte por ello...- intentó.  
  
Su expresión fue casi dulce cuando le rebatió sus palabras, como si la protección de Jared fuera algo que temía tanto como anhelaba:  
  
-Ellas también creen que fue el miedo y el dolor...pero no es cierto...no lo es, Jared...-su tono cambió, y Jay notó algo surgiendo en él, como si el atávico poder que había notado en él desde el principio se hubiera convertido en una resonancia remota:  
  
-Eso es lo que soy, una criatura mucho más peligrosa que la que devora a tu hermana, un ser que solo necesita desearlo para que otros mueran....y eso es lo que tú serás....- notó el eco del destino en su voz, su destino y el suyo, había un presagio en ello.  
  
-Yo también escucho los cuervos, Jay, _Memoria y Recuerdo_ son sus nombres, nombres que ya casi nadie recuerda en ninguna orilla, en mi hombro hablan de viejos dones, y sé lo que eres, lo supe cuando te vi la primera vez aunque no quise creerlo, para entonces ya sabia que no había nada peor que esto-  
  
_Los cuervos_ , algo gimió en su interior, sus palabras despertaban algo dormido en él, y _ahora_ recordaba los cuervos, el aleteo oscuro de sus alas trayendo viejas palabras olvidadas, sabía que todo lo que él decía era cierto, lo sentía en su vientre, de un modo visceral. Todo lo que sabía sin saber cómo, a veces sonaba como murmullos en su mente...y ahora entendió que eso era lo que eran, lo que siempre había sido, los suaves susurros de dos criaturas mas antiguas que el propio tiempo.  
  
-Eres mi propio reflejo, Jared, nadie debería tener ese poder....mis sentimientos pueden destruir, mi enfado provoca tempestades, mi alegría produce sequías,por eso deben estar bajo llave... durante mucho tiempo intenté creer que no era yo, pero él tenia razón, todo ese tiempo tuvo razón, soy una abominación....y por mucho que quisiera tenerte a mi lado, no quiero que te conviertas en algo como yo....-eso era, todo lo que Jensen temía, lo que le alejaba de él.  
  
Se mantuvieron la mirada, Jensen todavía muy lejos, como si le mirase a través de un velo, Jared intentando encontrar las palabras que le hicieran comprender que no le temía, aunque no fuera cierto.  
  
Pero Jensen se retiró hacia la moto antes de que pudiese replicar y Jared no le siguió.  
  
_Solo un deseo_ ......la linea que separa la vida de la muerte, _solo un deseo._ ...pensó en la criatura que devoraba a Megan y supo que quizá Jensen tenia razón, no quería ese poder, era aterrador solo pensar en ello...pero tampoco podía simplemente renunciar a su hermana...o a él...  
  
Miró hacía el garaje, donde Jensen se había ocultado, y pensó en lo confuso que resultaba todo, aunque había algo sobre todo lo demás que calentaba su pecho en contra de sí mismo, el modo en que Jensen intentaba protegerle le aceleraba el corazón.  
  
No era ajeno al temor, resultaba aterrador pensar en tener una relación con un ser que podía hacerle desaparecer si le enfadaba, pero en el fondo sabía que le asustaba todavía más simplemente alejarse.  
  
Tardó unos minutos en seguirle al interior del local, Jensen parecía el habitante de otro mundo bajo su casco negro, Jared cogió el que ya casi se había convertido en el suyo y se subió a su lado.  
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no había nada que añadir.

  
  
                                                                             ***

 

 

                                                                                                   Una vez en el hospital,Jensen se convirtió de nuevo en el perfecto delegado, ofreciéndole quedarse con Megan y esta vez John si le prestó atención y pareció confundido por su presencia allí.  
  
Le agradeció el gesto con cautela, y Jensen le aseguró que su madre y su abuela estarían encantadas de acoger a Jared en su casa mientras Megan continuase en el hospital.  
  
John parecía algo aturdido, sobre todo por la atención de los médicos hacia Jensen, éste les dejó claro que la familia Padalecki era íntima de los Ackles y que no debían escatimar atenciones, su padre se lo agradeció, de nuevo confundido.  
  
Cuando al fin se fue John lo observó con una pregunta en la mirada. Intentó pensar en cómo empezar a explicarse pero su padre pareció entender más de lo que esperaba.  
  
  
-Supongo que no se escoge el momento para cosas así, pero no sé que pensar de esto, parece un poco mayor para ti, y no solo por edad, parece mucho más...-pareció buscar la palabra adecuada- experimentado.-  
  
Miró a su padre agradecido por tenerle en su vida:  
  
-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni una palabra por que se trate de un hombre?- John le miró con una sonrisa triste, pero hacia ocho años que sus sonrisas siempre lo eran.  
  
-Si es la persona que quieres en tu vida no tengo nada que objetar, es solo....-  
  
-Lo sé, es inesperado, y está Megan....pero ella se pondrá bien, papá, créeme...- John le miro con pena, adivinó que pensaba que su estado emocional le confundía pero no se lo rebatió.  
  
Se acercó a Megan, su hermana llevaba varias horas dormida, cada vez mas pequeña en la cama, la miró y sintió su resolución endurecerse, haría lo necesario para salvarla.  
  
John cumplió con lo prometido y se retiró a casa a dormir, el resto de la tarde Jared permaneció junto a Megan intentando aclarar sus emociones sobre lo sucedido esa tarde.  
  
La historia que le habían contado las mujeres sobre Jensen le aclaraba algunas cosas sobre él al tiempo que le abría nuevos interrogantes, pero ahora entendía mejor lo que era, aunque seguía sin entenderse a sí mismo.  
  
Las revelaciones del propio Jensen le asustaban, claro, pero también le hacían más consciente de su compromiso hacia él, no estaba seguro de si iba a poder lidiar con un poder así, igual que todo lo que suponía convertirse en uno de ellos, y en todo caso existía la posibilidad de que no consiguiera sobrevivir al paso.  
  
Al pensar en ello tomó la decisión de escribirle una carta a John, por si no superaba la prueba, probablemente jamás la creería, o quizá sí, su padre tendía a sorprenderle.  
  
Pero quería explicarle, si todo salía mal, que no había sido un irresponsable, y que había intentado salvarla.  
  
La carta le llevó varias horas, en las que su mirada solía perderse en el cuerpecillo indefenso de Megan, que dormía sedada para evitarle el dolor.  
  
Cuando John regresó sólo hacía unos minutos que la había acabado, la guardó en su chaqueta, pensando entregársela a Jensen para que se la hiciera llegar si el ritual no tenía el final esperado.  
  
Luego pensó en hacer una versión de la misma para Chad, su amigo había sido el mejor de los amigos, y pensó que debía dejar algo para él también.  
  
Mas tarde Traci se acercó con la cena, después de la visita de Jensen la planta entera parecía volcada en Megan y su familia, y ya no era necesario bajar a la cafetería para comer, le permitían subirla allí, así que ella se había ofrecido a llevarles la cena de casa.  
  
Jared observaba los intentos de Traci por ayudar a su padre y se sintió esperanzado por él, resultaba obvio el interés de ella, y aunque John seguía amando a Mary tuvo esperanzas de que al menos alguien se preocuparía por él si Jared no regresaba y Megan moría.  
  
Sus abuelos habían muerto mucho antes que su madre y ambos eran hijos únicos, así que no había más familia a la que volver, John no era precisamente sociable antes de Mary, y su muerte solo había radicalizado eso.  
  
Y aunque sobreviviera ya no volvería a ser el mismo, le preocupaba como aquello iba a afectar a su padre y a su hermana, hasta qué punto sería obvio que ya no sería el mismo. La presencia de aquella mujer en sus vidas era como un seguro y la miró agradecido.  
  
Ella se ofreció a hacerse cargo de él las noches que Jared no pasara en el hospital pero John le informó que se quedaría en casa de un amigo personal y Traci le miró con cierta curiosidad.  
  
Al cabo de un rato salió para llamar a Jensen.  
  
-Soy yo, he estado pensado en eso, y no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿Qué supondrá?- le preguntó directamente, no podía imaginarse comenzar una conversación con él de un modo más convencional en todo caso.  
  
La voz de Jensen parecía reflexiva:  
  
-En pocas palabras, te quedarás un poco colgado del exterior, como si estuvieras por aquí solo con gente como yo y mi familia, no es la mejor perspectiva -su tono cínico no le engañó, empezaba a captar sus verdaderos estados emocionales casi sin pretenderlo, y notó su preocupación por él.  
  
  
-¿Será difícil? -le preguntó, no tenía ni idea de los detalles del ritual.  
  
-Eso dependerá de ti...-le sorprendió el otro- el lugar por donde cruzarás será dentro de tu cabeza, en algunos casos es demasiado aterrador, en otros no tanto, depende de lo que habite en tu interior....- Jared no pudo evitar recordar lo que sabía sobre él, supuso que Jensen estaba pensando en los rincones dentro de si mismo y en lo aterradores que éstos podían resultar.  
  
-Pero no estarás solo en el paso, necesitarás tres guardianes para pasar, mi familia y yo seremos tus guardianes, el último guardián será también tu guía, te ayudará a cruzar el río, lago o lo que tu mente tenga a bien improvisar-  
  
Jared intentó imaginarlo pero le costaba concebir todo aquello como algo real, la voz de Jensen se convirtió en un murmullo suave en su oído:  
  
-Si estás seguro de que es lo que quieres seré el tercer guardián, te guiaré al otro lado- su tono de voz no revelaba nada pero Jared sintió un alivio absurdo al escucharle, después de un silencio en el que ambos parecían meditar sobre ello Jensen añadió:  
  
-No dejaré que te hundas, Jay, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a luchar por alcanzar la orilla, porque una vez se inicie el viaje o la alcanzas o mu...mueres- Resultaba muy egoísta pero agradecía su tartamudeo, era siempre un indicador de un estado alterado y tratándose de alguien tan cerrado como Jensen era bueno tenerlo.  
  
-Te lo prometo- le aseguró sin poder evitar la emoción en su timbre, suspiró hondo antes de preguntárselo, había pensado en hacerlo en otro momento, no por teléfono, pero necesitaba comprenderlo de una vez.  
  
-¿Porqué lo haces? ¿Porqué no les dices la verdad y acabas con esto? No quieres que pase, podrías impedirlo con una palabra pero no haces nada.-su voz sonó acusadora a pesar de sus intentos de controlarse.  
  
Jensen guardó silencio un rato, como si meditase sobre ello y casi creyó que no iba a responderle.  
  
-Hay demasiadas cosas que podría hacer con una palabra, robarte tu libertad no será una de ellas- a veces creía que no soportaba el tono socarrón de Jensen, pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, era su tristeza, cuando afloraba en momentos así, sin previo aviso, lo que realmente le resultaba intolerable.  
  
-Es tu elección, no quiero que lo hagas, lo sabes, y sabes porqué no quiero que lo hagas, pero debes decidirlo tú, libremente, si no puedo respetar lo que decidas, si te impongo mi voluntad, empezaría a perderme Jared, mi equilibrio es frágil, no puedo permitirme a mi mismo deslizarme en esa dirección - su voz se convirtió en murmullo casi inaudible.  
  
-No quiero escoger por ti...muchos escogieron por mí, yo no te haría eso- Jared cerró los ojos aturdido porque acababa de comprender la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacía Jensen e intentó respirar normalmente, no quería que lo notara, pero una punzada en su pecho no le permitía decir nada, quería tenerle allí junto a él, verle a su lado, constatar que era real y no una creación de su mente...  
  
Se burló de si mismo con ironía, Jensen parecía preocuparse por él, era cierto, pero no había hecho ninguna promesa, sólo había mostrado su deseo carnal por él, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás quizá lo más estúpido que haría en su vida sería enamorarse de alguien que había decidido renunciar a sus sentimientos.  
  
Al otro lado de la línea Jensen guardaba silencio y recordó el otro motivo por el que le llamaba:  
  
-Otra cosa, ¿podría quedarme en vuestra casa esta noche?, no quiero volver al piso y mi padre insiste en que es absurdo que sigamos los dos aquí, -tenia otro motivo, quería que Traci se quedase a solas con su padre, darle una oportunidad de acercarse a él, la respuesta de Jensen fue demasiado rápida para tranquilizarle  
  
-Claro, si crees que estarás seguro conmigo.-volvía a ser el provocador nato, pero empezaba a conocerle lo suficiente para dejar de sentirse intimidado  
  
-No eres tan peligroso como te gusta hacer creer, y en todo caso no te tengo miedo- le aseguró, y casi le escuchó pensar en voz alta, porque ambos sabían que eso no era del todo cierto.  
  
De nuevo le llegó la respuesta cuando casi ya no la esperaba.  
  
-¿Sabes? Realmente hay rituales para gente como yo, pero el más importante es siempre el mismo, necesitamos ser invitados.....-  
  
Jared lo entendió, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, agradecido de que no pudiese ver su expresión.  
  
-¿Te recojo en una hora? -le preguntó.  
  
-De acuerdo...Jensen- le escuchó contener el aliento- gracias.-

 

 


	7. El ritual, capitulo 7

 

**CAPITULO 7**  


Cuando colgó el teléfono se encontró con la mirada desconcertada de Traci sobre él, repasó la conversación, y supuso que tenía que haber sonado bastante extraña.  
  
Intentó sonreírle con normalidad, pero ella parecía preocupada por él:  
  
-Jared, sé que en realidad apenas nos conocemos- casi leyó la frase implícita, si dependiera de ella se habría hecho cargo de ellos hace mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que el recuerdo de Mary era sagrado para él, sintió que Megan podría llegar a querer a esa mujer mucho más que a un recuerdo, se preguntó si cuando estuviera en la otra orilla podría ayudar a su padre a ver el amor que esa mujer podía ofrecerle.  
  
-No, de veras, supongo que no tengo derecho a decir nada sobre tu vida privada- la vio suspirar indecisa, pero luego pareció animarse a continuar y se preguntó a donde quería llegar con aquello.  
  
-Pero si...si tienes problemas, por favor, créeme, puedes contar conmigo- parecía sincera y Jared comprendió sobresaltado lo que la conversación tendría que haberle parecido. La miró un poco alarmado, lo último que deseaba era convertirse en otra preocupación para John.  
  
-No...-intentó encontrar las palabras- es complicado pero no hay nada malo- le aseguró, ella le miró con atención, escudriñando su expresión, valorándola, y Jared sospechó que había pensado en el tipo de problemas que solían tener los jóvenes de su edad, drogas, sexo, etc...Intentó controlar una risa histérica al preguntarse qué pensaría la mujer  si supiera de qué estaban hablando realmente.  
  
-Ese chico con el que estabas- empezó ella entonces, y Jared se tensó, realmente deseaba que entrara en sus vidas pero no iba a permitirle que intentase ser su madre, y mucho menos que se entrometiera en _lo que fuera_ que le sucedía con Jensen, porque seguía sin tener un término para ello.  
  
-He escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre él- continuó ella y Jared se mantuvo en silencio escuchándola- pero parecía tan...adulto....- le sonrió disculpándose- sé que no es asunto mío, pero te conozco desde hace 6 años y aun sigo viéndote como un niño, discúlpame si me extralimito, pero con todo lo que está pasando –vio el pesar en su rostro, una tristeza genuina que le calmó de inmediato- quizá creas que no tienes a quién acudir…- le contempló tímida- quería que supieras que no es así.   
   
-No tienes que hacer nada que no desees, Jared, aunque alguien te guste, ¿sabes? Tienes derecho a ir a tu ritmo, y eso no significa que le estés rechazando- la observó un tanto confuso hasta que comprendió a qué se refería y entonces se ruborizó, resultaba sorprendente que Jensen tuviera ese poder sobre él incluso sin estar presente.  
  
-No...Está bien- le aseguró- estoy bien...- afirmó contundente mientras sentía que se ponía más rojo a cada segundo pero ella estaba intentando ayudar y quería ser igual de amable- No hay nada de eso, él no es así- tenia las mejillas tan sonrojadas que probablemente lucían negras porque en el fondo Jensen _sí que era así_ , al menos con ese tema, claro que ese no era su problema con él, pero todo resultaba demasiado complicado, no podía explicarle cual era el autentico inconveniente con Jensen.  
  
Ella asintió, claramente aliviada:  
  
-Parecía un buen chico- le sonrió y Jared cayó en la cuenta de que John no era de los que compartían confidencias, ¿Tan obvia resultaba la naturaleza de su relación con Jensen?  
  
Aún estaba pensando en ello cuando John salió del cuarto para acercarse a ellos, quizá fue por verle bajo una luz menos suave que la del cuarto, que notó su rostro demacrado y se angustió, aquello estaba restándole años de vida.  
  
Su padre le preguntó si quería que lo acercase a casa, o si se quedaría en la de su amigo.  
  
Se sintió conmovido por su actitud, a pesar de la situación que estaban viviendo, John lograba dedicar una parte de su mente a pensar en él, y, con esa percepción agudizada que le acompañaba en los últimos días, supo que su padre recordaba los inicios de su relación con Mary, el asombro y la dicha, las emociones a flor de piel y la intensidad de los sentimientos, y a pesar de la pena por Megan, no quería que Jared se perdiera eso.  
  
Intentó disimular la aflicción que le producía el inmenso amor que su padre le destinaba, y la decisión de llegar vivo a la otra orilla se hizo mucho más fuerte, no iba a defraudarle, regresaría con él y con Megan, y aunque ya no pudiera volver a darles lo mismo, se aseguraría de que ninguno de los dos notase nunca la diferencia.  
  
Pensar en John y en todo lo que era para ellos le llevó inevitablemente a Jensen, éste nunca había tenido algo similar en su vida, solo rabia, hostilidad y abandono, un pequeño hálito de esperanza en el pecho le hizo recordar la visión compartida con él, quizá…quizá tendría la oportunidad de resarcirle….la idea de compensarle por todo lo que no había recibido le hizo sonreír cautivado, sentía que podía amarle por todos los que no habían sabido hacerlo, incluso hacerle ver el amor de los que le rodeaban, se sentía como un titán al pensar en ello, y luego enrojeció, resultaba algo tonto pensar así, sentirse tan vinculado a él, tan _"enamorado”_ de él.  
  
No era sorprendente que todos lo notasen, tenía que resultar bochornosamente obvio, le preocupaba ser igual de transparente para el mago, pero luego pensó que quizá era el único modo de llegar a él, alguien como Jensen, que nunca había recibido apoyo ni afecto, tendría que sentirse muy amado antes de atreverse a amar.  
  
La idea le dio aliento y le animó, no iba a avergonzarse de sus sentimientos, porque _le amaba_ , quizá llevaba años sintiendo aquello pero nombrándolo de otro modo, y amarle era tan sencillo como complicado, pero siempre era una apuesta arriesgada darlo todo por otro, y si valía la pena arriesgarse por alguien era por aquel brujo de ojos verdes con el corazón encerrado bajo llave.  
  
Porque la sola idea de lograr que sintiera lo mismo por él hacia cantar su pecho e iluminaba su mundo de tal modo que ninguna pérdida lograría oscurecerlo.  
  
Así que las prioridades al fin fueron claras para Jared, Megan estaba primero, pero todo lo demás era Jensen, _solo Jensen_  
  
John le miraba como si pudiera ver a través de sus emociones, y había un leve destello de cariño en su expresión, como si ver los sentimientos de su hijo le recordara que aún podía haber algo hermoso en el mundo.  
  
Le comentó que había pensado en quedarse con la familia de Jensen, si él estaba de acuerdo, su padre asintió y antes de irse le dio un abrazo que le sorprendió.  
  
Sintió su mano acariciándole el pelo y su voz ronca y emocionada le puso un nudo en el pecho:  
  
-No te sientas culpable por sentirte feliz a pesar de todo, es un consuelo saber que en medio de todo esto has encontrado a alguien que te importa- le miró con cariño y Jared intentó disimular la humedad de sus ojos- me cuesta creer que estés ya viviendo tu primer amor, si tienes suerte será el último-murmuró su padre y Jared lo abrazó a su vez, pensando que John merecía darse una segunda oportunidad, aunque ahora entendía el modo en que se aferraba al recuerdo de Mary.  
  
La idea de perder a Jensen ahora, a pesar de que en realidad aún no le tenía, le hacía comprender a su padre como nunca antes, nadie podría reemplazar a Jensen, no habría nadie como él nunca, _no para Jared._  
  
Volvió a sentirse como un gigante presto a luchar contra demonios, por los que amaba, por su hermana, por su padre, y por Jensen, porque esa sería otra batalla igual de importante para él, encontrar el camino hacia la clave de los sentimientos del hechicero, hallar el modo de derrumbar sus muros y hacerle comprender que, al contrario que el resto de las personas de su vida, él nunca le fallaría.  
  
  
Pero camino del exterior las dudas empezaron a asaltarle, pensó en John, en Chad e incluso en Traci, parecía que todos a su alrededor, incluidas Samantha y Lauren, asumían su relación con Jensen como un hecho, se preguntó si no estaban todos contemplando un espejismo, ¿y si nunca llegaba al corazón del hechicero? ¿y si el resto de su vida se lo pasaba intentando alcanzar un imposible?

  
Intentó dejar de preocuparse y tomar las cosas como vinieran, pero su mente no podía dejar de vagar entorno a Jensen, al parecer.  
  
Éste le aguardaba en la entrada, con el casco puesto y apoyado en su moto, de hecho el modo en que ésta le sostenía resultaba algo antinatural. Eso le hizo sonreír levemente, los últimos días Jensen ya no era tan cuidadoso con su fachada “de normalidad” y sospechaba que en parte era responsabilidad suya, lo que le hizo sonreír y volvió a embargarle la sensación de que todo era posible.  
  
-¿La mansión de las brujas o algún rincón romántico y perdido?- no pudo evitar sonreír ante su pregunta, resultaba realmente atractivo vestido con vaqueros y cazadora negra de cuero, sonriéndole con una mueca tentadora y algo socarrona.  
  
Se sentía a gusto con las mujeres de _Janua Caeli_ pero no había tenido muchas ocasiones de estar a solas con él de un modo tranquilo, sus momentos de intimidad siempre se convertían en algo complicado e incluso doloroso:  
  
-Cualquier rincón perdido estaría bien, no tiene que ser romántico- le aseguró cogiendo su casco.  
  
Notó su sonrisa sin verla mientras se sentaba tras él:  
  
\- Ah, pero _tiene_ que ser romántico, es la primera vez que te llevo a cenar- Meneó la cabeza divertido, renuente a dejarse arrastrar por su encanto.  
  
Fue la primera vez que se sintió realmente relajado a su lado en la moto, y advirtió que, aunque Jensen seguía tensándose levemente cuando le abrazaba estrechamente, parecía también más distendido.  
  
No le importaba donde le llevaba, la noche parecía llena de promesas y el aire en el rostro le despejaba y le hacía dejarse llevar por la sensación del peso de su cuerpo firme contra el suyo.  
  
Mañana podía morir, esa era la realidad, y en todo caso su vida cambiaría por siempre, pero esa noche era aún Jared, solo Jared, y sentía que las posibilidades se multiplicaban.  
  
Sería su última noche en la tierra como un simple humano, y no habia nadie más con quien quisiera estar.  
  
Se aferró a él abrazándolo, en la situación en la que estaban Jensen no podía rehuirlo y había decidido que durante esas horas previas al dia elegido dejaría de angustiarse por el futuro.  
  
Solo ellos dos juntos, quedaban muchas horas hasta el amanecer, y aunque existían limitaciones a lo que podían compartir , Jared solo quería estar allí, abrazado a él, lleno aun de esperanzas sobre lo que podían tener o ser ambos, creyó que Jensen se tensaría al notar su abrazo, y en realidad lo hizo, unos segundos, después notó como su cuerpo se aflojaba contra el suyo y las emociones que le embargaron le hicieron sentirse muy joven y tonto.  
  
Cuando Jensen se detuvo ni siquiera miró a su alrededor, demasiado complacido con todo lo demás, Jensen se retiró el casco y le imitó, aún intentaba desconectar de su estado emocional y mirar a su alrededor, cuando sus labios le acariciaron en un beso rápido y suave, tan rápido que le dejó con la duda sobre si el gesto se había producido.  
  
Después le observaba risueño, como si le retara a reclamarle algo, Jared pensó en su beso anterior y sintió un vacío hambriento en su interior, pero era demasiado peligroso repetirlo.  
  
Miró entonces a su alrededor buscando identificar el lugar donde estaban y de paso distraerse de sus emociones, y al reconocerlo lo miró un poco confuso.  
  
Se habían parado ante el viejo anfiteatro del pueblo, uno de los edificios más antiguos del lugar, continuaba utilizándose para su uso original pero la mayor parte de las veces servía para toda clase de reuniones sociales e incluso algún concierto de rock, aquella noche parecía haber un concierto allí, aunque de una música más pausada, miró el cartel anunciándolo y luego se giró hacia Jensen con una pregunta en su mirada.  
  
En realidad si le gustaba la música de Loreena Mackenitt pero no quería encerrarse varias horas en un local sino descubrir mas de Jensen, y aunque le avergonzaba un poco confesarlo, también estaba algo hambriento.  
  
Un chico con uniforme de trabajo se acercó a ellos y le entregó una bolsa al brujo, éste le sonrió y después miró a Jared con una expresión casi burlona, como si supiera perfectamente todo lo que había estado pensando, y le indicó que le siguiera.  
  
Al parecer tenían entradas ya que nadie les detuvo en la puerta, le siguió algo decepcionado pero decidido a no traslucirlo, una vez dentro le sorprendió descubrir que no se dirigían a la platea, de hecho Jensen tomó la dirección contraria, le imitó intrigado.  
  
Un hombre de unos 60 años les esperaba delante de una puerta estrecha que permanecía cerrada y después de estrechar la mano del brujo con cariño, le entregó una llave.  
  
Jared le miró interrogante pero Jensen solo sonrió y abrió la puerta con la llave, al otro lado unas escaleras muy estrechas ascendían.  
  
Le siguió por ellas, y ya empezaba a hartarse de subir escalones cuando parecieron alcanzar el lugar que buscaban.  
  
Entró con franca curiosidad y sonrió pasmado, estaban en el interior de la cúpula del edificio, la música llegaba lejana pero vibrante hasta allí, y sobre sus cabezas se abría un enorme ventanal a la noche estrellada,  
  
Meneó la cabeza sorprendido, no había bromeado con lo de un lugar romántico, en el fondo una parte de si mismo quería decirle que no era una damisela a la que tenía que agasajar, pero otra parte disfrutaba con toda aquella atención.  
  
Además vio como Jensen sonreía con ironía, como riéndose de sí mismo, y estuvo seguro de que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo y se permitió disfrutar con ello, era obvio que el brujo era consciente del aspecto ridículo de la situación, que aún así estuvieran allí le hacía sentirse muy valioso para él.  
  
Resultaba un poco patético, pero después de sincerarse consigo mismo sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, iba a tomar lo que pudiera, por muy poco que fuera:  
  
-¿Un cómodo sofá? ¿Una sugerente cama ovalada? - su gesto se extendió hacia el centro de la enorme sala vacía y Jared se encogió de hombros.  
  
Una enorme cama redonda apareció de la nada, haciéndole reír divertido:  
  
-No deberías dejarme escoger a mí- le picó el otro pero Jared le miraba complacido:  
  
-Demasiado romántico, te expone demasiado, creía que buscabas mi cuerpo, no mi corazón- le respondió risueño, Jensen meneó la cabeza, contrariado  
  
-Es nuestra primera cita, se supone que debe ser romántica, ¿Qué les contarás a tus amigos si no?- se rió despacio al pensar en la cara que pondría Chad si le contaba aquello.- además…- contuvo el aliento, su voz había bajado de tono y supo que recibiría otra migaja a la que aferrarse.  
  
-No te confundas, Jay, yo lo quiero todo de ti…- se mantuvieron la mirada en silencio mientras Jared intentaba encontrar sus límites, porque empezaba a entender que tendría que encontrar el modo de proteger sus sentimientos.  
  
La música llegaba suave al lugar, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, Jensen pareció satisfecho de su actitud y lo siguió recostándose a su lado y entregándole la bolsa que había portado todo el camino.  
  
No le sorprendió que sus comidas favoritas estuvieran allí, empezaba a conocerle y no era el tipo de detalle que él pasaría por alto:  
  
-¿Porqué te molestas en comprarlo?- le preguntó curioso.  
  
-Lo que “creas” no proviene del vacío, si construyes algo muerto se alimenta de lo muerto, pero si creas alimentos tomas vida, es arriesgado hacerlo sin más, podrías absorber la vida de cualquier criatura pequeña que se aproximara por aquí- volvió a sorprenderle gratamente la preocupación que sentía por las criaturas vivas, cuanto más descubría de él más seguro se sentía de que Jensen era mucho más de lo que quería admitir, y lamentablemente eso suponía que se sintiera más estúpidamente enamorado de él, si era posible.  
  
Entonces recordó algo:  
-en mi casa…las tostadas…- empezó pero la sonrisa divertida de Jensen le detuvo.  
  
-solo “las trasladé” – le aclaró, Jared se preguntó de dónde y sintió su risa como un hormigueo recorriendo su piel- de mi casa, Jay, no lo robé de ningún hogar ajeno, las tomé de mi casa-  
  
Asintió sintiéndose algo infantil, no le gustaba que le hiciera sentirse así, pero a veces simplemente no podía evitarlo.  
  
Fue una sorpresa más que grata lo asombrosamente cautivador que resultó cenar con él en aquel lugar, la luz en la sala llegaba a través del exterior y de los escasos faroles situados en las esquinas, era agradable estar allí, la música y la luz tenue tenían un efecto relajante, pero lo que más le agradaba era la actitud distendida de Jensen, que parecía querer compensarle por lo abrupto de sus anteriores encuentros.  
  
La conversación se deslizaba sosegada por temas inocuos como el concierto que sonaba, hasta que se sintió con confianza parar preguntar lo que deseaba:  
  
-Tu madre me dijo que yo escogería mi propia naturaleza, no estoy seguro de entenderlo....-  
  
El tono relajado de Jensen se tornó regocijado, sus palabras y el modo en que las pronunciaba ejercían un hechizo sobre él, y esa era una magia que no tenía nada que ver con su poder, sospechó que lo estaba mirando embelesado.  
  
Eso le preocupó, cada nueva faceta de Jen solo conseguía fascinarle más.  
  
-¿Te has parado a pensar qué es la magia Jay? -meneó la cabeza y su risa dulce le cautivó- La magia es la imaginación...-su voz se había vuelto suave y notaba el deleite con el que hablaba de su mundo, casi haciéndole desear el cambio.  
  
\- Los hombres normales creen que la imaginación no tiene mayor poder que una simple ilusión, pero no siempre ha sido así, en otros tiempos los hombres conocían el poder inmenso de una idea, la magia contenida en una fantasía, los mitos de tu mundo, hablan del mío...-Jared le escuchaba cohibido, ésta nueva dimensión de Jensen le maravillaba, no quería interrumpirlo y romper el encantamiento de sus palabras.  
  
-Las criaturas como yo siempre hemos estado aquí, solo que antaño lo sabíais, lo aceptabais, y existían, y en algunos lugares aún existen, rituales para conectar con los lugares que habitamos...tenemos el poder de dar carne a nuestra imaginación, de convertir en realidad nuestros sueños, y es nuestra naturaleza más íntima lo que da forma a ese poder....por ello no es posible sino adivinar qué modo tomará el que se dispone a cruzar, aunque a veces resulta obvio-  
  
Lo miró con cierta tristeza pero no dejó que ésta le atrapase lo cual le alivió, no quería que esa noche les separase ningún pesar, intentaba aferrarse a su propia fantasía en la que durante unas horas solo eran dos chicos muy jóvenes conociéndose, nada de monstruos, rituales y magia, ni destinos aciagos o poderes ancestrales, nada de dolor o miedo, solo ellos dos, descubriéndose.  
  
-Los mitos, Jared, son tan reales como este suelo, solo que los alejáis de vuestra realidad, escogéis no ver lo que hay a vuestro alrededor, cuando estés en mi lado no podrás dejar de verlo.-  
  
De todas las facetas que había conocido de él ésta era la que más le seducía, creía ver en ello retales del Jensen que podría haber sido de permanecer intacto.  
  
-Mi madre y mi abuela, al igual que otras mujeres de mi familia, se sienten parte de este mundo, por eso su magia se orienta de ese modo, la criatura que intenta destruir a Megan ya era voraz y egoísta antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora- continuaba explicándole y Jared intuyó que disfrutaba con la oportunidad de hablar de aquello, probablemente no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo.  
  
\- Supongo que empezó con un deseo comprensible e intenso de no irse, de aferrarse a la vida....tenía nuestro don, y los que habitamos en este lado podemos hacer eso, Jay, cambiar las cosas, que nuestros deseos más profundos cambien la realidad del mundo, él encontró un modo atroz de sobrevivir, devorando la vida de otros....- pensó en ello sorprendido.  
  
-Si alguien fuera tan fuerte como para desear que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor...-empezó, Jensen le detuvo  
  
-No entiendes aún la naturaleza de tu mundo, no es tan diferente del nuestro, somos lo mismo, solo que visto desde perspectivas distintas, vuestros deseos dispares y contradictorios empujan el mundo, nadie podría ser tan poderoso como para oponerse a los deseos individuales de billones de almas- Meditó sobre la visión del mundo que Jensen le ofrecía y pensó en el ser que había escogido vivir como un parásito:  
  
-Os referisteis a él como parte de una comunidad, pero lo que me cuentas me hace pensar en un camino diferente para cada uno, nadie es igual a ningún otro-  
  
-Eso es cierto y a la vez no lo es- sonrió- Somos todos muy parecidos en esencia, muchos otros a lo largo de los siglos hicieron lo mismo que él, aferrarse a la vida a costa de lo que fuera-  
  
-¿Y tú? – fue suave, no quería que se retrajese ahora, cuando parecía estar permitiéndose confiar en él.  
  
\- Una amalgama extraña- se burló de sí mismo- supongo que no me defino.  
  
Lo miró pensativo, intentando pensar en la realidad física de lo que parecía un hermoso relato, poco más que un mito de tiempos remotos.  
  
-Desde que entré por primera vez en _Janua Caeli_ parece que algo ha cambiado en mí, como si pudiera “interferir” de un modo más directo en lo que me rodea- le confesó, y eso le hizo pensar en lo lejano que sentía lo que había pasado solo unos días atrás.  
  
-Has dado un paso en nuestra dirección- le tranquilizó- cada paso que das en la misma agudiza tus dones...no es casual, cuando _Janua Caeli_ te permitió entrar te reconoció como alguien a quien le permitiría habitarla, ese fue tu primer paso, no has dejado de darlos desde entonces-le aclaró.  
  
Meditó sobre ello, la cena se había acabado mientras hablaban y Jensen le estaba sirviendo un café caliente, mientras lo miraba hacerlo Jared pensó en unos días antes, cuando se preguntaba al otro lado de la verja si era buena idea ir en busca de un mago.  
  
Intentaba deducir qué habría hecho de saber lo que iba a suceder, las delicadas líneas del rostro de Jensen así como sus profundos ojos verdes atrajeron su mirada y se sintió frustrado.  
  
Deseaba besarle pero le preocupaba demasiado que la gente bajo aquel suelo saliera herida, Jensen parecía igual de consternado que él y adivinó que por el mismo motivo.  
  
-Cuando sea como tú... ¿no habrá peligro? -No necesitaba añadir más, ambos sabían de qué estaban hablando.  
  
Jensen asintió mirándole de un modo tan vehemente que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para retirar su mirada y concentrarse en sus palabras:  
  
-Eso sucede porque la...-vaciló, como buscando una palabra menos comprometida pero al final se dio por vencido- excitación hace que no nos controlemos – sabía que se estaba sonrojando pero esta vez no le importó- tus emociones buscan una salida y las mías están expuestas, es una combinación fatídica...pero cuando seas como yo serás la fuente de tu propio poder, podrás ejercer tu voluntad sobre ello, ahora es solo como una especie de instinto, no puedes controlarlo, después no provocarías algo así a menos que lo pretendieses...-asintió, no lo entendía del todo pero lo aceptaba, no podía tocarle de nuevo ni dejar que le tocara a menos que cruzase.  
  
Jensen le miró con cierta sorna pero sabía que iba dirigida hacia sí mismo:  
  
-Tengo una curiosa manera de frustrarme a mí mismo, no debí traerte aquí- le sonrió divertido aunque con un leve destello de frustración, y a pesar de que se sentía igual de desilusionado que él, le hizo sonreír notar, por el modo en que se levantó, que sería una noche muy larga para el brujo.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos- le soltó algo brusco pero no se ofendió por su tono, le regocijaba percibir su deseo al tiempo que le inquietaba un poco que fuera lo único que sintiera.  
  
Era más que consciente de su propia atracción hacia él pero aún le turbaba un poco la idea de una intimidad física real, y completa, entre los dos, aunque dada su reacción esa mañana sabía que podía contar con una especie de instinto primario que parecía no tener dudas, pero aún así imaginarse yaciendo desnudo con Jensen le hacía sentirse febril y muy frágil.  
  
  
Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente ya que, hasta después del ritual, podía aparcar aquel aspecto de su relación.  
  
El viaje de retorno a _Janua Caeli_ fue igual de silencioso que el anterior pero había una armonía nueva entre ellos, como si hubieran superado una prueba sutil y secreta y ahora se sintieran de otro modo juntos, Jared quiso creer que se sentían más vinculados mutuamente, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto de esa idea era real y cuanto su deseo de que lo fuera.  
  
Las mujeres de la casa le recibieron con afecto y compartieron el pan con él, como una disculpa por el que le había sido ofrecido la primera vez, Jared notó con su nueva percepción, cada vez más agudizada, que no había nada mágico en esta ocasión, aunque ya lo esperaba.  
  
Podía verlo en ellas, igual que en el rostro de Jensen, el modo en que le acogían en el lugar, ofreciéndole un hogar entre ellos, le conmovía pero también le alarmaba, no solo se estaba vinculando con él sino también con ellas, y probablemente con un mundo nuevo lleno de seres igual de ajenos al discurrir que había creído normal.  
  
Tomó el pan mientras miraba a Jensen contemplarle pensativo, había una pregunta en él, y Jared se dijo a si mismo que se equivocaba, porque ¿Porqué iba Jensen a temerle?  
  
Antes de abandonarle en el que le ofrecieron como su cuarto, Lauren le recomendó que cerrase la puerta con llave, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ahora podía encontrar gracioso el modo en que ella le protegía de esa faceta procaz de su hijo.  
  
En todo caso dudaba mucho que Jensen se aventurase en su habitación esa noche, estaba seguro de que ya se sentiría lo suficientemente frustrado sin hacerlo.  
  
Observó su cuarto con placer y asombro, lo dicho por Samantha al despedirse aún continuaba deleitándole:  
  
-Jensen lo ha preparado para que sea de tu agrado, pero es algo que los tres te ofrecemos Jay, un lugar entre nosotros, tu propio lugar, siéntete libre para disponer de él a tu antojo, es entregado libremente como tu propio espacio en esta casa, y solo esperamos que lo consideres tu hogar tanto como el que compartes con tu familia- había una ofrenda implícita en sus palabras, _“también seremos tu familia ahora”_  
  
Jared intentó asimilar todo lo que implicaban sus palabras mientras descubría el lugar. Las dimensiones del lugar eran muy similares a las habitaciones de Jensen, pero no fue eso lo que le subyugó sino los detalles.  
  
Aunque ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa faceta del brujo, le maravillaba la precisión de lo escogido a su alrededor, todo el lugar estaba lleno de detalles que confirmaban que Jensen llevaba mucho tiempo observándole.  
  
Sonrió con ironía, resultaba algo ridículo que su habitación allí fuera más grande que su propia casa, cruzó la sala para encontrar una habitación que habia sospechado que existía en el cuarto de Jensen.  
  
Era obvio que el espacio era idéntico al de éste, solo que había sido acondicionado especialmente para él.  
  
  
Miró el estudio enfrente del dormitorio y un baño que...  
  
Puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en ello, Jensen no era precisamente sutil en algunos aspectos, no le extrañaban las advertencias de su madre, aquella bañera de dimensiones pantagruélicas solo podía haber sido construida para un burdel, se sonrojó al pensar en ello.  
  
Pero todo lo demás le calentaba el pecho en vez de la cara, los colores, las texturas, detalles como un sofá idéntico al de su cuarto, todo había sido dispuesto pensando en él y por alguien que le conocía , se avergonzó de lo tonto que se sentía al pensar en ello.  
  
Jensen se había pasado la tarde construyendo aquello para agradarle, quizá no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero el esfuerzo que hacía por gustarle no paraba de encenderle por dentro, haciéndole sentir cosquilleos en el estómago.  
  
Al fondo de su estudio una puerta cerrada le atrajo de inmediato, e intuyó que las habitaciones de Jensen se hallaban al otro lado, vaciló un poco antes de cerrarla con llave al igual que la de la entrada.  
  
  
  
                                                                                     ***  
  
  
  
  
Una sensación extraña, como de condensación a su alrededor le hizo abrir los ojos, incluso antes de hacerlo intuyó que había un hechizo en el cuarto, y no se sorprendió al sentir un aliento suave sobre su rostro:  
  
-¿De verdad creías que una llave podría mantenerme fuera?- su sonrisa era un susurro apagado y suspiró agotado, intentando habituar sus ojos a la penumbra del cuarto, cuando al fin los acostumbró casi gritó de la sorpresa, Jensen estaba sobre él en posición horizontal, flotando a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, mirándole:  
  
Le había visto ya hacer cosas que desafiaban lo racional pero aquello resultaba bastante mas extremo y en el fondo le irritaba, la noche ya había sido lo suficientemente decepcionante para ambos en ese sentido, no le apetecía pasarse la madrugada despierto soportando las molestias que la frustración sexual conllevaría.  
  
-Esto es una estupidez -le espetó decidido a no dejarse intimidar mientras se preguntaba si Jensen tenía una faceta masoquista en su carácter ya que era la única explicación que hallaba para su presencia allí.  
  
La mano de Jensen acarició su mejilla como desafiando sus palabras y, a su pesar, se encontró sonriendo ante su gesto.  
  
-No estaba preparado para ti, antes...-le sonrió de un modo que encontró maquiavélico- pero he estado pensando en ello y he encontrado un modo de tocarte sin temer destrucciones o catástrofes varias - la idea de Jensen dándole vueltas a cómo podían tocarse sin riesgos le hizo sentirse acalorado al tiempo que le sobresaltó.  
  
Si era así su presencia allí de repente resultaba amenazadora, se sintió como si tuviera que enfrentarse a un examen sorpresa que podía decidir toda su carrera sin haber podido ni siquiera ojear el temario.  
  
  
-He creado una burbuja alrededor de este cuarto, claro que es algo tan visible que no funcionaría lejos de _Janua Caeli_ sin atraer la atención, pero nada puede entrar ni salir de aquí, por muy fuerte que seas no podrás canalizar nada fuera de ella- sonrió con malicia provocándole- ¿sigues viéndome tan inofensivo?....-  
  
Jared se irritó entonces, no quería reconocer que le atemorizaba un poco la situación y el tono provocador de la voz del brujo se le antojó de pronto humillante, ambos sabían que, en cuanto le tocase no sabría ni pensar, mucho menos resistirse. Y las palabras de Jensen lo evidenciaron.  
  
-En realidad eres muy fácil Jay, creía que tendría que seducirte, pero solo tengo que besarte y eres todo mío- le susurró tan cerca de él que Jared se molestó, le ofendía su burla aunque fuera cierto, pero sobre todo le enojaba porque le excitaba mucho más.  
  
De pronto pensó en lo que podría suceder después… y comprendió que necesitaba una garantía de que no desaparecía su interés por él, porque ya no sabía cómo existir sin la atención de Jensen focalizada en él, claro que no iba a arrastrarse de un modo tan patético y pedírsela, además era algo que nadie podría prometerle, todo era tan confuso…  
  
Cada vez entendía más su renuencia a dejarse arrastrar por los sentimientos, podía ver el modo en que le afectaban personalmente, convirtiéndole en un manojo de inseguridades y desconcierto.  
  
Chad tenía toda la razón sobre él, era un estúpido romántico, no podía pedirle ninguna promesa antes de dejarse llevar por lo que ambos deseaban pero tampoco podía exponerse así porque la única ventaja que parecía tener sobre él era el deseo que tan obviamente le despertaba…  
  
Todo era tan idiota, se comportaba como una chica del siglo pasado que necesitaba una promesa de amor eterno antes de dejarse besar, pero se sentía tan vulnerable en sus sentimientos hacia él que no podía evitar el miedo, el miedo a que perdiera el interés por él, quizá si se hacían amigos antes de que consumara su deseo no lo alejaría cuando este ya no fuera un acicate, porque no se hacía ilusiones al respecto consigo mismo, aceptaría cualquier cosa de él ahora, por muy poco que fuera, por eso tenía que intentar protegerse un poco, aunque resultase fútil.  
  
Recordó lo audaz que se había sentido esa tarde, capaz de conquistar los muros de Jensen y derrumbarlos, ahora le abochornaba recordarlo, y le hacía sentirse tan estúpido que dirigió su enojo contra Jensen por presionarle a tomar una decisión:  
  
-Eso es todo lo que quieres, ¿no? Estará hecho y se acabó. Está bien, follemos- le retó en sordo desafío, con cierta rabia pero sobre todo agotado y Jensen lo miró perplejo, varias emociones cruzaron su rostro entonces, Jared creyó ver incluso ¿congoja?  
  
-Lo siento... – le escuchó murmurar, parecía apenado pero también confuso -¿es mi culpa? No quiero esto así...como algo que me ofreces para deshacerte de mí- parecía tan compungido que se obligó a ser honesto.  
  
-Sabes que también yo...- le vio asentir en la penumbra y se sintió agradecido de que no le hiciera decirlo- pero todo esto...- hizo un gesto difuso intentando abarcarlo todo mientras Jensen le escuchaba con una atención tan fija que inquietaba.  
  
-No sé siquiera como me siento contigo excepto por...-suspiró, decirlo en voz alta no lo convertía en real, pero era un paso claro en una dirección – la atracción sexual que despiertas en mí- resultaba extraño ver su rostro suspendido tan cerca del suyo, tan próximo como para notar cómo se oscurecían sus pupilas al escucharle y sintió su voluntad flaquear.  
  
Realmente anhelaba besarle tanto como horas antes en la cúpula del teatro, en realidad quizá mucho más, pero seguía indeciso, en cierta manera no dejaba de sospechar que Jensen focalizaba toda esa atención sobre él porque no podía tenerle, pero que dejaría de hacerlo en cuanto fuera algo asequible, era algo muy humano actuar así, solo que para él esa pérdida seria desvastadora.  
  
Tenía la esperanza, quizá ingenua, de que después del ritual pudiera manejar la situación mejor, como si un nuevo Jared fuera a reemplazarle y después seria cosa suya lidiar con todo aquello.  
  
¡Se sentía tan estúpidamente vulnerable al ver lo enamorado que estaba ya de él!, y sabía que traspasaría los límites de lo patético si al despertarse a su lado después descubria que el interés que despertaba en Jensen se había apagado tras el sexo porque sabía que en su caso sería todo lo contrario.  
  
Jensen lo miraba de un modo peculiar, como si estuviera meditando sus palabras con total seriedad, y Jared observó líneas de su rostro en la penumbra, le dolían las yemas de los dedos por su necesidad de tocarle, pero no quería que esa caricia se transformase en un preámbulo sexual, le humillaba lo desvalido que estaba en aquella situación.  
  
-Piensa en algo hermoso, Jay, un buen recuerdo -le susurró su voz y antes de poder reflexionar el recuerdo vino raudo a su mente.  
  
Parpadeó perplejo al ver la playa a su alrededor, como si estuviera de nuevo allí, con John y Mary, ella llevaba a Megan aún en su vientre, y las olas lamían la orilla mientras sus padres reían, sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas al contemplar a su familia, completa, mucho antes de que todo fuera rompiéndose, el murmullo suave de Jensen le alcanzó como algo lejano:  
  
-Es relajante, me gusta - su voz sonó casi dulce- buenas noches Jared.-  
  
Su mano secó sus mejillas en una caricia tan suave como reconfortante antes de irse, pero Jay no le escuchó abandonar el cuarto, inmerso en aquel viejo recuerdo, poco antes de quedarse dormido, mecido por el sonido de las olas y la risa suave de sus padres, pensó que le gustaba el modo en que Jensen se disculpaba.  


 


	8. El ritual, capitulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empieza la parte en que diverge completamente del relato de Margaret Mahy, todo lo relacionado con el vinculo entre ambos personajes, el árbol, los cuervos y lo que sucede en el ritual, es culpa (e invención) mía, y fue el motivo de empezar esta historia, contar esta visión de "el otro lado", de la magia y del "cambio". Espero que los amantes de la novela de Mahy disculpen mi atrevimiento, es imposible mejorar esa historia, es perfecta tal como es, pero esta es otra historia diferente, aunque basada en aquella.

 

**CAPITULO 8**  
  


La claridad sobre su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos con renuencia, intentó sumergirse en el agradable calor de las sábanas obviando la luz del exterior que le reclamaba a un nuevo día, el día en que todo cambiaría para siempre.  
  
_“buenas noches, Jared”_  
  
Suspiró, al cerrar los ojos de nuevo, la voz de Jensen surgió en su memoria, un susurro insinuante que casi le acariciaba y que desencadenó un vórtice de escenas bailando en su mente…  
  
Jensen mirándole en el patio con una sonrisa ladeada que ahora tenía mucho más significado, Jensen esperándole con esa expresión medio desafiante en la que se hacia la ilusión de ver un atisbo de anhelo, Jensen provocándole con su actitud mientras se reía de sí mismo, Jensen robándole un beso rápido y retándole después a reclamárselo, _Jensen……_  
  
_Dios, Jensen…._  
  
Intentó alejarle de su mente pero fracasaba a cada segundo…  
¿Le habría embrujado el hechicero?  
  
Pero si era sincero consigo mismo sabía que no era así, cada vez que algo “ _mágico_ ” sucedía a su alrededor lo ” _“sentía"_ como una vibración en la atmósfera, ahora solo estaba él, con imágenes del brujo en cada rincón de su pensamiento..  
  
Tres días, solo tres días y no sabía cómo dejar de pensar en él…  
  
_Dios,_ necesitaba tanto despejarse…  
  
  
_“yo lo quiero todo de ti, Jay”_  
  
Gimió cansado, empezaba a resultar bochornoso, menos mal que el brujo, que supiera, no leía la mente…  
  
Intentó serenarse y dejar de recordarle, respiró hondo y se levantó para ir al baño…  
  
Pero la bañera le hizo resoplar agotado, en realidad era algo grotesca en su obviedad, pero su percepción exaltada la convertía en escenario de actividades que le hacían temblar de anticipación….  
  
Otra imagen asaltó su imaginación ya bastante acalorada, Jensen arrinconándolo contra la pared de su cuarto, la noche en que había ido a buscarlo, Jared se llevó inconscientemente la mano a los labios y al reparar en ello se sintió ridículo.  
  
Recordaba sus ojos dilatados mirándole con fijeza en la penumbra y el roce de su mano en su mejilla, enjuagando sus lágrimas…  
  
_“buenas noches Jared”_  
  
¡Era exasperante! No podía expulsarle de su mente…  
¿porque nunca te contaban esta parte de enamorarse? Te mostraban la euforia algo alocada, el júbilo inconsistente, pero nada de la desagradable vorágine de emociones focalizadas en una única persona, de ese tiovivo de necesidades y deseos que te asaltaban, de las dudas y miedos que se convertían en tu único modo de razonar...  
  
  
Lo había ahuyentado por motivos que seguía sin tener claros, pero, viendo como su obsesión crecía a tal ritmo vertiginoso, probablemente había sido lo más sensato.  
  
Mientras se duchaba no logró tampoco apartarle de sus pensamientos, una parte de sí mismo le deseaba tanto que resultaba casi insoportable, otra estaba tan asustada de sentirse así y que Jensen lo supiera, que solo deseaba ocultarse de él.  
  
Sentía el agua cayendo por su piel y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones mientras su mente traicionera lo traía una y otra vez a su conciencia…  
  
_Jensen mirándole de ese modo entre desafiante e irónico que le subyugaba_ _, Jensen lleno de calidez hablándole de algo que apreciaba…_  
  
_**…sus labios en los suyos, su lengua en su boca…..**_  
  
El recuerdo del beso le asaltó los sentidos, repentinamente, apoderándose de todo lo demás…  
  
Jared gimió sofocado y casi sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciarse sin dejar de pensar en él, pero incluso después de que el orgasmo lo sacudiera, seguía sintiéndose caliente y excitado.  
  
  
Cada minuto que pasaba su necesidad física de él se transformaba en un hambre sorda y apremiante, empezó a pensar que, si continuaba negándose su propio apetito por él, éste se convertiría en una obsesión patológica, y en cierto modo eso resolvía sus dudas.  
  
Aunque no solucionaba sus temores.

 

Las promesas que su cuerpo le hacía cada vez que se rozaban le aseguraban que su ansia no se calmaría con unos cuantos revolcones, iba a necesitar mucho de él antes de saciarse….si es que eso llegaba a suceder.  
  
Se dejó caer en el suelo de la ducha mientras miraba impotente la bañera en el centro del cuarto, un pequeño recuerdo de lo que Jensen quería de él, y Jared meneó la cabeza, agotado. No iba a salir bien parado de aquello…  
  
Tres días antes había entrado en su cuarto ignorando lo que desataría en sí mismo, pero ahora comprendía que aquellos dos años intercambiando miradas habían creado un vinculo entre ellos, un vinculo que se había reforzado día a día, con cada mirada y cada sonrisa velada que habían compartido, y de ese lazo germinó aquello que era nuevo  entre ellos sin serlo del todo.

En cuanto él rompió la distancia tácita entre ambos, las semillas plantadas durante aquellos años pudieron empezar a crecer.  
  
Desde el instante en que había entrado en su cuarto y Jensen le había mirado algo cambió, nunca habían sido realmente extraños el uno para el otro, pero entonces se convirtieron en otra cosa, algo que aún no habían logrado definir pero que le sofocaba.  
  
Y aquel anhelo que era necesidad, tan acuciante como profunda, crecía de forma exponencial en él, haciéndole temer que acabaría por cubrirlo todo, que ya no quedaría ni un solo retazo de él, que todo sería _solo Jensen…._  
  
  
Cerró el agua y secó su piel intentando pensar en el largo día que le aguardaba, pero una y otra vez él regresaba, mil y una maneras en las que Jensen le miraba, o sonreía, o simplemente existía…  
  
Enamorarse así de alguien que no quería sentir era tan kamikaze y estúpido que Jared se preguntó si no tendría una de esas personalidades infantiles que solo eran capaces de desear lo que no podían tener.  
  
_“tengo una curiosa manera de frustrarme a mí mismo”_  
  
  
Las palabras de Jensen le hicieron sonreír por lo precisas, pero pronto eso dio paso a la frustración. No tenía remedio ya, no sabía cómo extraerle de su mente, sucediera lo que sucediera esa noche durante el ritual, o lo que pasara después, ya era tarde para él, se había enamorado como un idiota en el espacio de unos días, y ni el ritual que quizá cobraría su vida ni el peligro para la vida de su hermana, nada lograba borrar el recuerdo del brujo. Se sintió derrotado.  
  
Miró la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones de las de Jensen y la urgencia por abrirla y buscarle fue apremiante.  
  
Se encontró a sí mismo con la mano en el pomo y la miró inquieto, no podía fiarse de sus instintos ya que parecían empujarle hacia él sin que pudiera controlarlo.

  
Retiró la mano y apoyó su oreja contra la madera de la puerta pero al otro lado solo le respondió el silencio.  
  
Cerró los ojos, que solo hubiera eso separándolos, una delgada puerta de madera, algo que podía quebrarse con tanta facilidad en realidad.  
  
Jared se rió de sí mismo con cierta amargura, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

  
Le esperaba un día complicado, no podía seguir dándole vueltas a las oportunidades perdidas, anoche había rechazado la oportunidad de experimentar lo que ansiaba, tendría que esperar hasta después del ritual para tener otra ocasión.  
  
Decidió vestirse y pensó con una sonrisa en bajar a reunirse con las criaturas mágicas del lugar, entonces observó perplejo la ropa sobre el sofá, la noche anterior había olvidado ir a recoger ropa de recambio, pero ahora encontraba unos vaqueros, una camisa y ropa interior, todo nuevo, e idéntico a los usados, doblado junto a estos.  
  
La atención de Jensen a los detalles era abrumadora, su mente traicionera, y al parecer monotemática, pensó en cómo se traduciría eso en el terreno sexual y sufrió tal sofoco que necesitó pensar en el súcubo para calmarse  
  
En todo caso había algo en esa actitud de Jensen que le preocupaba, ese afán por mantener el control y hacerse cargo de todo le hacía pensar en su pasado, sospechaba que aquella era otra de sus barreras, el modo en que había aprendido a lidiar con lo que no podía controlar, y ahora que lo experimentaba Jared comprendía que no había nada controlable en amar.  
  
Solo si conseguía que perdiese el control podría atisbar un camino para llegar a él, mientras continuara dominando cada situación, y Jared continuara delegando en él, no lograría alcanzarle.  
  
En cierto modo superar el ritual, salvar a Megan y destruir al monstruo parecía mucho más sencillo que derrumbar sus muros.  
  
Eso le hizo mirar a su alrededor y una emoción cálida se apoderó de su ánimo, un Jensen pensando en qué cosas podrían gustarle, buscando agradarle, le hacía sentir esperanzas a pesar de lo premeditado y calculador que podían ser tales actos.  
  
Quizá podía conformarse con el modo casi delicado en que le trataba, una vez fuera uno de ellos probablemente no tendría muchos rivales, o al menos esperaba que no hubiera una recua de seres mágicos interesados en Jensen aunque tampoco parecía imposible.  
  
Pero la imagen de sí mismo perpetuamente tras Jensen, esperando que éste sintiera lo mismo por él, le resultó de nuevo tan patética que comprendió que jamás se conformaría con eso, por mucho que intentara convencerse de lo contrario.  
  
Lo quería _de verdad_ en su vida, romper sus barreras y sentir que le necesitaba por algo más que la atracción sexual que latía entre los dos, necesitaba sentir que le importaba, y que podían tener algo juntos  
  
Suspiró, había planeado despedirse de la gente que más le importaba a lo largo del día, por si el resultado no era favorable, pero se preguntó si tendría ocasión de despedirse de él, de repente el tiempo parecía tan escaso, si moría esa noche nunca tendría oportunidad de descubrir si eran un espejismo o podían convertirse en una realidad.  
  
Tomó las cartas dirigidas a su padre y a Chad, quería dejárselas a Jensen, y entonces casi sin pensar se sentó a escribir una tercera, para él.  
  
Si no lo lograba, quizá no tendría oportunidad de decirle nunca lo que sentía por él, y quería que le recordase como alguien más que el chico que le había reconocido y al que deseaba, quería que supiera que alguien _si_ le había amado, que supiera que **_él_** le había amado.  
  
No le llevó mucho tiempo acabarla, todo lo que quería decirle fluyó con suma facilidad y después se sintió un poco avergonzado, todo lo que le había escrito le hacía sentirse vulnerable pero pensó que si Jensen llegaba a leer aquello, él estaría  muerto y su orgullo no se resentiría demasiado. Si sobrevivía esperaba poder decírselo directamente algún día y la carta no sería necesaria.  
  
Después las guardó en el escritorio y se levantó para bajar al piso de abajo, antes de abandonar el cuarto lanzó una última mirada a la puerta cerrada.

  
  
                                                                                     ***  
  
  
Caminaba por el pasillo casi sin mirar a su alrededor pensando en lo que le esperaba abajo cuando _sintió_ físicamente su mirada sobre él, se giró y allí estaba, mirándole desde el fondo del pasillo.  
  
Contuvo el aliento, _¿siempre había sido tan guapo? Oh por favor, ¿podía ser más ridículo?_  
  
Jared no se movió, casi temeroso de que pudiera ver en su rostro el modo en que se había recreado pensando en el.  
  
Le vio avanzar despacio en su dirección a través del pasillo, y mientras lo hacía reparó en que volvía a estar descalzo, por algún motivo le resultó excitante, como si eso denunciara que había algo indómito en él pese a las apariencias.  
  
Jensen se detuvo a pocos pasos de él y le miró recorrer su rostro con cautela, como tanteando su estado de ánimo.  
  
\- No había pensado en que pudiera asustarte – le soltó entonces, desconcertándole momentáneamente  
  
-He pensado en ti tantas veces estos dos años…-Jared le escuchó intimidado, su voz le hablaba en un tono bajo que convertía sus palabras en algo todavía más intimo.  
  
-Nunca me planteé que no sintieras la misma atracción, lo leía en tu mirada. Aunque tú aún no lo entendieras, yo sí podía- Jared intentó tragar pero sentía la garganta seca y la lengua espesa.  
  
\- Pero nunca tuve en cuenta que, cuando al fin estuvieras cerca, te asustaría con mis... deseos- su tono era de disculpa- es lógico que te inquiete, siendo la primera....-vaciló como si temiera ofenderle- a veces soy pasmosamente insensible, ¿eh?- le sonrió algo cohibido, como si su conducta le avergonzase, y aunque le tomó por sorpresa, le gustó el modo en que le sonreía, le transmitía confianza.  
  
Obviamente sintió como se sonrojaba, la expresión de Jensen se volvió casi tierna al verlo y Jared se exasperó, su ternura era más de lo que podía tolerar a aquellas horas, en cierto modo quiso cambiar el balance y llevarlos a un nivel menos íntimo emocionalmente, más adulto, y ni siquiera pensó lo que eso podría suponer.  
  
-Confío en tí, en que no me harás daño- le aseguró sintiéndose incómodo por decirlo- pero supongo que no puedo evitar algunos temores al respecto- por el calor que notaba en sus mejillas sospechó que no había resultado _“muy adulto”_ hablar con la cara completamente ruborizada.  
  
Le vio morderse el labio inferior en un gesto tan atractivo como sugerente, lo cual le dejó claro que su cerebro no era capaz de dejar de ver insinuaciones sexuales en cada gesto de Jensen, claro que era también muy probable que éstas fueran reales.  
  
Jensen parecía meditar algo y le miró especulativamente, como si calculase cuanto iba a permitirse:  
  
-Jay…- Sus ojos brillaban mas verdes que nunca y Jared se descubrió focalizando toda su atención en el modo en que las pecas del brujo resaltaban en la palidez de su piel porque se habían convertido en lo más inocuo de su rostro, y no podía verle a los ojos mientras le escuchaba decir _ESO._  
  
-Sé que soy algo dominante contigo, pero no tengo la mas mínima intención de limitarnos a un único rol, y eso incluye follarte tanto como que me folles- se inclinó hacia él como si temiese no ser escuchado, lo cual era una tontería porque Jay no habría podido dejar de escuchar nada de lo que dijera en ese momento aunque tuviera a su lado una locomotora, pero quizá solo quería ponerle más nervioso, ya que era el tipo de cosas con las que parecía disfrutar.  
  
-Jay, mírame-le pidió y Jared lo intentó, de veras que lo hizo, pero estaba tan cerca de él y sus palabras le habían hecho tal efecto que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y escuchó su sonrisa divertida más que verla.  
  
-Sé que no tienes experiencia Jay y quiero enseñarte, si me dejas, y el mejor modo de hacerlo es mostrártelo- su voz se había vuelto tan espesa que Jared notó cómo se endurecía solo escuchándolo, se sintió tambalear pero Jensen era lo único a lo que podía sujetarse y no podía tocarle en ese momento o haría algo muy ridículo, estaba seguro  
  
-Estoy deseándolo Jay, mostrarte como tu cuerpo debe moverse dentro del mío, y más tarde- susurró con una voz tan ronca que parecía arrastrarse bajo el subsuelo-sabrás guiarme dentro del tuyo  -Jared jadeó sin poder evitarlo maldiciéndole por dentro por ser capaz de encenderle de ese modo, y se movió hacia él, tan excitado que la idea de quemar el bosque entero, o incluso el pueblo, le resultaba bastante indiferente, había dicho algo de una burbuja, ¿no? Ni el hecho de que estuvieran en mitad del pasillo le importó, lo único que le detuvo fue que Jensen se había alejado de él de ese modo algo sobrenatural que tanto le irritaba y perseguirlo resultaría bastante grotesco.  
  
Le miraba a un par de metros observando con expresión taimada su abultada entrepierna, pero seguía incitándole con la mirada, y Jared miró hacia la puerta tras Jensen, la puerta que conducía a la habitación del brujo, porque toda la sangre de su cerebro había descendido de golpe y no era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera “ _tu cuerpo dentro del mío”_  
  
La voz de Lauren los alcanzó como un jarro de agua fría, la mujer le llamaba y su voz aproximándose a ellos hizo que su erección descendiera notablemente ante el temor de ser visto por ella en esas condiciones, mirando a su hijo como si fuera un pastel o algo igual de apetitoso.  
  
La cabeza de Lauren surgió de las escaleras y le instó a reunirse con ellas, informándole que ya habían preparado todo y que tenían que hablar sobre los pasos precisos antes de que regresara al hospital.  
  
  
Jay asintió intentando no mirar a Jensen, en cuanto el sonido de sus pasos volvió a alejarse pensó en ir un segundo a su habitación y probar con agua helada, o directamente meterse el pene en un congelador.  
  
-Mi madre está convencida de que me he colado en tu cuarto esta noche, lo cual hice sin mayor resultado–recordó regocijado la voz del brujo- así que si llegas mal vestido y sofocado ni levantará una ceja- Jared lo miró perplejo, y algo esperanzado, ¿Le estaba insinuando…?  
  
Jensen seguía donde estaba pero podía escucharle perfectamente:  
  
-Lo decía por eso- le señaló la aparatosa erección que había vuelto a alzarse orgullosa estrechando sus pantalones- seguro que puedes encargarte de ello antes de bajar….  
  
Se acercó a él provocando que Jared se quedara estático y expectante, sin embargo se limitó a pasar por su lado sin rozarle siquiera, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, pero justo antes de alcanzar el principio de las escaleras se giró para mirarle con diversión  
  
-¿o quieres que te eche una mano? –Jared estaba seguro de que estaba fulminándolo con su mirada pero Jensen parecía gozar irritándole, y por un segundo estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que quería, _Oh, cuanto lo quería..._ pero ellas le esperaban en la cocina y sabía que no sobrevivirá al bochorno de que volvieran a buscarle y le encontraran en su cuarto con Jen….uf, intentó no pensar en cómo podrían encontrarles exactamente o le daría igual que les encontraran, así que meneó la cabeza y le vio alejarse con un gesto risueño, y una sonrisa satisfecha.  
  
  
Le llevó casi diez minutos de pensamientos grotescos y desagradables conseguir que “aquello” se calmase un poco,y cuando al fin se acercó a la cocina lo hizo deseando malévolamente que la noche anterior Jensen hubiera pasado por el mismo problema, y que hubiera resultado igual de doloroso.  
  
  
Le sorprendió lo rencoroso que podía llegar a ser en ese aspecto, pero lo que el brujo había hecho tenía un nombre muy claro, ya que sabía perfectamente que le esperaban.  
  
  
Aunque, cuando logró serenarse un poco, pensó que en cierto modo solo le había mostrado que su deseo era mayor que su miedo, y también había logrado tranquilizarle lo suficiente como para que su mente solo pudiera concentrarse en una cosa, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ello, la astucia de Jensen para llevarle a ese estado de ánimo concreto, totalmente _"receptivo",_ era sorprendente.  
  
Le había subestimado por la noche, pero por lo que le había dicho al verle, era obvio que había estado pensado en ello, y que había comprendido que se había precipitado, aunque fue un alivio entender que Jensen lo achacaba a sus dudas de primerizo y no a las de enamorado, eso le daba cierto margen de dignidad, por muy escaso que fuera.  
  
Entonces reparó que Samantha y Lauren llevaban un buen rato hablando y no había escuchado nada realmente, enrojeció sofocado, aunque por lo que entendió estaban explicándole las razones del obligado ayuno, respiró aliviado de que no fuera nada mas importante, todo _el asunto_ con Jensen estaba escapándosele de las manos e interfiriendo en lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Samantha le entregó entonces una bolsa de piel con varias bolsitas de infusión dentro.  
  
-Las he preparado yo, son lo único que puedes tomar, agua, caliente o fría, y esto, nada más, ninguna otra sustancia orgánica de ningún tipo -Jared asintió- preparará tu mente y tu cuerpo para la prueba.  
  
Ya se había mentalizado sobre el ayuno ritual pero sospechaba que le iba a resultar muy duro. Entonces advirtió las palabras que ella había escogido y se ruborizó como la grana, la naturalidad y permisividad con la que aquellas mujeres acogían su relación con Jensen le resultaba algo incómoda cuando le sobresaltaban con comentarios así.  
  
Intentó alejar de su mente la imagen que esas palabras pusieron en su cabeza pero notó sus mejillas ardiendo un buen rato más y pensó que esa familia parecía decidida a que sufriera una combustión antes de que lograse realizar el ritual.  
  
Concentró entonces toda su atención en la explicación que le daban sobre los pasos del ritual, aunque ya le habían explicado someramente el mismo esto era distinto.  
  
Tenía que prestar atención ya que cada gesto tenía que ser preciso y un error podía conducirle a la muerte.  
  
Memorizó cada fase, pero a medida que conocía los detalles se fue relajando, en realidad le resultaba familiar de un modo muy peculiar, como si le relatasen el argumento de una película que había visto de niño o lo hubiera leído en algún libro tiempo atrás.  
  
  
-Eso es tu conexión con la _Memoria del mundo_ , lo que nosotras llamamos _Memoria Madre_ , conoces el rito ya, solo tienes que recordarlo- le aseguró Lauren y Jared pensó en el lugar entre mundos y en la realidad física del mismo.  
  
Samantha intentaba explicárselo:  
  
-Solo tú estarás _“físicamente”_ allí, es tu sangre lo que abre la puerta, nosotros te guiaremos como sombras proyectadas, pero el camino debe ser un sendero solitario siempre, asi que lo harás solo en realidad- Jared la escuchaba intrigado, en cierto modo sabía que tenía que estar asustado pero lo cierto es que se sentía eufórico y emocionado ante lo que le aguardaba.  
  
Toda su vida había deseado poder vivir algo así, un desafío de esa envergadura.  
  
La idea de estar solo lejos de inquietarle le tranquilizaba, ya que solo él estaría en peligro si se equivocaba en algún punto.  
  
-Esa puerta no se abre fácilmente, la sangre de alguien como tú es la llave-  
  
Continuaba Samantha y eso despertó su curiosidad:  
  
-Eso significa que tu sangre o la suya,- miró a Lauren- ¿no servirían?-  
  
Ella lo negó con una sonrisa  
  
-Ah, no, nosotras ya estamos en esa orilla, no hay modo de cruzar de regreso, nuestra sangre nos llevaría al otro lado, no al lugar de en medio, igual que la sangre de un mortal común no le lleva sino a este mundo, o al último, en todo caso- Jared digirió eso, tenía tantas preguntas sobre la naturaleza de las realidades pero ya tendría tiempo para ello, ahora lo importante era comprender que todo lo que sucediera allí sería real y que tenía que ser cauteloso o quedaría atrapado.  
  
Un Jensen particularmente silencioso había irrumpido en la cocina mientras su abuela hablaba, Jared le miró sin poder evitarlo, y este añadió intrigándole:  
  
-En realidad alguien de nuestro lado si puede entrar en el lugar entre mundos, hay tres modos de hacerlo….- Jared lo miró interesado pero el hechicero no añadió mas, tomó un café solo y se alejó con la bebida hacia al aparcamiento tras decirle que le esperaba allí para llevarle al hospital, cuando estuviera listo.  
  
Jared consideró que salir corriendo tras él sería demasiado patético así que se contuvo y miró curioso a la anciana, lo que Jensen había dicho había despertado su curiosidad y ésta se agudizó ante la expresión contrariada de la mujer.  
  
-Es algo que nadie hace, no usualmente….- le aclaró- verás Jared, ese lugar es como un nexo, un vórtice de donde surge toda realidad, nada que no sea un dios o algo equivalente puede habitarlo sino temporalmente, por ello las almas olvidadas en ese limbo se pierden para siempre, y los que habitamos a uno u otro lado de ese lugar no debemos cruzar…-sus palabras solo le hicieron prestar más atención  
  
-¿Por qué? – le preguntó haciendo que la mujer le mirase con cierta inquietud, como si Jared resultara no ser lo que esperaba y estuviera revelando una personalidad preocupante, pero aun así le respondió  
  
-Verás, quizá has pensado en ello como algo material, algo tangible, pero no lo es, aunque hablamos del “otro lado” no estamos hablando de otro lugar físico sino de mirar este mundo _**desde otro lado**_ , igualmente ese lugar al que irás no es realmente como un puente entre dos lugares diferentes, sino que habita en el corazón de toda la realidad, es como otro nivel….-  
  
Intentó ayudarla a expresarlo:  
  
-¿Algo como otra dimensión? -sugirió  
  
Ella pareció planteárselo.  
  
-En cierto modo, aunque es un lugar de donde surge todo lo real y al tiempo se mantiene al margen, es un _axis mundi_ (un eje del mundo), un centro, en esa tierra se oculta la fuente de toda vida y toda magia, es un lugar peligroso, un lugar donde moran dioses, algunos no benévolos, y seres igual de poderosos pero mucho más peligrosos ….las criaturas mágicas son como luces allí, como faros en la oscuridad, algunos de esos seres nos cazarían…-se sobresaltó al oírlo pero ella le tranquilizó enseguida  
  
-El rito de paso es sagrado, ha sido establecido así desde tiempos inmemoriales, ninguna de esas criaturas interrumpirá tu camino, la fuerza que rige el lugar protege a los peregrinos que lo cruzan, el peligro, si lo hay, vendrá de ti, no de ellos- aceptó lo que escuchaba cada vez más interesado en aquel lugar- pero nada resguarda a ninguna otra criatura que ose entrar sin haber sido invitado…- le miró- el ritual te ampara, es tu invitación por así decirlo, pero puede servir para que otros entren-  
  
-Cuando tu sangre abra el portal seguirá abierto hasta que lo vuelvas a cruzar, o ya no ...puedas volver -añadió titubeante- entonces cualquiera de mi lado solo tiene que ofrendar su sangre y podrá entrar, pero eso sería una locura, se convertiría en un objetivo luminoso para seres demasiado peligrosos.  
  
-Jensen dijo que había tres formas- ella miró a Lauren que había guardado silencio y al fin suspiro como si detestara contarle aquello pero no encontrara el modo de evitarlo.  
  
-Hay viejas leyendas sobre eso….Jensen siente fascinación por esas historias pero es peligroso, la palabra tiene su propia magia y nombrar lo que es tan antiguo y poderoso puede ser arriesgado-le advirtió.  
  
Guardó silencio un momento antes de añadir.  
  
-Hay otro modo, claro, el obvio, y es morir, todos cruzamos por allí para ir al último lugar, no solo hay dos orillas en esa tierra-asintió, se esperaba esa parte.  
  
-¿Y la tercera? – insistió, no entendía porque le parecía importante pero lo hacía, sentía un impulso extraño, casi ajeno a sí mismo, como si algo dentro le empujara,  quería saberlo,  _necesitaba_ saberlo.  
  
Samantha parecía disgustada por el rumbo de la conversación y Lauren lo miraba sorprendida, y fue ella la que habló.  
  
-Jensen hizo lo mismo, no paró de preguntar hasta conocer esa historia, no entiendo porque ambos parecéis compartir esa curiosidad, solo son viejas leyendas, ya no significan nada-  
  
  
Parecía inquieta pero Samantha pareció tranquilizarse entonces y Jared percibió que, aunque la anciana era poderosa, tendía a usar la razón con mayor frecuencia que su hija, mientras que ésta escuchaba más la intuición, y por eso el atisbo de temor en la mujer le preocupó.  
  
Aunque ¿qué podía significar sino que ambos, Jensen y él, tenían inquietudes similares?  
  
Samantha pareció verlo así y con una sonrisa complacida, ya que descubrir un nuevo vinculo entre ambos le agradaba de modo obvio, le respondió y Jared sintió algo extraño mientras la escuchaba, había notado como una familiaridad mientras le hablaba del ritual pero esto era distinto, era más visceral y por algún motivo le recordó la primera vez que vio a Jensen y aquel destello de poder salvaje y atávico que había percibido entonces en él.  
  
Ella hablaba y algo dentro de él casi cantaba, como si una vieja leyenda susurrara en su oído, pidiendo ser contada del modo adecuado, y esas no eran las palabras, pero se le aproximaban….  
  
-Hay viejas historias sobre ello, de uno y otro lado, historias que ya solo se cuentan al fuego de una hoguera, como viejos mitos, pero mi familia sabe que no lo son, siempre hemos sido, desde que tenemos memoria de ello, seres de la otra orilla, y antaño esas historias no eran secretas, las escuché de boca de mi madre y ella lo escuchó de la suya- un aleteo suave le rozó pero no atendió, _aquello…._ había _algo_ allí, algo que le incumbía…  
  
-Esa vieja memoria hablaba de reyes que **_eran_** su reino, si el rey moría la tierra moría, si el rey era justo su reino florecía, si el rey enfermaba su tierra lo hacía, si el rey reinaba justamente, su reino era bendecido….-Jared suspiró, tenía la extraña sensación de que lo que le estaban contando era algo vital para él, y aunque le desconcertaba, no podía dejar de escuchar.  
  
-Y había un lugar, un lugar lejos del mundo- le miró y Jay comprendió qué hablaba del sitio en el medio- donde el rey era puesto a prueba, donde un árbol sagrado llamaba a su rey para que se enfrentara a sí mismo en tiempos de penuria, el árbol le llamaba para morir encadenado a su tronco y parar la catástrofe que asolaba su reino… solo así, a través del sacrificio de su señor, podía su tierra renacer, su deber era sobrevivir tres días a la ordalía del árbol, allí sufriría la muerte por el agua, el viento, el fuego y la tierra, durante tres días –Jared le escuchaba embelesado, mientras el aleteo se incrementaba, lejano y sordo, y una parte de él pensó irreflexiva que algún ave se acercaba.  
  
-Si llegaba vivo al amanecer del tercer día su reino volvería a vivir, la tierra daría de nuevo fruto, los animales tendrían crías, el cielo volvería a llover, se detendría la agonía de la tierra moribunda….así fue siempre, el rey daba su vida por su tierra, los antropólogos lo consideran un mito de fertilidad, aunque en realidad es mucho más que eso- asintió, **_lo sabía_** , _era mucho más que eso…_  
  
-¿Siempre morían en el árbol?- le preguntó intrigado.  
  
-En realidad sí, aunque siempre hay una salida, una oportunidad de sobrevivir, si lo hicieran su carne se convertiría en la carne de la tierra de un modo mucho más _literal,_ de un modo _mágico_ , se convertirían en dioses, dioses que caminarían sobre la tierra…pero nunca lo hacían- le miró apenada, como si esas muertes fueran un recuento en alguna lista personal.  
  
-Morían en sus ramas y el reino era bendecido y su heredero tomaba su lugar hasta que volvía a suceder…. Pero no siempre eran reyes los que acudían a la llamada, era su prerrogativa enviar a alguien en su lugar, otro de los nuestros…. _el rey del verano_ le nombraban, mas tarde recibió muchos nombres distintos, pero siempre era sacrificado para que la tierra renaciera…con el tiempo se convirtió en un rito de cada primavera, y siempre era escogido entre los nuestros…-  
  
Entendió el pesar en su voz:  
  
-La esperanza de muchos era sobrevivir tres días a la muerte en el árbol, tres días y su sacrificio daría pie a un nuevo ciclo, pero si moría antes no serviría de nada, no llovería, o los campos no germinarían, el sacrifico no sería aceptado, su agonía era el origen de la vida y tenía que durar tres días, si no lo lograba, otro era llamado en su lugar, dicen que así desapareció la vieja estirpe, pero todo ser mágico puede ser admitido allí, aunque eran pocos los que lograban, llegar al final de la ordalía, era un honor conseguirlo, los descendientes de aquellos que llegaban al tercer día eran bendecidos por todos, considerados tan sagrados como el que moría por ellos, en cierto modo muchos morian no solo por sus pueblos sino para salvaguardar a toda su estirpe-  
  
_“morir por ellos”_ Jared parpadeó confuso porque esas palabras despertaban un eco en él, _“morir por otro_ ” parecía algo inmenso y sin embargo era tan sencillo elegirlo, no había pensado ni un solo instante en hacer otra cosa por su hermana, y sabia que lo haría gozoso por Jensen.  
  
-Los mitos decían que si sobrevivían al tercer día el árbol les convertiría en dioses, y algunos reyes se tomaron eso como un testimonio no escrito de que cualquier rey tenía en sí mismo el potencial para serlo- le explicó Samantha con acritud, lo entendió, vulgarizar así algo tan sagrado resultaba indigno  
  
-Pero la muerte en el árbol era la respuesta y el final, y nunca hubo _un dos veces nacido_ ,o al menos ya no se conserva la memoria si lo hubo,que yo sepa ningún mortal sobrevivió-concluyó ella.  
  
_“nunca hubo un **dos veces nacido** ” _  
  
La palabra le turbó, como si intentara recordar algo….algo que se le escapaba aunque lo tenía delante pero no lograba aprehenderlo….  
  
_“la muerte en el árbol durante tres días”_  
  
Tembló, un escalofrío le recorrió ominoso y sintió de nuevo la urgencia de correr y asegurarse de que Jensen se encontraba a salvo, como si aquello no fuera una vieja leyenda sino una amenaza directa.  
  
-Ahora se cree que era algo simbólico pero no lo era, el árbol recoge siempre sus tributos, cada uno de los ofrecidos era aceptado en el _axis mundi_ y su ordalía era real, mientras su pueblo le miraba marchitarse ante sus ojos, _el rey del verano_ ocupaba el lugar de una estirpe casi extinta, porque los reyes sagrados eran criaturas raras incluso entre los seres mágicos y no había suficientes para el sacrificio- había algo de ironía en su tono, pero Jared pensó que era un intercambio justo, la muerte de uno por la vida de muchos, no pudo evitar pensar que sería un honor irse de ese modo.  
  
-Era un honor morir así- sus palabras le sobresaltaron al coincidir con su pensamiento- entregar tu vida por la de tu pueblo, los reyes sagrados eran bendecidos, pero con el tiempo eso se pervirtió, los reyes dejaron de acudir, y mucho mas tarde, incluso dejaron de escuchar…-  
  
El sonido de sus alas era ahora tan audible que Jared se giró buscando quien lo producía:  
  
\- Enviaban a otros, pero es algo voluntario, los que eran obligados nunca sobrevivían más allá de unas horas y el jardín del árbol se cubrió de la sangre de los que le sacrificaban por la fuerza, pero no servía…esa es la tercera manera, si el árbol te llama, a aquellos con sangre real, o los elegidos para morir en lugar del rey -  
  
  
**_“tenía que ser un sacrificio real, desear morir por la vida de otros”_ **  
  
  
Los escuchó sorprendido, al fin con claridad, pero ellas no parecieron notarlo, aunque Jensen había dicho que los oía.

Había soñado con ellos antes, creído escuchar el eco de sus voces, pero nunca los había escuchado con esa nitidez, como si habitaran físicamente el mundo que creía el real.

Contuvo la necesidad de asegurarse de que no se hallaban posados tras él, algo en la idea de ambos le resultaba más increible que nada de lo que había descubierto los últimos dias. Ni siquiera ahora creería que eran otra cosa que un juego de su mente si Jensen no los hubiera nombrado.  
  
Prestó atención pero guardaban silencio ahora, como si también ellos escucharan las palabras de las dos mujeres.

Necesitaba saber más del ritual pero se prometió a sí mismo que le preguntaría a Jensen por ellos, parecían ser algo más que criaturas del sueño pero no podía estar seguro, ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus nombres antes de escucharlos en labios de Jensen, y sin embargo, al escucharle nombrarlos, había sentido que eran los correctos, y les había recordado como habitantes habituales de su mundo onírico,inspirando parte de sus certezas noche tras noche.  
  
  
-Ese lugar está en la tierra por donde cruzaré pero el árbol del que hablas…¿Que es?- tanteó Jared y Samantha replicó:  
  
  
-te hablé de una fuente, en la mayoría de los relatos la fuente de todo tiene la forma de un árbol sagrado, algunos mitos creen que sostiene el mundo, otros que _ES_ el mundo, en realidad no importa, porque es el origen de todo lo vivo, siempre lo ha sido, hay puertas para llegar a ese lugar en el interior de cada criatura viva, pero siempre está ahí, siempre, y todo lo que existe surge de ahí, es como un mito viviente, podrías llamarle Dios, aunque sería inexacto pero su fruto es sin duda la vida, o podrías decir que es algo que nos crea al tiempo que lo creamos, como un eterno ciclo infinito, la realidad misma surge de ese lugar, y ahí nacen y mueren los dioses de los hombres, entregando su vida al árbol…-  
  
La voz de Samantha le alcanzó insidiosa, asustándole, porque da algún modo su voz se había fundido con la de ellos, como si de su boca estuviera surgiendo una leyenda viva, se sobresaltó:  
  
-Un árbol cuyas raíces cubren el mundo, cuya copa crea el cielo, pero es algo muy diferente a la magia, algo ingobernable, atávico y peligroso….no es el tipo de poder que alguien pueda controlar, el árbol crea dioses, y toma la vida de uno por la de muchos, así fue antaño, hasta que la estirpe sagrada de los reyes se extinguió, hace ya mucho tiempo y los hombres olvidaron el rito, aunque continuaron los sacrificios ya no recordaban porqué…-  
  
Los cuervos casi gritaban en su oído ahora, no entendía como ellas no podían oírlos.  
  
**_“los hombres murieron muchas veces de hambre mientras el árbol lo contemplaba impotente, pero las leyes rigen, las formas, reglas que cumplir, rituales que no podían variar, sin una vida ofrecida no podía intervenir, y el árbol sufría por las vidas que no podía salvar…."_**  
  
  
  
_el árbol... algo antiguo, poderoso y ancestral…_  
  
  
Se estremeció, ¿Por qué había visto eso en Jensen la primera vez que le vio?  
  
Los escuchaba muy dentro de sí mismo, como un eco de una leyenda inmemorial que siempre había conocido, casi pudo verle ante él, un árbol asombroso, tan vivo en cada una de sus partes como en el todo, un árbol cuyas raíces cubrían un enorme jardín, en el centro de todos los mundos, un lugar que era fuente de todo lo vivo, de toda la magia.  
  
Jared jadeó, los cuervos susurraban muy lejos ya aunque seguían a su lado… hablaban del viejo árbol, del lugar en el que los mundos se cruzan, donde la tierra yerma gemía, moribunda y suplicando a su madre… y una emoción le cubrió sorprendiéndole, _compasión_ , piedad por algo tan poderoso pero impotente…algo que dependía de la voluntad y el sacrificio de otros para poder actuar….  
  
Se estremeció, subyugado, intentando desprenderse del extraño hechizo que había caído sobre él.  
  
Magia antigua, tan antigua que no era ni magia, sino algo más esencial, algo innato en el mundo, y una fuerza arcana en el centro de todo…  
  
Se sintió mareado, como si un presagio aciago latiera en ello, y por un instante miró hacia la puerta que conducía al exterior, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Jensen estaba seguro allí fuera, porque no lograba desprenderse de la sensación de que había una advertencia en el susurro de los cuervos, los había escuchado en contadas ocasiones, y en cierto modo sospechó que no debía mencionarlos, pero que el hecho de que él y Jensen pudieran oírlos era en sí mismo un aviso.  
  
_“yo también escucho los cuervos jay, Recuerdo y Memoria son sus nombres, que ya casi nadie recuerda en ninguna orilla”_  
  
  
El mareo se intensificó e identificó aturdido la sensación, era lo que había sentido la primera vez que le había visto, la sensación de que _“algo no debía existir en el mundo”_  
  
**_Jensen…._**  
  
La voz de Lauren le sacó de su ensimismamiento  
  
-Solo son leyendas Jay, he asistido en otro ritual y he oído hablar de muchos mas, nadie va a ese sitio sin ser llamado y hace siglos que nadie puede escuchar esa llamada- le tranquilizó.  
  
Asintió y Samantha suspiró para cambiar de tema y continuar con las instrucciones, y aunque le prestó atención solo lo hizo parcialmente, en cierto modo intuía que no tendría problemas con los pasos del ritual, en última estancia los cuervos se lo recordarían, porque podía sentirlos suspendidos sobre su hombro ahora, aunque habían enmudecido, parecían asegurarle silenciosos que no iban a abandonarle hasta que cruzase, como si le protegieran. Se preguntó si Jensen los sentía así todo el tiempo, a su lado, susurrando y guiándole.  
  
Entonces algo dicho por Samantha atrajo su atención inevitablemente:  
  
-Siempre hay una parte física y real, claro...lo primero es limpiar el cuerpo para el nuevo nacimiento, un baño ritual, tu guía al otro lado te ayudará con eso- Jared se quedó paralizado al escucharla....” _seré el tercer guardián, te guiaré al otro lado”_ intentó no sufrir un vergonzoso ataque de pánico al oírlo, desnudo ante un Jensen que tenía que lavar cada rincón de su cuerpo…  
  
La miró como si ella hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido, y en cierto modo era así, aquella era una idea inconcebible, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ahora pudiera volver a montar en la moto con él sin empalmarse, lo que ella sugería ya era ridículo por imposible…  
  
-Puedo bañarme solo-les aseguró algo aturullado - llevo haciéndolo muchos años- Ellas le miraron risueñas.  
  
-No es como cualquier otro baño, Jared, y debemos seguir los ritos, el primer guardián te entregará las monedas para cruzar, y será quien te lleve al lugar indicado para el paso.-comenzó Samantha.  
  
-El segundo te indicará el camino al puente, y también te desvestirá para que entres desnudo como un recién nacido-prosiguió Lauren- y el tercero te ayudará a cruzar cuando le entregues las monedas después de asegurarse de que no hay mácula en ti, bañándote para iniciar el rito-  
  
Jared intentó disimular la consternación que sentía ante esa noticia, Samantha pareció comprender el origen de su aprensión:  
  
-Es un ritual muy antiguo, todos los pasos son vitales, y deben realizarse del modo apropiado, Jensen lo sabe...-asintió un tanto avergonzado por resultar tan transparente, en todo caso estaba seguro de que el problema no lo tendría el brujo, que parecía más capaz de controlarse que él.  
  
Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello ya que parecía que no había otro remedio, quizá al llegar la noche el hambre y todo lo demás conseguirían que no se pusiera en evidencia, aunque seguía temiéndose lo peor.  
  
Lauren le sonrió como intentando infundirle ánimos:  
  
-Lo lograrás Jared, estoy segura- parecía realmente convencida de ello así que intentó creerlo sin fisuras, a pesar de que no lograba dejar de pensar en esa parte del ritual.  
  
Después de los últimos detalles se levantó para ir a buscar a Jensen y regresar al hospital, entonces Samantha le sorprendió abrazándole con un afecto que notó tan real como preñado de nostalgia.  
  
-Eres muy valiente, Jared, y en verdad espero encontrarte mañana en este lado-  
  
Jared asintió conmovido respondiendo a su abrazo con un sentimiento que le sorprendió, Lauren le abrazó después, y notó como su abrazo se estrechaba con cierta aprensión, y comprendió que Lauren temía que algo saliera mal.  
  
Las miró con cariño, ambas querían que lo lograra y no solo por Jensen, percibirlo le hizo sentirse unido a ellas , pensó que si todo salía bien resultaría sencillo llegar a quererlas, además ambas deseaban lo mismo que él en todos los aspectos, que sobreviviera a esa noche, y que Jensen le amara.  
  
En cierto modo eran sus cómplices aunque en realidad estuviera ocultándoles aspectos de lo que podría pasar durante el ritual, pero solo él correría un peligro real así que decidió que no era tan malo guardar silencio.  
  
Antes de alejarse camino del garaje recordó algo, una última curiosidad que quiso saciar antes de olvidarlo puesto que se trataba sobre el lugar al que iría  
  
-Dijiste que ya nadie escuchaba la llamada del árbol –Lauren asintió divertida y lo detuvo.  
  
-Ah, sí, Jensen también tenía curiosidad, pero no te preocupes Jay, nadie les escucha ya-  
  
-¿Les?- sintió casi físicamente un mal augurio.  
  
-Eso decían,eran los emisarios del árbol, sus servidores, algunos decían que tomaban la forma de dos aves negras, dos cuervos que susurraban en el oído de los elegidos-  
  
Sus palabras se deslizaron insidiosas haciéndole palidecer arredrado y agradeció que ya se había medio girado para irse y no podian ver bien su rostro.  
  
-¿Solo los elegidos para inmolarse en el árbol podían oírles? –preguntó con un nudo en el pecho.  
  
Lauren lo miró curiosa.  
  
-Es increíble, tú y Jensen parecéis pensar igual, hacéis las mismas preguntas-  
  
Samantha le respondió.  
  
-No, no solo los elegidos, los cuervos son mencionados siempre como emisarios de la Fuente, y como tales hablaban con otros seres, con los más poderosos en todos los mundos, hechiceros y sacerdotes de arcanos poderes, también con la antigua estirpe de los reyes sagrados, y algunas historias dicen que algunos mortales les escucharon también-  
  
-¿Simples mortales? –preguntó aliviado.  
  
-No, Jay, ningún simple mortal podría hacerlo, mortales que servían a algún dios poderoso y que tomó así voz para ellos, o mortales que podían cruzar y que se convertirían en seres de gran poder cuando pudieran al fin completarse- Jared asintió, _eso era_ , tenía que ser eso, o Jensen le habría advertido.  
  
Se despidió de ellas casi automáticamente.  
  
_“sé lo que eres, lo supe cuando te vi la primera vez aunque no quise creerlo”  
_

Se dirigió al garaje pensando en ello, esperando equivocarse, pero Jensen sabía que él los escuchaba y ahora lo entendía, lo sabía porque ellos se lo habían dicho.

  
  
  
  
  
           Cuando entró en el garaje Jensen estaba inclinado sobre la moto, arreglando algo al parecer, se volvió al escucharle y le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que esperase.  
  
Le observó afanándose en finalizar su trabajo con cierta curiosidad, parecía realmente entregado a su vehículo y Jared se preguntó si en verdad tenía algún sentido sospechar que le ocultaba algo, además él no quería que realizara el ritual, no lo había querido desde el principio.  
  
  
Se sentía tan confuso, demasiada información; el ritual, la situación de Megan, sus sentimientos por Jensen, y ahora esto, este enigma que parecía concernirles y que le producía un extraño desasosiego.  
  
Cuando el rostro de Jensen fue de nuevo visible recordó otro motivo de inquietud, el maldito baño ritual, que le hacía pensar en muchas cosas y ninguna tenía que ver con sentirse limpio.  
  
La cara de Jensen estaba medio cubierta de grasa de motor y Jared sintió la risa burbujeando en su garganta, quizá había estado soportando la tensión largo rato pero sintió que necesitaba dejarse llevar por ese repentino estallido de alegría y la expresión interrogante y desconcertada del brujo solo acentuó su ánimo juguetón.  
  
Jared se acercó a él y sin pensarlo saco un clínex de su bolsillo para limpiar su rostro. Empezó por su frente, y luego descendió hacia sus mejillas, prestando atención a cada rincón de su piel, descubriendo las sutiles pecas que el moreno de Jensen le impedía apreciar normalmente, éste permanecía estático dejándole hacer, lo cual le resultó terriblemente excitante en cuanto reparó en ello.  
  
En algún momento dejó de limpiarle para acariciarle descaradamente, despacio, y escrupulosamente, recreándose en cada parte de su rostro, subyugado por sus desconcertantes y preciosas pecas, y por el brillo peligroso de sus ojos verdes...  
  
_¿Peligroso? Hum,_  
  
Jensen lo estaba mirando de una manera muy peculiar.  
  
-Jay...-su tono forzado y tenso le hizo reparar en su propia conducta y se miró la mano ofuscado, el bochorno fue inmediato y le ofreció el pañuelo alejándose avergonzado.  
  
El hechicero pareció notablemente aliviado de romper el contacto y Jared se sintió humillado...se había regodeado acariciándolo _de un modo_... el sofoco que le invadió subió su temperatura varios grados.  
  
Jensen parecía sumido en algún pensamiento y no le miraba ni replicó nada a su actitud, lo cual tratándose de él resultaba algo inquietante, cuando ya creía que las cosas permanecerían como estaban Jensen se acercó a él e hizo un gesto extraño, casi como si chasquease los dedos pero sin sonido, Jared pudo ver la variación en su entorno, como una resonancia extraña, una burbuja hecha de aire, pero visible, como una barrera grisácea y vibrante  en el espacio y entendió a qué se había referido con lo de que era demasiado llamativa.  
  
Se movió al mismo tiempo que Jensen y en la misma dirección, sus labios chocaron ansiosos, hambrientos de las caricias negadas la noche anterior, no fue un beso complaciente o cuidadoso, Jensen parecía harto de contenerse con él y en realidad él también estaba cansado de titubeos.  
  
La fuerza con la que le besaba hacia que tuviera que agarrarse a él con todo su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio.  
  
Sintió las caderas del brujo presionando contra las suyas, ambas pelvis rozándose, y notó la dureza de su entrepierna frotándose contra la suya y una especie de instinto despertó en él con un alborozo demencial….  
  
No pudo evitar reír en voz alta, como si al fin hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba, y su risa provocó que Jensen le empujase con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo del garaje con un golpe seco, pero no sintió ni el mas mínimo dolor por ello, quizá por la adrenalina o por cualquier otro motivo.  
  
Solo Jensen era real ahora,  
  
_Jensen…su piel, su aliento en su boca, su lengua en la suya, sus manos..._  
  
…manos que se deslizaron dentro de su ropa buscando su piel, jadeó al notarlas frías sobre su cuerpo, y la risa de Jensen retumbó bajita dentro de su garganta abatiendo todas sus defensas, la euforia que les dominaba resultaba tan vehemente que ni siquiera notaban el áspero tacto del suelo o la frialdad de aquella mañana de primavera.  
  
Jared se dejó arrastrar por la necesidad reprimida durante días de tocarle, _tocarle libremente_ , cada pedazo de piel que alcanzaba le hacía jadear excitado, resultaba tan liberador como vesánico dejarse dominar por sus anhelos, en realidad era como si llevara años deseando tocarle y no unos días, quizá era así, y el ardor con el que Jensen le correspondía le dejaba claro que sentía el mismo arrebato.  
  
Notó sus manos forcejeando con su pantalón y sintió su incipiente erección endureciéndose del todo. El simple pensamiento de sentirle _“tocándole_ ” le inflamaba y se empujó contra su mano para dejárselo claro, cuando le sintió acariciándole tan íntimamente, ambos gimieron al unísono y una especie de delirio los atrapó, quizá por toda la tensión contenida durante días, los besos se transformaron pronto en mordiscos, los gemidos en rugidos, el deseo tornándose en una necesidad casi dolorosa.  
  
Atrapó sus labios una y otra vez mientras se desprendían de toda la ropa que podían alcanzar, frotándose con furor contra el otro, la piel tan encendida y sensible que cada roce casi dolía.  
  
Su polla tan hinchada y palpitante que latía necesitada, buscó la de Jensen y gimoteó exaltado al sentir su dureza igual de inflamada. La urgencia parecía haberlo invadido todo, la urgencia de tocarle. La urgencia de _sentirle._  
  
Y con la violencia de su necesidad se mezclaba el júbilo insensato que experimentaba, aquello era tan fácil, _tan real,_ todo lo que necesitaba... acarició su miembro con suavidad, el tacto húmedo y duro resultaba extraño y excitante, y se detuvo por un segundo en aquella vorágine enajenada que le había dominado para sopesar la sensación, y entonces Jensen le agarró ambas manos con las suyas, lo cual le sorprendió y le hizo mirarle interrogante.  
  
Sus ojos de un verde intenso totalmente dilatado, los labios hinchados y entumecidos por su culpa, la piel del rostro brillante por el sudor y la saliva, Jared gimió, _“lo quería, lo quería ahora, YA, más”…_ no podía tener ningún pensamiento coherente, solo esa necesidad intensa _“todo,ahora_ ”.  
  
Le observó confuso levantarle los brazos sobre la cabeza, y sujetarle las manos a algo, sintió el agarre pero no se giró para mirar a donde lo había encadenado, demasiado fascinado por el pecho desnudo de Jensen a pocos centímetros del suyo, aunque notó lo expuesto que estaba en esa postura, con todo su torso exhibido para obvio placer del mago, que le retiró la camisa abierta para solazarse con su desnudez, Jared se quedó inmóvil, mirando fascinado como Jensen se inclinaba hacia él y su pecho desnudo caía sobre el suyo, la piel de ambos tan sensitiva que el roce los hizo temblar a los dos .  
  
La lengua de Jen lamió su pecho con suavidad primero, respingó al sentirlo, percibía sus pantalones abiertos pero su pene aun luchaba contra el tacto de la tela de sus bóxers, y la lengua de Jen trazaba giros extraños sobre su tórax, haciéndole casi lloriquear por la sensación.  
  
La postura a la que Jensen le había conducido le hacía sentirse totalmente sometido a él, pero no le producía ninguna aprensión por ello sino todo lo contrario, la excitación que lo dominaba era tan intensa como desquiciante, porque nada bastaba, “ _quería más, más de su lengua, más de su piel, oh, dios, más Jensen_ ”  
  
La lengua de Jensen parecía deleitarse sobre su pecho, lamiendo sus pezones con tal desidia que Jared se escuchó gemir suplicante, sentía que le estaba torturando con tanta calma, y el otro respondió mordiéndole con suavidad el pecho mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia su entrepierna y le despojaron al fin de su ropa interior, que acabó por las rodillas,  
  
Sintió más que vio, porque el cuerpo de Jensen sobre él no se lo permitía, como su polla salía al exterior y esperó que Jensen hiciera algo al respecto, pero el brujo se había detenido y Jared, que había cerrado los ojos disfrutando de su tacto, escuchó su voz ronca ordenándole:  
  
-Mírame, Jared- abrió los ojos, Jensen estaba completamente desnudo sobre él lo cual probablemente no era muy posible de modo natural y una parte muy lejana de su mente pensó que eso de la magia resultaba muy útil en ciertos momentos, claro que el resto de su mente no podía pensar, porque Jensen desnudo y completamente empalmado sobre él no era una visión de la que pudiera sustraerse con cosas tan fútiles como pensamientos.  
  
En aquel momento se sintió completamente suyo, propiedad del brujo, nada de lo que Jensen deseara podría negárselo, “ _oh, dios, quería tanto, lo que fuera, ahora, por favor_ ”, pero este solo tomó su miembro en sus manos y Jared se quedó estático, ansioso, mirando como el hechicero se situaba entre sus piernas y sin dejar de sostener su mirada dejó que su propia polla rozase la de Jared.  
  
Ambos resoplaron al notar la fricción, Jared cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación, que resultaba lo más embriagador que había experimentado nunca, pero Jensen volvió a susurrarle que lo mirase y le obedeció sin vacilar.  
  
Él también lo hacía, su mirada oscurecida por la lujuria, y Jared miró sus labios brillando húmedos y necesitó tocarle, pero Jensen no aflojó el agarre y continuó inmovilizado en aquella postura algo incómoda, mientras el mago le miraba casi perversamente proseguía rozando sus miembros, con cada movimiento ambos sollozaban con un abandono cada vez mayor mientras sus miradas se sostenían.  
  
Cuando Jared estaba a punto de suplicarle que le soltara porque los dedos le quemaban en su afán por acariciarle, Jensen se inclino para besarle de nuevo,  
  
Y casi ni notó como se colocaba a horcajadas sobre su vientre, recreandose en el beso, dejando que sus lenguas se enzarzaran en una contienda lenta y mojada, una de las manos de Jensen le acariciaba errática, aunque la otra había desaparecido detrás de su espalda, pero Jared ni lo notó.  
  
Jen se separó un poco de él, y Jay iba a protestar sonoramente, porque sentía la boca insoportablemente vacía, cuando notó el modo en que Jensen se había situado, a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, y tuvo que contener el rugido excitado de su garganta al notar como su mano se retiraba de su espalda, casi a cámara lenta, expectante y ávido, le vio montarse con suavidad sobre su glande, penetrándose a si mismo sobre su cuerpo, de modo suave pero constante,  
  
Su cerebro intentaba registrar las sensaciones pero parecía totalmente sobrecargado, el interior de Jensen se abría despacio a su paso, se maravilló de lo bien que se había dilatado para él mientras le besaba, preguntándose si había usado algún truco para eso.  
  
La propia gravedad ayudaba a que la penetración fuera profundizándose, hasta que Jensen se dejó caer totalmente encima de él, Jared cerró los ojos absorto en lo que sentía, y entonces empezó a moverse sobre él.  
  
Jared necesito tocarle entonces de modo imperativo y como si solo el deseo fuera suficiente, sus manos se soltaron para tomar las caderas del hechicero y empujarse dentro de éste con fuerza.  
  
Nunca había hecho algo semejante pero respondió instintivamente, el interior de Jen lo apretaba con fuerza, y le miró cerrar los ojos mientras se impulsaba contra su cuerpo, Jared lo miraba casi con reverencia, nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como Jensen desnudo cabalgándole de aquel modo.  
  
Con cada acometida ambos gemían pero Jensen parecía regodearse en prolongar el acto, ya que cada vez que Jared creía que ya no aguantaba más, el brujo casi se detenía para luego reiniciar el movimiento de nuevo lentamente, era casi como si se meciera sobre él, torturante y enloquecedor.  
  
Y entonces se detuvo del todo y lo miró, Jared iba a gritarle que se moviera o hiciera algo cuando su voz, burlona, socarrona, _oh, tan Jensen,_ le desafió con una sonrisa de medio lado,  
  
-Vamos Jay, ya es hora de que tú hagas algo, ¿no?-  
  
Jared meneó la cabeza pasmado pero actuó de inmediato, agarrándole por las caderas lo levantó en alto, provocando que ambos jadearan de placer, ya que el movimiento hizo que la penetración fuera más profunda.  
  
Sin pensarlo lo empujó contra el suelo y cayó sobre él para besarle mientras le embestía con fuerza, poder tomar el control después de la perturbadora manera en que Jensen le había montado fue como un estallido desenfrenado, tan placentero e intenso que Jared sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras penetraba una y otra vez en su interior haciendo que el cuerpo entero del brujo temblase, le miraba retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, tan entregado que Jared sintió como perdía todo atisbo de conciencia y se dejaba arrastrar.  
  
El frenesí que le invadió se apoderó de todo, mientras su cuerpo se fundía con el cuerpo del brujo una y otra vez, y el placer que le asaltó fue tan fuerte y brusco que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un orgasmo, ya que nunca lo había experimentado así, feroz e intenso, escuchó lo que reconoció sorprendido como sus propios aullidos de placer, y descubrió encantado los gemidos de Jensen acompañándolos, mientras sus cuerpos temblaban al unísono con tal violencia que tuvo la sensación de que la tierra temblaba bajo sus cuerpos  
  
_Solo que no era una sensación_  
  
El seísmo era real, la tierra se estaba moviendo al mismo tiempo que ellos.  
  
A pesar de su asombro no podía detenerse, solo registraba todo esto de un modo lejano, porque su conciencia era solo sentido y sensación, y placer, solo eso.  
  
Pero cuando al fin se calmó y sintió el cuerpo desmayado al fin el temblor continuaba, Jensen reposaba sobre él, con su cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, y parecía no haberse dado cuenta, sus labios descansaban sobre su piel y Jared lamentó que pronto notaría que no era algo mental,que la tierra temblaba realmente.  
  
Porque estaba seguro de que se alejaría de él entonces, miró la burbuja que debía haber impedido que eso sucediera y continuaba alrededor, sin embargo estaba pasando, un terremoto, y parecía arreciar en vez de detenerse, algo lejanamente se preocupó por si Samantha y Lauren se acercaban a buscarles allí, alarmadas por el seísmo.  
  
Extendió su mano para tocar su mejilla y Jensen, que continuaba inmóvil sobre él se giró para mirarle, rozó sus labios con su mano y notó como estos acariciaban su palma un instante, iba a decirle que seguramente aquello se detendría pronto cuando el mago se inclinó hacia él para besarle despacio y olvidó que todo se estremecía a su alrededor, escuchaba como los objetos del cuarto se agitaban pero le dio igual, si el mundo entero se rompía no podía importarle menos cuando esa lengua dentro de su boca se movía de ese modo.  


 

 

 


	9. El ritual, capitulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es solo una recomendación, mientras escribía esta parte no dejé de escuchar dos canciones bellísimas que quizá os gusten como banda sonora:
> 
> "the host of seraphim" de Dead Can Dance  
> "Dauoalogn (dead calm)" Sigur Ros

 

 **CAPITULO 9**  
  
  
  
La tierra se estremecía a su alrededor pero Jay sólo tenía conciencia de Jensen, de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, de su piel acariciando la suya, de su lengua dentro de su boca, solo Jensen, y lejano, _muy lejano_ , las sacudidas del terreno se habían casi convertido en parte del movimiento lento de sus cuerpos.  
  
Jensen parecía ignorar lo que les rodeaba, como si no lo percibiera o no le importara, y aunque una pequeña parte de Jared se sentía intrigada por ello, lo cierto es que era una parte diminuta, el resto solo esperaba que eso no cambiara.  
  
Sentía el cuerpo flojo y lánguido tras el estallido anterior de placer, en ese estado cada beso parecía convertirse en una experiencia extrañamente sensual, como si la excitación anterior, violenta e inmediata, se hubiera transformado en algo distinto, erótico en su torturante calma, pero tan irresistible como delicioso.  
  
Jared se abandonaba a la sensación, a pesar de que los dos parecían extenuados, dejarse llevar por esa constante marea entre ambos era hipnotizante, como dejarse mecer en un sueño.  
  
En realidad no estaba erecto ya y Jensen tampoco, y sin embargo cada beso resultaba embriagador de un modo indolente, pensó que podía quedarse allí durante días enteros, solo abrazándole, sintiendo sus pieles desnudas acariciándose suavemente, sus lenguas tanteándose lánguidas, pero su cuerpo parecía recuperarse del estallido anterior paso a paso, y podía notar como Jensen reaccionaba igual, con la excitación creciendo de nuevo entre los dos, y necesitando más.  
  
Con cada temblor del terreno, el temor por ello se desvanecía paulatinamente, y cuando la mano del brujo descendió de nuevo hacia su entrepierna Jared ni lo pensó y abrió sus piernas para atrapar las caderas de Jensen entre ellas, le notó sonreír dentro de su boca y ambos comenzaron de nuevo a moverse con el mismo ritmo, le entrelazó con cierta urgencia, empujándose contra su pelvis, mientras percibía como Jensen descendía su mano a lo largo de su perineo, la sensación le hizo jadear de sorpresa, y olvidó de nuevo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras la excitación se apoderaba de su conciencia…  
  
Gimió en voz alta, con cada estremecimiento suyo los temblores bajo su cuerpo se intensificaban, y de un modo sordo y algo lejano pensó que tenía que detenerse, que aquello era peligroso, que alguien podía salir herido…  
  
Pero entonces Jensen acarició su entrada antes de introducir suavemente la punta de su dedo en su interior, y dejó de pensar, gimió abriéndose más para él, _“si, si, si, por favor, Jen, oh, sí” dios, lo quería tanto,_ la sensación era tan sorprendente como cautivadora, sentía como su dedo dentro de él le acariciaba casi suavemente y la tierra temblando a su alrededor pasó a un segundo plano, su pensamiento reducido de nuevo a necesidad y deseo.  
  
Y entonces sucedió, que el temblor se convirtió en otra cosa, primero una vibración lenta, que casi ni notaron, y después una convulsión tan intensa que los sacudió casi separándolos por su violencia, luego el silencio y todo se detuvo, el temblor de la tierra y el de sus propios cuerpos, como si fueran la misma cosa o _todo lo que era y existía “aguardase”._  
  
Jared sintió la repentina calma con aprensión, la mano de Jensen aún estaba sobre su cuerpo pero ambos yacían inmóviles esperando en tensión, mirando hacia el origen del extraño espasmo, en el corazón de la espesura.  
  
El sonido, ronco y grave, se escuchó latiendo en lo más profundo, ascendiendo su volumen hasta apoderarse del mundo, o esa fue la percepción que tuvo Jared, como si algo inmenso despertase, _desperezándose_ , algo vibraba en lo más hondo de Janua Caeli, _algo que se avivaba_ en el corazón de la floresta.  
  
Y no era algo que pudiera ser ignorado, Jared se estremeció, en parte también porque Jensen se separó de él y su cuerpo casi protestó al notar como el del brujo se alejaba.  
  
El mago se apartó para levantarse, notó la irritación en su rostro aunque sabía que no iba dirigida contra él, pero también había algo más, algo que no logró identificar pero le confundió.  
  
El sonido había cambiado ahora, era casi como el tañido de una lejana campana, _como una llamada_ , pensó Jared, y vio la sonrisa en la cara de Jensen, una sonrisa torcida, como si su enojo se mezclase con esa otra emoción que seguía sin identificar pero que le preocupaba.  
  
Jared creyó divisar entonces algo, de refilón, como una imagen huidiza en la periferia de su visión, algo que se movió veloz a su izquierda, _algo_ ….Jared parpadeó.  
  
Tenía que estar equivocado, no era posible pero la imagen aun permanecía en su retina, como un reflejo desvaído, “ _algo del otro lado_ ” pensó, pero él no debería poder verlo, no debería, y sin embargo había estado allí, estaba casi seguro…  
  
Una figura humana pero ajena a lo humano, embestida de un aura de inmensa potestad, rostro de ciervo y amplia cornamenta recortándose contra el horizonte, inmóvil, _“mirándoles”, “vigilándoles_ ”  
  
Jared se turbó, porque en esa imagen latía un recuerdo….lejano, antiguo, algo que conocía, que ya había visto… una promesa, “esperando”, esperando desde hacía mucho, “ _esperándole_ ”  
  
Buscó entre los arboles pero no había ni rastro de aquello que solo creía haber visto, Jensen continuaba de pie ante él, mirando en la misma dirección y entonces reparó en la absoluta desnudez de Jensen y en su propio aspecto con consternación.  
  
Se subió los pantalones algo avergonzado, ya que estaba tumbado casi totalmente desnudo y expuesto de un modo algo obsceno, pero Jensen no lo miraba, miraba la espesura con curiosidad, el sonido se había detenido igual que el temblor de la tierra, Jared se abrochó los pantalones y se colocó la camisa que se había enredado en uno de sus brazos, y le miró.  
   
Su desnudez no parecía hacer mella en su conducta, de hecho parecía sentirse incluso más cómodo así, se alzaba ante él, tan hermoso como lejano, pensó Jared, y una tristeza extraña invadió su pecho.  
  
_“Jensen”_  
  
Aunque solo había pensado su nombre éste se giró a mirarlo, y Jared creyó distinguir al fin la emoción de su rostro, era desafío, como si hubiera sido retado y aceptara entusiasta, su mirada tan llena de reto y furia que le puso los pelos de punta.  
  
Se levantó para acercarse a él, todos sus sentidos alertados, y un aleteo suave en su mente, tan suave, casi un roce, como si le permitieran escoger si escucharlo o no…  
  
**“ _sin la voluntad y la aceptación no es sino un recuerdo de otros tiempos, sin una conciencia que le permita entrar, os necesita para actuar_ ”**  
  
El sonido del viento en su mente, y un designio en la mirada del mago. _Pero no entendía nada._  
  
Sintió el impulso de abrazarle, aferrarse a él y no soltarle, porque de algún modo sentía que le perdía, que todo lo que pasaba, todos aquellos sucesos casi propios de un sueño, estaban creando un abismo entre los dos, y no podría alcanzarle, Jensen miró de nuevo hacia la espesura, y luego sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, su sonrisa le dio un escalofrío.  
  
Había en ella una especie de finalidad que le asustaba, como si de algún modo Jensen se estuviera despidiendo de él, quería preguntarle pero no pudo hacerlo porque el brujo le había agarrado por la nuca para acercarle hacia él y besarle.  
  
Un beso que tuvo algo de amargo y que sabía a adiós con tal fuerza que le enmudeció, le besaba casi con desesperación, como si no fuera a hacerlo nunca más, quería alejarlo y preguntarle qué sucedía con mayor apremio, pero algo en el modo en que le acariciaba le hizo callar y le contagió su urgencia.  
  
Jensen parecía querer fundirse con él, y en su necesidad latía un sentimiento, un sentimiento que Jared quería aprehender, atrapándolo para conservarlo por siempre, así que guardó silencio y se entregó a aquel beso,aún intuyendo que tambien era su modo de callarle.  
  
Notando el cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo lamentó haberse vestido, no era algo sexual, no del todo, y eso lo convertía en mucho más importante para él.  
  
Cuando sus labios se separaron, el brujo apoyó su frente contra la suya y respiró hondo como si intentara memorizar su aroma y Jared  miró aquel rostro  de pronto tan lejano, intentó leer alguna respuesta en su expresión, pero Jensen se alejó de él y miró de nuevo hacia la espesura, Jared cerró sus ojos intentando deshacerse de esa emoción que le invadía.  
  
No tenía sentido, no había nada que pudiera provocar aquella sensación de fatalidad pero estaba ahí, casi presente fisicamente.  
  
El hechicero se giró para mirarle de nuevo, la expresión contrariada, le miró gesticular de un modo peculiar y al notar cómo le miraba se lo aclaró.  
  
-mi abuela estaba inquieta, la he tranquilizado….cree que estamos ya en el hospital así que será mejor irnos, _Janua Caeli_ está removiéndose, ellas saldrán al bosque buscando la causa y, si aún quieres cruzar, es mejor que no nos asocien con esto- Jared se sonrojó al pensar en ello, y confirmó la impresión que había tenido la primera noche que había estado en su cuarto, tan lejana que parecía situarse en otro tiempo ahora, al parecer los miembros de aquella familia podían comunicarse de un modo silencioso.  
  
_“lo hemos despertado, en el interior del bosque”_  
  
La lengua le dolía de la necesidad de preguntar pero la expresión de Jensen era tan cerrada y renuente que supo que no obtendría respuestas de él, aun así lo intentó:  
  
-¿Qué era eso?- Jensen se alejó de él para recoger su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con tal calma que Jared no pudo dejar de admirar su cuerpo a pesar de las preguntas que precisaban respuesta, pero acabó olvidando haberle preguntado nada, abstraído por el descubrimiento de que las pecas parecían cubrir todo el cuerpo del brujo, algo que no había podido apreciar en el calor del momento pero que ahora le hacía sentir el deseo de acariciarlas, o de recorrerlas lentamente, al menos para empezar…  
  
La voz de Jensen le sobresaltó entonces, mientras lamentaba ver como ocultaba su cuerpo tras sus vaqueros, se sacudió mentalmente, intentando centrarse en lo que le decía.  
  
-¿te refieres al terremoto o a lo otro?- Jared lo miró preocupado, no había estado seguro hasta entonces de que hubiera notado el temblor así que eso resolvía su duda, sin embargo Jensen lo había preguntado como si estuvieran hablando de algo anodino que no tuviera la mayor importancia.  
  
\- ¿A todo?- notó la irritación en su propia voz- creía que ese hechizo que hiciste impedía que pudiera pasar algo así-  
  
-debería haberlo hecho, -le explicó mirándole de pronto con una intensidad que le agobió, _¿es que no podía haber algo normal entre ellos?_ \- no tengo respuestas, Jay, no respuestas que quieras oír, eso- señaló el interior del bosque- eso era el corazón de _Janua Caeli_ despertando, lo otro- añadió casi con ironía- un terremoto-  
  
Jared se sintió muy próximo al enfado, aunque el desconcierto casi era mayor, no entendía su actitud, se había mostrado muy preocupado cuando solo habían quemado unos árboles y ahora parecía que todo le daba igual. No lo entendía.  
   
-¿Cómo pudo suceder?-  
  
Jensen se abrochaba su camisa pero se detuvo al oírlo y se acercó a él con una media sonrisa traviesa.  
  
-Creo que así- le dijo antes de volver a besarle, Jared no le rechazó pero respondió por inercia, la actitud del mago le confundía y alarmaba, sabía que algo no estaba bien allí.  
  
Jensen lo miró divertido.  
  
-bueno no, así no, con eso creo que ni haríamos temblar a una hoja….-observó sarcástico.  
  
-No es gracioso- le recordó, ya enojado- puede haber heridos, incluso algo peor….¡la tierra tembló y no es una jodida metáfora de novela rosa! –había elevado su voz hasta casi gritarle pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
Jensen pareció contrito al notar su irritación y absurdamente se sintió culpable, al fin le vio suspirar y encogerse de hombros.  
  
-no hay heridos ni nada peor, en cuanto empezó lo cerqué con mi mente, controlé los excesos, hay varias paredes derrumbadas, incluso un viejo edificio, bastantes daños materiales de los que ocuparme esta tarde- señaló- pero por suerte el dinero no es un problema- le confesó con un tono que le desconcertó.  
  
Parecía casi avergonzado de lo que había hecho pero Jared lo miraba estupefacto, la idea de que mientras él no había podido ni procesar quien era, Jensen hubiera estado “arreglando” el problema, le produjo una absurda desazón, porque se alegraba de que no hubiera nada que lamentar,claro, pero algo en ello le molestaba profundamente.  
  
Jensen, como siempre, parecía comprender perfectamente el funcionamiento de su mente.  
  
-A veces, cuando me enojo o me siento frustrado mis emociones provocan _cosas_ ….es casi una reacción automática el “arreglarlo”, una especie de hechizo si lo prefieres, una parte de mi reacciona sin pensamiento previo, mi conciencia estaba en otro lado- le miró significativamente- pero ese sentido de alerta se activó en cuanto empezó el terremoto…-  
  
Jared pensó en ello.  
  
-¿son tus emociones? El fuego y ahora la tierra…no lo entiendo….¿qué será lo próximo?, ¿un tsunami?-intentaba bromear pero su tonto evidenciaba su temor y Jensen lo entendió.  
  
-ya te lo dije, no soy yo, ambos, _juntos_ , ¿no lo escuchaste en el núcleo despertándose? –Jared asintió, pensó en la figura que había creído ver pero Jensen ya estaba hablando.  
  
-hay muchos lugares en el mundo que han sido venerados a lo largo del tiempo, porque muchos hombres y mujeres notaban su poder, puntos críticos del planeta, algunos creen que son como los cruces de una red neurálgica de este orbe, como venas de energía, y allí donde se cruzan el poder se concentra…-  
  
-a lo largo del tiempo se han levantado templos en ellos, se han cubierto con piedras para atar su fuerza, entre esos lugares algunos son más poderosos que otros, y los más potentes se mantienen ocultos- Jared le prestaba atención intentando recordar que tenía que hablarle de aquello que había visto, de la figura al borde de la arboleda.  
  
-en lo más profundo de este bosque hay un centro, un lugar que es fuente del poder de mi familia, es uno de esos puntos arcanos escondidos a la vista del hombre, donde se concentra el poder, el corazón de _Janua Caeli_ es antiguo y poderoso, mi familia escogió este emplazamiento por ello, y a través de los siglos nos hemos vinculado a él pero sigue siendo magia salvaje-  
  
Pareció detenerse como si se planteara si contarle demasiado, Jared iba a protestar pero el hechicero continuó:  
  
\- Ellas te hablaron del bosquecillo sagrado, del jardín donde se alza el Árbol que es eje de todos los mundos- Jared asintió- los lugares como _Janua Caeli_ son entradas, puertas directas a ese lugar, en cierto modo, **son** ese lugar, un reflejo insuficiente del primero de todos los jardines, una imagen inexacta….- suspiró y notó el cansancio en su voz.  
  
-ese tipo de poder es tan antiguo que antecede a la magia, es indomable, ningún ser humano puede contenerla o soñar siquiera con oponerse….y ha despertado, _“lo”_ hemos despertado….ambos, _juntos_ \- enfatizó de nuevo la palabra provocándole un leve rubor.  
  
Jared miró hacia el interior del bosque con aprensión, ¿por qué estaba sucediendo todo eso? Intuía que Jensen tenía más respuestas de las que le daba pero que no parecía dispuesto a continuar, miró su cara de rasgos suaves, casi delicados, aquellos ojos de un verde jade llenos de secretos, y pensó que era el rostro de un extraño, y aun así, el rostro que amaba.  
  
-vi algo, o al menos creí ver algo en el límite del bosque, cuando…-bajó la mirada algo turbado al pensar en lo que había pasado tan solo minutos antes entre ellos- una criatura, nos miraba….fue solo un instante, estaba allí pero luego ya no estaba…-  
  
Jensen desvió la mirada de la suya y supo antes de que hablase que le mentiría:  
  
- _Janua Caeli_ es un lugar encantado, a veces uno ve cosas que no deberían estar ahí, no te preocupes, no es nada importante- Jared le observaba engañarle perplejo, más preocupado que enojado.  
  
-Déjalo estar, en serio, esta noche tienes que estar despejado, ya resolverás los misterios más tarde- Jay se sacudió aturdido, se sentía intranquilo con el rumbo de los acontecimientos, pero lo cierto es que no tenía nada que oponer y en realidad le daba miedo su actitud, quizá no quería indagar más, por si no le gustaba lo que descubría  
  
Jensen se alejó hacia la moto como si no hubiera nada más que añadir y le vio subirse a ella. Le siguió a regañadientes y se acercó a tomar su casco.  
  
Se subió tras él, y en cuanto notó el cuerpo del brujo cerca, casi sin pensarlo se abrazó a él, Jensen se recostó al notarlo, y a pesar de la aprensión que aún sentía por la mentira que había detectado se agarró a su torso con fuerza, recordando la sensación que le había asaltado antes.  
  
Lo que más le desasosegó fue notar como Jensen se quedó inmóvil al notar su emoción para al cabo de un segundo abandonarse al abrazo, ninguno dijo nada pero Jared sintió sus ojos húmedos cuando la moto se puso en marcha, aunque ignoraba porqué, presentía que había algo inexorable allí, algo que parecía augurar que momentos como aquel no se repetirían.  
  
  
  
                                                                                   ***  
  
  
  
  
  
El viaje en moto fue algo extraño para Jared, notaba el cuerpo de Jensen junto al suyo y eso le hacía recordar lo sucedido entre los dos minutos antes, el recuerdo de la intimidad entre ellos le sofocaba al tiempo que le hacía sonreir, pero no lograba apartar el temor por todo lo demás, y la certeza de que le habia mentido le provocaba una profunda desazón.  
  
Cuando alcanzaron el hospital y se bajó del vehículo, Jensen le sorprendió al quitarse también el casco para acompañarle.  
  
-tu hermana…- le aclaró- quiero asegurarme de que estamos a tiempo y no hay ningún imprevisto-  
  
No pudo evitar mirarle con ternura por ello, aunque probablemente su actitud obedecía a alguna causa retorcida que no era capaz de imaginar pero le emocionó. Después de lo sucedido se preguntaba cuanto de si mismo podría proteger del brujo, porque sentía que no había nada, ningún rincón que no le perteneciera.

  
  
          Jensen lucía serio y formal en la habitación del hospital, deslumbrando a John y a Traci con sus modales. Le observaba dar ánimos a su padre de un modo que le impresionó, ya que parecía tan seguro que casi le creyó el mismo cuando le aseguraba que los mejores especialistas estaban haciendo todo lo posible, y de un modo enrevesado era bastante cierto.  
  
Notó como Traci estaba de pie mucho más cerca de su padre de lo que acostumbraba, al notar ella su mirada la vio enrojecer y se alegró, al menos su estrategia parecía haber funcionado con ellos.  
  
Aunque conocía a su padre y ella no iba a tenerlo fácil, lo que hizo que su simpatía por la mujer aumentase, ya que podía entender perfectamente la situación en la que estaba,  
  
Cuando Jen se despidió le acompañó al exterior del cuarto, y le dirigió a la sala de espera, necesitaba intentar de nuevo obtener alguna respuesta antes de dejarle ir.  
  
Pero en cuanto estuvieron a solas Jensen no le permitió hablar, parecía decidido a enmudecerlo a base de besos.  
  
Le atrajo hacia él para básicamente devorarle la boca con un beso que le dejó sin aliento y le asustó a partes iguales, ya era la segunda vez que sus manos le aferraban como si intentaran memorizarle, que sus labios parecían despedirse de los suyos mientras grababan el contorno de cada curva de su boca, sintió una fuerte aprensión y casi le empujó para alejarle, no soportaba sentir aquello, aquel adiós constante.  
  
No lo entendía y temía preguntar,pero cuando apreció la lengua del brujo delineando suavemente el perfil de la suya Jared se dejó arrastrar por aquella emoción que le desgarraba el pecho y le besó con la misma intensidad, ninguno de los dos notó el exterior, ni sintió la lluvia cayendo, y aunque lo hubieran hecho probablemente no lo habrían asociado con su propio estado de ánimo.  
  
Cuando se separaron le miró con zozobra, pero el mago parecía el mismo de siempre.  
  
-Jen...-comenzó, pero éste le puso el dedo sobre los labios para acallarle.  
  
-esta noche, antes del ritual, te recojo a las ocho,- había algo más en su voz, como si estuviera pidiéndole que esperase, que mas tarde tendría respuestas pero aun no, Jared asintió, aceptando tácitamente su petición, y le miró con un nudo en el estómago, el tono de su voz tenía un timbre que le resultó extraño, como lejano, casi como si le estuviera viendo a través de un velo, y sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta.  
  
Quería preguntar por los cuervos, preguntarle por el temblor, y por el modo en que estaba actuando pero no hizo nada, solo le vio partir con una sensación de fatalidad retorciéndole el vientre. Cuando se quedo solo no se movió.  
   
   
   
Y por primera vez _los llamó_ conscientemente.  
  
  
  
Al principio no hubo respuesta, solo el silencio, un silencio pesado y escalofriante.  
  
Pero al fin les escuchó, moviéndose a su alrededor como presagios de mal agüero.  
  
-¿Por qué estáis aquí? –les preguntó directamente, a pesar de que nunca hablaban realmente con él, solo murmuraban, como si no pudieran escucharle.  
  
Pero podían, _podían_ y respondieron.  
  
**_“por ti”_**  
  
Se estremeció aunque en el fondo se esperaba la respuesta….  
  
-¿Por qué yo, qué buscáis en mi? ¿Qué papel tiene Jensen en todo esto?-  
  
Esperó receloso, esperando aliviar sus temores pero sus respuestas le provocaron escalofríos.  
  
**_“Jensen…le llamamos, le invocamos, el árbol le necesita, pero no acudió, una y otra vez, ha rechazado la llamada”_ ** murmuró Memoria.  
  
**_“le buscamos, entre todos los mundos le buscamos, pero no quiere acudir, a pesar de la necesidad, no acude, niega la llamada”_** replicó Recuerdo.  
  
Jared tomó asiento con un suspiro de miedo.  
  
_Jensen, lo había visto en él..._  
   
La primera vez, vio la sombra del Árbol en él, ahora lo entendía, aquello atávico y peligroso latiendo en su mirada, no provenía de él, sino de lo que le acechaba en su interior.  
  
Intentó tranquilizarse, nadie más que él estaría realmente en aquel lugar, y en todo caso, no podían obligarlo, _tenía que ser voluntario_ , y Jensen se había negado.  
  
Pero recordó su mirada desafiante, su tristeza, el modo en que le había besado, como despidiéndose y necesitó calmarse, porque todo le hacía pensar que no era tan sencillo, que de algún modo iba a perderle cuando apenas empezaba a tenerle.  
  
No quería preguntar más porque ya conocía la respuesta ahora pero ellos no callaron, como si la pregunta de Jared hubiera desatado su alegría y ahora les escuchaba casi danzando a su alrededor sin dejar de hablar, su parloteo incesante cayendo sobre él, aumentando sus temores a cada palabra.  
  
**_“entre todos los mundos buscamos la antigua sangre, buscamos la estirpe sagrada y le vimos, en la oscuridad, asustado y herido”_**  
  
**_“le ofrecimos todo lo que quisiera, poder, venganza, todo lo que podía desear”_**  
  
_En la oscuridad, asustado y herido_  
  
Jared jadeó, ¿le habían alcanzado entonces? ¿En su momento más vulnerable? Les detestó un poco por ello, sorprendido por la fuerza del brujo para resistir la llamada en un momento asi.  
  
  
**_“Pero no vino”_**  
  
**_“Y le necesitamos,”_**  
  
Notó la tristeza en la voz de las aves.  
  
  
**_“Le necesitamos tanto”_**  
  
Tanto anhelo en su canto, Jared cerró los ojos, porque él no lograba darle la espalda a esa necesidad  
  
  
**_“Siempre finge no escucharnos, guarda silencio pero nos escucha”_**  
  
  
**_“Escucha y le hablamos de ti”_**  
  
Jared abrió los ojos y les miró, porque ahora _podía verles_ , enormes, de un negro brillante, sus alas moviéndose a su alrededor, a una velocidad sobrenatural, creando la sensación de que cientos de cuervos bailaban a su alrededor cubriéndole con sus negras alas.  
  
  
**_“Le hablamos de ti”_**  
  
Repitió el otro.  
  
  
**_“porque él te encontró, y así te encontramos”_**  
  
Jared sintió la voz del destino en ellos, ni siquiera se sorprendió al escuchar lo que añadieron, porque ahora lo entendía, aunque intentaba no hacerlo, _lo entendía._  
  
**_“ahora eres lo único que tenemos, ven con nosotros, Jared, te necesitamos, el mundo se muere Jared, la fuente necesita tu vida, o no podrá curar este mundo, te necesitamos”_**  
  
La imagen de Megan llegó con claridad a su mente, y ellos la vieron.  
  
  
**_“podemos darte su vida, todo lo que desees a cambio de la tuya”_** le aseguraron.  
  
  
Y Jared miró la puerta cerrada que conducía al cuarto de su hermana, pensó en su padre y en ella, en todo lo que le quedaba, en la vida que nunca tendrían y en Traci…  
  
  
_Una vida sin él_ , podían tenerla.  
  
  
Cerró los ojos, no era Jensen el que se iba, _era él_ , y el brujo _lo sabía_ , porque les escuchaba.  
  
Iría a ese lugar, ni siquiera pensó en no hacerlo, lo haría por su hermana y el árbol no le dejaría marchar, porque necesitaba su vida para sanar el mundo como siempre había hecho, y porque aquella necesidad no era algo que pudiera resistir, y le ofrecía lo que deseaba.  
  
  
Sintió las lágrimas pugnando por caer.  
  
  
_“lo sabe”_  
  
No sobreviviría a la prueba.  
   
   
   
**_“entre todos los mundos solo te encontramos a ti, y a él”_**  
  
**_“la vieja estirpe, los hijos del árbol, te necesitamos Jared”_**  
  
  
Cantaban y Jared tenía una pregunta que ardía en su lengua.  
  
  
_“desde cuando”_  
  
**_“Hace años que le susurramos”_**  
  
Jared sintió que algo se atascaba en su garganta.  
  
  
_Lo sabía desde el principio, sabía que no saldría vivo del ritual_  
  
**_“el rey es llamado para entregar su vida por el mundo”_** murmuraron las aves  
  
  
**_“nada hay más sagrado que ese sacrificio”_**

Los cuervos parecían jubilosos murmurando mientras Jared sentía su pecho congelándose,  
  
  
Ni siquiera había luchado por él, solo había renunciado, le dejaba irse, aunque le deseara, pero era solo eso…alguien que deseaba…  
  
Ahora entendía su mentira, cómo había callado lo que sabía, porque no le importaba lo suficiente...y Jared simplemente no soportaba pensarlo...  
  
  
El recuerdo de sus labios era ahora amargo y sintió el tonto arrebato de escupir para borrarlo.  
  
**_“¡vivirás por siempre entre las ramas del mundo y podremos volar por los valles de la tierra y resucitar lo que muere!”_**  
  
Jared les escuchó con un sentimiento extraño.  
   
   
**_“el rey es llamado a morir por su tierra encadenado al árbol, su piel será la corteza de la tierra, sus lágrimas la lluvia del mundo, su voz la tormenta que la renueve”_**  
  
Casi cantaban jubilosos, pero no eran criaturas humanas, y para ellas aquello era la finalidad de sus vidas, recoger las ofrendas, conducir los corderos del sacrificio al altar donde serían inmolados...por su propia voluntad.  
   
**_“su sangre la savia que trae renacimiento, su muerte la vida, el rey muere y la tierra yerma se cubre de vida, los mundos florecen, hasta que el rey regrese para morir de nuevo en un ciclo eterno”_**  
  
Cada palabra era como un presagio funesto, como un augurio de su propia muerte.  
  
Intentaba comprender lo que supondría morir pero no lograba convencerse de que solo le quedaban unas horas, parecía algo absurdo a la luz del día, un mero desvarío, porque no pensó en otra alternativa, no iba a dejarla morir, ni se planteó renunciar al ritual y dejarla morir, aunque las cartas estuvieran truncadas tenía que jugar porque ella viviría si lo hacia.  
  
“ _y Jensen lo conocía”_  
  
El brujo llevaba tiempo observándole, sabia igual que él que no había opciones, que Jared escogería el sacrifico  
  
La certeza dolía endiablada, su silencio era una traición llena de indiferencia hacia él, había ocultado lo que sabía porque le conocía, porque sabía que Jared escogería morir, y había querido obtener algo de él antes.  
  
Notó las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro sin control, _“como podía haber sido tan idiota pensando que le_ ”….se avergonzó solo de pensarlo, la frialdad de sus actos, como le había manipulado para….recordó lo que horas antes había sido el éxtasis y ahora se cubría de engaño.  
  
Porque no iba a hacer nada, le dejaría ir hacia su muerte sin decírselo hasta el último momento.  
  
Lauren y Samantha estaban equivocadas, él también, no despertaba nada en el mago, solo lujuria y deseo, incluso se preguntó si realmente había protegido la ciudad del seísmo que habían provocado.  
  
Ahora entendía de otro modo su indiferencia, y la rabia hacia sí mismo le invadía, ya no les escuchaba desde hacía un rato, y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la pequeña sala, entregándose al sentimiento de desazón.  
   
No notó que alguien había entrado hasta que unos brazos firmes lo abrazaron.  
  
-Jay- levantó la mirada hacia Chad- debiste decirme lo grave que estaba- comprendió que hablaba de Megan y por un segundo casi le dice la verdad, que su hermana saldría viva de allí al contrario que él, pero no logró hablar, solo le abrazó y dejó que él pensara lo que quisiera sobre sus lagrimas porque esa era la última vez que vería a Chad y ni siquiera podía explicarselo.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así de pie sollozando sobre el hombro de su amigo.  
  
Cuando al fin logró calmarse un poco Chad le insistió para que bajase con él a tomar algo a la cafetería junto a Kristen y Sophia que les esperaban, aunque no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo, no tendría otra oportunidad así que le siguió.  
  
Sus amigas le abrazaron con cariño y Jared intentó mantener la compostura con ellos, sabía que achacaban su pena al estado de Megan pero Jared solo podía pensar en lo que había comprendido del mago, y se sentía tan estúpido como dolido.  
   
Chad y las chicas parloteaban procurando animarle e intentó que no notasen su pesar, no lograba asimilar el hecho de que iba a morir, seguía resultando algo demasiado inverosímil, y su mente parecía incapaz de reparar en algo que no fuera la traición del mago, eso era lo único que podía pensar.  
  
  
Cuando pidieron la comida se excusó con que no tenia apetito y notó sus miradas alarmadas, pero tenía que mantener el ayuno así que se resistió a sus intentos de convencerlo, pidió agua caliente y tomó una taza de las hierbas que Samantha le había dado, el sabor no era demasiado horrible aunque tampoco agradable.  
  
En realidad el ayuno estaba resultando sencillo, lo cual era de lo más inesperado, pero su apetito parecía apagado con todo lo sucedido.  
  
Las chicas se fueron un poco antes y se despidió con afecto de ellas, no tendría tiempo de ver a todos sus amigos, algo que podía haber sido de otro modo si…intento no pensar en él, porque ese era su momento con Chad y no iba a dejar que el brujo tambien lo estropease.  
  
Su amigo quería saber cómo estaban las cosas con Jensen e intentó que no notase su estado emocional al respecto, por suerte Chad resultaba muy crédulo en algunos aspectos y tenía una excusa que justificaba su semblante alicaído.  
  
Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse lo abrazó quizá demasiado fuerte porque su amigo lo miró de un modo extraño y le preguntó si todo estaba bien,  
  
Le llevó unos minutos tranquilizarle mientras se hostigaba mentalmente por su torpeza.  
  
Le vio alejarse con un sentimiento de tristeza, “ _no quería morir_ ” comprendió entonces, pero su hermana, no podía simplemente dejarla ir, y aquella necesidad era tan importante, no solo por él, por todo y por todos, ¿cómo podía Jensen darle la espalda así?, ¿cómo podía no responder a esa llamada?, porque había tanta desesperación en la necesidad, _“el mundo muere a nuestro alrededor, contaminado y lleno de errores y no puede hacer nada, solo ver morir esa parte de sí mismo, a menos que yo le dé una entrada con mi vida”_  
  
Pensó en ello, y en abstracto había pensado que era noble y valioso, ahora solo podía pensar que era su vida, y en todo lo que perdería, y muy a su pesar comprendió que, lo que focalizaba su mente, era el recuerdo de los traicioneros labios que despertaban sensaciones tan increíbles en su cuerpo.  
  
  
  
                                                                                         ***  
  
  
  
Mientras subía las escaleras un profundo pesar se instalaba en su pecho, esa sería la última vez que estaría con su familia, le costaba asimilarlo, hasta ese momento no había pensado realmente que podía pasar a pesar de las advertencias del brujo.  
  
Pensó en lo que implicaba morir, quizá simplemente dejaría de estar, pero era algo inconcebible, se dijo que lucharía y que tenía que tener fe, las leyendas daban siempre una salida, se podía sobrevivir al árbol, se podía sobrevivir aunque nadie lo hubiera hecho, _se podía_.  
  
En la habitación de Megan su padre permanecía sentado junto a su hermana y le miró con una de sus sonrisas tristes al verle entrar, pero Jared notó un cambio, algo muy leve, apenas un destello, pero estaba ahí, una cierta esperanza, notó con la agudeza que empezaba ya a ser parte de él, que pensaba en la familia que tenían y en la que podían tener.  
   
Era un comienzo, se alegró porque Traci hubiera llegado a él esa noche, porque pronto perdería un hijo, aunque no el que esperaba.  
  
  
A pesar de lo que se repetía no esperaba sobrevivir a la ordalía en el árbol, pero sí se prometió a sí mismo, que por muy difícil que fuese, aguantaría los tres días allí, aunque en ese mundo el tiempo discurriría de otro modo, así que el siguiente amanecer John le encontraría muerto y Megan sanaría.  
  
Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello, pero se alegró de haber escrito aquellas cartas.  
  
Eso le hizo recordar la carta dirigida a Jensen, y no pudo decidir qué hacer con ella.  
  
Miró a su padre y a su hermana, ella dormía sedada, el mirándola en silencio, y sintió ya la distancia entre ellos, aún pertenecía a esa familia, pero se había estado desvinculando casi sin darse cuenta, y de algún modo ahora sentía un proximidad mayor con _Janua Caeli_ y sus habitantes.  
  
El rostro de Jensen surgió en su mente sobresaltándole por la nitidez con la que podía rememorarle, pero ya llevaba muchas horas ayunando y había bebido varias tazas de aquel preparado, así que en cierto modo supuso que lo había invocado.  
  
  
Casi alzó su mano para acariciarlo a pesar de detestarse por su debilidad con el brujo, _“estúpido, maldito estúpido, siempre lo dejó claro, que no podía quererte, te has aferrado a detalles vacios de emoción convenciéndote de su importancia, y ahora solo tienes la verdad ante ti y no puedes soportarla_ ”  
  
  
No tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, en el fondo, ¿Qué le dolía sino que no le amara? ¿Que no le importara perderle sino porque no volvería a gozar de su contacto físico? ¿Iba a reclamárselo?  
  
Se sintió patético y tonto, si, le había ocultado esos datos, pero en el fondo, le había dado unos días más, ¿cómo habría pasado esos tres días de haber sabido que no habría un desenlace positivo? Probablemente Jensen tendría una respuesta razonable en ese sentido, sus sentimientos heridos solo eran problema suyo, le habían dicho que no podía sentir, y ¿qué le había prometido? Jared comprendió que nada.  
  
  
Traci entró en el cuarto y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su padre transmitiéndole su apoyo, Jared le sonrió cuando ella le miró.  
  
  
La tarde transcurrió tranquila en el cuarto, Jared intentó disfrutar de su cercanía a pesar de que en cierto modo ya no estaba allí.  
  
El atardecer llegó mucho antes de lo que esperaba y notó la aprensión invadiendole con fuerza.  
  
Aprovechó que su padre y Traci salieron a buscar algo caliente para despedirse de su hermana, la abrazó con cariño y le prometió en silencio que tendría una vida larga y buena.  
  
-espero que te acuerdes alguna vez de tu tonto hermano mayor- le acarició la mejilla despacio mientras lamentaba no estar junto a ella cuando creciese- tienes que ser buena con papa, ¿me oyes preciosa? Porque va a necesitarte mucho- se inclinó para besarla en la frente y al hacerlo no pudo evitar hablarles exigiendo.  
  
  
_Ella vivirá, sin secuelas, y ese ser, será consumido por su propia voracidad._  
  
Le sorprendió la furia fría que sentía al respecto, no hablaron pero _sintió_ como se lo prometían, y algo frio y antiguo se coló insidioso en su mente, algo _despertando_ en lo más profundo de si mismo, lo que habían sentido en _Janua Caeli_ era un eco de aquello, venía de lejos, muy lejos, pero también desde muy dentro, como si en lo más hondo de su esencia algo latiera imponiendo un ritmo y la primera vez que se había cruzado con Jensen regresó a su memoria con claridad, recordó de nuevo el poder arcano que había vislumbrado en su mirada, y reconoció su similitud.  
  
  
Ahora veía el vínculo que el brujo tenía con aquel lugar porque lo compartía, y Jared aceptó, _aceptó morir_ , por ella , y por el mundo enfermo que les rodeaba, y cuando lo hizo le sorprendió sentir alivio, ya estaba hecho, y nada lo cambiaría.  
  
Quizá esperaba sentirse más asustado al aceptar algo así, pero realmente era casi un consuelo, la tensión subterránea que habia nacido el día en que Megan enfermó desapareció del todo, y se sintió incluso algo satisfecho, sabía que habia tomado la única decisión con la que podría vivir, aunque pensar en ello ahora fuera casi una ironía.  
  
  
Como en otros tiempos el árbol llamaba a su tributo, pero solo unos pocos podían oír la llamada, y entre esos solo los de estirpe real podían enviar a otro en su lugar, un _rey del verano_ como sustituto del autentico rey, se preguntó si era uno de ellos, pero en realidad no importaba, nunca enviaría a otro en su lugar.  
  
  
**_La vieja sangre late en ti, la sangre de los reyes del otro lado, sagrados entre los hombres porque su estirpe se vinculaba con la fuente original, porque podían morir por su tierra, porque su carne se enlazaba con la carne de la tierra._**  
  
No supo si eran ellos o la vieja memoria pero no importaba, ahora _sentía_ el árbol, lo sentía dentro de sí mismo, como un vórtice dentro de su alma, siempre había estado allí y le mostraba su ascendencia a lo largo de los siglos.  
  
Antepasados suyos muriendo en su seno, a lo largo de las eras, no era un _rey de verano,_ un sustituto, era uno de los herederos del árbol, solo había dos líneas de sangre , las veía ahora en su mente, dos líneas supervivientes, confluyendo en Jensen y él, solo ellos dos en todo un mundo de billones de personas, solo dos posibilidades para ser escuchado.  
  
  
Sintió casi físicamente la angustia de aquel ente inmemorial, mucho más fuerte que un dios, mucho más antiguo, sabía que solo estaba vislumbrando una parte de lo que era, porque no podría abarcarle entero, y de algún modo el árbol le compadecía.  
  
  
_Pero le necesitaba._  
  
Y Jared casi se detestó a si mismo porque solo lamentaba el tiempo que no podría permanecer junto al brujo.

  
  
                         Se despidió de Traci en el exterior del cuarto lamentando no llegar a ver como ella ocupaba un lugar en su familia, pero le tranquilizaba saber que estaría allí, ayudando a Megan a crecer, ayudando a su padre a olvidar. Asi que fue sincero al abrazarla y notó que ella le devolvía el gesto del mismo modo.  
  
  
Después abrazó a su padre antes de irse y éste le miró de un modo extraño, como si quisiera preguntarle algo, ahora que sabía que su “diferencia” era heredada se preguntó si realmente no presentiría algo, rezó para que no fuera así, el abrazo tuvo sin embargo un efecto peculiar sobre ambos y John le sorprendió llamándole casi cuando ya había alcanzado el ascensor.  
  
  
-Jared…. ¿te veré mañana?- su voz pareció vacilar y casi romperse al preguntarselo y Jared supo que su padre presagiaba que algo malo sucedía y no entendía porqué aquel temor le sacudía sobre su hijo mayor, así que se obligó a ser fuerte y le miró con serenidad al afirmar.  
  
-claro, a primera hora, te lo prometo- le mintió con una sonrisa que sintió amarga en su rostro pero pareció convencerle, aunque no pudo verle mirar la puerta cerrada del ascensor cuando ya se había ido.

 

 

  
  
  
                                      Ascendió a _Janua Caeli_ por última vez y fue la más difícil, subiendo la colina reparó en la luna que brillaba intensa y pálida sobre su cabeza, medio oculta por jirones de nubes oscuras.  
  
No le extrañó que fuera luna llena, Samantha había dicho que era un día especialmente señalado para realizar un paso al otro lado, y que ese tipo de sincronías solían producirse con frecuencia en situaciones así.  
  
Jared pensó en ello mientras reflexionaba sobre el mensaje que le había enviado a Jensen para que no fuera a buscarle, faltaban aun un par de horas para el comienzo del ritual y sentía que no quería realmente enfrentarse con él, aunque no encontraba modo de rehuirlo por más tiempo, al menos había logrado esquivarle un rato.  
  
Cuando se halló ante la verja de _Janua Caeli_ se detuvo antes de entrar, meditando si estaba preparado, cuando un gato negro surgió entre las sombras y se rozó contra su pierna, Jared se inclinó para cogerlo en su regazo, sorprendido de lo cariñoso que era el animal, que le permitió tocarle sin ningún temor.  
  
Jared se quedó allí un rato, con el gato en brazos, acariciando su suave pelaje, mientras miraba la puerta, la mansión recortada al fondo, y mas allá el interior de la arboleda….  
  
Suspiró y el gato ronroneó como intentando animarle, se inclinó para mirarle y los ojos del animal brillaron con un verde intenso en la oscuridad, Jared lo miró sorprendido, había algo allí, en el felino, algo que _….”magia_ ”.  
  
  
El gato saltó al suelo y ante la mirada perpleja de Jared tomó cuerpo humano, cuando le vio ante él solo acertó a pensar que era curioso que estuviera vestido.  
  
  
Como si lo hubiera escuchado Jensen le soltó divertido.  
  
  
-no hay nada más fácil que hacer surgir ropa o hacerla desaparecer,son solo cosas muertas ¿recuerdas?- le dijo con sorna y Jared se sintió un poco irritado, como siempre que él hacia ostentación de su poder ante él, pero sobre todo porque su provocación le lastimaba, recordandole porqué el hechicero le prestaba toda aquella atención.  
  
  
-bien, me alegro que hayas aprobado en la clase de la señorita Macgonagall- Jensen lo miró confuso y Jared se exasperó.  
  
  
-¿Harry Potter?- continuó mirándolo perplejo y ya iba a soltarle donde había estado metido los últimos años antes de recordar avergonzado “ _dónde_ ” había estado, y casi a disgusto notó como su estado de ánimo hacia él se suavizaba.  
  
  
-No tenía ni idea de que podías hacer eso- le dijo para cambiar de tema e intentar recuperar su resolución anterior.  
  
-Hechicería-le respondió, -pero hay como una tendencia ¿sabes? Me cuesta mantener ciertas formas, parece más sencillo con otras, pero acabas sintiéndote como esa especie, es curioso, ya que amo las aves, pero me siento más a gusto convirtiéndome en un felino-  
  
  
_Aquellos también aman las aves_ , pensó Jay pero no lo dijo, porque por algún motivo la idea de Jensen como depredador le dio escalofríos.  
  
  
Bajo la luna su rostro parecía más pálido y peligroso que nunca pero también más atrayente, quería escuchar sus excusas y al tiempo deseaba oír más mentiras, quería respuestas, pero solo podía pensar en algo que también quería, _besarlo._  
  
Se autorrecriminó su debilidad, pero Jensen pareció notar su último pensamiento, ya que se acerco a él despacio.  
  
-solo te esperaba, me resulta mas cómodo hacerlo así, ellas no saben que lo hago así que es como mi secreto - levantó la mano hasta su mejilla-¿me lo guardas?- le preguntó divertido y Jared lo odió un poco por no poder detestarle más, por estar tan enamorado de él que aun sabiendo que solo le veía como algo deseable seguía encontrándole irresistible.  
  
  
Inició él el beso porque si iba a ser la última vez que le tendría iba a tomar lo que pudiera y desistió de encontrar algo de dignidad en su necesidad, Jensen respondió enseguida a su arrebato, abrazándole con dejadez, y empujándole hacia el interior de la granja, en cuanto el beso se convirtió en algo más apasionado Jay hizo un esfuerzo consciente para detenerse recordando que no solo él podía tener algo que lamentar y volvió a sorprenderse de cómo a Jensen parecía darle igual las consecuencias.  
  
  
-Puedo controlarlo- le aseguró- no habrá heridos, lo arreglaré- le susurró indolente mientras alternaba cada palabra con un beso  
  
  
Eso le apenó sin poder evitarlo, aunque el modo sensual como le miraba le excitaba, también le decepcionaba, era como una proclama de las intenciones del brujo, “ _solo soy lo que deseas_ ”.  
  
  
Su piel acariciaba la suya, sus labios se mezclaban con los suyos, todo su cuerpo se excitaba por su roce pero su pecho sangraba dolido.  
  
  
_“¿Acaso no es suficiente?”_  
  
-No- le empujo con suavidad pero firmeza y Jensen le miró con resignación pero acató su gesto sin quejas.  
  
  
-lástima, quedan aun dos horas- le sugirió insinuante y Jared sintió una rabia sorda surgiendo, había estado gestándose durante horas, desde que había comprendido la verdad, intentó controlarla y no mostrar demasiado de si mismo porque esa ira podía llegar a ser demasiado reveladora.  
  
  
-¿hemos quedado para follar? –le espetó conteniendo su cólera, que notaba creciendo lenta.  
  
  
-yo no llamaría follar a lo que hacemos tú y yo, - le provocó risueño el otro, ajeno por primera vez a su auténtico estado de ánimo, y antes de poder contenerse se escuchó decirle.  
  
  
-oh, pero tampoco “hacer el amor” ¿no? ¿Qué nombre le darías tú? ¿O es otra de esas cosas incómodas de las que no quiero oír hablar? ¿de las que tú no vas a  hablar?…- notó como el enojo se traslucía en su tono y esperó no resultar demasiado transparente, no quería despedirse de él mostrándole lo desesperadamente enamorado que estaba.  
  
  
Jensen le miraba desconcertado, como si no estuviera seguro de a qué respondían sus palabras, y le vio menear la cabeza casi con pesar, como si se resignara a pasar sus últimas horas respondiendo a sus preguntas, lo que hizo que su ira se volviera casi volcánica.  
  
  
-está bien, Jay, ¿Qué quieres saber?- le ofreció, y Jared no entendió porque su tono era tan cansado.  
  
  
-dijiste que me habías reconocido….¿por qué escucho los cuervos igual que tú?-le preguntó intentando que su voz sonara serena a pesar de su enojo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta quería oír de sus propios labios la verdad, u otra mentira.  
  
  
Jensen le miró de un modo extraño de nuevo pero suspiró.  
  
  
-vamos, hablemos dentro, este no es un lugar adecuado para nombrar viejas magias-  
  
  
Le siguió en silencio hasta la entrada de la casa, allí Jensen se sentó en la escalinata de la entrada y le imitó tomando asiento a su lado. Después de unos minutos en silencio el hechicero empezó a hablar.  
  
  
-¿Qué te contaron ellas?- le preguntó  
  
  
-Viejas leyendas, he estado leyendo algo esta tarde- le mintió, pero no quería que supiera aún que había hablado con _ellos_ , quería saber si sería sincero al final o continuaría mintiéndole, y no le sorprendía descubrir lo predispuesto que estaba a creer de nuevo en él  
  
\- Los escuchas, así que es un aviso, si los escuchas es porque, al igual que yo, estas en contacto con la Fuente original, en ciertos casos eso puede ser fatídico, en otros solo es… señal de un gran poder….-se encogió de hombros.  
  
  
-Los arboles ardieron, la tierra tembló…al unísono con nosotros- le recordó- he leído mitos, “el rey pescador” que hallaban los caballeros de la tabla redonda, estaba enfermo y por eso su tierra moría, lo que ellas me contaron…eso es lo mismo que pasa entre tú y yo, ¿verdad? La tierra reacciona al unísono que nuestras emociones cuando se descontrolan- esperaba que no lo negara pero no la expresión de su rostro al hacerlo.  
  
Jensen lo miraba resignado.  
  
-Te hablaron de la estirpe de reyes sagrados, los cuervos les buscaban, les ofrecían la muerte en el árbol, a cambio de todo lo que amaran, para sanar el mundo….-su rostro se tiñó de tristeza.  
  
  
-Nunca ha habido un mundo más enfermo que el de ahora, lo cubrimos con nuestra basura contaminando cada rincón, sentenciando miles de vidas de otras especies, rompiendo sus ecosistemas, _la fuente_ , lo que llamamos El Árbol, porque es demasiado importante para tener un nombre que le ate y porque antecede a toda palabra….el Árbol nunca había estado tan desesperado…es el origen de todo, padre y madre de todo lo que vive. Le atormenta, la tierra muere y solo puede verla morir, no puede ayudarla sin un sacrificio…-  
  
  
Advirtió la compasión en su voz algo confundido, porque si le conmovía ¿porque se había negado siempre?. Se alegraba de ello pero no lo entendía porque realmente era difícil resistir su anhelo, no compadecerse de la necesidad y claudicar a ella.  
  
  
-le escuchas- no era una pregunta  
  
Jensen contempló los arboles que les rodeaban con cierto afecto.  
  
  
-cada día, cada segundo, no dejo de escucharle, de sentir su dolor y su súplica….-  
  
-¿y cómo logras resistirle?- porque realmente no lo entendía.  
  
-siempre los había escuchado y visto, pero creía que eran reales...no es el tipo de cosas que es aconsejable compartir con un padrastro paranoico que está ya convencido de que eres un monstruo- le explicó de un modo que le hizo asustarse, porque había un vacio en su voz, como si no hubiera ninguna emoción pero lo que decía le hacía estremecerse.  
  
-Creo que tenía cuatro años cuando entendí que era el único que podía verles, siempre me hablaban del bosque en el centro de todos los mundos, del árbol que habitaba en él y que era lo más hermoso que nunca hubiera visto, me invitaban a ir, pero entonces yo no entendía qué me estaban pidiendo, y con el tiempo ellos….-vaciló, como si no estuviera seguro de querer contarle aquello.  
  
-con el tiempo ellos eran lo único que tenia, en la oscuridad, durante las semanas en las que se olvidaba de mí, y el hambre y la sed se volvían insoportables - no hizo falta que le nombrase, Jared sabía de quien hablaba- ellos se quedaban a mi lado, yo creía que eran mis “amigos”-  
  
La risa de su rostro estaba tan llena de sarcasmo que Jared la sintió amarga, y supo que había algo que el árbol tendría que darle antes de obtener algo de él, no solo Megan, “ _Jensen_ ”  
  
-cuando intentaba no temer la oscuridad, les escuchaba murmurar, siempre me hablaban de ese lugar, me prometían paz y poder, un gran poder, para sanar todas mis heridas, y aunque mentían, entonces no lo sabía-  
  
  
-yo creía que acabaría muriéndome allí, sino de hambre por todo lo demás, pero no pasaba, y la mitad del tiempo lo deseaba, cuando me lo ofrecieron la primera vez creí que era por afecto que me ofrecían esa salida....-  
  
Suspiró burlandose un poco de su propia ingenuidad, aunque a Jared le resultó desolador.  
  
-Mi madre se moría y yo quería verla, aunque él no me dejaba, decía que yo la había matado, que la había “contaminado” como contaminaba todo lo que tocaba, y ellos me ofrecieron sanarla, a cambio de mi vida, parecía un trato inmejorable- ni un solo atisbo de dolor en su voz, que sonaba monocorde como si hablara de la compra o de un progama de televisión, resultaba escalofriante.  
  
-Acepté, al fin y al cabo hacía tiempo que quería morir antes que permanecer allí, esperando que la siguiente paliza acabase conmigo –sintió el nudo atenazando su garganta y toda su ira se dirigió hacia un mismo objetivo- pero no quería morir sin volver a verla y pedirle perdón por haberla matado…entonces creía que él tenia razón y ella se moría por mi culpa- se encogió de hombros al decirlo, como si no hubiera nada horrible en ello, Jared se tensó aún más al escucharle.  
  
  
-Así que se lo pedí, pero ellos no podían darme eso, decían que yo tenía poder para encontrarla y salir de allí, supongo que tenían razón, pero ella murió, murió y simplemente ya no tenía nada que ofrecerles, ningún deseo….aunque estaba dispuesto a aceptar igualmente, simplemente porque, entre vivir y morir, lo segundo parecía más fácil, pero aunque no dejaban de pedírmelo parecían no escuchar que aceptaba, no lo entendía, y en realidad cada vez lo deseaba más, solo huir de allí, como fuera….-  
  
  
-Acabé enojándome con ellos, y empecé a ignorarlos, y entonces pasó a…aquello…y él…él…mu…murió y ya no dejé de _sentirle_ dentro de mí, el Árbol palpitaba en mi alma, se hacía escuchar al fin directamente, y entonces entendí porque sus emisarios no escuchaban mi respuesta-  
  
Guardó silencio un minuto y Jared entendió que aún le era amargo recordarlo:  
  
-Porque no tenía nada que ofrecerles, la muerte en el árbol no sirve de huida de la vida,¿sabes? solo si tienes algo por lo que luchar sobrevives el tiempo suficiente para que tu sacrificio sirva… para llegar vivo al tercer día hay que tener algo o alguien que quieras proteger, por lo que pelear...mi ofrenda no ser…servía, simplemente yo no tenía nada por lo que vivir-  
  
Jared cerró los ojos, lastimado por sus palabras, cerró los ojos para que le escuchara con claridad, porque quería una garantía.  
  
  
_“cúrale, la vida de mi hermana, y él, cúrale y te prometo que sobreviviré tres días, lo haré, pero prométeme que le curaras, que le devolverás todo lo que ese hombre le quitó”._  
  
Sintió en lo más profundo de su conciencia como el pacto era aceptado, y cuando volvió a mirarle intentó que no notara su alivio, porque ya no le importaba si Jensen no podía quererle porque él le amaba, y saber que su vida podía cambiar lo roto que estaba, hacia que se sintiera realmente fuerte, capaz incluso de superar el tercer día, en todo caso llegaría al final, porque Megan y él eran suficiente acicate, porque necesitaba salvar la vida de una y reanudar la del otro. Conseguir eso convertía su muerte en un regalo para las dos personas que mas amaba.  
  
  
Jensen continuaba hablando sin evidenciar ninguna emoción fuera de su leve tartamudeo en momentos puntuales:  
  
  
-resulta un poco patético no servir ni para ser un cordero ante el altar- observó irónico aunque notó como le escocía pensarlo, " _orgullo herido_ " pensó, pero no era culpa suya, estaba _roto_ , pero lo _arreglaría_ , y le invadió la ternura al pensarlo.  
  
Habia deseado curarle con su amor, como en un cuento de hadas donde el hechizado era despertado con un beso de amor _verdadero_ , pero en el fondo eran solo fantasias, y ahora tenia una oportunidad _real_ de darle algo, de _curarle_ , aunque no pudiera descubrir nunca si un Jensen _completo_ le amaría.  
  
  
Después éste se quedó en silencio mientras le daba tiempo para asimilar sus palabras.  
  
El brujo le miró con el rostro sereno y despejado de toda emoción, no pudo leer nada en él, pero pensó que tampoco cambiaria nada, aunque le haría más feliz descubrir al menos una emoción dirigida a él.  
  
-Ahora te llama a ti, porque tú si tienes algo por lo que vivir, algo por lo que luchar, esos dos pajarracos de mal agüero son un par de tramposos, te dicen que yo no quiero ir, pero no te cuentan que simplemente dejaron de pedírmelo…cuando te vi la primera vez lo presentí porque noté su alegría, dentro de mí, el Árbol palpitaba gozoso, cuanto más te observaba mas notaba el vinculo entre los dos, pero no estaba seguro claro, podía equivocarme- suspiró- supongo que quería equivocarme.-  
  
  
-Claro que entonces no importaba si lo estaba o no, porque es algo voluntario, Tú amabas la vida, ¡tenias mucho a tu alrededor por lo que vivir! Te veía estallar en carcajadas cada dos minutos, disfrutabas de todo lo que te rodeaba, tan lleno de pasión por vivir que era impensable que fueras la clase de persona que escogería morir en un árbol milenario-  
  
Jared asintió, pero no replicó, porque no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez al hablar de él, y aunque sus palabras le halagaban su falta de reacción las convertía en tributos huecos.  
  
  
-Nunca tendrías que escoger, asi que supongo que dejé de pensar en ello, sino como algo lejano que a veces me rondaba... hasta que esa criatura decidió tomar la vida de tu hermana y todo cambió entre nosotros… de repente el ritual se convirtió en algo que harías pasara lo que pasara…..-  
  
Jensen continuaba hablando sobre él con aquel tono neutro y tranquilo que le irritaba, pero no tenia nada que objetar asi que guardó silencio escuchandole, añorando su tartamudeo:  
  
-Cuando mi abuela lo nombró supe que ya no había remedio, intenté que no te hablaran de ello, pero no tenia ningún argumento válido excepto la verdad, y ésta era algo que las a…alejaría todavía más de mi-vaciló al decirlo titubeando-, así que decidí que me mantendría al margen, dejándote escoger, aun era posible que me equivocase, pero siempre supe que si tenía razón tú no harías otra cosa, porque es tu hermana, porque eres esa clase de persona-  
  
  
El asombro con el que añadió su última frase le lastimó un poco pero habia tartamudeado asi que se sentia mucho mas contento con su respuesta, al tiempo que algo tonto por ello.  
  
  
-En realidad supongo que nunca hubo otro destino para ti que tu muerte en el Árbol....- Jared jadeó al oirlo de un modo tan crudo y directo- incluso me planteé si ese ser escogió a tu hermana por casualidad, pero sé que ya has decidido sacrificarte por ella, lo hiciste de inmediato supongo, por mucho que intenté que te asustaras, nunca contemplaste otra opción-  
  
Jared advirtió el reproche mudo en su timbre, y recordó el miedo en la voz del brujo cuando le había acompañado a su casa solo un dia antes, como parecía aterrado de que escogiera el ritual, pero una y otra vez lo había atribuido a su deseo de él, ahora encajaba de otro modo, ya entonces había temido confirmar sus temores y esperado arredarlo.  
  
Se preguntó si aún habría mas piezas del puzle que era él por comprender, pero su reacción al confirmar lo que temía , al sentir la tierra estremecerse, había sido rendirse, esta vez lo asumió sin reproche, él no era capaz de luchar por su propia vida, no podía esperar que lo hiciera por la suya, y Jared se reafirmó en su decisión, solo lamentaba que no estaría vivo para ver a un Jensen sano, con los sentimientos intactos y capaz de amar.  
   
-lo intenté, intenté asustarte- repitió- hacerte ver lo peligroso que era, aunque no lo hice muy bien, supongo que me sentía demasiado atraído por ti para actuar del modo correcto, pensé en contarte la verdad pero solo habría servido para angustiarte, he estado buscando opciones mientras intentaba convencerme de que me equivocaba, hasta que la tierra tembló y el corazón de la granja despertó, eso lo dejó claro, acabó con toda esperanza de equivocarme-  
  
  
Ahora entendía aquella expresión que no había logrado identificar por la mañana, “ _resignación_ ”  
  
  
\- dijiste que nunca escogerías por mi—le reprochó suave.  
  
  
-No lo he hecho, ¡si lo hiciera no cruzarías al otro lado! Te habría encerrado el tiempo de la vida de tu hermana- seguía sin notar emoción en su voz y eso le preocupaba, la sensación de que había algo mas era constante pero _sentía_ que no le estaba mintiendo- sabia que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera cambiaria tu decisión, tuve en cuenta varios modos de impedirte adoptar el ritual, pero la ecuación siempre tenía la misma solución, y cualquier otra opción me llevaba al mismo resultado, que me odiases o verte muerto-  
  
Jared se quedó paralizado.  
  
  
-pero si lo hubiera sabido…-empezó titubeante.  
  
  
-¿Qué?¿ Qué habrías hecho? cuando me contaron esa historia la primera vez ya la conocía, solo que intenté convencerme de lo contrario, por eso lo oculté, eso las asustaría así que lo mantuve en silencio, cuando intuí lo que eras me aseguré de conocer todos los detalles, aunque no lo veía como un riesgo, claro que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que susurrarme para que aceptase Jared, pero a ti te tendrán allí, y no te dejarán cruzar-  
  
-Te conducirán al jardín, el árbol tomará tu vida y lo harás voluntariamente, porque te ofrecerá la de Megan , quizá te de algo mas, es generoso, puede serlo, serás la primera ofrenda que reciba en cientos de años-  
  
  
-He intentado evitarlo, he intentado cambiar el trato, pero no dejan de cantar, creen que ya eres suyo, y lo cierto es que tienen razón, ya te has entregado pero no lo sabes, y yo solo puedo intentar convencerme a mí mismo que tengo que dejar que escojas tú y que no es buena idea encadenarte a mi cama-  
  
  
Jared parpadeó al oírlo, luego solo pensó en ello, en sus opciones.  
  
  
-Dicen que hay una oportunidad, que existe la posibilidad de volver-  
  
  
La risa de Jensen sonó casi amarga aunque probablemente solo era un reflejo de sus propias esperanzas.  
  
  
-Desnudo, solo te tomará des…desnudo-  
  
  
Lo miró confuso.  
  
  
-Tu alma Jay, devorará tu alma, cada pe…pedazo de ella, cada temor, cada deseo, lo querrá todo, por eso muy pocos lo soportan 3 días, es como una terapia psicológica extrema-observó con ironía- en unos días no habrá nada de ti que puedas ocultar, tendrás que darle todo, no quedara nada para ti….la muerte del árbol te pondrá a prueba, primero físicamente, te llevará al borde de tu resistencia, al borde mismo de la muerte, a través del fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento, la ordalía usará los cuatro elementos, esa es la tradición, si sobrevives a la tortura será peor, porque después irá al centro mismo de lo que eres y te obligará a enfrentarte a todos tus demonios-  
  
  
La voz de Jensen parecía recitar algo aprendido, Sintió un escalofrío de aprensión al escucharlo, hasta ese momento no había pensado realmente en lo que le esperaba, intentó no asustarse, no tenía otra opción así que no valía de nada atormentarse antes de tiempo.  
  
  
-Es la peor muerte que puedo imaginar, y si te rindes, si no lo soportas, morirás sin que sirva para nada ¿cómo se su…supone que te iba a con…contar eso?-  
  
  
Su balbuceo era un alivio, aunque siguiera siendo injusto poder contar con él.  
  
  
-¿Me habrías dejado ir sin decírmelo?- preguntó bajito, temiendo mostrarse demasiado en su pregunta.  
  
  
El silencio duró demasiado y Jared presintió que había otra respuesta allí, algo que tenía que resultarle evidente y sin embargo no lograba verlo, al final Jensen respondió pero lo hizo sin mirarle y presintió que seguía ocultándole algo, pero estaba seguro de que no le habría dejado empezar el ritual sin que supiera a lo que se enfrentaba, se preguntó sobre qué estaba mintiéndole en verdad pero guardó silencio, porque apenas quedaban cuarenta minutos para la medianoche y habían perdido mucho tiempo hablando, y en el fondo Jensen había tenido razón, si esas eran los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos no quería seguir discutiendo el porqué de su muerte.  
  
-Te cité aquí, ¿no?-le dijo al fin- Aunque pensaba….-se rió de sí mismo- había pensado en otra despedida en todo caso- añadió socarrón.  
  
  
Se miraron en silencio, la noche se había vuelto más oscura a medida que hablaban, la luna tragada por espesas nubes oscuras, pero aun podía ver su rostro y se encontró inclinándose hacia él, Jensen dejó que le besara en silencio, pero resultó penoso para ambos, las palabras dichas demasiado presentes aún entre ellos.  
  
  
-Lo siento…lo siento- se disculpó- si puede salvarla, mi vida es un buen trato por la suya- se encontró diciendo.  
  
  
-No, no lo es, ¿sabes? – protestó suave, pero parecía tranquilo y eso le produjo una sensación incómoda -Pero está bien, sabía que lo harías-  
  
  
Por un instante estuvo a punto de decirlo en voz alta, de decirle lo que sentía, pero le detuvo la idea de verle incómodo a su lado, si solo le quedaban unos minutos quería algo a lo que aferrarse.  
  
  
-Solo…quizá no es lo que esperas, pero solo…¿podrías abrazarme?- le preguntó, su voz casi retumbó en el silencio cada vez más espeso, la noche se había vuelto tenebrosa ahora, la luminosidad proveniente de la luna completamente oculta, pero aún podía distinguirle levemente, y Jensen no respondió pero sintió sus brazos rodeándole y se abandonó a ellos.  
  
  
De algún modo resultó más intimo que la vorágine sexual que habían compartido esa mañana, los brazos de Jensen le transmitían calor y sosiego y sintió como sus temores iban desvaneciéndose, había apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombro del brujo y la levantó para besarle pero se lo encontró mirándole, y quedó enredado en su mirada.  
   
   
Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tiempo que permanecieron así, abrazados en el silencio de la noche, rodeados por un bosque sigiloso y vigilante, sosteniéndose las miradas, pero en cierto momento notó los ojos de Jensen humedeciéndose y eso le cautivó.  
  
  
“ _lágrimas”_  
  
_“por mi”_  
  
Alzó su mano para enjuagárselas despacio, porque sentía que era su tributo, había conseguido hacer algo de mella en el corazón del brujo ya que este era capaz de lamentar perderle lo suficiente para eso.  
  
  
La mano de Jensen interceptó la suya y vio como el brujo se la besaba despacio.  
   
   
-Jay…cuando el ritual empiece…cuando estés allí, intenta ir al lago, intenta alejarte del bosque- iba a replicarle que ya había tomado una decisión pero no pudo porque él siguió hablandole, de pronto parecia acuciante- hay algo, algo que he leído, no sé si puede funcionar, pero si puede hacerse quizá no sea necesario que te sacrifiques, solo intenta alejarte del árbol un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que lo intente, ¿me lo prometes?-  
  
Asintió porque parecía importante para él, pero en realidad nunca había estado mas conforme con su destino como en ese instante, incluso por encima de la vida de Megan, quería hacerlo “ _por él_ ” , porque poder arreglar lo que iba mal en él se había vuelto lo más importante.  
   
   
   
                                                          Se lo prometió y Jensen le sonrió aliviado de un modo que le intrigó, parecía realmente contento de repente, y se encontró sonriéndole igual, casi sin pensarlo se escuchó decirlo en voz alta.  
  
  
-Te amo - en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió, si ahora él le rehuía iba a estropearlo todo por ser un jodido bocazas, pero Jensen solo parecía sorprendido lo cual le hizo reírse, probablemente era la única persona que ignoraba que le amaba.  
  
  
Pensar en ello convirtió sus risas en carcajadas, Jensen parecía un poco confuso por ello así que intentó explicarle porque de pronto parecía encantado.  
  
  
-Todos lo saben, Jensen, no es como si fuera algo que pueda ocultar- se encogió de hombros y notó que él iba a replicarle pero no quería oir sus excusas así que imitó su estrategia y le silenció con un beso suave y lento, un beso en el que intentó mostrarle lo que sentía por él, cuando al fin se separaron ambos respiraban agitados, y Jensen parecía todavía más sorprendido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                           Jared se levantó, era la medianoche, el ritual empezaba, y los tambores en el interior de la arboleda le llamaban para iniciarlo, pero Jensen le detuvo atrapando su mano con la suya y le murmuró algo que no entendió.  
  
  
-Perdóname, por favor, cuan..cuando- notó su gesto de impotencia al luchar contra las palabras - esto pase, por favor, no…no me o…o….odies- el tono era tan apremiante y el modo en que luchaba para ser claro hizo que se detuviera mirándolo asustado.  
  
  
Pero antes de poder preguntárselo Jensen se alejó en el interior del bosque y los tambores sonaron más altos, urgiéndole a comenzar, y su pregunta quedó en el aire sin respuesta, sin ni siquiera ser pronunciada.  
  
  
_“¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer_?”.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                Las palabras dichas por las brujas le acompañaban cuando se giró hacia el interior del bosque, le habían señalado que encontraría el camino, que sabría por dónde ir, y realmente no tuvo ni que pensar en ello, sus pies conocían los senderos y escogían en todo momento sin vacilar.  
  
  
**_“la primavera de la vida en el mundo…lo que creas te necesita, lo que necesitas forma parte de ti…lo que toma da y lo que da toma, todo es un ciclo eterno, donde la vida engendra vida y se alimenta de vida, todo lo que harás tiene un significado, no es aleatorio ni está vacío, obedece a una necesidad, a la necesidad de cambiar y profundizar….  
nuestros dioses no son todopoderosos, nos necesitan tanto como nosotros a ellos, nos dan consuelo pero necesitan nuestro amor para entrar en nuestro mundo y mejorarlo, esa cadena, ese ciclo eterno de dar y recibir es la respuesta del ritual, tienes que cambiar tu pensamiento, Jay, abrirlo a nuevas posibilidades, vacía de deseo y miedo tu mente, solo piensa que al desnudar tu cuerpo desnudas tu alma, te preparas psicológicamente para cambiar, para dar el salto…el cambio externo precede al interno, pero es solo un símbolo, lo importante sucede dentro de ti”_**  
  
  
Olió el incienso en el aire y las distintas hierbas , y un sonido rítmico desde algún lugar indeterminado del bosque, se sentía un poco débil por el prolongado ayuno, el bosque permanecía en un engañoso silencio, tan poco natural como inquietante, cruzó a través de los arboles hasta encontrar a Samantha al borde del camino, ella le entregó 3 monedas de plata instándole a no soltarlas, ya que eran todo lo que tendría para ofrecer a cambio del paso.  
  
Después le tomó de la mano y le dirigió hacia un nuevo sendero, hacia los lugares secretos que aguardaban en la espesura, Jared se sentía algo tenso, mientras la música parecía intensificar su sonido, como si se aproximaran al origen de la misma.  
  
Samantha le condujo a través de varios caminos ocultos, y le sorprendió descubrir que el bosque que rodeaba la casa se transformaba al internarse en él en un lugar de dimensiones absurdamente descomunales, un vergel esencial que parecía contener la flora de todas las selvas del mundo, Jared observaba casi sin mirar, aturdido por el hambre y el aroma que flotaba en el aire, algo almizclado y pesado, que le mareaba mas a cada paso.  
  
Pronto alcanzaron un pequeño templo de piedra en lo más profundo de la espesura, un templo circular formado por columnas graníticas, pero abierto al exterior, en el interior del mismo una fuente de roca que parecía tallada en circulo, de modo natural, se elevaba en un lado formando un dintel de piedra que permitía ver el bosque a través de él.  
  
  
Pero había algo peculiar en la imagen que la arboleda ofrecía detrás del dintel de piedra, como si no fuera del todo el mismo, como si fuera realmente, literalmente una puerta a otro lado.  
  
-Estas tan cerca que puedes vislumbrarlo-  
  
Le susurró la mujer.  
  
-Nos veremos al otro lado Jared- le sonrió y luego pronunció la formula ritual que daba inicio al viaje.  
  
  
-Ahora inicias el camino- Jared notó que algo cambió en su entorno, como si el mundo vibrara y todo se hubiera cubierto de una nueva esencia, lo observó perplejo, y algo embelesado.  
  
  
Ella se despidió y Jared la observó alejarse, recordando lo que le habían dicho, **_así en un lado como en el otro_ , **_así en el cielo como en la tierra_ , pensó sin poder evitarlo, todo lo que hicieran ahora se correspondería en el otro lado, allí volvería a verla y volvería a recibir las monedas de su mano y volvería a llevarle al sendero.  
  
Buscó a Lauren con la mirada, y le sorprendió descubrirla junto al templete, no la había notado aproximándose, ella le esperaba en silencio y Jared se acercó algo aturdido, la música empezaba a afectarle de algún modo peculiar y el olor que le rodeaba parecía despertar ecos dormidos en él, empezaba a sentirse extraño en su cuerpo, y aletargado de un modo inusual.  
  
  
Lauren tomó su mano con cuidado y, del modo más delicado y suave posible, procedió a desvestirle despacio mientras Jared intentaba no perder el equilibrio, el agua de la fuente parecía caliente pero también “viva”, la miraba hipnotizado por la agitación que mostraba su superficie, casi sin ser consciente de las manos de Lauren retirándole la ropa.  
  
Cuando al fin estuvo desnudo ante el templo no sintió la más leve aprensión, ellas tenían razón, todo tenía su sentido, sentía que solo desnudo podía sumergirse en aquella agua que casi parecía llamarle, le ofreció su mano a Lauren que sacó de entre los pliegues de su vestido un puñal de plata con empuñadura negra, el _atham_ de las brujas.  
  
Con éste hizo un leve corte en el dedo de Jared, y dejó caer 3 gotas sobre el agua de lo que, en aquel momento, a Jared le recordaba a una enorme pila bautismal.  
  
  
Las 3 gotas de roja sangre parecieron crecer de modo anormal sobre el agua de la fuente, y Jared las miró cautivado y perplejo, había algo hipnotizante en el modo en que se extendían, de un rojo bermellón intenso…  
  
  
Escuchó su voz casi remota:

  
-La sangre ha abierto la puerta, puedes avanzar-  
  
  
Una mano tomó la suya entonces y el rostro de Jensen le miraba a su lado, Jared le ofrendó las monedas que había mantenido fuertemente apretadas en su mano, pero se sentía tan pesado y lento que le costaba moverse con normalidad.  
  
  
Notó cierto vestigio de pánico en la mirada de Jensen cuando tardó en abrir su mano.  
  
-¿Las tienes?-  
  
Asintió para tranquilizarle y en parte quiso reírse por su aprensión pero el modo en que las tomó le hizo comprender que no había nada gracioso en ello, claro que no era una cuestión de vida o muerte, alli solo había un resultado.  
  
Jensen le cogió de la mano y le ayudó a entrar en el agua, se preguntó si se uniría a él en la misma, había temido el momento de hallarse desnudo a su lado pero en realidad estaba demasiado aturdido para sentirse incómodo, y Jensen no parecía mirarle como otras veces, todo lo que veía en su mirada era preocupación por el.  
  
Jensen tomó algo en sus manos, intentó discernir lo que era pero no se lo permitió, entonces lo recordó, ellas le habían hablado de los 3 objetos del ritual, el puñal del sacrificio, las 3 monedas, y el cáliz de plata.  
  
  
El tercer guardián portaría el cáliz para purificarle, Jared le sonrió casi adormilado, pero cuando el agua cayo por su espalda la sensación le hizo despertar de un modo distinto, notaba como si todo se agitara a su alrededor, como ondulándose, era extraño ver “la realidad” transformándose de ese modo, recordó la sensación que había sentido fumando un porro con Chad hacia unos meses, resultaba similar pero aun así no era lo mismo.  
  
Jensen tomaba el agua con la copa y la dejaba caer sobre su piel mientras la acariciaba suavemente, “buscando alguna marca impropia que hablara de hechicerías o similares”, lo sabía, pero había algo en eso que le resultaba simplemente subyugante.  
  
  
El ritmo repetitivo a su alrededor los rodeaba como los regulares latidos de un corazón, y entonces Jared comprendió lo que estaba escuchando, _eran_ los latidos de un corazón, el corazón del bosque...  
  
El sonido los envolvía mientras Jensen continuaba su tarea, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos mantenía una sonrisa suave, y Jared se sintió casi como un niño en sus manos, porque había algo protector en el modo en que le limpiaba, y quizá porque se sentía aturdido o porque le había visto llorar por él, pensó que su modo de tocarle estaba lleno de afecto.  
  
  
Dejaba caer el contenido de la copa sobre una parte de su piel y después de recorrerla con su mano le miraba, y luego volvía a empezar, el proceso se repitió tantas veces que Jared perdió la cuenta, como si fuera una especie de movimiento de baile y no dejara de danzar con él, una y otra vez.  
   
Al fin se detuvo, y pronunció las palabras del ritual.  
  
-No encuentro mácula en ti, puedes cruzar-  
  
  
Le miró de un modo que encendió su pecho, “ _Jensen_ ” susurró dentro de sí, y su nombre se había convertido en sinónimo del sentimiento que le provocaba.  
  
  
El hechicero le ayudó a sumergirse en el agua, al hundirse su rostro se difuminó mientras el sonido rítmico, lejano y repetitivo penetraba lentamente en su conciencia, cerró los ojos mientras de un modo lejano se preguntaba porque había creído ver el _atham_ en manos de Jensen pero el sonido pareció elevarse en su interior y el aroma de las velas e hierbas invadió su olfato casi ahogándole, aunque se preguntó por qué no era el agua el que lo hacía.  
  
  
Empezó a sentir muy pronto la necesidad de salir y respirar de nuevo, , pero aguantó mientras escuchaba el latir monocorde de su propio corazón, casi ni notó la transición, solo que en un momento dado notó el aliento de algo enorme sobre su rostro, y al abrir los ojos tuvo que contenerse para no pegar un chillido asustado, una enorme cara de…¿tortuga? le miraba directamente a los ojos, Jared jadeó sorprendido.  
  
  
-¿Sam?- Preguntó sorprendido, había entendido que allí, _en el lugar que está en medio_ , vería la imagen que cada uno tenía de sí mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír.  
   
   
-¿eres fan de "la historia interminable"?- preguntó regocijado, pero la mirada de la criatura mostró tal perplejidad que lo desestimó, su voz retumbó en el lugar, y entonces Jay miró alrededor, sonriendo al descubrir que estaban en las orillas de un mar que parecía infinito.  
  
  
“ _la eternidad, el sol mezclado con el mar_ ” recordó las palabras del joven poeta y sonrió, ahí iniciaba su viaje, y estaba junto a un océano en compañía de una tortuga gigante, contuvo la risa que amenazaba invadirle histérico, su mente contenía paisajes absurdos.  
  
La tortuga que era Samantha le habló.  
  
-Ten cuidado en tu camino Jared, hay algo extraño en el aire, como si algo acechara- Jared asintió, la tortuga abrió su boca y miró las monedas en su lengua, las tomó sorprendido pero solo era el inicio del camino, así que no preguntó, recordó que lo que ella le había dicho con su forma humana.  
  
  
“ _abre tu mente al camino, no te resistas o crearas un vacio difícil de cruzar, solo déjate llevar_ ”  
  
Luego ella le indicó que subiera a su lomo, Jared asintió aunque no fue tan sencillo como parecía, de hecho se sintió algo ridículo intentando escalar un galápago gigante, eso le hizo pensar en Megan, e hizo un esfuerzo mayor por subir, cuando al fin estuvo en lo alto casi pierde el equilibrio y resbala, ya que de repente la tortuga estaba en el aire ¡desplazándose a una velocidad de vértigo! No pudo mirar qué estaban sobrevolando porque toda su energía se concentraba en no caer del lomo del animal.  
  
Al fin se detuvo, y Jared descendió aturdido y mareado, comprendiendo que realmente “ _estaba_ ” allí, que no era una alucinación de su mente.  
  
  
Cuando al fin logró situarse y mirar a su alrededor Samantha ya no estaba a su lado, estaba solo junto a un viejo molino, le sorprendió el tamaño del mismo, asombrosamente descomunal, se preguntó de qué rincón de su mente había salido aquel lugar, no le recordaba nada concreto, a su alrededor solo se veía una larga pradera y algunos animales desperdigados, así que avanzó al interior de la construcción, sorteando las gigantescas aspas que casi obstruían la entrada, esperando que Lauren aguardara allí, cuando notó una respiración a sus espaldas algo le advirtió de girarse con cautela, tras él una enorme pantera negra le miraba de un modo indefinido, Jared jadeó algo asustado.  
   
   
“ _venga ya, no puede ser_ ”  
  
  
Pero los ojos del animal eran tan azules como los de la madre de Jensen, intentó no salir corriendo, ya que, aunque sintiera lo contrario,ella no iba a hacerle daño, o eso esperaba.  
  
  
El animal hizo un inequívoco gesto de predisponerse a saltar y Jared necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo, Lauren había tomado 3 gotas, volvería a tomarlas, así que debía soportar su ataque, por mucho que todo su cuerpo le instara a salir corriendo.  
   
La pantera salto sobre él y Jared sintió como sus colmillos desgarraban su hombro, pero fue casi con suavidad, y el dolor duró apenas, luego el animal se retiró y se situó ante él, miró la sangre en la hierba, el contraste era agudo con el verde pálido de ésta y observó casi subyugado como su sangre derramada mojaba el prado y casi sonrió, en aquel lugar no parecía tan importante, sangre a sus pies, formando tres charcos pequeños, perfectamente circulares.  
  
  
_“las cosas serán como aquí pero no exactamente igual_ ”  
  
  
Empezaba a entenderlo, se levantó con parsimonia, sintiendo casi el anhelo de huir, como imágenes difuminadas en un espejo Jared contempló como lo que le rodeaba parpadeaba, como si su consistencia no fuera demasiado ajustada, parpadeó, solo un instante, pero fue suficiente.  
  
  
Al abrir de nuevo los ojos el lugar había cambiado, estaba a orillas de una especie de lago, el paisaje era escarpado y árido, cubierto de piedras y algo nebuloso, en la lejanía percibía varios picos elevados, el lago parecía medio helado, Jared pensó que debía sentir frio pero no era así.  
  
En mitad de aquel lugar algo hostil crecía un despropósito, una flor exuberante de un rojo bermellón, que le hizo recordar su sangre derramada, Jared se aproximó para descubrir sorprendido que, cuanto más se aproximaba, mas enorme se hacía, al contrario de lo habitual.  
  
Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de ella se detuvo cauteloso, podía notar una vibración débil pero constante en el vegetal, de pronto tuvo la certeza de que no era una planta sino un animal y la idea le disgustó, había algo inquietante en ella, quizá por su color que no presagiaba nada bueno, o por su constante oscilación.  
   
   
La planta empezó entonces a desplegarse y extender su capullo, como una rosa que se abre al amanecer en busca del sol, algo dentro de Jared le instó a alejarse velozmente, no dudó en seguir el consejo y se alejó el espacio que consideró prudencial.  
  
Cuando ya había abierto sus pétalos Jared contuvo el aliento, alguien yacía encogido en el interior de la flor.Encogido sobre sí mismo en posición fetal.  
  
Quería aproximarse y asegurarse de que la criatura estaba bien, pero algo se lo impedía, casi como un recuerdo, largos cabellos negros resbalaban por su espalda cubriéndola.  
  
  
Y entonces empezó a alzarse.  
  
Augurios funestos latieron en su mente al verlo.  
  
“ _huye_ ”  
  
Escuchó su instinto pero no obedeció.Aquel era el lugar para cruzar y le había hecho una promesa a Jensen. Así que se quedó.  
  
La criatura se giró al fin y Jared la contempló sorprendido, la conocía….  
  
Parecía un hombre algo andrógino vestido con escasas pieles que caían por su cuerpo, pero su cabeza era la de un animal, un ciervo quizá aunque a veces parpadeaba y tenía la sensación de que era un chacal.  
  
Latió en su memoria, el recuerdo de la leve visión al borde del bosque, cuando él y Jensen habían hecho temblar la tierra.  
  
Aquello no era parte del ritual.  
  
  
_Lo sabía._  
  
  
Lo que le miraba era antiguo y poderoso.  
  
  
Y recordó donde que había sentido algo similar, a veces, como un parpadeo, en el fondo de la mirada de Jensen.  
  
  
_“magia salvaje, el poder de un dios”_  
  
-¿Qué eres?-  
  
  
Se escuchó preguntar, mientras pensaba en los embrujos extraños de su memoria, era el latir del Árbol lo que había visto en Jensen, así que aquel ser tenía su origen en el mismo.  
  
La criatura le miró y su voz retumbó en el lugar, en cuanto lo escuchó lo supo, como siempre, reconocía la naturaleza real de lo que veía.  
  
  
“ _un dios_ ”  
  
-He tenido muchos nombres pero siempre ha sido el mismo, soy el _guardián del umbral_ , puedes llamarme como gustes, en tu mundo me han llamado de muchas maneras, he sido _Anubis_ en una tierra dorada, y _Cernnunos_ para tribus guerreras, fui _Hécate_ para los helenos y me alimentaron con sangre, me llamaban _señor del destino_ en oriente, _Camaxtli_ en un mundo ya muerto, _Kala_ para un pueblo orgulloso y _Maitre Carrefour_ en los senderos escondidos, he sido señor de la vida y la muerte pero siempre habéis comprendido que me encontrarías antes de cruzar a la orilla final, así que eso es lo que soy, el _Guardián del Umbral_ -  
  
  
Jared jadeó, ¿es que acaso estaba muerto? ¿Había fracasado y el señor de los muertos venia a guiar su camino?.  
  
La criatura le miró con algo similar a una sonrisa que resultaba más aterradora que su semblante anteriormente serio.  
  
-Aquí y ahora tú has sido señalado, te hemos traído hasta el lugar indicado y no dejaremos que cruces, eres el cordero del sacrificio, como otros de tu sangre antes, es un honor, mortal, has sido bendecido para que tu vida renueve el mundo, regocíjate-  
  
Jared sintió un frio gélido en su vientre, había algo ominoso y vacío en sus palabras, sabía que no serviría de nada oponerse.

  
Ni siquiera pensó en luchar, estaba ante un dios, era absurdo pensar en resistirse, y era obvio que no le dejaría cruzar pero en realidad no era eso lo que le preocupaba, le había prometido intentarlo, no quería rendirse tan pronto.  
  
-Un amigo, él debía encontrarme aquí- intentó.  
  
-No sé de nadie más, pero por aquí no puedes continuar, ve hacia el horizonte y encuentra el Árbol, allí está tu destino-  
  
Sentía el miedo atenazándole ¿Dónde estaba Jensen? Pero tenía que irse de allí, el cielo estaba oscureciéndose y el Dios había cerrado sus ojos, asustado se internó en el paisaje, recordó lo que Samantha le había dicho, sobre perderse por siempre en tierras infernales.  
  
Se alejó del ser mientras pensaba en Jensen, no lograba centrar su mente en ningún otro aspecto, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, sabía que aquello no era un mundo imaginario en su mente, era real, si moría allí moriría, si era herido también lo seria, lo único que le tranquilizaba era que solo él estaba allí realmente, fuera lo que fuera que había planeado el mago no podía herirse.  
  
El mundo a su alrededor cambiaba una y otra vez, como si no lograse encontrar el equilibrio necesario.  
  
Entonces se detuvo ante el inicio de un sendero, a su alrededor solo había piedras enormes de un tono rojizo que creaban imágenes imposibles y siempre cambiantes, el sendero se perdía hacia el interior de un laberinto y Jared sintió una necesidad casi física de seguir ese camino.  
  
Había algo al final del sendero, algo que le necesitaba y comprendió que ese era el sendero, podía sentir su necesidad como algo imperativo, el canto de la tierra moribunda suplicándole, no podía abandonarla a su suerte, tenía que ayudar, aquella necesidad le implicaba a él directamente, se puso en camino pero entonces escuchó lejano el eco de su voz.  
  
_“Jared_ ”  
  
Jensen parecía llamarle desde algún lugar remoto, miró alrededor con desesperación, aún preocupado por él, los contornos afilados de la piedra parecían más amenazadores pero igual de desiertos.  
  
-Jared…-  
  
No era un eco sino su voz vibrando con claridad en el aire, se giró y le vio, Jensen estaba allí, junto a él, vestido de negro y con los pies descalzos, como la primera vez que le había visto.  
  
Por un instante quiso abrazarle para asegurarse de que era real, y sólido. Pero no entendía porque su apariencia era la habitual ¿era así como se veía?.  
   
-No, así es como me ves tú- le soltó.  
  
Y Le miró sorprendido, estaba seguro de no haber dicho nada en voz alta.  
  
-Creí que aquí tomarías la forma en la que te ves a ti mismo- inquirió con curiosidad, habia tenido una cierta intriga por descubrir cual era la imagen con la que Jensen se identificaba.  
  
Jensen se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia.  
  
-¿Jared, qué viste en la orilla?-Le preguntó con urgencia.  
  
-El guardián del umbral me esperaba, no me dejará cruzar, me empujó hacia aquí- se disculpó- no era posible oponerse, lo siento-  
  
Jensen asintió, pero notó su expresión frustrada.  
  
-Creí que estarías allí- le preguntó.  
  
-No pude ni acercarme, era como si algo me repeliera- le explicó.  
  
  
Jared no dijo nada, no quería recordar esa sensación extraña en presencia del dios ni la asociación con Jensen.  
  
  
Miró el laberinto y Jensen le detuvo.  
  
  
-no, espera, hay algo ahí dentro, creo que estamos cerca del _axis mundi_ , del Árbol sagrado de la vida, no podemos acercarnos- le pidió pero Jared le recordó que no tenía otra opción ya que el Dios en la orilla no iba a dejarle pasar, aunque decidió no recordarle que en realidad solo estaban posponiendo lo inevitable.-  
  
  
-Podrías cruzar mientras me enfrento a él para distraerle- le sugirió como si no fuera un disparate.  
  
\- ¿A un dios? –le miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio, ni siquiera podia acceder a todo su poder allí, y aquella deidad servía al Árbol en todo caso.  
  
Jensen sonrió como si él mismo se preguntara sobre su cordura.  
  
-¿Sabes que aquí no hay tanta diferencia? -  
  
Jared se estremeció al escucharle sin entender muy bien porqué.  
  
-¿Qué son los dioses Jay? Entidades a las que los humanos les damos poder para crear y destruir, yo tengo ese poder y nadie me lo ha dado, ¡quién sabe!, enfrentarse a un dios tiene que ser algo interesante-  
  
  
Vio su sonrisa lobuna y la alegría casi salvaje en sus ojos y entendió algo de Jensen que hasta ese momento se le había escapado, además de todo lo demás había en él algo indómito que realmente anhelaba desafiar las normas y le alegró verlo, porque aunque le habían quitado muchas cosas aún persistía parte de su espíritu.  
  
  
-No- sin embargo le respondió tajante y Jensen le miró casi rogándoselo.  
  
  
-No vas a morir por mi- le espetó y Jensen se detuvo, como si sus palabras le dieran escalofríos y le miró, nunca le había mirado así antes, como si Jared fuera lo único que veía a su alrededor, como si necesitara aferrarse a él, y antes de pensar en ello Jared dio un paso y le besó.  
  
Fue un beso extraño, como si le besara por el pasado, el presente y el futuro, Jensen se separó de su contacto como si le quemara.  
  
-Sabes, jay, en realidad solo yo tengo derecho a escoger mi propia muerte-  
  
Antes de que pudiera entender lo que implicaban sus palabras Jensen sonrió de un modo algo raro que le recordó las inquietantes sonrisas que había observado en su rostro a lo largo del día.  
  
  
-Esperaba que te mantuvieras alejado de aquí de un modo u otro, supongo que no hay más remedio- suspiró resignado- pero recuerda que me lo prometiste, que no ibas a odiarme por esto-  
  
  
Advirtió el tacto de su mano en la frente como un roce suave antes de entender que estaba haciéndole, después se alejó de él hacia el interior del laberinto y Jared sintió la desazón en el vientre como un augurio aciago.  
  
  
Jensen caminaba delante de él y su figura de espaldas le produjo un estremecimiento, como si sintiera que nunca regresaría de ese camino.  
  
Quiso correr hacia él y fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que aquel roce significaba, le había paralizado pero no era posible _"porque él no estaba allí realmente”._  
  
Tenía la respuesta delante pero seguía sin querer entender, le asustaba demasiado hacerlo.  
  
  
La urgencia de detenerle, decirle que irían a la orilla y se enfrentarían juntos a la divinidad del Umbral le invadió, cualquier camino era mejor para él que el que acababa de emprender.  
  
_Lo sentía._  
  
En el centro del laberinto algo les aguardaba. Ambos lo sabían.  
  
  
El guardián le había empujado allí.  
  
  
Todo le empujaba allí.  
  
  
Pero Jensen no debía estar allí.  
  
  
“ _solo yo tengo derecho a escoger mi propia muerte_ ”  
  
Y entonces lo entendió.  
  
  
El puñal, el puñal estaba en la fuente, lo había visto de refilón antes de cerrar los ojos, Jensen **estaba allí** con él, lo estaba de veras, y ahora el árbol podía tenerle.  
  
  
“ _no voy a dejar que mueras por mi_ ”.  
  
  
Sus propias palabras se convirtieron en una promesa.  
  
  
_“Jensen, maldito seas_ ”.  
  
  
Sus piernas se movieron al fin veloces tras él pero ya no estaba en el camino, le llevaba mucha ventaja y había entrado en el laberinto, estaba en camino hacia _el lugar del medio_ , en el jardín del centro, el _axis mundi_ , el lugar donde el árbol aguardaba a su víctima, y Jared supo que Jensen había tomado una decisión y no iba a dejar que Jared muriera.  
  
**Lo haría él.**  
  
Las palabras de Lauren resonaban en su mente mientras sentía su cuerpo insuficiente, incapaz de alcanzarle a tiempo y detenerle.  
  
  
**_“Cuando tu sangre abra el portal seguirá abierto hasta que lo vuelvas a cruzar, o ya no ...puedas volver, mientras cualquiera de mi lado solo tiene que ofrendar su sangre y podrá entrar, pero eso sería una locura”_**  
  
  
Los cuervos se lo habían dicho, pero atento solo a los temores de su corazón ni una vez se le ocurrió que él pudiera tomar esa decisión, que ya la hubiera tomado.  
  
Nunca había pretendido contarle nada de aquello, si los cuervos no lo hubieran hecho Jared le habría aguardado en la orilla esperando para cruzar mientras Jensen moría en el árbol sin darle ninguna opción, ¿Lo habia decidido desde el principio o solo cuando la tierra tembló bajo sus cuerpos? Porque había empezado a mentirle entonces.  
  
  
  
  
**_“solo si tienes algo por lo que luchar sobrevives el tiempo suficiente para que tu sacrificio sirva… para llegar vivo al tercer día hay que tener algo o alguien que quieras proteger, por lo que pelear...mí ofrenda no servía, simplemente yo no tenía nada por lo que vivir”._**  
  
**_“no me odies por esto”._**  
  
Apenas podía ver el camino porque sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas pero continuó corriendo, intentando llegar antes que él, se había equivocado tanto, porque **_sí_** sentía algo por él y ahora solo deseaba que no fuera asi, porque al ser algo valioso para Jensen se habia convertido en su motivo para morir.

 

 

 


	10. El ritual, capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**  
  
  
Sentía que llevaba largo tiempo moviéndose entre aquellos muros y el sentimiento de impotencia que le invadía le sofocaba, no ignoraba que solo era una percepción subjetiva, pero detestaba la sensación de inutilidad que le provocaba el miedo que ascendía por su columna, convirtiendo cada paso en una agonía.  
  
Había visitado varios laberintos a lo largo de su vida, laberintos recortados en césped, laberintos de cartón para divertir a los niños, incluso un laberinto de paja durante un festejo, pero solo en una ocasión anterior había estado en el interior de un laberinto de piedra, y ya entonces le había exasperado el tiempo que tardó en hallar la salida, y aquel que le atrapaba ahora era mucho peor.  
  
No había nada más en su horizonte que piedra cobriza, enormes bloques de oscura piedra formando largos pasadizos desiertos, solo aire y roca a su alrededor conformando un paisaje tan desolador como la imposibilidad de abandonarlo.  
  
Solo el vacío rodeándole, y también apoderándose de él, cada paso que daba resultaba más y más penoso, casi no lograba recordar que hubiera un lugar lejos de aquellos muros de piedra, un lugar más allá del miedo a perderle, de la desesperación por no poder alcanzarlo.  
  
Tras la enésima pared sin retorno se dejó caer al suelo agotado, apoyando su frente sobre la piedra, desmoralizado y asustado, no encontraba el modo de vencer a aquel lugar, y, cada minuto que pasaba allí dentro, empezaba a sentir que nunca lograría abandonarlo.  
  
La angustia estaba convirtiéndose casi en una presencia física y sofocante, Jensen tenía su magia como ventaja, y allí, lejos de todo, imposibilitado para obtener el acceso a su poder latente, atrapado en un laberinto aparentemente inexpugnable, parecía imposible alcanzar al brujo, evitar que se inmolase.  
  
La idea le hizo temblar, la dura piedra bajo su cuerpo le transmitía un frio que apenas notaba, se escuchó sollozar derrotado….si no lograba ni abandonar el laberinto, nunca le detendría….  
  
_“recuerda que me lo prometiste, que no ibas a odiarme por esto”_  
  
  
El eco de sus palabras horadó su pecho como un puñal, tal era la intensidad de sus emociones que intentó detestarle para evitar que le subyugaran, pero solo lograba sollozar sintiendo un peso asfixiante en el pecho, la idea de perderle, de que pudiera morir…  
  
Se estremeció. Toda su vida se había preguntado por el sentimiento que unía a sus padres, el amor que leía en los ojos de John años después de que ella ya no estuviera, mil veces se había preguntado como seria sentirse así de unido a alguien, que su vida fuera lo más valioso que pudieras concebir, hasta el punto que perderle destruyese todo lo que eras...  
  
Ahora lo sabía, y no lograba comprender como su padre había continuado adelante, como había encontrado un motivo por el que seguir despertando mañana tras mañana, quizá el hecho de ser padre le había facilitado las cosas.  
  
No podía ni pensar en un mañana que no le contuviera, y la sola idea de que los sentimientos del brujo hacía él fueran similares despertaba en su pecho emociones que era incapaz de entender del todo, pero que le hacían necesitar encontrarle tanto, o más, que respirar, solo para perderse en su mirada de nuevo y suplicarle después que no lo hiciera.

Necesitaba detenerle costase lo que costase, porque desde que se había apoderado de su vida ya no había nada en él que no fuera Jensen, pedazos de él en cada rincón de su alma.  
  
  
Era consciente de que, en cierto modo, estaba siendo egoísta, ya que toda aquella situación no parecía tener solución fácil, uno de los dos tenía que morir, y si ocupaba su lugar estaría condenando a Jensen a perderle a él, pero en cierto modo seguía sin creer que el mago pudiera amarle del mismo modo, que pudiera quebrarse del modo en que se sentía romper, o quizá solo era que parecía más fuerte, más capaz de sobrevivirle, ya lo había perdido todo una vez y había regresado de la oscuridad, quebrado, incompleto, pero lo había hecho, Jared estaba seguro de que le sobreviviría pero no lograba creer lo mismo en su propio caso, o quizá simplemente no quería enfrentarse a un futuro sin él.  
  
  
Se obligó a levantarse del suelo, no podía rendirse, no podía permitir que muriese allí, aquella era su muerte no la de Jensen, encontraría el modo de salir de allí fuera cual fuese el precio.  
  
Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y pensar con lógica, si se permitía sucumbir al pánico no lograría encontrar la salida.  
  
  
Recordó a los emisarios del árbol pero, aunque les llamó buscando su ayuda, éstos permanecían mudos, ignoraba si no podían escucharle allí o habían decidido no hacerlo.  
  
  
Cuando al fin comprendió que no habría respuesta por esa parte miró a su alrededor buscando alguna pista para resolver el laberinto.  
  
Si pudiera alcanzar lo alto de aquellos muros sabría a dónde dirigirse, pero no había nada a lo que agarrarse, nada que utilizar para ascender.  
  
  
No quería pensar en nada más que no fuera cómo salir de allí, sabía que era una mala idea alejarse de ese plan, pero el miedo, el cansancio, y sobre todo la incertidumbre por el estado de Jensen, estaban haciendo mella en él.  
  
  
Sus lágrimas se habían detenido, demasiado acongojado ya para derramar alguna. Pero ahora otra cosa las reemplazaba y era algo que le restaba parte de su fuerza.  
  
  
Identificó al fin la emoción que le embargaba como un sentimiento de devastación. La esperanza empezaba a abandonarle del todo, aquel lugar parecía una prisión increíblemente eficaz, y el miedo crecía en su interior, deslizándose insidioso como una criatura con vida propia, devorando todo a su paso.  
  
  
Sabía que permitir que el miedo le invadiese equivaldría a ser derrotado, respiró hondo intentando alejar la emoción de su espíritu, pero la magnitud de lo que Jensen estaba a punto de hacer por él, lo que había hecho desde el principio por él, _por él…._  
  
Le había escogido, mientras él creía que le abandonaba, _le había escogido desde el principio_ , protegiéndole cada minuto, intentando hacer que desistiera sin forzarle nunca…  
  
No podía dejarse llevar por sus miedos. Respiró hondo.  
  
  
_**“No quiero escoger por ti...muchos escogieron por mí, yo no te haría eso”**_  
  
Las imágenes asaltaron su mente, la resignación en su rostro mientras miraba desafiante al corazón del bosque, el modo en que le había besado cada vez desde entonces, diciéndole adiós, con cada roce, cada mirada…. había estado despidiéndose de él cada segundo desde la mañana, ahora veía el adiós implícito en cada uno de sus roces…  
  
  
¿Como podía haber estado tan ciego?  
  
  
_…iba a perderle, a perderle para siempre…._  
  
  
Golpeó la pared lleno de rabia, las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas, y pronto las articulaciones se llenaron de sangre por la fuerza de los impactos contra la roca, pero no le importaba, no le importaba ya nada, ni siquiera si no salía de aquel laberinto nunca, si él moría, en aquel momento no recordaba que hubiera otro motivo para estar allí, fuera del hecho de que no “ _iba a alcanzarle_ ” y que la idea de que Jensen estuviera “ _muriendo_ ”…muriendo _“por él_ ” cubría su mundo reduciéndolo al vacío, un vacio en el que no había más que su ausencia…  
  
Sus golpes se recrudecieron, intentaba buscar en ello un modo de desahogar la rabia que era ahora todo lo que podía sentir, rabia inmensa porque si aquellas aves que servían a la fuente no le hubieran contado la verdad, jamás habría sabido lo que Jensen había hecho por él, y fue entonces, en medio de su rabia y su dolor cuando al fin asimiló la magnitud de los actos del hechicero…  
  
  
_“habría muerto por mi sin ni siquiera contármelo, nunca habría sabido el porqué de su muerte, nunca habría sabido que era por mí”_  
  
  
_entregarse así por otra persona..._ algo en su pecho pesaba tanto que le costaba respirar, y el vacío en su vientre se había hecho denso y agudo…  
  
  
_oh,Jensen_  
  
Su nombre era como una caricia en su mente, y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras la angustia se apoderaba de su alma.  
  
Le habría esperado en aquella orilla mientras él habría muerto, contuvo las ganas de vomitar, tarde o temprano habría cruzado dejándole atrás sin saberlo.  
  
¿Le habría olvidado entonces como algo que nunca fue más real que un sueño imposible?  
  
Había protegido su futuro además de su destino, su plan era que nunca lo supiera, que sobreviviera al ritual sin entender nunca el peligro que había corrido, que abriera los ojos en un amanecer en el que él yacería muerto.  
  
Incluso aunque Lauren y Samantha hubieran descubierto el modo en que había muerto no tendrían motivos para asociarlo con él, simplemente se habría ido del mismo modo misterioso en que llegó a su vida.  
  
Aturdido pensó en las implicaciones y el vértigo subsiguiente le hizo contener las náuseas.  
  
Miedo y pesar se mezclaron en su interior, no le habría dado ni la oportunidad de llorarle, protegiéndole incluso de sus sentimientos por él.  
  
  
  
La rabia estalló de nuevo canalizándose hacia su cuerpo y siguió golpeando y golpeando hasta que el dolor en sus manos cubiertas de sangre y la propia futilidad de sus actos se impusieron y acabaron con su arrebato, y se dejó caer de nuevo, desesperado y vencido….  
  
  
Tendido en el suelo contempló el cielo, en algún lugar Jensen miraba el mismo horizonte, quizá ya en la arboleda, quizá ya……  
  
Cerró los ojos, recordaba sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos con aprensión y miró hacia arriba impotente, si tuviera el poder…el poder que Jensen creía que tendría, si lo tuviera aquello no sería una barrera, su mirada vagaba por los muros perfectamente lisos….y entonces lo vio, apenas unas fisuras pero ahí estaban, unos centímetros de separación entre los bloques, no mucho, pero era algo, y él era alto, lo suficiente para intentar saltar a su superficie, y desde arriba encontrar el camino.  
  
  
Aunque resultó ser más sencillo en su mente que en la realidad, al principio intentó usar sus uñas pero solo logró perder parte de una en el intento, el dolor le paralizó solo unos minutos, ya que la urgencia por salir de allí era mayor.

 

Después recordó las monedas que aun llevaba con él, y trató de usarlas como palancas, la tarea estaba más allá de lo dificultoso, cada centímetro ganado dolía de modo endiablado, y sostener su peso sobre algo tan diminuto parecía una tarea titánica, pero era alto, mucho, siempre le había avergonzado un poco serlo tanto, aunque ahora quizá le sacaría de allí, cuando tuvo un pie en el aire y el otro sostenido apenas se impulsó hacia la siguiente fisura con la suficiente fortuna para sostenerse, pero al hacerlo comprendió que necesitaría algo más para alcanzar la cornisa.  
  
  
Desesperado, intentó pensar en algo que pudiera servirle pero allí solo tenía las monedas, nada más.  
  
  
Su equilibrio era cada vez más endeble y todo el cuerpo le dolía, resentido por la postura y el esfuerzo, apenas lograba soportar el dolor de sus dedos despellejados y la uña perdida. Desesperado se rió de sí mismo, si no pensaba algo YA caería al suelo de nuevo, y no volvería a tener otra oportunidad.  
  
Entonces pensó en algo realmente delirante, pero no tenía tiempo para meditarlo, así que sin darle más vueltas, se lanzó a sí mismo con toda la fuerza que pudo en el sentido contrario a la pared que escalaba, esperando poder alcanzar el muro paralelo en aquel salto imposible que era casi un desafío en sí mismo.  
  
  
Era absurdo esperar que lo lograse, ya que apenas conseguía sostenerse en esa postura, pero no tenía más opciones, y si volvía a sentir aquel suelo bajo sus pies gritaría de pura desesperación.  
  
  
Se impulsó intentando canalizar toda su fuerza y su voluntad en ello, ¡tenía que salir de allí!.  
  
  
El salto fue más lento de lo que esperaba ya que le permitió incluso pensar que era la única salida que le quedaba, quizá por ello su voluntad se tornó mucho más firme y al rozar el borde del remate del muro paralelo clavó sus dedos desesperado en la casi lisa orografía, mientras una parte de él pensaba lejanamente en el estado de sus articulaciones, pero al fin tuvo un golpe de suerte, aún sostenía una de las monedas en su mano, así que la usó para aferrarse desesperadamente a la mínima hendidura que detectó y, con dificultad, logró ascender.  
  
  
Tuvo que dejar reposar su cuerpo unos segundos antes de levantarse, agotado por el esfuerzo, miró el estado de sus manos, y hacerlo le provocó una oleada de dolor agudo y punzante, pero lo desechó centrándose en lo importante, había perdido dos de las monedas, pero eso ya no importaba porque no iba a cruzar hacia ningún lado, así que miró a su alrededor intentando recuperar la esperanza que había perdido durante su agotador paso por el laberinto.  
  
Desde allí podía atisbar al fondo una arboleda, no en el centro como había creído, y se puso en marcha hacia esa dirección que además sentía “correcta”. En su mente solo había un pensamiento: No iba a permitirlo, nunca, era su hermana, su vida, su muerte, no la de Jensen, nunca la suya.  
  
  
_“estoy llegando, Jen, por favor, solo espérame”_  
  
Repetía como una oración en su carrera, después de lo interminable que había resultado su caminata sobre la superficie, ahora se sentía ligero y mucho más veloz, aunque en realidad sabía que era un camino largo y sinuoso, pero la esperanza había renacido en él e impulsaba cada uno de sus pasos.  
  
  
Cuando alcanzó el límite del laberinto y el inicio de la arboleda se detuvo un instante para calcular el salto, parecía realmente pronunciado pero no le importaba, no iba a dejar que algo así detuviera su camino, así que se lanzó al vacío.  
  
No había reflexionado que, con una pierna herida, no podría seguir avanzando pero si lo tuvo en cuenta cuando, en mitad de su salto, todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar, el paisaje boscoso dio paso a la arena, el cielo azul a la noche estrellada, sintió el vértigo de la prolongada caída, y el temor de morir inútilmente le aferró el pecho.  
  
Pero cuando alcanzó el suelo, cayó casi suavemente sobre éste.  
  
Se hallaba al borde de un acantilado iluminado por una luna sorprendentemente brillante, el lugar era escarpado y arisco, y más abajo solo arena y un gran espacio de agua, contempló el lugar, no había nada más que abarcar con la mirada que la larga orilla y las estrellas sobre ella, parpadeó confuso y ofuscado, ¿Qué significaba aquello?  
  
  
Notaba una similitud entre el laberinto y aquel lugar, ambos estaban casi vacios, como si fueran solo bosquejos….la idea latió en el fondo de su mente, como intentando  revelarle algo pero le costaba entenderlo…  
  
Había visto una arboleda al fondo del laberinto así que la buscó con la mirada, turbado y asustado, presentía que cada segundo que se demoraba resultaba fatal, y entonces la divisó.  
  
Muy lejos, más allá de la gran masa de agua, se percibía una isla, de la que solo podía distinguir altos árboles.  
  
Suspiró agotado, no podía creerlo, ¿no se suponía que le necesitaban? ¿Porque le ponían tantos obstáculos?  
  
  
Observó su entorno, preguntándose si aquello sucedería cada vez que creyera alcanzar el centro de aquel lugar, si todo a su alrededor cambiaría del modo en que sucedía en los sueños, no lo entendía, el árbol le había llamado, le quería allí, un dios le había dirigido hasta allí, ¿quien tenía tanto poder como para desviarle? ¿Quién no quería que lo alcanzase?  
  
  
La respuesta llegó clara y cristalina a su mente y entendió el porqué de la falta de detalles en su entorno, _"está improvisando, el maldito está improvisando….."_  
  
_"Jensen…"_ Suspiró enojado, y una exhalación mayor, una ráfaga de viento caliente alcanzó su nuca, como si algo gigantesco hubiera “respirado” sobre ella…  
  
  
Algo obviamente descomunal….y aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia habría sentido cierto temor, en este momento solo sintió esperanza, porque quizá a sus espaldas se hallaba Samantha en su forma de tortuga y estaba seguro de que le ayudaría a detener a Jensen, la mujer le había advertido al inicio de su viaje, quizá sus temores le habían hecho internarse en aquel lugar, y seguramente sabría como intervenir a pesar de no estar allí….  
  
Así que se giró con optimismo pero cuando contempló lo que estaba sobre la arena tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de convencerse de que lo que veía era real y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer a la playa completamente aturdido.  
  
Sobre la colina reposaba una criatura que le dejó sin aliento, sus escamas, iridiscentes, brillaban con luces argénteas bajo la luz de la luna, su cuerpo nervudo y alargado reposaba sobre la tierra casi indolentemente, sus ojos (de un verde profundo, tan similares a los de Jensen que le robaron el aliento, alimentando una absurda esperanza), le miraban llenos de compasión y sabiduría, no parecía hostil, pero aunque lo fuera Jared se sentía demasiado subyugado por su belleza como para huir, incluso si hubiera tenido un lugar a donde hacerlo.  
  
En sus sueños de infancia volaban libres y hermosos, casi la celebración de la vida sobre el mundo, siempre había sentido que los caballeros que los cazaban eran “ _los malos_ ” de la historia, siempre había pensado que eran bellos de un modo que le perturbaba sin que lograra entenderlo racionalmente, y en realidad se equivocaba, aquella criatura estaba mucho más allá de esa palabra, su belleza le reducía al silencio, asombrando su corazón y conmoviéndolo…  
  
  
Y a pesar de sus aprensiones y temores y de hallarse en el que sentía casi como el peor momento de su vida, cuando le escuchó reír, aquella voz diamantina hizo que algo en su interior burbujease de gozo, como si cantara directamente a una parte de si mismo que reconocía su música y respondiera con alborozo.  
  
  
-Ahhhh…la antigua sangre…ha pasado muchas lunas de mi mundo y muchas más del tuyo desde la última vez- murmuró la voz del ser, con un timbre que resonaba en su interior con ecos que le arrullaban de un modo extraño, como acogiéndole en su seno, casi dio un paso hacia éste para dejarse confortar, y le observó confuso al notar lo que había estado a punto de hacer, sorprendido de su propio impulso.  
  
  
La criatura parecía observarle con curiosidad, y Jared casi apostaría que también con cierta jocosidad, pero algo en su gesto, en su cetrina mirada, le provocó un escalofrío de… ¿reconocimiento?, casi una caricia en lo más profundo de su alma.  
  
  
Le vio respirar hondo, como inhalando su aroma y presintió que estudiándolo. Le miraba con una emoción que no lograba descifrar, de nuevo la similitud de aquella mirada con la del brujo le estremeció, pero la idea de que fuera realmente Jensen le abandonó cuando el inmenso dragón le miró realmente, había algo allí que nunca había visto en el otro, incontables eras dejando su huella.  
  
  
-Aún no estás completo, pero has perdido el pago…- parecía desconcertado, sinceramente curioso- la Fuente te quiere aquí, pero el otro fue llamado antes, es extraño….hacia mucho que no teníamos un enigma así ante nuestros ojos- Jared jadeó al oírle, si estaba hablando de Jensen…  
  
  
-por favor, Dragón, por favor, te lo suplico…ayúdame- mientras las palabras de súplica abandonaban sus labios vislumbró algo en la mirada del ser, casi diría que ¿enojo?  
  
Lo siguiente que éste dijo solo le confundió más.  
  
  
-Dos veces en tan poco tiempo, después de tantos siglos de silencio….- notó ahora claramente la irritación en su voz y temió haberle enojado, se apresuró a disculparse pero la criatura le miró de aquel modo que había decidido ya que era pura diversión.  
  
  
-Ah, pequeño hermano, mi ira no va contra ti, cálmate….te escucho, tu súplica….para encontrarle adivino y sin embargo…hum…- Jared le miró ilusionado.  
  
  
-¿Lo sabes? ¿Le has visto? Por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame a alcanzar la orilla donde se halla el jardín de la Fuente- le rogó aunque las palabras dichas por Lauren le asaltaron entonces.  
  
  
_"Las criaturas mágicas son como luces allí, como faros en la oscuridad, algunos de esos seres nos cazarían"_  
  
Aunque aquel rostro serpentino resultaba demasiado inmenso para discernir con claridad sus expresiones, percibía la vivacidad con la que le contemplaba, se preguntó si acabaría siendo la merienda del ser o si realmente su instinto no se equivocaba.  
  
  
-Por favor…- gimió bajito, apenas un susurro, porque quizá era lo único que podía ayudarle, y al mismo tiempo temía más infortunios, y el ser le miró ahora claramente con compasión.  
  
  
\- Ah, niño, pero él no quiere que le encuentres…- la piedad en su voz le hirió incluso más que sus palabras, aunque había intuido ya que Jensen era el creador del laberinto y la playa, escucharlo seguía doliéndo….  
  
  
Detestó no tener un poder similar para contrarrestar el suyo, y ahora, sin las monedas, en realidad ya no sabía si llegaría nunca a tenerlo, aunque pudiera volver sobre sus pasos y cruzar hacia el puente entre dos mundos, no tenia con qué pagar, y en todo caso no podría regresar, ya que solo alguien a caballo entre ambas realidades, como él, podía abrir la puerta, en cuanto cruzase el umbral de regreso éste se cerraría para siempre dejando a Jensen atrapado allí, a merced de aquel destino que intentaba impedir.  
  
  
Intentó pensar en alternativas pero no lograba encontrar otro modo de superar las barreras del brujo sino era con la intervención de aquel ser, si podía volar, podía llevarle hasta el lugar que intentaba alcanzar. Entonces una idea aterradora surgió en su mente ¿Y si Jensen le había convocado allí también y su función era evitar que llegase hasta la isla?  
  
  
-¿Importa lo que él desea? ¿Te importa a ti?-le retó, esperando obtener la respuesta que le preocupaba y el dragón reaccionó de un modo que le sorprendió, lo rodeó lo que identificó como el sonido de su risa, un tañido diamantino que le envolvió casi afectuoso, y no pudo evitar irritarse ante su diversión.  
  
  
-Supongo que tengo que resultarte gracioso- en su propia voz notó la aflicción más que la rabia, y la criatura volvió a mirarle con compasión.  
  
-No hay nada gracioso en la muerte, y por eso estáis aquí, para morir….pero eres tan transparente pequeño hermano, me preguntas si importa, pero a ti te importa, más que ninguna otra cosa, te importa lo que él desea…-no tenía nada que replicar a eso, intentó ocultarse de su escrutiñadora mirada, preguntándose cuanto podía ver esa criatura en su interior.  
  
  
-¿Vas a dejarme pasar o estás aquí para impedírmelo?-le desafió al fin. Resultaba ridículo incluso soñar con oponerse a un animal tan magnífico, si es que animal era una palabra adecuada, pero lo haría, costara lo que costara, y el ser pareció leer su determinación y le miró de un modo que le sorprendió, casi “con respeto”  
  
  
-Aun no lo he decidido- le dijo al fin, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba así que le miró en silencio, preguntándose qué tipo de pensamientos podía tener una criatura así, preguntándose si de algún modo podía inclinar la balanza.  
  
  
Ya no le quedaban opciones, no podía cruzar aquella franja enorme de agua solo, si ese ser le llevaba quizá podría alcanzarlo, pero si estaba allí para detenerle no veía cómo podría oponérsele, así que solo tenía un camino.  
  
-Por favor, es mi destino, no el suyo- rogó.  
  
Inmensos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza, se estremeció, ¿Porque eran tan semejantes a los de Jensen? Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, por muy absurdo que sonara en voz alta.  
  
-Quien sabe, joven, ¿Cuál es nuestro destino en realidad? Quizá tu destino era llegar hasta aquí, conducirle aquí, ¿No lo has pensado pequeño hermano?- el tono de su voz estaba preñado de una dulzura que le asustó, como intentando hacerle entender sin atemorizarle, le miró confuso.  
  
  
-¿Conducirle?…ellos me buscaron…-replicó preocupado.  
  
  
-Le buscaron antes….-le recordó el ser, y Jared le miró turbado, parecía saber mucho más de lo que había pensado en un principio, miró hacia la isla que parecía hallarse a cada segundo más lejos y el agotamiento de las últimas horas se apoderó de él, haciéndole temblar de miedo y ansiedad, sentía el dolor pulsando agudo en sus manos dañadas y la distancia parecía inabarcable.  
  
  
-No lo entiendo, no entiendo…por favor, necesito encontrarle, por favor….-sentía de nuevo las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas y aquellos ojos verdes compadeciéndose de él eran más de lo que podía soportar.  
  
  
-Lo sé pequeño hermano, sé que no quieres perderle…. Tus sentimientos te cubren casi como un manto, puedo ver la intensidad con la que le necesitas, y sin embargo…-vaciló y Jared se desesperó.  
  
  
-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme así?- le preguntó extenuado, la tristeza de aquella voz resonante le asustaba, Jensen aún no estaba perdido, pero en cada silaba de aquella voz latía la pérdida y la piedad.  
  
  
El dragón parecía sin embargo perplejo ahora, si no se hallara tan cansado habría sonreído, la mueca de sorpresa resultaba cómica en aquellas facciones inhumanas.  
  
  
-Ah, ¿pero es que ya no aprendéis nada útil los jóvenes magos? ¿Qué eres niño? Has llegado hasta aquí, has sido llamado, Recuerdo y Memoria susurran en tu mente, recuerdas, puedes recordar, ¿Qué crees que eres niño?-  
  
  
Le miró aturdido, la sensación de familiaridad, esos ojos tan verdes, como una caricia en su memoria, casi como el aleteo de los cuervos en su pasado, pero no era del todo similar, porque este conocimiento no provenía del exterior, latía enterrado en lo más profundo de si mismo….casi como una vieja vergüenza…..  
  
  
-¿Qué eres tú?- le espetó a su vez, provocando de nuevo su extraña risa.  
  
-¿Qué soy? Ah, hermanito, eres divertido, no como el otro, todo silencio, solemnidad y dolor, en ti hay mucha más vida, puedo ver porque le eres tan valioso- sus palabras le hirieron más allá de lo que ya creía posible pero el dragón continuó hablando ajeno a la desazón que le había causado.  
  
  
-La estirpe sagrada, los hijos del árbol, así nos llamaron hace ya tanto que nadie puede ya usar esa lengua, ni recordarla, nosotros, mi raza, fue la primera, antes que los dioses, mucho antes que los hombres….nacimos de la fuente, los primeros, y surcamos el espacio donde solo habitaba el vacio, las estrellas y la oscuridad…-su voz se había vuelto casi tierna, como dejándose llevar por gozosos recuerdos.  
  
  
-Danzábamos y cantábamos mis hermanos y yo alrededor del primero de todos los bosques, alrededor de la Fuente, mucho antes de que existiera nada mas…¡entonces el universo mismo era tan joven!- le escuchó resoplar con añoranza e intentó prestar atención a sus palabras, a pesar de que le costaba alejar su mente de algo que no fuera Jensen- nacimos después de que la fuente diese a luz a lo que llamáis universo, y en el corazón de cada estrella puso un pedazo de sí misma….-  
  
  
La expresión del rostro del ser, por muy extraño que resultara estaba llena de ternura:  
  
  
-Ah, entonces las posibilidades eran infinitas, lo ignorábamos todo, pero por ello todo era sencillamente fascinante, cada nuevo pedazo de la realidad que la Fuente creaba nos dejaba asombrados y maravillados, yo tenía una gran familia entonces….ahora estoy solo- la amargura de su voz hizo que algo latiera en él, algo inexplicable, porque no entendía porque se sentía culpable por ello.  
  
  
El dragón guardó silencio unos instantes, atrapado por la nostalgia quizá de los que había perdido, Jared sintió una empatía inmediata hacia él, continuó escuchándole, y no solo por la esperanza de que decidiera ayudarle. Aquel ser era muy viejo, tanto que recordaba el inicio mismo de la existencia, y, aun así, estaba allí compartiendo con él su tristeza. Sentía que era un privilegio y solo ansió que se hubiera producido en otras circunstancias.  
  
-Aún añoro a mi compañera, nosotros siempre hemos tenido una única pareja para siempre y por siempre- suspiró sonoramente y le miró de modo elocuente, como si aquello le incumbiese personalmente.  
  
  
-Mucho después, tanto que ya éramos viejos, surgieron los dioses….¡ah, los dioses! Arrogantes e impetuosos, llenos de poder pero con poco criterio, la Fuente dio forma a sus sueños y surgieron toda clase de criaturas…..entre ellas los hombres, pequeños y asustados seres, tan vulnerables y frágiles, pero tan valientes…..-de nuevo notó aquella jocosidad en su timbre.  
  
  
-Mi raza ya era muy antigua cuando los dioses se entrometieron en el devenir de tu especie, para entonces muchos de los míos se sentían ya fascinados por vuestras enclenques vidas, tan endebles pero tan capaces de actos que ningún otro ser creado cometería jamás- le miró significativamente, como si la presencia de Jared allí confirmase sus palabras.  
  
  
-Muchos de mis hermanos descendieron a tu mundo, seducidos por vuestra audacia, y tomaron formas humanas, eso enojó a varios de los dioses que reinaban entre los tuyos, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de mi estirpe ha sido nunca un prodigio de buenas maneras, y todos esos rituales y las normas…en fin…siempre hemos sido un poco rebeldes me temo….-sonrió mostrando una enorme dentadura afilada que quizá debió haberle asustado- supongo que por eso nos gustó tanto la osadía de tu especie-  
  
  
Jared pensó en lo que le contaba, y presintió que el ser que le hablaba había sido uno de los que descendió al mundo humano, aunque ignoraba cómo podía saberlo, había algo en su tono que le hacía sentir que era algo que había experimentado en persona.  
  
  
-Sin embargo dejamos huella en tu mundo pequeño hermano, hombres nacidos de la semilla de mi raza, eso es lo que llamáis la estirpe sagrada, directamente vinculada a la Fuente, igual que mi especie, nuestros pequeños hermanos -su risa, toda dientes y colmillos gigantes resultaba sorprendentemente amistosa- eso es lo que eres, pequeño hermano, lo que sois, aun os llaman así, la estirpe sagrada, los hijos de las semillas dispersas de los Primeros, ya casi no quedáis en tu mundo, igual que los míos han desaparecido casi por completo… nos hemos extinguido supongo, y yo ya estoy muy mayor para buscar de nuevo pareja humana-se burló de su propia broma pero Jared notó la melancolía en su voz.  
  
  
-De niño mi madre me contó que los dragones se ocultaron tras los espejos y así desaparecieron del mundo…-recordó melancólico, añorando aquel tiempo en que las leyendas eran solo palabras para él-siempre detesté la idea de que os cazaran…todas esos mitos al respecto- le vio asentir y algo le atenazó el pecho ignorando el motivo- sin embargo no lo entiendo, ¿cómo un simple humano podía matar a alguien como tú?- no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad a pesar de que su mente siguiera concentrada en una única dirección.  
  
  
La risa del animal fue suave y casi cálida.  
  
  
-Tu madre era una mujer sabia- Jared asintió al escucharle, le gustaba pensar en ella de ese modo -pero ningún simple mortal podría matarnos-  
  
  
El silencio que siguió a sus palabras le hizo entender lo que éstas implicaban y le contempló dolido:  
  
  
\- A menos que fuera un pequeño hermano…. ah, sí, nuestra propia sangre nos traicionó…nuestra sangre aún caliente convertía a simples humanos en algo similar a lo que tú eres- Jared cerró los ojos, sorprendido por la infamia, aquella era la respuesta, a su sentimiento de culpa, a su desazón…Su propia sangre parecía contener la memoria de aquella vileza.  
  
  
\- Nos persiguieron, los hijos tomando la vida de sus padres, a cambio de la riqueza y el poder, muchos fueron convertidos en reyes de los hombres por ello, cuando ya eran señores por ser lo que eran- la vieja amargura latía en su timbre.  
  
  
-Muchos servían a dioses enojados por nuestra audacia, nos llamaban abominaciones mientras nos masacraban y tomaban nuestra sangre caliente… vi a tantos hermanos caer así, amigos….amores…ninguno fue capaz de alzar su mano para protegerse de su propia descendencia- de nuevo el silencio y Jared le miró apenado, no encontraba nada que decir, no podía imaginar el dolor por algo semejante, la idea de alzar su mano contra su propia familia le resultaba tan absurda e impensable que mantuvo un silencio respetuoso en muda ofrenda.  
  
  
-Derramaron la sangre de su propia familia y por eso fueron encadenados a la Fuente, como un modo de limpiar su culpa, ellos entre todos los mundos pagando por el viejo pecado, expurgando viejos crímenes- Jared pensó en ello, en todas las viejas historias que aludían a aquel hecho, los pecados de los padres marcando el destino de sus hijos, un pecado que solo podía limpiarse con el sacrificio, porque entre todos los que vivían, ellos habían cometido la peor de las infamias, y por ello eran llamados para redimirse del modo más extremo. De algún modo todo aquello le incumbía pero no le afectaba, ahora solo una persona le concernía realmente.  
  
  
\- Así fue señalado por la Fuente, hasta que el destino se cumpla y se purgue la última sangre usurpada de ese modo….y yo soy el último de los puros, igual que tú, y el otro- la criatura suspiró mirándolo.  
  
  
Jared notó de nuevo aquella pena inmensa.  
  
  
-Lo siento tanto, siento mucho que perdieras a tu familia de ese modo, dra…-vaciló para añadir luego- Hermano mayor, si estuviera en mi mano evitar algo semejante lo haría- le aseguró.  
  
  
El dragón le miro sorprendido, y cerró sus ojos un segundo antes de añadir observándolo con atención, como si Jared le hubiera sorprendido de algún modo.  
  
  
-Así que has venido a morir en ese viejo árbol reseco que necesita tu savia para renacer…- percibió cierta ironía en su voz que no logró comprender.  
  
  
-No pareces tenerle mucho respeto, pero según lo que me has contado es tu madre de un modo mucho más directo que para el resto de lo que vive, ¿no? – se sentía confuso y su miedo aumentaba cada segundo que hablaban en aquella orilla, lejos de Jensen.  
  
  
\- Ahh- la risa del dragón restalló de nuevo como un relámpago en mitad de un cielo despejado- respeto el poder de la Fuente, me dio la esencia de la vida, pero no voy a dejar que la controle solo por ello- observó risueño.  
  
Jared sonrió sin poder evitarlo, le gustaba el dragón, había algo jocoso e irreverente en él con lo que resultaba sencillo empatizar.  
  
En otras circunstancias habría disfrutado de ese encuentro.  
  
-Por favor,¿ hermano mayor? –Le tanteó- ayúdame a encontrarle.  
  
  
La criatura estalló en carcajadas de nuevo, y le miró con una expresión muy peculiar, que no logró identificar.  
  
  
-Ah, niño, eres tan divertido… ¿sabes porqué estoy aquí?-  
  
  
Tuvo la sensación de que el reptiliano rostro esbozaba una especie de mueca divertida que quizá podía considerarse como una amplia sonrisa.  
  
  
-Solo preguntas y preguntas si le he visto, si sé donde hallarle, pero estoy aquí porque él está allí- miró hacia la isla en mitad de la ancha franja de agua.  
  
  
-Le veo ahora, caminar hacia la fuente-Jared miró hacia la isla conteniendo el impulso de tirarse al mar para alcanzarla.

Escuchó un sonido como tintineante y después de unos minutos lo entendió, el dragón reía de nuevo pero de un modo distinto, había pena en su risa.  
  
Jared le miró confuso.  
  
  
-Respira hondo hermanito, hace mucho que no veía a uno de mi estirpe por estos lares, y quien sabe….siempre he hecho lo que he querido, eso no cambiará por mucho que escuche como el destino se empieza a cumplir, ven aquí, sube sobre mi lomo, voy a llevarte hasta allí, a pesar de que se me ha pedido tres veces que te aleje de allí, y una de ellas lo hizo aquel al que quieres encontrar- su voz sonaba como una promesa pero Jared se sintió atemorizado…  
  
…Jensen…¿Le había ordenado algo a ese ser? ¿Podía hacer eso? Le asustó imaginarlo, pero dijera lo que dijera aquella criatura de plata, su camino le conducía hasta Jensen, estaba seguro.  
  
  
El dragón pareció comprender lo que rondaba por su mente.  
  
  
-¡Su necesidad es tan grande, hermanito!, veo tu entrega, sé cuanto quieres salvarle, cuanto le amas, pero su necesidad supera todo lo que tú puedas dar. Sube a mi lomo aunque no cambiaras el destino, y el de tu amigo ha sido siempre este, ha sido llamado hace mucho, mucho tiempo, para este momento, pero aún recuerdo lo que era sentir y no puedo ignorarte, incluso porque mi sangre responde a la tuya-  
  
  
Jared meneó la cabeza negando sus palabras, _no, no, NO, se equivocaba_ , iba a encontrarle, por muchos obstáculos que pusiera entre ambos, iba a encontrarle y él no moriría, se aferró a la idea con fuerza.  
  
  
-No creo que nada esté escrito, se puede cambiar, si tienes razón, cambiaré eso-  
  
Le aseguró y el dragón asintió sonriente de nuevo, lo cual le hizo pensar que aquel ser era propenso a ello, o quizá su mera presencia allí era su primera fuente de diversión en mucho tiempo.  
  
  
-Eso me gustaría verlo, pequeño hermano, por eso te llevaré, porque después de todo lo que te han hecho para que estés aquí, para que él te siguiera hasta aquí, tienes tu derecho- Jared intentó digerir sus palabras.  
  
  
Si lo que insinuaban era cierto, el súcubo había sido “ _empujado_ ” hacia su hermana. Si tenía razón nadie estaba impidiendo que Jensen le aislase porque nunca le habían buscado a él, había sido su cebo para atrapar al hechicero, se estremeció al pensarlo.  
  
Jared intentaba buscar una réplica cuando la enorme criatura le tomó entre sus garras con una suavidad sorprendente, solo tuvo tiempo de reflexionar que parecía haber olvidado que le había dado la opción de subirse a su lomo, apenas había pensado en ello cuando el dragón le posó con la misma sorprendente ligereza sobre tierra firme.  
  
  
  


                                                                    El lugar donde ambos arribaron era un pequeño claro en mitad de una arboleda de arboles de troncos sorprendentemente gruesos, y copas inusualmente frondosas, parecía casi palpitar de vida, y, en mitad del lugar, se alzaba un árbol mucho más grande, y algo en él parecía latir con vida propia, reverdecía con un pulso extraño, como si su simple existencia fuera más “densa” que el resto de lo que le rodeaba.  
  
  
Ante el árbol se alzaban otros dos, mucho más frágiles, y sus ramas y corteza se enredaba entre ambos formando un arco que parecía enmarcar el paso hacia el ser que palpitaba detrás.  
  
  
Jared jadeó, su esencia misma pareció tambalearse ante la presencia de aquello, su pecho se paralizó un segundo, como reverenciándolo, realmente era algo primigenio, percibía su poder casi físicamente, un vórtice de todo lo real, de **todo** lo que existía…  
  
Le hacía temblar pero también alborozarse, inmenso su poder. A pesar de sus formas definidas en la figura de un árbol, era como contemplar el vacío, la sensación de algo inabarcable, de algo tan poderoso y antiguo que reducía al silencio, casi tuvo que luchar contra el impulso físico de inclinarse ante él, porque ahora lo veía con precisión, y no había nada que pudiera oponerse a la voluntad de aquello, porque realmente era Voluntad, Necesidad y Destino.  
  
Le costó alejar su conciencia de la atracción que ejercía aquel ente, pero en el instante en que lo logró ya no reparó en nada más, porque se concentró en buscar a Jensen con la mirada.

Al localizarle indemne suspiró aliviado.  
  
Se hallaba de espaldas a él, próximo al arco de madera formado por los dos arbolillos, y miraba algo más allá del árbol de un modo concentrado, Jared le miró con ansia, quería correr hacia él pero había algo en aquella escena que le detuvo…  
  
Casi percibía lo lejos que estaba y no era algo físico. Le observó girarse hacia él, y la mirada en su rostro le sobresaltó. Había tanta determinación en ella, su adiós escrito tan claramente en toda su expresión que comprendió que nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de idea pero intentó ignorarlo.  
  
También percibió tristeza y adivinó que era por no haber conseguido alejarle de allí, y lo confirmó al notar la recriminación en la mirada que dirigía al dragón.  
  
Este inclinó levemente su cabeza ante el mago, casi como un leve tributo, y su voz le produjo escalofríos.  
  
  
-Digas lo que digas, hechicero, él tiene derecho a estar aquí- Jensen pareció meditarlo pero su voz continuaba cargada de reproche cuando se dirigió hacia la criatura.  
  
  
-No te pedí que juzgases eso, solo que le mantuvieras alejado, no quiero que lo presencie- su tono se debilitó al decir eso y Jared contuvo las ganas de gritarle al oírlo- creí que lo entendías- ya solo era un murmullo, y el dragón le miró con tanta compasión que le perturbó.  
  
  
-No estabas comprando mi voluntad, mago, solo ofrecías algo a cambio, pero lo que he hecho, hecho está, y quizá me lo agradezcas- Jensen negó despacio y su mirada regresó de nuevo hacia él, tan cargada de emociones que Jared se sintió asfixiado bajo ella, porque el mago nunca le había mirado así antes, y en cierto modo no lo habría creído posible.  
  
  
No tuvo que hablarle para leer con claridad en sus ojos, le pedía que se alejase, que no permaneciera allí, pero sabía que no necesitaba responderle porque todo su ser se estaba negando y Jensen podía verlo.  
  
Se mantuvieron la mirada, desafiándose mutuamente un tiempo que no logró precisar, bajo la mirada del dragón que les contemplaba en silencio.  
  
  
Tantas palabras latiendo entre ellos pero ambos permanecían mudos, memorizando los contornos del rostro del otro, sintiendo que ninguna palabra podía servir para expresar lo que necesitaban decir.  
  
  
Jared sentía la urgencia de acercarse a él, de abrazarle y aferrarlo y no dejarle ir de ningún modo, pero le aterraba la resolución que veía, y también algo más, no había estado preparado para verle así, sin sus habituales barreras, con sus emociones desnudas en el rostro, mirándole de un modo que hacía que le temblara el cuerpo y el alma y quisiera gritar y reír al mismo tiempo.  
  
  
No había pensado qué podría decirle para hacer que cambiase su decisión, pero en cuanto notó que no estaban solos, que había otra figura en la escena, comprendió que no era a Jensen a quien debía convencer porque sabía que éste no cambiaría de idea, su decisión claramente marcada en la determinación que brillaba en sus ojos.  
  
  
El dios de la orilla, el Guardián del Umbral estaba allí, alzándose ante aquel Árbol que nadie podía confundir con un árbol común, tan evidente era su naturaleza.  
  
Contempló en silencio la mirada intercambiada entre el Dios y el Dragón, y cómo el primero se inclinaba ligeramente ante éste, un gesto que el ser de plata imitó después de un instante de vacilación que le confundió.  
  
  
Recordó los nombres que le había ofrecido, Cernunnos era uno de ellos, pero también Hécate, la que conducía al último lugar….un escalofrío le sacudió al pensar en ello.  
  
Porque había algo nuevo allí, que le hacía sentir un temor frio, en la orilla no había emoción alguna en él pero ya no era así, ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de una lástima infinita y no se despegaban de Jensen.  
  
  
El Guardián miró a Jensen y luego lo miró a él, su modo de hablar le volvió a dar escalofríos:  
  
  
-Dos herederos legítimos han llegado al eje con la misma voluntad, ambos con fuerza y valor- el Guardián le miró en silencio, estudiando su rostro e hizo algo entonces que le asusto más de lo ningún otro gesto podría haber hecho.  
  
  
-Lamento lo que has sufrido, mortal, has sido empujado a este lugar utilizando subterfugios indignos, pero no había otra manera- Jared miró al dragón, entendía que éste había tenido razón, su hermana había sido el cebo para que él tomara este camino, para empujar a Jensen a aquella decisión, le miró furioso aun sabiendo que aquel ser era un Dios y podía fulminarle con un simple gesto.  
  
  
Quería decirle que no tenían derecho a jugar así con su vida, con la de _ambos_ , pero sus palabras fueron otras, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.  
  
  
-Puedo hacerlo, puedo soportar los tres días, por favor déjale marchar- su súplica sonó desesperada incluso a sus oídos, pero intentó ignorar la mirada de Jensen sobre él.  
  
  
El dios con rostro de venado parecía mostrar piedad ahora pero seguía teniendo una naturaleza inflexible:  
  
  
-Ambos candidatos están dispuestos a la ordalía, pero….- Jared sintió el vacío en su pecho intuyendo lo que vendría- pero solo uno lo necesita- clavó sus ojos de un negro absoluto en los suyos y sus últimas palabras fueron una sentencia que cayó como una losa sobre él, obligándole a jadear sonoramente para recuperar el aliento- no puedo ignorar su necesidad, lleva toda su vida caminando hacia esto.  
   
   
No había réplica posible a eso y las palabras de Jensen antes del ritual se clavaron en su mente, porque no había estado hablando de Jared sino de sí mismo, y lo había sabido todo el tiempo…  
  
  
_“En realidad supongo que nunca hubo otro destino para ti que tu muerte en el Árbol”_  
  
¡Maldito mentiroso! _Era él_ , comprendió su falta de emoción al contárselo, porque su propia vida nunca le había importado tanto, no como la suya, _dios, no como la suya._  
  
-Jensen, por favor….-notaba el miedo mezclado con las lágrimas en su voz, pero Jensen miraba al Guardián y parecía decidido a no mirarlo.  
  
  
-¡Jensen! –Ahora era la rabia, la rabia impulsada por el pánico- no tienes derecho, es mi muerte- le gritó casi pero éste le habló sin mirarle, su voz tan firme y desprovista de emoción que le asustó mucho más que ninguna de sus palabras.  
  
  
-No es cierto, Jay, era la mía, solo te usaron, hace mucho que lo hice, que acepté, tú fuiste su modo de hacerlo válido- miró hacia el dragón buscando ayuda, pero parecía haber perdido su voz y nada salió de sus labios, el dragón le miró mostrando su impotencia.  
  
  
-Es su voluntad y hasta yo puedo notar que es sincero en su entrega- gimió sin poder contenerse al escucharle.  
  
  
-Por favor, no me dejes…- no le importaba ya resultar tan vulnerable, solo quería hallar el resorte adecuado para detener aquello.  
  
  
Cierta esperanza nació al ver como sus palabras hacían mella en el brujo que se detuvo pero murió al observar que seguía sin mirarle, y escuchó al Guardián cuyo rostro se inclinaba ante Jensen de modo solemne.  
  
-Tu sacrificio es aceptado.  
   
   
Las palabras del Dios le hicieron detenerse en el paso que acababa de dar hacia Jensen, casi a cámara lenta miró como Jensen pasaba entre el arco formado por los dos árboles vivos, y notó como su necesidad de moverse y gritar moría, el horror más profundo instalado en su pecho.  
  
  
Jensen se acercó al árbol despacio, el Guardián le miraba de la misma manera casi cálida que parecía reservarle desde el principio.  
  
  
-Espero que seas bendecido y llegues al final- Jensen asintió mudo, e hizo algo tan absurdo como propio de él, extendió su mano hacia el dios que la miró perplejo, y Jared sintió casi ganas de reír al verlo, pero se contuvo porque sabía que si permitía que la histeria tomase el control no sabría cómo detenerla.  
  
  
Al fin el Guardián pareció entender el gesto y sostuvo la mano de Jensen con la suya, la risa del dragón retumbó en el lugar, Jared pensó que probablemente darle la mano a un dios de la muerte como aquel era algo que pocos habían hecho.  
  
  
Como si fuera un esfuerzo, la voz del dios admitió:  
  
  
-Lamento que seas tú- sus negros ojos parecían mostrar una expresión de tristeza a pesar de su intrínseca inexpresividad- hay algo en ti… quizá…-pareció cambiar de opinión y guardó silencio sobre lo que fuera que quisiera añadir.  
  
  
Jared le vio sonreírle, ¡sonreír! A punto de morir de ese modo y aun podía sonreír, le detestó un poco por ello, pero más todavía por no mirarle, porque él no lograba moverse, sentía el cuerpo tan laxo por la tensión que sabía que si lo intentaba caería al suelo temblando.  
  
Pero, como siempre, Jensen parecía saber cómo funcionaba su mente, y antes de tocar la corteza del tronco se giró hacia él, parecía tan lejano a pesar de estar solo a unos metros que Jared se estremeció.  
  
  
-Me lo prometiste- le susurró y en su mirada Jared halló lo que había estado buscando desde el principio, y al hacerlo las palabras murieron, quería decirle que no le odiaba, que nunca podría hacerlo, quería que entendiera que no soportaba verle hacer aquello, pero lo veía en sus ojos, él ya lo sabía, lo sabía.  
  
  
Sollozó sin poder contenerlo y la mirada de Jensen casi le acarició.  
  
  
-Jay…- su nombre en sus labios sonaba con tanta ternura que notó como sus lágrimas se desbordaban- tiene razón, lo necesito- rechazó la idea con todo su cuerpo, negándose a admitir la sinceridad de su tono.  
  
  
-Yo…yo quería vivir por ti- Jared intentó mirarle a través de las lágrimas, grabando la expresión de su rostro en su mente, porque no había duda posible sobre sus sentimientos, brillaban desnudos en él- pero en realidad no sé cómo, he intentado imitar lo que debería haber sido, pero no lo soy, no soy lo que debería Jay, ya nunca lo seré- la tristeza en su voz iba dirigida hacía él, no hacia sí mismo, y Jared comprendió que nunca había sido incapaz de amar a otros, sino a sí mismo.  
  
  
-Con el tiempo habrías llegado a odiarme por todo lo que no puedo ser, lo he visto, he visto como poco a poco mataría toda tu esperanza, como te desesperaría mi distancia, pero esto si puedo hacerlo, mostrarte que es real, que lo que siento es real aunque no sepa cómo hacerlo autentico- se detuvo buscando comprensión en él y no pudo negárselo, aunque hacerlo le dolía demasiado.  
  
  
\- Necesito que mi vida sea algo más que una ausencia, Jay, tú lo cambiaste, y esto es lo que quiero, por favor, entiéndelo…el único modo que he encontrado de amarte, de que fuera real- Jared se ahogaba en sus palabras, “NO” la palabra cobró forma casi física en su mente, “NO” pero su lengua continuaba atada mientras Jensen hablaba y a cada palabra algo se rompía dentro de él.  
  
  
No quería entenderle ni perdonarle, quería gritarle que le odiaría por siempre si hacia eso, esperando que aquello sirviera para detenerle pero no podía hacerlo, al fin entendía lo que ellos habían dicho sobre su necesidad.  
  
  
Las lágrimas nublaban su visión, Jensen hizo un gesto sosegado con su mano, y notó como si rozasen sus mejillas enjugándoselas, la dulzura del gesto le hizo necesitar gritar de pura frustración, harto de ser protegido por él hasta en los más mínimos detalles.  
  
  
-Esto es mejor, Jay, es realmente bueno para mí- le aseguró, había más, mucho más pero no lo dijo aunque Jared lo leía en sus ojos, casi una súplica, _“déjame hacerlo, por favor, déjame mostrarte que puedo sobrevivir al árbol por ti durante tres días, por favor, no sigas oponiéndote, déjame amarte así porque no puedo hacerlo de otro modo”_  
  
Jared quería decirle que se equivocaba, que ese odio hacia sí mismo era injusto, que no nacía de él sino de los prejuicios de otro, quería mostrarle lo que sentía por él, todo lo bueno que había visto en él, quería explicarle lo mucho que le necesitaba, y prometerle que podían tener algo juntos y que le enseñaría a quererse…  
  
Pero todo lo que necesitaba decir se estrangulaba en su garganta porque sabía que era inútil, la respuesta estaba en su rostro, tan transparente como sus actos, él realmente creía que no tenía otro modo de amarle, que estaba demasiado quebrado para hacerlo de otro modo, y quiso odiarle por ello, por no saber amarse lo suficiente para luchar y quedarse a su lado, pero incluso entonces sentía la falacia de ello, porque quizá era cierto, quizá realmente lo necesitaba.  
  
-Sólo déjame ir…- su voz resonó algo remota, casi como si ya no estuviera allí y Jared escuchó lo que no decía latiendo entre ellos, _“si me amas tienes que dejarme morir”._  
   
Pero no podía. Simplemente _no podía_ renunciar a él. Era mucho más sencillo morir que perderle, y eso le hizo entender sus actos mucho mejor que ninguna otra palabra.  
  
  
Jensen asintió como si lo comprendiera y al final le sonrió como un destello de su habitual bravuconería:  
  
  
-En realidad no puedes llegar a tiempo para impedirlo- la delicadeza de su tono no le engañó, así que dio un paso hacia él, notó el temblor de su cuerpo pero no dejó que le fallase, y comenzó a moverse hacia el brujo, aun sabiendo que era totalmente inútil, notó el nudo estrangulando su garganta cuando él se giró y posó su mano sobre la madera,  
  
  
Fue un gesto tan suave y casi ¿tierno? que le sorprendió. Había esperado algo más violento, no aquella suavidad, sin detenerse observó que la corteza del árbol tomaba vida y comenzaba a cubrir su brazo, atrayéndolo y atándolo a su tronco, las ramas ascendiendo y descendiendo por su cuerpo, creando una vaina de madera que parecía acomodarle sin brusquedad.

  
Vio como le envolvía casi por completo pero parecía algo indoloro ya que la expresión de Jensen se mantenía serena, al fin solo su rostro era ya visible surgiendo entre la madera, y entonces él le miró, antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse inmóvil.  
  
  
Incluso en su avance aquella mirada le había atravesado, la promesa en ella, su entrega….le alcanzó al fin pero nada de lo que hizo logró aflojar el agarre de la madera, lo intentó desesperado, mientras su última mirada le taladraba la mente, porque casi le había escuchado en su interior, prometiéndole que sobreviviría al tercer día, prometiéndole que lo soportaría por él… 

 

  
  
  
                                                                                 ***  
  
  
  
  


 

                                                          Jensen yacía con los ojos cerrados dentro de aquella especie de vaina formada por los brotes de las ramas del árbol, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro congelado en una expresión serena y suave, parecía reposar en paz.  
  
Le estremecía verle así, aquella calma en su rostro era casi….se negó a pensar en ello…  
  
Después de un rato de inútiles esfuerzos había dejado de intentar soltar el agarre que lo retenía, solo había logrado despellejarse todavía más sus ya heridas manos, pero ni un solo rasguño sobre la superficie de aquello que obviamente no era simple madera.  
  
Golpeó la corteza, suplicó y amenazó, pero nada sirvió.  
  
Parecía solo dormido, suspendido en un sueño pacifico y ajeno a cualquier sufrimiento, pero sabía que era todo lo contrario y saberlo le retorcía las entrañas.  
  
Se había dejado caer junto a él, llorando a sus pies, la inutilidad de todos sus actos pesaba demasiado, no había podido evitarlo y ahora que su vida se apagaba ante él solo podía contemplarlo, quedarse a su lado porque simplemente no sabía cómo alejarse.  
  
Mientras el Guardián se había retirado en la espesura, el dragón continuaba allí, mirándole con una tristeza infinita, respetando su pesar de un modo tan humano como sorprendente, pero Jared no era capaz de apreciarlo realmente, a los pies de aquella cáscara que le separaba del hechicero su realidad se había reducido a ese único espacio que contenía la vida de éste.  
  
El tiempo transcurría de otro modo en aquel lugar y Jared perdió la cuenta a medida que las horas caían sobre ellos, no así el dragón que le acompañaba.

 

 

 

  
  
                                                              Le vio llorar desesperado durante el primer día, golpeando la madera y profiriendo todo tipo de amenazas y súplicas mientras el cuerpo de Jensen se revestía de una pátina dorada que dejó claro que la ordalía por el fuego estaba iniciándose. Luego la piel se cubrió de enormes ampollas que fueron dejando paso al espectáculo horrendo de su carne resquebrajándose, y desvaneciéndose a medida que sólo quedaban cenizas.  
  
Sabía que para Jared la inexpresividad de su rostro resultaba aterradora, pero cuando se desvaneció el último de los restos calcinados, el cuerpo intacto del mago reapareció en su extraña vaina.  
  
Le vio quedarse inmóvil, incapaz de creerlo y asustado por ello y le compadeció, pero era solo el primer día y pronto la piel del mago se cuarteó por efecto de un viento cruel e invisible, largas llagas surgieron sobre el rostro espeluznantemente tranquilo, Jared intentaba tocarle pero no servía de nada, bajo sus dedos la piel continuaba desollándose.  
  
Temblaba asustado pero no dejó de acariciarle, hasta que ya no había sino carne sanguinolenta, y entonces retrocedió aterido, le vio cerrar los ojos mientras el cuerpo del mago regresaba para padecer la tercera muerte.  
  
El chico tiritaba de miedo, y el impulso de buscar en su interior su forma humana, y aproximarse a él para consolarle, fue grande pero necesitaba tiempo para recordar aquel hechizo y en todo caso parecía tan inútil como la desesperación con la que le veía presenciar aquella tortura.  
  
Había visto morir así a otros humanos de su estirpe hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero era la primera vez que veía a uno morir junto a alguien que le amaba.  
  
Recordaba aún a los que había amado, a pesar de las eras oculto en aquel lugar, aún _recordaba_ y entendía que nada podía confortarle, pero se había quedado, quizá porque llevaba demasiado tiempo solo y aquellos dos eran todo lo que quedaba de su linaje, o quizá porque el dolor del chico le atravesaba como el viejo recuerdo de todos los perdidos en el largo camino de su vida.  
  
No lo entendía del todo pero se mantuvo a su lado, ofreciendo su presencia como mudo consuelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                       La noche del segundo día Jared le escuchó boquear como si estuviera ahogándose y las lágrimas arreciaron de nuevo en su rostro, durante la mañana le había escuchado durante horas asfixiarse bajo el peso de lo que supuso una gran masa de tierra, a pesar de ello no había nada allí, pero veía las secuelas en su cuerpo, le había visto quemado, despellejado, asfixiado y ahora ahogado, era demasiado y aún así regresaba, regresaba cada vez y Jared entendía que seguía soportándolo, que se negaba a morir, y eso le estaba matando casi al mismo ritmo en que le veía morir.  
  
Acarició su mejilla hinchada por el efecto del agua encharcando sus pulmones, su rostro amoratado le pareció más bello que nunca, y apoyó su frente contra la frente de Jensen rezando una y otra vez al Ser del árbol, suplicándole que le liberase, cuando notó un leve aleteo en sus hombros, un roce suave, arrullándolo.  
  
Miró a su alrededor, _Recuerdo, Memoria…._ sobre sus hombros, y silenciosos…era tan inusual su silencio que Jared les tomó en la mano y no le sorprendió que las aves se lo permitieran, les miró con una esperanza vacía, preguntándoles sin pronunciar palabra si podían ayudarle, si podían liberarle.  
   
   
**_“no hasta el final, pero es bueno, mira, Jared, el mundo espera, es el final, solo un día mas, y está siendo TAN valiente_** ”  
  
  
  
**_“muy valiente”_** le aseguró el otro, pero Jared cerró los ojos al oírles **_“pronto acabará_** ”  
  
  
_Claro que era valiente, era un jodido y valiente bastardo_ , se estremeció y le sorprendió notar el roce de la cabeza de Memoria en su mejilla, el gesto de aprecio del cuervo le sorprendió.  
   
   
**_“le encontramos en la oscuridad hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba tan vacio y solo, tan asustado, no podía sobrevivir, no podía_** ”  
  
  
**_“nos enviaron a buscarte, porque todo hijo de dragón tiene su igual, te buscamos a lo ancho del mundo, porque si él existía tú tenías que hacerlo”_**  
  
**_“cuando hallamos tu alma la situamos cerca de su futuro, porque debía encontrarte”_**  
  
Jared les escuchó sin enojarse, nada excepto la ordalía que Jensen padecía, podía alterarle ya, pero pensó en el modo en que le habían manipulado, situándole tan cerca del brujo y en cierto modo casi se sintió agradecido por haberle encontrado, casi, porque aquello les había llevado a ese momento y lugar.  
  
La voz afilada del dragón le recordó que se había quedado junto a él, le miró confuso, preguntándose porque lo hacía, los cuervos habían volado hacia él en cuanto le escucharon hablar, posándose sobre las enormes patas del hermoso animal de plata.  
  
  
-Mi especie fue bendecida al ser creada a la vez que su mitad, siempre hemos tenido nuestro reflejo en nuestro compañer@ de camada, los hijos de nuestra semilla se emparejan del mismo modo, tú tenias que existir, era inevitable- su tono era tan dulce que le dijo mucho más que sus palabras, le habló de antiguos recuerdos y amores perdidos, Jared le miró agradecido y conmovido, y el dragón asintió en silencio.  
  
  
Sus padres, su destino, simples piezas que habían movido para obtener lo que necesitaban del brujo, todo el tiempo que habían compartido, cada gesto que le había acercado a él le había aproximado a su muerte.  
  
  
Se estremeció mirando de nuevo el rostro de Jensen, anochecía y pronto comenzaría la última jornada, la que nadie superaba, Jared contempló su rostro, las secuelas del ahogamiento ya le habían abandonado y volvía a ser imposiblemente hermoso para él.  
  
Posó su mano sobre su mejilla, esperando un milagro, si alguien podía sobrevivir al árbol era Jensen, estaba seguro.  
  
  
Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba algo en él temblaba, porque si había algo que asustaba al brujo era hacer frente a sus pesadillas personales, le había visto morir de cuatro maneras distintas, pero ya lo había hecho una vez, sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor físico, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar lo que venía.  
  
  
No iba a morir, _no podía morir_ , era inconcebible…  
  
  
  
La voz suave de la criatura de plata que era su antepasado resonó casi con ternura a sus espaldas.  
  
  
-Lo necesita Jared, lo _merece,_ \- la palabra le sacudió haciendo que le mirase indignado pero su cólera murió tan rápida como había surgido- porque ese sacrificio no solo sana tu mundo, también sana el alma que lo asume, la limpia y la cura de todo dolor, y él lo necesita- escuchaba sus palabras como algo remoto mientras miraba su rostro ante él, necesitaba tanto alcanzarle en la oscuridad allí dentro, solo para tomarle de la mano, para que supiera que no iba a dejarle solo, que nunca lo haría.  
  
  
No quería escuchar aquello, no quería escuchar nada que justificase lo que estaba pasando, no quería escuchar que podía haber algo bueno en verle morir así pero el ser de plata continuaba hablando.  
  
  
-Cuando me despertó de mi sueño de siglos me sorprendió su poder, pero más ver las fracturas de su alma y, aun así es fuerte, muy fuerte, Jared, sobrevivió cuando nadie lo esperaba y, al hacerlo, cambió tu destino y el suyo- Lo escuchó al fin con interés, confuso por sus palabras y notó el alivio en el rostro de la criatura cuando le vio reaccionar.  
  
  
-¿Crees que los dioses suelen intervenir en asuntos mortales? Jensen sobrevivió cuando nadie lo esperaba, el destino era que el último de mi estirpe muriera en el árbol, el último debías ser tú, Jared, porque Jensen debía estar muerto, pero no murió, no murió, y en el instante mismo en que sobrevivió lo cambió todo, los cuervos salieron a buscarte, buscarte para ponerte en su camino, porque si él estaba vivo entonces todo era posible- la voz del dragón se infiltraba en su mente sutilmente, haciendo que la esperanza, débil aun, renaciese en él.  
  
  
-Cuando sobrevivió en su hora más oscura puso en marcha algo distinto, hermanito, le habían buscado durante mucho tiempo, pero hay siempre un componente de caos en toda ecuación, si él hubiera muerto y tu fueses el sacrificio último del árbol, mi alma moriría al fin, sola, sin ninguna otra criatura como yo, mi muerte lo ata a su forma de árbol, a las reglas que se autoimpuso, para siempre, pero siempre existió otra posibilidad, esa antigua profecía era como una promesa, si alguien podía realmente iniciar un sendero así- Jared seguía confuso.  
  
  
-No dejas de contarme cosas que ignoraba, me aturde, no puedo asimilarlo todo - le explicó- apenas sabía nada de tu mundo antes de cruzar aquí-  
  
  
-Pero ya estaba ahí, en la primera vez que le viste, ¿no es asi? Viste su unión con la fuente y ¿acaso no deberíamos tener esperanza por ello?- Jared pensó que quería enloquecerlo, demasiada información, demasiadas cosas de las que ignoraba todo, y en realidad solo quería saber si algo de todo aquello le daba una salida.  
  
  
\- Nosotros, los primeros fuimos creados en parejas, por eso siempre buscamos a nuestro compañero, igual sucede con los hijos de nuestra semilla,- le repitió.  
  
-Así que le amo porque no puedo hacer otra cosa, era mi destino-observó sarcástico.  
  
-Siempre puedes hacer otra cosa, eso es lo que intento que entiendas, Jared, siempre podéis romper las cadenas con las que los dioses marcan vuestros destinos, para ello hace falta algo más que voluntad sin embargo- le miró intentando entender lo que le explicaba- es tu compañero, nadie más podría completarte como él lo hace pero con otros también serías feliz, de otra manera - eso ya lo sabía pero notaba que intentaba hacerle digerir algo que una y otra vez se le escapaba, llevaba tres días sin alimentarse, y el esfuerzo se había acumulado con la tensión de los últimos días ante su cuerpo moribundo, cobrándose su tributo y haciéndole sentirse exhausto.  
  
  
-Cuando sobrevivió a lo que no debería, tú te volviste lo más valioso para nosotros, porque amarte le daría un motivo para luchar aquí, y esa es una esperanza para todos… -continuaba confuso y el dragón atisbó casi preocupado el interior de la floresta, como temiendo ser interrumpido- si él pudo cambiar su destino, tú también deberías poder hacerlo- exhaló al oírle, notaba como el cansancio se desvanecía a medida que la esperanza retornaba a su espíritu.  
  
  
-He visto pasar muchas eras, y el poder de La Fuente ha menguado mucho, ha dividido su fuerza en múltiples dioses y otros seres, se empeñó en crear reglas que le ataran, incluso a sí misma, para evitar su propia corrupción, en consecuencia ahora depende del sacrificio de mortales, de su capacidad para amar y morir por otros, después de tanto tiempo, he visto a cientos de hombres y mujeres entregarle su vida para que pueda romper sus propios límites, en todo este tiempo siempre estuvo ahí, la posibilidad de cambiarlo- Jared atendió prestando toda su atención, intentando calmar sus ilusiones.  
  
  
-Vuestras vidas son tan frágiles y, sin embargo, seguís acudiendo para inmolaros por ese vinculo que es en realidad una de las Grandes Fuerzas, el Vinculo, la unión, es un poder grande en vosotros dos, pero se disolverá porque hay unas reglas que seguir, formas que mantener, así lo impuso al inicio de todo atándose a si mismo también, para mantener el equilibrio, el vórtice primigenio atado en una forma- miró el árbol en mitad de la arboleda y Jared comenzó a atar cabos.  
  
  
Lo había percibido así en el pasado, algo inmensamente poderoso pero limitado, algo que le necesitaba para actuar…..  
  
  
-Aún añoro a mi compañera de camada, es un gran poder, el lazo que os une, lo es….- quizá susurraba aunque era difícil decirlo con su vozarrón retumbando, pero Jared notaba la ansiedad creciendo en él mientras la noche caía sobre ellos.  
  
-Sé que fue torturado y que sobrevivió a su torturador, ¿así debía morir?, ¿a golpes? ¿Ese era su jodido destino?- sabía que la cólera estaba creciendo de nuevo en él pero también notaba como sus fuerzas volvían a responderle casi renovadas.  
  
El dragón asintió, con la eterna compasión en aquellos ojos que reflejaban los de Jensen tan sorprendentemente.  
  
-Ese hombre le odiaba más allá de la cordura, cuando hablas de tortura no entiendes lo que pasó, ni como pasó, nadie esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir- la pregunta murió en sus labios por innecesaria antes de ser pronunciada.  
  
-Cuando me despertó Jared, vi toda su historia en su alma, **todo** , incluso el camino que habían trazado para él, igual que te vi a tí y lo que le importabas, y sobre todo vi cómo se salió de su sendero, cómo hizo algo que nadie esperaba, sobrevivir a su muerte- Jared se giró para mirarle atado al árbol y por primera vez regresó algo de calor en su pecho al hacerlo.  
  
-Ya lo hizo una vez, ¿es eso? ¿Puede sobrevivir a esto? ¿Puede hacerlo? ¿es lo que intentas decirme?- notaba la agitación apoderandose de él- Me hablaron de una opción, de una profecía sobre…- intentó recordar el nombre, pero su memoria parecía fallarle ahora, sin embargo otra Memoria tomó su lugar y el cuervo graznó recordándoselo.  
  
**_“el dos veces nacido, sobrevivirá a su destino, liberando la Fuente, liberándonos a todos”_**  
  
Miro al dragón con el temor de estar equivocándose y cultivando absurdas esperanzas.  
  
  
-¿Tiene alguna opción? ¿Porqué no….- y entonces se calló, el modo en que la criatura giraba sobre si misma al hablarle, como si temiera ser clara, como si “ _algo_ ” pudiera escuchar….  
  
Miró alrededor asustado.  
   
   
-Es fuerte, realmente fuerte- le escuchaba explicarle mientras continuaba escudriñando la espesura, buscando enemigos imaginarios que intentarían impedir _ **…¿qué?**_ \- pero se odia demasiado a sí mismo, ese odio le matará, para sobrevivir Jared, tiene que dejar de odiarse-  
  
  
La idea le removió por dentro enfureciendole:  
  
  
-Pero le escogió porque no podía amar vivir, porque no podía….y ahora me dices que eso es lo que le impedirá sobrevivir, ¿es que es una trampa? –intentó no sollozar de nuevo pero sentía que sus esperanzas, aun tenues, se apagaban y ahora resultaba mucho peor que antes de haberlas alimentado…  
  
-¡Entonces yo podría haber sobrevivido, maldita sea! – le espetó.  
  
-Él tenia motivos por los que creía que no merecía vivir, tu solo podías dar motivos por los que deseabas morir, alguien como tú aceptaría el sacrificio, aceptaría morir, no lucharías, te rendirías ¿pero lo hará el? No lo hizo entonces, cuando enviaron a la oscuridad a buscarle, ese dios que le saludó ha estado muy cerca de él toda su vida, estaba esperándole en la oscuridad para traerle, pero no estaba dispuesto a irse, tuvo más voluntad de lo que esperaban…-  
  
Jared le detestó por hacerle eso, por bailar con sus expectativas una y otra vez, aunque intuía que no podía ser más claro, necesitaba que dejara de marearle y le dijera de una vez si había alguna esperanza de que regresara con vida.  
  
-¿Quién sabe? Quizá todo forma parte de la prueba del árbol, siempre le gusta poner las cosas difíciles, en todo caso los viejos dioses no lo saben, y por eso están esperando, esperando que amanezca muerto-  
  
  
Jared meneó la cabeza agotado, _“¿dioses? En plural, ¿en serio?”_ seguía sin ver nada entre los árboles pero aún había demasiadas preguntas y el tiempo se agotaba, la noche empezaba a difuminarse, pronto daría paso a una nueva mañana, y empezaría la última prueba.  
  
  
\- Háblame del dos veces nacido- dijo al fin y percibió la agitación de los cuervos y el temor en la mirada cetrina, el dragón parecía estudiar el fondo de la arboleda y de pronto algo cambió en su expresión, como si hubiera hallado allí a un amigo.  
  
-Es una posibilidad, en el fondo es solo eso, una alternativa al destino del árbol, su modo de liberarse de su propia atadura, si encuentra el mortal adecuado, todas esas reglas a las que adecuó la realidad, pero cuando se ató a si mismo, dejo una puerta abierta, todos lo hacemos, supongo – su risa de dientes afilados volvió a brillar en su rostro y Jared comenzó a sentir algo de alivio.  
  
-Si el dos veces nacido surgía, el árbol seria libre, su poder desatado a través del mortal capaz de sobrevivir dos veces a su muerte segura-  
  
Jared le miro con un leve atisbo de esperanza.  
  
-Jensen ya lo hizo una vez…-le vio asentir y una pequeña chispa de alegría se encendió en su interior- ¿Por qué querrían detener eso?.  
  
  
-El dos veces nacido será la nueva forma del viejo poder, los cuervos le obedecerán y ningún dios anterior podrá dominarle, el vórtice dejará de estar contenido pero se someterá a su voluntad- Jared jadeó al pensarlo, _“dioses, dioses escuchando, aguardando en la arboleda, esperando verle morir_ ”.  
  
  
\- ¿Superará la prueba? Quien puede decirlo, pero es el primero en llegar hasta aquí habiendo nacido ya de nuevo una vez…- Jared lo entendió al fin y hacerlo le produjo un escalofrío, _ **le temían**_ , le temían y no dejarían que… ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Porque estaba contándole todo esto entonces?.  
  
-Si sobrevive no dejaran que abandone este lugar- la voz del dragón era ahora más firme- su cuerpo apenas tiene ya aliento Jared, si la Fuente permite que sobreviva... su cuerpo ha sufrido ya cuatro muertes físicas pero es solo su mente la que cree morir, si consigue de nuevo hacer lo que nadie puede, su cuerpo no lo hará, no saldrá vivo de aquí, no dejarán que tenga tanto poder- Jared sollozó angustiado, y el dragón le miro con fijeza, su mensaje cada vez mas claro para él.  
  
  
**_"depende de ti"._**  
  
  
_"¿cómo? lo que sea, solo dime cómo"._  
   
   
el dialogo silencioso dejó paso de nuevo a las palabras vibrando en el aire, y Jared sintió algo nuevo creciendo en él.  
  
  
-Yo no puedo enfrentarme a ellos, cuando vine a este lugar me comprometí con mi sangre a no alzar mi mano contra ningún dios, necesitas tener tu poder ahora, lo necesitas para salvarle si logra sobrevivir. o no habrá ninguna esperanza-  
  
  
Le miró aturdido y emocionado, preguntándose porque ahora parecía no temer decirlo claramente y percibió como la criatura parecía estar en comunicación silenciosa con alguien entre los árboles.  
  
Miró en la misma dirección y en el fondo no le sorprendió verle salir entre ellos, había visto como miraba a Jensen, no necesitaba despertar su poder para saber que aquel dios en concreto jamás alzaría su mano contra el brujo.  
  
-Viejo Cernan- las palabras del dragón sonaban burlonas mientras veía al Guardián surgir entre los arboles- yo ya era un anciano cuando eras solo un niño jugando en torno a La Fuente y ¿quieres hacerme creer que solo observas?. Nunca habías intervenido…- notó la pregunta en su voz y él mismo se la hizo al verle.  
  
El dios parecía molesto, como atrapado en un momento de debilidad, y Jared intentó entender qué estaba sucediendo allí.  
  
-Présta oidos, Primero, intentan escucharte- de nuevo aquel timbre inexpresivo y aterrador en el rostro sereno del venado.  
  
-Pero no les has dejado, ¿Por qué le proteges?-  
  
El Dios parecía realmente avergonzado y casi compartió la risa de la serpiente alada, más cristalina y jocosa que nunca.  
  
-uf, qué problema tienes con la dignidad y demás zarandajas, jovenzuelo….cuando hayas vivido unos cuantos millones de años mas verás las cosas con más humor, pero ah, has intervenido ya, ocultando mis palabras, ¿lo harás de nuevo o seguirás fingiendo que te mantienes neutral esperando la resolución a todo esto?- repitió de nuevo aquella mueca que Jared había decidido interpretar ya como una sonrisa irónica y el Dios parpadeó, su cabeza osciló hacia la forma de un chacal y de nuevo retornó a la del ciervo, como si no supiera claramente cual de los dos era.  
  
El dios parecía inquieto y escuchó perplejo su propia voz interpelándole:  
  
-Anubis, Cernunnos, o cualquiera de los nombres que has llevado a lo largo de los siglos, Señor Del Umbral, por favor, ayúdame, estrechaste su mano- le recordó y el venado pareció ganar la partida, clavando sus ojos sin blanco en él, el Dios habló.  
  


 


	11. El ritual, capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11.**  
  
  
  
Clavando sus ojos sin blanco en él, el Dios habló:  
  
-Lo que deba suceder sucederá, pero le hice una promesa y la mantendré- Supo, sin necesidad de preguntar, que ésta le atañía directamente.  
  
La criatura de plata carraspeó y ambos, Dios y Dragón se miraron un largo instante, Jared comprendió que debía guardar silencio y esperar porque, lo que ambos se cuestionaban, era vital para él y para Jensen.  
  
Eso le llevó a mirarle de nuevo, todavía seguía respirando, tan levemente como antes, pero era una buena señal, amanecía y aún seguía vivo.  
  
Notó algo distinto en la atmósfera y les miró de nuevo, parecían entenderse ahora y ambos le miraban con cierta curiosidad.  
  
El rostro de venado parecía más amistoso que minutos antes, y, cuando le habló de nuevo, percibió que el tema de su disimulado intercambio con el dragón le había favorecido.  
  
-No debería depender de él- objetó el dios sin embargo, dirigiéndose al otro como si Jared no estuviera presente.  
  
El dragón le replicó de inmediato:  
  
-Vosotros le disteis la opción, al traerle aquí, y **_tú_** le alejaste de la orilla- había diversión en su voz y la cabeza de ciervo desvió la mirada, casi humillada.  
  
\- Si sucediera…- de nuevo aquella leve emoción apenas perceptible vibrando en la inexpresividad de su timbre y sus ojos de ciervo mirando hacia el brujo cautivo en el árbol- no querría conducirle tan pronto al último lugar.  
  
El dragón suspiró con evidente alivio, como si hacerle reconocer eso fuera realmente importante, y supuso que obligar a un Dios como aquel a admitir lo que no quería era algo extraordinario. Esperó que sirviera de algo.  
  
En el silencio que siguió, Jared quiso apresurarles, recordarles que amanecía y solo un día les separaba del final, fuera cual fuese. Aunque había decidido confiar en Jensen, si lo había logrado una vez, lo volvería a hacer, tenía que ser así.  
  
El Guardián le sorprendió de nuevo entonces:  
  
-Él lo sabia- miró hacia Jensen - no lo entiendes Primero, era solo un niño, muchos niños vienen a mí en la oscuridad, rotos y asustados, no era el primero y no será el último, yo siempre soy su liberación- Jared contuvo su ansiedad porque de nuevo era el chacal y eso le preocupó.  
  
-Les recojo con suavidad, porque ya han sufrido suficiente, y él tenía tu sangre, eso le hacía estar más cerca de mí, por eso acudí antes, podía oler su final, sus últimos días, y sabía que así estaba escrito, solo quería hacerlo más fácil-  
  
Su tono era casi dulce y, una parte hasta entonces incomprensible, tuvo al fin sentido, ningún ser que estuviera tan expuesto al dolor y el sufrimiento humanos podía simplemente ignorarlos.  
  
-Me oculté en la oscuridad donde le habían encerrado, percibiendo como su cuerpo iba desfalleciendo, aguardando mi turno como siempre hago, me sorprendió cómo se aferraba a cada brizna de vida que aún latía en él pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo.  
  
Jared aguardó expectante, sabiendo que la clave de lo que empujaba al Guardián a ayudarles estaba a punto de serle mostrada:  
  
-Y él _me reconoció_ , pudo verme, y supo lo que era- había un matiz obvio de asombro en sus palabras- se moría, que yo estuviera allí ya lo evidenciaba pero él…..me compadeció- guardó silencio como si aún le resultara inconcebible- y me ofreció su amistad, porque creía que nada podía ser más terrible que estar tan solo como yo….-Jared jadeó conmovido, y vio la vacilación del Guardián.  
  
-Nada que haya existido antes o después actuó como él…solo era un niño, ¿Cómo pudo verme? –y Jared comprendió que no estaba hablando solo de que le hubiera distinguido físicamente, pero no le sorprendió, era propio de Jensen, ver en lo más profundo de los demás.  
  
El dragón parecía satisfecho, como si las palabras del Guardián completaran un puzle que sólo él veía:  
  
-¿Sobrevivió o le dejaste ir?- suave, muy suave, intentando no despertar la cólera del Dios, pero este se indignó al escucharle.  
  
-¿Crees que habría hecho algo semejante? ¿Sabiendo lo que estaba en juego?- la criatura sonrió levemente como disculpa y el Guardián pareció calmarse un poco.  
  
-Encontró el nexo con la Fuente y tomó el control….-el desconcierto fue evidente en su rostro ahora.  
  
-Un simple mortal, un niño….-la admiración desnuda en su voz y Jared sonrió por primera vez desde que le había visto entregarse al árbol- cuando lo hizo me hizo comprender, quizá libere el vórtice, quizá pueda…nunca había visto a un mortal tan fuerte….-  
  
Pero el dragón se había enfurecido entonces:  
  
-Fuerte sí, pero si no es así, le partiréis por la mitad de nuevo solo porque es fuerte, le destrozareis porque podéis- le escuchó negándose a contemplar esa posibilidad pero enternecido por la ira contenida en sus palabras.  
  
-Así será si no es lo que esperamos- el dragón cambió de nuevo su expresión y ahora rió taimado, el sonido de aquella risa iluminó el corazón de Jared, porque vislumbro la alegría en él.  
  
-Él me despertó de verdad, Guardián, su sola palabra llamó mi espíritu y no pude rechazarle….¿entiendes?, ¡no pude hacerlo!- había alegría en su tono y Jared notó que le contagiaba su estado de ánimo.  
  
El dios le miró de nuevo transformado en un venado, sus enormes ojos ya no relucían negros como el carbón, sino extrañamente humanos, y la emoción que latía en ellos era inequívoca.  
  
-Invocó la sangre que corría por sus venas al llamarme, y tú le viste hallar el nexo, ¡puedes verlo igual que yo!, ¡puede sobrevivir! ¡puede hacerlo!- Jared sollozó de puro júbilo al escucharle, intercambiando con la criatura plateada una mirada cargada de aprecio por ambas partes.  
  
-¿Por qué, dime, dios de la arboleda, cómo es posible que un mortal, incluso uno tan fuerte, supiera cómo invocarme, a menos que la fuente estuviera dentro de él desde el principio? Lo sabes-  
  
El Guardián miró a su alrededor con cautela antes de responder.  
  
-Están presionando Primero, intuyen mi alborozo, y saben de qué lado estoy- la urgencia en su voz casi le hizo vibrar de ansiedad, el dragón asintió.  
  
-¿Cumplirás la promesa que le hiciste?- notó su mirada sobre él y observó al Dios confirmándolo.  
  
-Lo haré- y ambos le contemplaron, como si dependiera de él.  
  
-No queda casi tiempo, empujan, quieren saber qué hablamos en secreto, quieren saber porque no ha muerto ya, están aproximándose Primero, y pronto no podré ocultarles su presencia aquí- le miró de nuevo y Jared le contemplo confuso, una y otra vez no dejaba de percibir los hilos invisibles empujándolos, tantos factores alterando la resolución final.  
  
Quizá al fin todo había dependido de la capacidad de un niño moribundo para compadecer al más siniestro de los seres.  
  
-No me empujaste aquí por casualidad- adivinó.  
  
-Te ha estado ocultando- le aclaró el dragón- no pueden verte, _aun,_ pero pronto podrán- la amenaza resultaba obvia.  
  
El ser le miró y su voz rebosó de diligencia:  
  
-Tienes que completar el ritual, Jared, cuanto antes, solo quedan minutos para que rompan su barrera y sepan que estas aquí, e iran a por ti, hablamos de viejos dioses, Jared, aunque aún hay reglas, las habrá mientras el árbol siga atado a su forma, así que tienes posibilidades, pero debes apresurarte y escucharme con atención-  
  
Jared asintió asustado pero anhelante.  
  
\- Una vez cruces el puente y seas un hechicero no podrás volver aquí sin ser llamado- le recordó y Jared asintió.  
  
-Por el árbol, lo sé- pero el Guardián le interrumpió.  
  
-No solo la fuente puede hacerlo también un Antiguo, un Primero, porque está más cerca de la fuente que ningún otro ser, puede traerte de nuevo porque llevas su sangre- le explicó y Jared les escuchaba mientras notaba la adrenalina liberándose en su cuerpo, tener al fin la oportunidad de hacer algo le hacía recuperar toda su fuerza como si no llevara tres días de ayuno ya.  
  
-Cuando alcances la otra orilla- continuó el dragón- derrama una gota de tu sangre y piensa en mí, el vinculo será inmediato, pero no debes abandonar el agua que te sirvió de entrada, vuelve a sumergirte en ella y abrirás los ojos de nuevo aquí- Jared memorizaba cada palabra, y mientras el dragón hablaba se repetía a si mismo que saldría bien pero al final tuvo que preguntar.  
  
-¿Y si….-fue incapaz de decirlo pero el otro lo entendió.  
  
-Ah, niño, ten esperanza, al fin y al cabo, ¿porqué esos jovenzuelos iban a estar tan alterados por otra víctima del árbol?- Jared sonrió y notó su propia alegría estallando en su interior.  
  
-Hermano, ve y cruza al otro lado, asume tu fuerza porque la vas a necesitar si quieres protegerle - advirtió que le llamaba sólo hermano por primera vez, y asintió lleno de energía, mirando de nuevo a Jensen, aún dormido en aparente calma.  
  
Antes de salir de allí miró al Guardián intercambiar una última mirada con el dragón y algo que le sorprendió, Memoria y Recuerdo abandonaron su refugio sobre la piel del ser de plata y tomaron vuelo hacia algún lugar.  
  
Solo miró otra vez a Jensen antes de comenzar a correr.  
  
_“solo aguanta, Jen, vamos, sé que puedes, volveré a tiempo, te lo prometo_ ”

 

  
  
  
                                                                                          ***

  
  
                                                          Su carrera a través del laberinto le había parecido eterna y agotadora, ahora su carrera a través de aquella tierra donde reinaba la imaginación le resultó apenas un suspiro, corría veloz siguiendo el sendero fuera del jardín, el dragón le había dicho que imaginase un camino despejado y libre de todo obstáculo y eso sería lo que encontraría.  
  
Le había repetido que se aferrase con fuerza a esa imagen y le había instado a tener cuidado, solo tenía una moneda así que no tenía con qué pagar, tendría que dejar algo a cambio, pero no le importaba, pagaría el precio que se le pidiera, fuera el que fuera.  
  
Les escuchó graznar antes de verles y, cuando les tuvo sobre él, les miró sorprendido.  
  
  
**_“te ayudaremos”_** chilló Memoria.  
  
  
**_“el Primero nos envía, corre mortal, porque han empezado a verte”._** ** _  
  
  
_“saben que estas aquí” .__**  
  
Aceleró sus pasos algo asustado, preguntándose qué clase de obstáculos podría enviarle un dios, se estremeció, pero siguió concentrando su mente en un camino despejado y en línea recta hasta el final, meditando en lo que había dicho, si él y Jensen eran realmente reflejos el uno del poder del otro, tenía que tener la fuerza suficiente para mantener la forma intacta, para que no tocasen el sendero.  
  
Pero los cuervos no paraban de ponerle nervioso, suponía que intentaban ayudar a su manera pero solo conseguían asustarle  
  
  
**_“han salido del jardín”_** ** _  
  
  
_“te buscan”__**  
  
  
No permitió que el miedo le detuviera aunque notaba los latidos de su corazón acelerándose, y entonces el camino desapareció.  
  
  
Ante él ya no había nada, literalmente, el sendero se detenía abrupto dando lugar a un vacio, un precipicio en el que parecía anidar una noche plagada de estrellas, miró a su alrededor sorprendido, tan rápido había sido su avance que no lo había notado, solo habitaba la oscuridad en torno a él, una noche estrellada cubriendo no solo el cielo sino también todo lo demás, lo único que no parecían cubrir las tinieblas era un puente de piedra, brillando en un extraño tono rojo sangre, sobre el que se encontraba detenido.  
  
  
Jadeó sorprendido, suspendido sobre un vacio de noche estrellada, asustado, miró hacia los límites del mismo pero parecía no existir nada más que el puente y la oscuridad en la que brillaban tenues puntos de luz, y el rojo se difuminaba en los bordes, como si no fuera más que un boceto, dio un paso adelante y vio que los contornos del puente se desvanecían con mayor premura, otro paso y el proceso comenzó a acelerarse, preocupado sacó la moneda que le restaba de su bolsillo.  
  
No necesitó su advertencia para saberlo.  
  
  
**_“están aquí”_**  
  
  
Les miró confuso, preguntándoles si debía avanzar o detenerse.  
  
  
**_“no abandones el puente”_** ** _  
  
  
_“no dejes que te hagan caer”__**  
  
  
El dragón había dicho que sería Cernan quien le esperaría para cobrar el tributo pero allí no había nada, solo el vacio y la oscuridad, antes de que estos se apropiaran de lo que restaba de su frágil pasarela, ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse en algo que se desvanecía?  
  
El espacio empezó a acortarse cada vez más veloz antes de que apenas quedase ya una sola pieza rojiza bajo sus pies y el resto, oscuridad.  
  
Recordó los ojos verdes de Jensen segundos antes de que se cerraran para siempre, y luego cayó al vacío.

  
  
  
                                                                                                 ***

  
  
  
_"Abrió los ojos en la habitación de su casa, su madre le miraba sonriente y Megan sonreía en sus brazos, Jared parpadeó algo confuso, llevaba días con un fuerte dolor de cabeza palpitando en su sien, y no lograba recordar bien qué había hecho horas antes._ _  
  
_Su madre le miraba preocupado y por algún motivo verla allí. observándole, le hizo sentir una emoción peculiar._  
  
_John entró en el cuarto llevando algo vivo en sus manos y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa contenida._  
  
_-Creo que esto te ayudará con ese dolor,- sonrió y Jared observó el cachorro maravillado, siempre le habían puesto excusas para admitir un animal en casa y siempre había pensado que resultaba mala idea seguir insistiendo, pero ahora estaba ahí mirándole, con sus enormes ojos verdes, y sonrió._  
  
_-Vamos, ponle nombre…-_  
  
_Dijo su padre y Megan intentó tomarlo entre sus brazos pero Jared no quiso soltarlo._  
  
_-Es demasiado pequeño, podría caerse.- le explicó._  
  
_Megan se conformó con acariciarlo suavemente mientras Jared pensaba en un nombre, un nombre…._  
  
_Había uno,_ **uno** _en su memoria, pero no lograba recordarlo, solo si su cabeza dejase de palpitar así …."__  
  
  
  
  
...Parpadeo.  
  
  
  
  
_"-¡Jared!-_ _  
  
_La voz de Chad le aturdió sacándole de una extraña ensoñación, éste le miraba sonriente, y contempló el aula aturdido._  
  
_-Has vuelto a dormirte en clase, ¡eres un desastre amigo! Abre los ojos, vamos, o te perderás a Sandy suspirando por ti, vamos, Jay-_  
  
_Escuchó sus palabras con una sonrisa algo cansada, no entendía porqué le dolía tanto la cabeza, miró a Sandy sentada en su pupitre, mirándole con una sonrisa llena de promesas, le sonrió a su vez, ella le hizo un gesto coqueto con el cabello que le hizo sonrojarse, y aquel pequeño gesto, su rubor en las mejillas, ella…._ **solo que ella no era** _…… ojos verdes mirándole con burla…."_  
  
  
_  
...Parpadeo _._ _  
  
  
  
  
_"El sonido de los golpes en la puerta le aturdió, ¿Qué hora era? Estaba oscuro y un cuerpo dormía junto al suyo, un cuerpo cálido y suave, le sorprendió notarlo y pensó preocupado que aquellos golpes iban a despertarle, miró hacia la entrada y se levantó intentando no despertar a su compañero._  
  
_Caminó en la penumbra hacia la entrada del piso, no recordaba bien lo que había pasado el día anterior pero sí que vivía allí con su compañero, ojos azules y nombre exótico, Misha…._  
  
  
_Abrió la puerta pero no había nada allí fuera, aunque creyó percibir un sonido lejano, como el aleteo de las alas de un ave, pero lo desechó confuso, ¿qué sentido tenía aquello?_  
  
  
_Notó las manos de Misha sobre su pecho, recorriéndolo con suavidad y sonrió, al parecer se había despertado, al igual que su cuerpo al notar su roce…_  
  
_Se giró para atrapar sus labios con los suyos y algo le turbó sin que lograra entenderlo…..como si algo no fuera adecuado, su sabor, su textura,_ **no era** _….."__  
  
  
  
  
  
...Parpadeo.  
  
  
  
_"La voz de su madre le trajo de nuevo a la realidad:_ _  
  
_-¡Jared!¡ Parece que no te gusta! – miró el cachorro en sus brazos confuso, la cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle, algo iba y venía en su interior, abrazó al animal para mostrarles lo mucho que le gustaba, y su aroma invadió su olfato con dulzura._  
  
_Un sonido en la ventana, algo golpeaba en el cristal, el pico de un ave quizá, miro hacia el exterior y unos ojos verdes se deslizaron suaves en su mente…..había_ **algo** _..."__  
  
  
  
Algo tiraba de él con fuerza.  
  
  
**_“¡Jared! Vamos, ¡recuérdale!”_**  
  
El gaznido de los cuervos le hizo parpadear, todo estaba oscuro, no lo entendía, pero habia pequeñas luces a su alrededor.  
  
  
_¿Recordarle? ¿a quién?._  
  
  
_Él estaba allí por algo, por alguien._ _  
  
  
_El rostro de su hermana surgió en su pensamiento…pero no…ella estaría a salvo, alguien la mantendría a salvo….alguien estaba….ella se pondría bien…….¿quién?._  
  
  
  
_Dios la cabeza le estaba matando.__  
  
  
**_“tienes que protegerle”_**  
  
  
-¡Jensen! –su nombre le sacudió físicamente, y un rostro se formó en su memoria, notó al fin el aleteo desesperado de las aves a su alrededor, insistiendo en traerle de nuevo a la conciencia.  
  
Se movió en la oscuridad, no había nada a su alrededor, solo aquellas voces átonas que conocía.  
  
  
Intentó situarse pero su memoria parecía algo confusa y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad.  
  
  
_Jensen, le necesitaba, pero ¿por qué? ¿Dónde diablos estaba?._  
  
Como a través de un velo recordó algo sobre él, un nombre, era algo mas, algo mas, ojos verdes y sonrisa desafiante y calor en su pecho…..  
  
  
-¡Jensen!- abrió los ojos asustado, totalmente despierto al fin.  
  
  
La oscuridad continuaba a su alrededor pero ante él se alzaba el dios astado.  
  
  
Le hizo un gesto instándole al silencio y señaló en una dirección, el puente que había visto relucía a solo unos metros de él, pero a su alrededor lo que había creído estrellas brillaban ahora con claridad mostrando su verdadera naturaleza, sus tentáculos extendiéndose hacia el ansiosos.  
  
  
Respingó asustado, no necesitó que nadie le explicara lo que eran, la _Memoria Madre_ en su interior le dio la respuesta.  
  
  
_Se alimentaban de él sustrayendo su energía mientras borraban el recuerdo que empujaba su voluntad._  
  
  
Miró hacia el puente, continuaba brillando con destellos rojizos pero su intensidad era mucho más tenue. Justo antes de girarse miró de nuevo el lugar donde había estado el dios pero ya no había nada.  
  
  
El graznido de los cuervos irrumpió en el silencio.  
  
  
**_“No mires atrás, y corre”._**  
  
Obedeció mientras escuchaba sus chillidos, rezando para que lograran sobrevivir a pesar de todos los problemas que le habían dado.  
  
  
Cerró los ojos un segundo, y tomó impulso. Antes de subir de nuevo a la superficie contuvo el instinto de mirar atrás, cuando sintió bajo sus pies la solidez del mismo, no se detuvo y corrió en la dirección indicada.  
  
Al final podía ver ahora una gruta internándose en lo que parecía la piedra de una gran montaña rocosa, no se detuvo ni un segundo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido atrapado en las ensoñaciones de aquellas criaturas, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba al brujo.  
  
  
Al fondo de la gruta el Guardián le esperaba, y ante ambos una fuente de piedra exacta a la que había dado inicio al ritual.

Lo miró sorprendido de encontrarle allí, pero no observó nada al respecto.  
  
  
-Debes darme el pago o no podrás regresar- escuchó su, ya familiar, voz sin inflexiones.  
  
Jared asintió y le mostro la única moneda que tenía aguardando su esperable reprimenda por ello.  
  
El guardián le devolvió la mirada de un modo muy peculiar, podría decirse que con regocijo si su rostro no pareciese incapaz de mostrar alegría alguna y Jared observó como abría despacio la palma de su mano para mostrarle las otras dos monedas reposando sobre ella.

Jared las contempló boquiabierto.  
  
-Tómalas, y entrégamelas- le instó el Guardián del Umbral.

A pesar de su confusión, obedeció sus palabras. El dios aceptó las monedas y señaló hacia la fuente tras ellos.  
  
  
Asintió y dio un paso hacia la misma, pero antes de alejarse volvió a mirarlo, porque había algo que necesitaba saber antes.  
  
-Espera, los cuervos, han….- El Guardián pareció hallar su pregunta divertida y se limitó a señalarle.  
  
-Son los emisarios de la Fuente, no morirán mientras ésta exista- Jared se sintió aliviado.  
  
-Ahora ve y regresa de nuevo, para verle morir o para ayudarle a vivir, sea como sea, regresa como lo que eres, ¡hechicero!, has sido fuerte, no has dejado que te desviaran, le encontraste en cada mundo al que te condujeron, ahora ¡ve!-  
  
Jared sintió un nudo en el estómago al escucharle, resultaba curioso que en pocos días la voz sin expresión del Guardián empezaba a resultarle casi amigable.  
  
No vaciló, se sumergió en la fuente, en cuanto su rostro se cubrió del agua de la misma, cerró los ojos, de nuevo no notó la transición pero cuando los abrió se hallaba de nuevo en _Janua Caeli._

No se tomó ni un segundo para observar el lugar, buscó el _atham_ _y_ lo encontró junto a la pila de piedra, donde Jensen lo había posado, manchado aún con la sangre que había derramado para seguir sus pasos.  
  
Lo recogió usándolo para rasgar su propia mano con un solo tajo y pensó en el dragón, en un instante sintió su fuerza tirando de él y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el liquido, esperando regresar a la arboleda.  
  
Abrió los ojos. El rostro de la criatura de plata le miraba con una obvia sonrisa y Jared, por primera vez, le correspondió sin titubeos.  
  
-Ahora eres lo que debes ser- le escuchó y Jared asimiló entonces esa parte de lo sucedido.  
  
  
Había cruzado y completado el ritual.  
  
Algo en él, en su interior, parecía más “integro” y saciado, esa parecía la diferencia más notable. Miró alrededor, aquel lugar no cambiaría por haber completado el viaje, pero algo si había cambiado, podía advertir conscientemente su propio poder, notaba en lo más recóndito de su ser algo latiendo, _esperando_ …  
  
Buscó a Jensen con la mirada, continuaba atrapado en su cáscara pero atardecía y seguía vivo, jadeó de euforia y entonces lo notó, presencias entre los árboles, atemporales, poderosas, tanteándole….  
  
El dragón le sonrió, y Jared comprendió que no estaban seguras sobre la criatura de plata, temían que le ayudase, aun a costa de perder su refugio.  
  
-Cae la noche y aun respira- la voz del dragón puso nombre a su esperanza, y miró hacia la espesura.  
  
Que vinieran, estaba en el jardín del Árbol y allí nacía su poder, si Jensen había encontrado el nexo directo hacia la Fuente en su peor momento, él lo encontraría para protegerle, aunque fueran dioses allí solo eran hijos del Árbol, y no iba a permitir que nadie le tocase.

 

 

  
                                                                                         ***

  
  
  
  
  
_“ No vas a morir por mi_ ”.  
  
  
                                                                  Sus palabras le dieron escalofríos, pero no tenían tiempo para que pudiera entender todos los motivos por los que se equivocaba.  
  
Le dejó atrás en pocos segundos, Jared aún no lo entendía pero en realidad era sencillo moverse allí, y contaba con que no lograra entender cómo manejar aquel lugar a tiempo de poder cambiar nada.  
  
Solo era voluntad y deseo, si focalizabas ambos en una misma dirección, la realidad del lugar se plegaba a tus deseos como las briznas de hierba bajo tus pies.  
  
Jared le había mirado perplejo de que quisiera enfrentarse al Guardián, pero si era realmente éste quien había estado en la orilla, entonces era quién le había impedido ir en esa dirección, le había alejado de la orilla y tenía cuentas que rendirle por ello.

La ira burbujeó en su mente al pensar que aquel que creía un aliado, hubiera procedido de tal modo, alejándole a él de la orilla, no permitiéndole acercarse, provocando además que Jared fuera directo hacia el jardín del Árbol. No había necesidad, ambos lo sabían, y aquel acto le desconcertaba tanto como le defraudaba.  
  
Si tan solo el Guardián hubiera permitido que Jared cruzase, si le hubiera dejado acercarse hasta él, explicarle... ahora no tendría que hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no estaba seguro de que su viejo aliado aún lo fuera.  
  
  
No le costó llegar al jardín, desde el instante en que puso su pie sobre aquel mundo supo como doblegarlo.

La parte difícil no fue construir el laberinto, sino dejarlo tras él para atrapar a Jared, sabía lo mucho que éste se desesperaría prisionero entre sus muros.  
  
  
Se obligó a recordar que no había otra manera, tenía algo que hacer antes de entrar en la arboleda y no podía lidiar con las súplicas que Jared le destinaría. Algo sobre lo que aun tenía dudas, no había logrado comprender del todo por qué iba a hacerlo pero supo hallar el sendero hacia la cañada de piedras cimbreantes sin vacilar ni un solo paso.

Cruzó bajo el arco creado por reptiles que serpeaban sobre la piedra, y alcanzó la antigua gruta donde dormía el Primero de todos los Antiguos, el padre de su raza, el último ahora. O casi.  
  
Vaciló un segundo, no por temor, pero el dragón sería un factor incontrolable, eso eran todos ellos, agentes de la anarquía y el cambio, cuando introducías una criatura así en una situación inestable, todo se volvía posible y el destino ya no era algo inmutable.

Seguía sin entender porqué necesitaba algo de caos, había vislumbrado cada una de las posibilidades, había escogido un destino entre muchos posibles, y ahora, en el momento previo al desenlace, cuando todo parecía presto a resolverse según sus planes, iba a despertarle, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
Podía atarlo con su sangre y su nombre, sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no sabía porqué lo hacía, y eso le preocupaba.

Observó el camino ante él, era algo que había hecho en más de un sentido después de...su retorno a _Janua Caeli_ , desde el momento en que todo cambió.  
  
Desde el instante mismo en que encontró el eje girando en su centro, encontró la telaraña del destino, abriéndose cristalina para él, con todos los futuros posibles contenidos en ella, cientos de ramificaciones, de caminos, entrelazándose.

Podía seguir sus hilos, contemplar las múltiples posibilidades, y siempre le había asustado cuántos caminos conducían a la muerte de Jared, hasta que encontró el modo de evitarlo, aunque había lugares que siempre se repetían, como si estuvieran tejidos profundamente en la urdimbre del caos, como si, hicieras lo que hicieras, no pudieras huir de ellos sin dejar de ser quién eras.  
  
En ninguno de sus futuros se había visto haciendo esto, y quizá por eso estaba allí, ¿para crear algo nuevo? ¿Por qué? Era muy consciente de su necesidad de controlarlo todo llegados a este punto…  
  
Sin embargo el Dios se había negado a hablar con él, alejándole de la orilla, y había dirigido a Jared hacia el Jardín, no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, no lo había previsto, en todos las versiones de aquel momento, el Guardián del Umbral le protegía, ayudaba a Jared a cruzar, se aseguraba de que estuviera lejos mientras él...hacia frente a su destino en el Árbol, ¿porqué había sido diferente ahora?.

Invocar al Primero era su propia garantía, si todo fallaba, tenía que asegurarse de que, pasara lo que pasara, Jared regresaría con vida a su mundo.  
  
Así que se dispuso a despertarle, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias de introducir algo tan incontrolable, incluso a pesar de que al hacerlo se quedaría ciego ante el futuro.

  
Eso aun le confundía, el porqué estaba haciéndose eso a sí mismo, pero el tiempo transcurría demasiado veloz y necesitaba despertarle. Le guiaba un instinto tan poderoso como incomprensible, y sabía lo suficiente sobre su propio poder para seguirlo.  
  
Pronunció el nombre que aquel ser se daba a sí mismo, ya que esa era la primera de las magias, la que nombraba con palabras verdaderas todo lo que existía. El nombre _real_ de algo vivo, era el nombre que se daba a sí mismo, incluso si lo ignoraba. Sabía que para muchos era el nombre que recibían de alguien que les amaba y a quién amaban.  
  
Y luego usó la sangre para atar sus palabras, porque ese siempre era el más fuerte de los encantamientos.  
  
  
-Despierta, Kim, tus últimos hijos te necesitan- susurró dejando caer una sola gota sobre el montículo ante el que se hallaba, y contempló como la aparente gruta tomaba forma y vida, y los pétreos montículos brillaban con una luz plateada, recobrando su perdida vitalidad.

Le vio abrir los ojos después de mucho tiempo y se sintió culpable, el mundo que conocía había muerto y ya no existía nada ni nadie que hubiera amado, por eso dormía allí, alejado de todo lo que había perdido, y sin embargo era el único en quién podía confiar para proteger a Jared.  
  
Necesitaba estar seguro de que le protegerían, le había visto morir en demasiados futuros posibles, no iba a arriesgarse, aunque fuera injusto, aunque lamentara lo que estaba haciendo de muchas maneras.  
  
El ser de plata le miró sorprendido.  
  
  
-¿Conoces mi nombre?- seguía aun aturdido y Jensen quería disculparse pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle quién era y porqué estaba allí realmente, así que le pidió lo que necesitaba, y el dragón asintió, mirándole en silencio, sin molestarse por su falta de modales.

Se sintió como un abyecto gusano por ello, ningún reproche, ni una sola palabra de recriminación, habría sido mucho más sencillo lidiar con ellos que con su propia culpa.  
  
  
Cuando se despidió de él, lo hizo lamentándolo pero el Dragón detuvo sus pasos al hablarle de este modo.  
  
  
-Está bien, Jensen, ya no queda nadie más, pero tú y él todavía sois de mi linaje, quizá era hora de regresar al mundo- Que disculpara sus actos solo lo hacía mucho peor, pero asintió en su beneficio, aunque no pudo mirarle, o habría revelado la humedad que cubría sus ojos.

En el confín de todo lo creado, no tenía sentido ocultar ninguna emoción ya. No tenía derecho a hacer lo que había hecho, a despertarle de su sueño de siglos solo porque le necesitaba, y sin embargo no veía opciones, porque el Guardián le había alejado de la orilla y eso nunca sucedía.

En todas las visiones sobre aquel futuro, su viejo aliado siempre le escuchaba, siempre permitía que Jared pasara, siempre. No había visto ningún hilo en el que eso cambiara, parecía una certeza constante, y, sin embargo, no había sucedido así.

En este tiempo, el Guardián parecía haberle dado la espalda, ¿Por qué conducir a Jared hacia el Árbol cuando no era necesario pero sí cruel? ¿Por qué le había rechazado con tal fuerza impidiéndole acercarse? En todas sus visiones de aquel momento, se reunía con él junto a la orilla entre los mundos, en todas las alternativas, el Guardián siempre le escuchaba, siempre escogía ayudarle, ¿por qué no ahora? ¿Qué había cambiado?

No entendía qué elemento nuevo había sido introducido para permitir ese cambio, y le trastornaba no saberlo, sentirse incapaz de controlar el resultado.

  
Sabía que Jared no iba a doblegarse fácilmente, algunas opciones habían predicho lo que había pasado, Jared comprendiendo cual era la decisión que él había tomado, eso no había alterado el resultado final sin embargo. Porque siempre contaba con el Guardián para alejarle, siempre podía encontrarse con éste en la orilla antes de que Jared lo encontrase a su vez,¿ porqué eso no había sucedido así?

Sabía que estaba dando vueltas en círculos sobre las mismas preguntas y dudas, y admitió que estaba asustado, había algo que había pasado por alto, algún hilo tenue que no había seguido, por ser demasiado débil e improbable, pero que se había convertido en su presente.

El miedo parecía ser el motivo de aquel acto definitivo por su parte, pero introducir otro nuevo factor en una situación que ya no controlaba, parecía algo kamikaze. No lograba entender sus propias motivaciones ahora, estaba siguiendo un instinto irracional y le preocupaba que estuviera dominado por emociones contraproducentes.

Aquel lugar magnificaba sus poderes, sin mayor esfuerzo podía _"sentir"_ la angustia de Jared atrapado en el laberinto, podía contemplarlo entre sus muros absolutamente desesperado y hacerlo le desgarraba por dentro, pero se obligó a alejarse o acabaría por liberarle de aquella trampa y nada de aquello habría tenido sentido.

No era completamente inesperado claro, en algunos, muy pocos, de aquellos futuros posibles, Jared se hallaba presente en la ordalía, siempre que sucedía se quedaba a su lado hasta el tercer día, más allá del cual nunca había nada que ver, suponía el porqué.

Pero en todos esos destinos, Jared alcanzaba el lugar por sí mismo, no por mediación del Guardián. Aunque su presencia no alteraba el final, y eso solo hacía más incomprensible los actos del dios del Umbral.  
  
Detestaba aquellas visiones, siempre le dañaba ver cómo se empeñaba en liberarle. Quería ahorrarle eso, en cierto modo quería ahorrárselo a sí mismo.  
  
Una emoción del tiempo vigente le obligó a centrarse en lo que le rodeaba, sentía un vacio en su vientre, una profunda sensación de repulsa fluía por sus nervios, casi como el tacto viscoso de algo gélido, inmemorial y aterrador, justo a su lado.  
  
  
Reconocía la sensación, y ya había pasado el tiempo de que ésta le asustara. No le sorprendió descubrir que, entre todas las emociones, al verle a su lado, fue la alegría y algo cálido similar al aprecio, las que prevalecieron.  
  
  
Le había sentido esa mañana en _Janua Caeli_ ,  probablemente atraído por el vínculo que se estrechaba entre él y Jared, le había _sentido_ y había comprendido que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar lo que tenía que suceder.  
  
Su presencia había sido la advertencia que necesitaba  para descubrir que le habían estado engañando.

En el tiempo de un parpadeo había buscado, y encontrado, los caminos que le habían ocultado en la red de destinos, había comprendido que todas las alternativas que había creído ver y a las que había aferrado sus esperanzas, eran ilusiones que pretendían ofuscar sus decisiones.

 Nunca había habido otras opciones; Jared era, al igual que él, hijo del árbol, y éste le llamaba. Al final se traducía en algo tan sencillo como una elección, Jared o él.

 

Había interpretado la aparición del Guardián en la realidad vigente como un aviso de un viejo aliado, pero después de lo que había pasado, ahora temía haberlo interpretado mal.  
  
El rostro del ciervo le observaba inexpresivo, pero Jensen le recordaba siempre con aquella faz, ya no sabía si se hallaba ante un aliado o se había vuelto contra él, tenía que proceder con cautela, era lo único lógico dadas las circunstancias, pero aún así sus emociones le traicionaban.

Había sido lo único cálido cuando no había nada más que el miedo, la culpa y la oscuridad tragándoselo, a pesar de sus reservas, sus impulsos le empujaban a confiar en él.    
  
  
Intentó ocultar cómo se sentía, porque había algo pendiente entre los dos y, cuando le habló, intentó no mostrar ningún sentimiento, pero notó el reproche suave en su propia voz.  
  
  
-Me alejaste de la orilla - el Guardián no pareció molestarse al escucharle -necesitaba pedirte algo. Necesitaba que le hubieras alejado de mí, habría sido más sencillo de esa manera.  
  
  
El dios astado le escuchaba en silencio pero Jensen captó un brillo inequívoco en sus ojos, a pesar de su falta de expresión, y supo que no era el único al que le agradaba aquel reencuentro, y eso solo aumentaba su confusión.

  
-Quizá, o quizá estoy jugando contra el destino, por muy inesperado que te resulte- la cabeza de venado comenzó a disolverse dando paso a la de un chacal de piel negra, Jensen casi se sintió aliviado, ese era el rostro que conocía, no su anterior forma.  
  
Escuchó su propia voz como un hilo delgado y apenas audible:  
  
-Me alejaste de allí, no deberías usarle, no cambiará nada, y necesitaba pedírtelo- susurró, pero sus palabras le habían aturdido, si aquel que protegía la inmutabilidad del destino  había tomado una decisión así.....cualquier cosa podía suceder.....  
  
  
No quería pensar en ello, una de las bifurcaciones del camino le conducían a un futuro en el que Jared moría protegiéndole en la floresta, esa era una rama que apenas había conseguido vislumbrar, y nunca lograba ver más allá de aquel punto, siempre se perdía en el mismo lugar, y no podía permitírselo, como tampoco podía permitirse ignorar aquella posibilidad.  
  
Y al fin se sintió aliviado por lo que había hecho al despertar al Dragón, solo un Primero podía sacar a Jared de aquel lugar si las cosas se deslizaban hacia la peor de las posibilidades, y éste se lo había prometido.  
  
  
-¿Me ayudarás? –le preguntó sin embargo,  preocupado de repetir la pauta pero incapaz de no hacerlo, siempre era igual cuando hacía esa pregunta, pero nunca sucedía en ese momento, ¿habría cambiado también la respuesta, igual que había cambiado el instante?

Si era rechazado, entonces estaba ya tan ciego como cualquier humano común, y eso era algo a lo que hacía tiempo que ya no estaba acostumbrado. Obvió conscientemente que ese rechazo además le dolería.  
  
El rostro del animal le sorprendió, mostraba una expresión nueva, y, entre todas las opciones vislumbradas,  nunca había visto aquello suceder.  
  
  
-Has estado viendo las líneas posibles, al igual que yo, ¿por qué has roto la que inicié al pisar este lugar? Ahora estamos ambos igual de ciegos – le recordó, usando palabras para encubrir lo confuso que estaba, porque no podía llamarse a engaño sobre la emoción del rostro del Guardián, éste parecía divertido, y de no hallarse presente jamás lo habría creído posible.  
  
  
-Te aferrabas a un plan detallado, pero lo cierto es que ese camino tuyo tenía un final que no me agradaba- fue su respuesta y Jensen le contempló aturdido. Sus palabras eran demasiado inesperadas-  has hecho lo mismo al despertarle-le recordó mirando la cañada a sus espaldas- quizá ambos jugamos juntos contra el destino, y ese muchacho es mi agente del caos en todo esto.

 

Se sintió algo débil, la sorpresa no le permitía pensar con claridad, conocía las reglas que el Guardián seguía, códigos que eran parte de lo que era, atándole con pactos y promesas a su naturaleza y poder,  pero ante sus sorprendidos ojos,  aquel dios estaba admitiendo que había roto sus promesas para intervenir en un hado marcado.

No había precedentes de algo así, los seres como él no podían interferir de esa manera, no podían hacer algo tan contrario a su propia naturaleza.  Y ya no podía ver lo que eso implicaba, al despertar al dragón se había cegado a si mismo.

El miedo atenazó sus entrañas con fuerza, sabía que no tenía sentido preguntar qué le había empujado a hacer algo así,  no le daría una respuesta a eso, pero a pesar de todo, intuyó que su extraño vinculo con el guardián era en parte responsable de la rebeldía de éste.

Y sin embargo, lo que éste había hecho, por muy inesperado y asombroso que fuera, ponía a Jared en peligro y eso no podía consentirlo.  
  
  
-Le has dejado entrar en un juego en el que podría perder- le recriminó-ni siquiera tiene aun acceso a su fuerza, podrían cazarle aquí.  
  
-No dejaré que eso suceda, no necesitabas pedirlo, Jensen –le aseguró con un deje irritado en su voz, como si le ofendiera que no hubiera previsto que sería así- no ignoro lo que querías pedirme, lo que le pediste al Primero, una petición que no era necesario hacer conmigo.

-Jared  regresará vivo a su mundo –le prometió en un susurro cansado, como si supiera que, a pesar de todo, necesitaba oírlo.

Eso se mantenía entonces, seguía siendo su aliado, incluso a pesar de haber actuado por sí mismo de  un modo incomprensible. Los dioses carecían de libre albedrio, al contrario que los humanos que les veneraban, no podían ir en contra de sus destinos. Al menos eso había creído anteriormente.  
  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿y cómo?- realmente no lo entendía.

Y ambos estaban igual de ciegos ahora, igual que toda criatura interesada en la resolución de aquello,  todos ciegos ante un futuro que podía llevarles hacia cualquier posibilidad.  
  
El dios parecía igual de perplejo al decirlo que él al escucharle admitiendo algo así.  
  
-Quizá espero que sobrevivas- Jensen no quiso mirarle, no podía decirle nada tranquilizador, en realidad no quería que comprendiera que esperaba no hacerlo.  
  
-Has creado un océano, no podrá alcanzarte de todas maneras- terció el Guardián, pero sabía que había una posibilidad y aun ignoraba si estaba jugando contra sí mismo al despertar al Antiguo, o quizá simplemente era el tipo de cosas que siempre hacia, desafiar al destino una vez más, igual que aquella vez…

Eso era lo que el dios que le miraba esperaba, comprendió, pero éste no entendía que ahora  era diferente, ahora deseaba morir.

No había visto ni un solo futuro en el que él fuera bueno para Jared, en todos aquellos en los que se encontraban de algún modo sin que el árbol interviniera, siempre le hacía daño, siempre le veía llorando por él, por toda la distancia que nunca lograba superar entre los dos, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba.

   
  
Se obligó a ser sincero consigo mismo, y reconocer que prefería  verle llorar su muerte, al fin y al cabo, ese era un dolor que podía superar con el tiempo y que permitiría que parte de sus absurdos sentimientos por él se mantuvieran intactos (nada era más importante que preservar eso, el desatino que era que le quisiera), antes que romperle una y mil veces.  
  
Quizá el dragón era su desafío inconsciente, quizá esperaba que de, algún modo, allí las cosas cambiasen, o quizá solo estaba siendo necio.  
  
  
-Estás desatando la anarquía, yo solo le empujé en otra dirección, un pequeño cambio, todo lo que se me permite, -Jensen supo que mentía, no había sido un pequeño cambio, en realidad había sido el detonante de su propia acción, escudriñó el rostro del dios buscando una respuesta a eso, intuyendo que éste  sabía muy bien lo que iba a desencadenar con su “pequeño cambio”.

\- Al despertarle has iniciado un ciclo de caos, el _primero_ nunca despertaba, en ninguno de los futuros que podían ser, en ninguno de los que la telaraña del destino había tejido, ahora mismo nos has dejado ciegos, a todos los que pueden verla, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?.  
  
El Dios le miró con expresión taimada y Jensen recordó que gracias a él había descubierto que le habían ocultado ciertos caminos, por su intervención había destapado los velos y descubierto la verdad, las ramificaciones, las consecuencias y sus causas, todo confluyendo allí, en él, y el Guardián se había asegurado de que lo comprendiera así, surgiendo ante él aquella mañana.  
  
Aún tenía el sabor de Jared en sus labios cuando su voz le había alcanzado perentoria en su mente, firme y clara, ordenándole buscar, advirtiéndole del engaño, de cómo habían cegado los senderos principales.  
  
Recordaba el miedo pulsando en su pensamiento mientras le daba la espalda a Jared y se sumergía en la telaraña, buscando, escudriñando, hallando al fin los caminos velados, comprendiendo que nunca había tenido opciones.  
  
La telaraña, cegada ahora, latía en su mente, pero aun podía ver las tenues líneas de futuros que empezaban a perderse, intentó alejarlo de sí mismo, siempre costaba demasiado retornar, y ninguno de aquellas posibilidades era hermosa para contemplar.

Aparecer ante él esa mañana ya había sido una ruptura, aunque había entendido en el momento que había usado la fuerza que Jared y él generaban juntos, hasta este momento no había pensado en lo que suponía su intervención.  
  
Pero claro que lo sabía si se permitía pensar en ello, lo que el Guardián había hecho, lo que él mismo había hecho…todo iba dirigido contra los mismos seres.

Podía sentirlos enojados en el límite si dirigía su mirada hacia allí, se ocultaban molestos, mirando hacia el _axis_ , preocupados por no ver los caminos marcados, había introducido algo nuevo, y que pudiera hacerlo, que pudiera manejar la telaraña y romper su esquema, les asustaba, eso lo sabía con claridad sin necesidad de adentrarse más.

Podría tranquilizarles, calmar sus miedos asegurándoles que no había nada que temer, que no iba a sobrevivir al árbol, solo aguantaría lo suficiente para completar el rito, no tenían nada que temer.  
  
_“pero no podías resistirte a asustarles un poco”_  
  
La voz de su conciencia le hizo contener una mueca, no era el momento ni el lugar, y sin embargo, ¿cuando más?, ¿cuándo podría volver a hacer algo así?, cegarlos, cambiar los senderos, que no pudieran ver nada, ahora todo empezaba a focalizarse en el _axis_ y ellos estaban marchando hacia allí, atemorizados, inquietos, temiendo que aquella ceguera les condujese al fin de su era.

Le divertía pensarlo, dioses manipulados como niños, pero eran solo vestigios de un poder que ya no era necesario, si el árbol abandonaba esa forma perderían la opción de regresar a su mundo como dioses, serian solo sombras, y lo temían tanto…  
  
  
Se detestó por no poder resistirse, asustarles era una mala estrategia cuando había alguien atrapado allí que le importaba tanto, pero le habían estado engañando, impidiéndole ver la verdad durante días, si el Guardián no hubiera actuado en su contra, quizá aún seguiría engañado por aquellos futuros falsos.  
  
  
-La anarquía siempre provoca movimiento, quizá solo te imito- le respondió al Guardián,- y estoy jugando contra el destino, es cierto.  ¿Lo protegerás incluso si ellos intentan cazarle?- ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar seguro, porque cuando empezase, le verían allí, un segundo candidato, junto a un mortal que ya había sobrevivido a su muerte una vez, esperarían algo más que asustados y el miedo era un mal guía, Jared iba a convertirse en su presa, tenía que asegurarse de que podría salir.  
  
-Llegará vivo a tu mundo, eso te lo prometo, no le verán hasta que ya no importe-  
  
Jensen asintió, aliviado al fin, con el Dragón para sacarle y el Guardián ocultándole, Jared estaría seguro, hiciera lo que hiciera.  
  
Había vislumbrado alguna posibilidad confusa, como verle devorado por las luces de la oscuridad, y seguía sin entender como había llegado a ese lugar, pero si ambos le protegían sabia que estaría bien, pocos poderes en aquel lugar podían comparárseles.

Protección para Jared era una de sus peticiones para el árbol,  pero sabía que tenía que salir de allí sano y salvo para que el pacto pudiera cumplirse.  
  
  
Siempre que el guardián accedía a protegerle, Jared salía vivo de allí, claro que ahora, por su propia intervención, eso podía cambiar, ya que ningún sendero percibido anteriormente era ya fiable.  
  
“ _porque no puedo evitar jugar así con las posibilidades, ¿solo por asustarles le he puesto en peligro?”_  
  
  
Pero había tantas ramificaciones en las que él no sobrevivía, tenía que asegurarse, ningún dios podía tocar al Primero, ninguna criatura de ese lugar, excepto algunos otros dioses, podía derrotar al Guardián, sabía que sus aliados serian firmes y mantendrían la promesa de protegerle, y sin embargo seguía existiendo un factor que podía ponerlo todo en peligro, el propio Jared y su terquedad.  
  
  
Y ahora ya no podía ver nuevas opciones, no hasta que todo pasara, porque había cegado la red no solo para ellos sino también para sí mismo.¿ Porque siempre acababa llevándolo todo al límite, poniendo en peligro todo lo que quería?.  
  
  
Cerró los ojos, lo había hecho en algunos de esos futuros que había atisbado junto a Jared, siempre le llevaba al límite hasta que le veía estallar, ¿por que seguía haciendo eso? ¿Sabotearse a si mismo continuamente?  
  
-Saldrá vivo de este lugar- Jensen escuchaba en silencio, estaba viendo el vuelo del Antiguo portando a Jared en sus garras, con un gesto procuro extender la distancia, dándole tiempo a surgir en el jardín antes que ellos. Esa había sido una alternativa que no había previsto, que el dragón decidiera ayudar a Jared.

Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si poder vislumbrar las posibilidades futuras, era realmente una ventaja.

Incluso cuando no estaba ciego, no lograba entender  porqué mas allá de algunas visiones nunca encontraba salidas, el hilo se oscurecía y desvanecía a pesar de no tener un final. Algunos dioses podrían haber estado haciéndole eso, porque sabía que su propia muerte nunca detenía el sendero, había vislumbrado futuros sin su presencia, la mayoría mejores para Jared que aquellos que compartían.  
  
Asintió en dirección al Guardián.  
  
  
-Lo sé, pero él no lo sabe, no quiere saberlo, no quiere verme morir, querrá quedarse hasta el final, no puede evitar ser así de terco y si el Primero le lleva no podré evitarlo, no tengo ese derecho- notó el afecto en su propio tono pero lo alejó de sí mismo, no podía permitirse vacilar.  
  
  
-Te has derogado otros derechos sin embargo- no había ninguna recriminación en su voz pero Jensen la escuchó, porque realmente seguía sintiéndose culpable por las decisiones que había tomado por él.  
  
  
-Habrá perdido las monedas y no tendrá el modo de regresar…- le señaló.  
  
  
-No puedo evitar que esté allí, no tengo poder sobre los antiguos, y si éste ha decidido intervenir, la vieja sangre, tú lo sabes… pero te prometo que le ayudaré a llegar a la orilla-  
  
  
Jensen sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
  
  
-Todos te temen pero siempre has sido tan a… amable conmigo- no logró controlar su propia voz, había esperado que le ayudaría, siempre era su aliado, en todos los futuros posibles, siempre lo era, pero nunca encontraba el motivo, ni el porqué de la ternura que ahora veía en su mirada, eso le sorprendía, como le había sorprendido la primera vez.  
  
Cuando escuchó su respuesta, algo vibró entre ellos, como un lazo uniéndoles  desde aquel momento en su pasado, cuando le había encontrado aguardando por su vida en las tinieblas que tanto temía, hasta el momento presente en que pronto volverían a reunirse.  
  
  
-Estaba allí, todas y cada una de las veces en las que me invocaste, estaba allí en la oscuridad- le susurró, y Jensen asintió en silencio, su rostro de chacal casi dulcificado al mirarle, y contuvo el impulso de acariciar su cabeza, había algo irreverente en la idea que seguramente no apreciaría.  
  
  
Intentó alejar los recuerdos aunque sabía que pronto ya no podría ocultarse, y todo el tiempo en que supo que no podría seguir huyendo de aquello, sabía que nada sería tan difícil como regresar a la oscuridad.  
  
  
-Aun así no me debes nada- le dijo, no pretendía ser brusco pero su propia voz le sonó ajada y áspera.  
  
El rostro del chacal se retorció en una mueca extraña.  
  
-Hay muchos modos de contemplar el mismo horizonte, Jensen, no puedes entenderlo aun pero te debo algo, y en realidad no quiero pagar esa deuda del todo-  
  
  
En los cientos de senderos que había visto en su futuro siempre había aquellas dos certezas que nunca cambiaban, siempre se contemplaba quebrar la esperanza de Jared, y aquel dios siempre le apoyaba, pero nunca se había visto a si mismo preguntarle el porqué. Contuvo el impulso de hacerlo ahora, en el fondo abrigaba una esperanza al respecto y no quería descubrir lo errado que estaba.  
  
  
-Su hermana…- el ser tuvo el gesto de desviar la mirada, avergonzado por el modo en que un inocente había sido utilizado, para Jensen fue suficiente.  
  
  
-Solo un impulso en la dirección correcta- Jensen no se sentía especialmente molesto por ello, y le enojaba el no estarlo, sabía que debía preocuparse por el estado de la niña pero da algún modo era como la pena de su madre y de su abuela, podía verla, pero no le afectaba realmente, resbalaba sobre él, como al otro lado de un cristal.  
  
  
Nada le afectaba excepto aquel niño tan ciego a su propio destino.  
  
  
Cerró los ojos al recordar todos los caminos en los que sus reproches le dolían mucho más que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, había visto todas las opciones posibles entre ellos, se había contemplado mintiéndole, dejando a la niña morir, había visto como eso le rompía, y como algo tan vacio como él no podía ayudarle a salir de aquella pena…  
  
  
Se había visto matando al ser que devoraba a Megan y lo que eso supuso, y había visto otros futuros, futuros en los que Megan no era atacada y aun así nunca le alcanzaba, porque su pasado nunca cambiaba y por ello en su horizonte siempre le rompía, una y mil veces quebraba sus ilusiones. Incapaz de alcanzarle, una y otra vez veía  como Jared se apagaba embistiendo inútilmente contra sus barreras.  
  
Pero era peor los futuros en los que le evitaba y moría solo en el árbol, sin que sus vidas se cruzasen, moría por su hermana, y esos futuros seguían provocándole pesadillas de las que le costaba salir.  
  
  
Hasta que encontró el sendero del que intentaban alejarle, aquel en el que era él quien moría, el destino tan marcado en esa dirección que habían necesitado concentrar la telaraña en un solo punto para poder ocultárselo  y en cuanto lo contempló había entendido porqué el esfuerzo de hacerlo.  
  
  
La manera en que aquellos seres, dioses de otras eras del hombre, habían intentado ocultarle  aquel camino,  le había trastornado  lo suficiente para disfrutar asustándoles un poco. Por toda la angustia de las horas en vela en las que intentaba hallar un modo de oponerse al destino de Jared.

Aunque entendía por qué temían, y podía simpatizar levemente con su temor a dejar de importar, por su culpa había tardado demasiado en comprender que ahora tenía algo que ofrecerle al Árbol.  
  
Ignorando que el camino más recto siempre había sido el suyo, solo por eso merecían el miedo que ahora sentían (aunque fuera innecesario, aunque él supiera que se equivocaban, no era el que temían, ningún Dos Veces Nacido renacería de sus cenizas), como humanos incapaces de ver más allá de su futuro inmediato.

Decidió que había valido la pena cegarse a sí mismo a cambio de cobrarse las pesadillas que le habían provocado.

Había podido echar un vistazo a un Jared que le sobrevivía, y tendría una buena vida en conjunto, familia y amigos, incluso varios amores aunque esa era una parte de la que se había alejado presuroso.  
 

Había podido ver en ese Jared un vacío sin embargo, una parte que le añoraría mucho tiempo, pero mucho mejor que otros mañanas en los que él era un agente activo en la destrucción de sus ilusiones.

Las peores alternativas le incluían junto al árbol, viéndole morir, sabía que si esa era la secuencia final, su añoranza por él nunca le permitiría amar a ningún otro y una parte de su vida sería mutilada, pero aun así continuaba siendo mejor, mucho mejor que romperle en pedazos de otro modo, o quizá era mejor para él porque no soportaba viéndose hacerle eso.  
  
  
Y eso había sido todo, sabía que no podía convertirse en lo que Jared necesitaba, pero había encontrado el modo de no dañarle, porque tampoco sabía cómo mantenerse alejado de él, desde que le había visto aquella mañana en el colegio, mirándole pasmado, como si hubiera surgido de algún rincón de leyenda.  
  
Jensen sonrió al recordarlo. Cuan niño se veía entonces y aun así le había deslumbrado, nada había tenido mucho sentido hasta ese momento, la culpa y el miedo era todo lo que recordaba antes de Jared, antes de comenzar a vivir espiando todos sus momentos, sus estallidos de risa descontrolada, sus silencios reflexivos, su curiosidad innata,  el modo en que se entregaba a cada instante, lleno de vitalidad y euforia.  
  
  
Al principio no había entendido qué significaba la sensación que despertaba en su pecho, el modo en que le hacía vibrar observándole de lejos, cómo le había atrapado, y ya no sabía cómo alejarse de él.  
  
Sentía su emoción cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en el aula, el modo en que Jared le anhelaba sin entenderlo.

Nunca había tenido la opción de una vida como la suya, y le asombraba cuánto podía compartir de ella solo observándole vivirla.  
  
Y el día que le vio en la puerta de su habitación la posibilidad de poder tocarle realmente  había cubierto todo lo demás. No había esperado que respondiera tan indefenso y asustado, tan vulnerable a emociones y sensaciones que aún no controlaba, pero que respondían de inmediato a las suyas, pero le había subyugado verlo.  
  
Le había dado otro nombre entonces, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando le besó por primera vez.  
  
-Desde el momento en que le viste por primera vez empezaste a caminar hacia nosotros, pero esto siempre acaba aquí, contigo, lo sabes- Jensen le observó, tan inmerso en sus recuerdos que su voz le había sobresaltado.  
  
  
-Sucedió hace mucho ya, tú lo sabes, estabas allí, no es como si hubiera podido ser distinto, este es el camino correcto, por eso todos los demás confluyen aquí, todos los futuros posibles convergen es una sola línea y en este momento.  
  
  
El dios parecía preocupado entonces, su rostro de chacal se difuminaba y el ciervo bajo sus formas surgía para guiarle, porque siempre era como tal que conducía a las ofrendas, aunque ésta, los dos lo sabían, conocía el camino.  
  
  
-Sabíamos que debías ser tú, siempre tuviste que ser tú…- le confesó a media voz.- Desde el momento en que fuiste engendrado esa noche señalada, incluso lo que sucedió después, el dolor y la soledad, todo fue necesario para traerte aquí, ahora en este momento, para morir por él.  
  
Jensen le escuchó sin replicar, porque había casi una súplica en su tono, como si estuviera disculpándose, pero el nosotros que revelaba le hizo preguntarse de quién hablaba, sabía que no del resto de dioses de la arboleda.  
  
En el centro del jardín, podía ver a los hermanos del Guardián acechando ocultos, y Jensen cruzó ante ellos sin dirigirles una mirada porque no importaba, no iba a sobrevivir, aunque algunos lo temieran y el Guardián,  y algún otro al parecer,  lo esperasen.

  


Porque  conocía las reglas y no podía, simplemente no podía regresar del todo a aquel lugar, solo lo suficiente para cumplir con su parte, lo suficiente para garantizar la vida de Jared y la de su familia, pero después se rendiría, no iba a regresar allí, esperase lo que esperase el Dios que le guiaba.  
  
Jensen miro hacia atrás y observo el dragón planeando sobre ellos, casi sonrió con pena al verlo.  
  
Miró al Guardián con una pregunta en la mirada, no podía controlar lo que haría el Antiguo y el azar que había desatado con él se imponía a la necesidad. Despertándole había roto el Destino escrito, volvió a preguntarse por qué le había despertado realmente, porque había entrado en juego algo más mientras lo hacía, un instinto extraño que le había empujado a hacerlo.  
  
_“porque no podías verle en la telaraña, por eso lo has hecho, querías ver qué pasaría si entraba en la ecuación, aun sospechando que pasaría justo esto, que todos los caminos quedarían ciegos, y las posibilidades se abrirían del todo, porque, como siempre, te gusta apostar contra ti mismo”_  
  
-Ignoro qué pretende, no tengo potestad sobre él, igual que no la tengo sobre ti o sobre Jared, solo puedo empujaros, y eso es lo que he hecho, pero en todo caso, ya está decidido, siempre estuvo decidido, aunque _ellos_ no lo hayan entendido aún- señaló hacia los seres que esperaban entre los árboles.  
  
Asintió, no importaba realmente lo que el Dragón hiciera, estaba razonablemente seguro de que cumpliría su palabra y no había mucho que pudiera cambiar, era su mera presencia, el hecho de que estuviera allí lo que desestabilizaba la Telaraña, lo que los cegaba a todos.

Un dragón no estaba obligado a seguir ningún camino fijado, y por ello no era posible verle moviéndose por ellos, su presencia era advertida por los huecos que producían, y si se hallaban en una encrucijada, la presencia de un Primero, cegaba todas las visiones pues se abrían todas las alternativas, incluso las que jamás habrían podido formar parte de la telaraña.  
  
Vio como Jared y el dragón tomaban tierra cerca de donde él se encontraba y contuvo las ganas de acercarse a ellos.  
  
_Jared_ … había llegado a necesitarle tanto y sin embargo sentía todas sus barreras alzadas, siempre aislándole, quería extender su mano, alcanzarle, mostrarse tal y como podía haber sido, pero sentía que nunca podría, no del todo, solo que Jared aun no lo comprendía.  
  
Lo haría con el tiempo, cuando los silencios y las distancias se convirtieran en algo amargo que quemase todo lo que sentía por él, cuando se hartara de gestos vacíos y empezara a entender que nunca habría nada más que una ilusión de realidad con él.

Lo que Jared quería a su lado era una fantasía creada por él para atraerle, pero incluso así  le asombraba haber podido despertar sentimientos en él, por inmerecidos que fueran,  perderlos era mucho peor que morir mil veces en el árbol.  

Jared no podía entender lo egoísta que estaba siendo, porque su decisión le ahorraba perder su amor. Simplemente eso era lo único que estaba seguro de no poder soportar.  
  
Cuando miraba ese futuro entre los dos deseaba tanto aquello, la oportunidad de mostrarle lo que sentía sin estropearlo, era su única elección, y quería que lo entendiera, aunque veía su dolor y su reproche, pero Jared no podía ver lo que él veía, los años venideros en los que llegaría a odiarle, las recriminaciones llenas de dolor y sus miradas cargadas de anhelo y reproches, por todo lo que Jensen no podía darle, por todo lo que no podía ser…  
  
Y en ninguno de ellos era nunca lo suficientemente valiente para abandonarle.  
  
No había encontrado otro modo de amarle que no fuera aquel, esperaba que lo entendiera de algún modo, porque en el fondo sabía que era lo adecuado, lo había sido hacia años, aquella era su muerte, no la de Jared.  
  
  
Sabía que estaba a sus espaldas mirándole, notaba su mirada sobre él pero tenía que ignorarle, o haría algo que no debía, y ya había estado allí junto a él, y todas las opciones en las que no se dirigía al árbol primero acababan del peor modo para ambos.  
  
  
Aunque al final siempre lo hacía llegados a ese momento, unas pocas palabras para compensar un adiós que nunca iba a entender del todo, tan poco, y aun así mucho más de lo que podía darle nunca de otro modo.  
  
  
Cuando le habló sintió el dolor de Jared casi físicamente, desde que le había conocido en ciertas ocasiones lo había hecho, había sentido lo que Jared sentía, y ahora lo hacía con fuerza, sus emociones le alcanzaron inundándole, haciéndole desear, contra todo pronóstico, permanecer a su lado.  
  
  
Le alivió comprobar que no había reproche en él, solo pena y amor….Jensen jadeó…todo aquel sentimiento por él…intacto….aun no corrompido por la decepción, Jensen casi lo inhaló, intentando llevarse ese recuerdo, porque lo hacía también por ellos, aunque Jared lo ignoraba, esa era la única manera de que lo que había entre ellos no se corrompiera.  
  
   

 

 

                                    Cuando tocó el árbol lo hizo con reverencia, sabía lo que significaba y se había sentido unido a éste por largo tiempo, sintió una oleada cálida al rozarle, y después le sintió abrazándole y sumiéndole en una niebla espesa y confusa.  
  
  
Tardó en orientarse en la oscuridad, cuando lo hizo suspiró, ahora solo tenía un futuro, y era sobrevivir tres días a lo que fuera que el árbol le destinara.

Tardó en sentir algo, la niebla ascendía en su mente confundiéndole, y una sensación brumosa se apoderaba de sus miembros, al fin sintió su cuerpo en silencio y algo se instaló en el centro de su esencia, Jensen jadeó, estaba preparado para el dolor, ni siquiera le había dedicado un pensamiento, fuego, viento, tierra y agua, ya habían sido usados antes para dañarle y entonces era mucho más joven y no sabía acceder a la telaraña del destino, así que había temido cada vez que sería la última.  
  
Esta vez sabía que no sería así, siempre, en todas las ocasiones, se veía llegando al tercer día, y a partir de ahí el vacio, pero aquello, podía con aquello, se lo repitió varias veces cuando sintió el fuego sobre su piel.  
  
  
Conocía las reglas sobre el holocausto por los elementos, el cuerpo sufría las consecuencias pero era la mente y el alma los que eran puestos a prueba, y pronto entendió porque le llamaban _la vieja agonía_.  
  
  
Aun así soportó el fuego, y el viento, y más tarde llegó la tierra aplastándole y siguió sin rendirse, porque ya había estado allí antes, en la tierra donde solo existía el dolor y el miedo, solo que ahora ya no era un niño y el miedo ya no formaba parte de ello.  
  
  
Cuando el agua le cubrió por enésima vez creyó notar el roce suave de unos labios sobre su frente, solo que no era posible, ya que su cuerpo solo era la cáscara donde confinar el suplicio y supuso que solo eran sus emociones recordándole.  
  
Supo que había llegado el amanecer del tercer día, porque de repente el silencio lo cubrió todo, y algo en su interior comenzó a temblar.

  
  
  
  
                                                                                            ***

                                                 No podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y dentro de sí mismo solo habitaba la oscuridad, y no era una sorpresa, pero se notaba suspendido en unas tinieblas casi aterciopeladas, y el dolor parecía haberse desvanecido, sin embargo aguardaba en tensión, aquella parte se perdía en su destino, no sabía qué esperar pero si sabía que había ocultado tanto tiempo los detalles de su infancia que le aterraba regresar a aquel lugar.  
  
  
  
Muy tenue una voz surgió en su mente, una voz que surgía del corazón mismo de la fuente y Jensen se estremeció sin saber porqué.  
  
  
Sabía que el árbol solo le tomaría desnudo, por completo,  
  
  
Intuía que no sería tan sencillo como confesar sus pecados pero nunca estuvo preparado para perder todas sus pieles, y sin embargo nada parecía saciarle.  
  
Empezó preguntándole quien creía que era para estar allí, fue solo el principio…  
  
Comenzaba a perder la orientación, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sometido a esa voz insistente, que le atacaba sin cesar, agotando todos sus recursos, traspasando todas las mentiras con las que se protegía.  
  
  
Había sido tan fácil tomar la decisión, quizá siempre esperó tener aquella oportunidad, descansar al fin, y que todo acabara de una vez, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se le exigiría, y se sentía tan extenuado, no dejaba de preguntar y preguntar, y sus respuestas no le servían, Jensen tenía muchas respuestas posibles, pero la voz del árbol solo admitía la verdad, solo la verdad, y seguía sin saber qué verdad podía darle cuando no la conocía.  
  
**_“¿Por qué iba a querer yo una vida que nadie quiere?”_**  
  
  
Susurraba la voz del árbol burlándose de él.  
  
  
Sintió pánico ¿y si era rechazado? ¿Y si no era ni digno de ser un sacrificio, otra vez?, y si lo expulsaban de allí, como de todos los lugares en los que había deseado quedarse, ¿y si no servía de nada?  
  
_“él dijo que me amaba, algo vio en mi para hacerlo”_ intentó, no podía dejar que el árbol le rechazase.  
  
  
**_“algo…pero solo porque él ve algo bueno en todo lo que le rodea, pero no hay nada real en ello, nada real en ti que alguien pueda amar”_** ** _  
  
  
_“solo has traído desgracias a los que amabas, aquello que tocas muere o se contamina Jensen, él también lo hará”__**  
  
  
Jensen intentó que no le afectara, se sentía tan agotado, llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar, y aunque el dolor había pasado, necesitaba descansar, solo descansar, que aquella voz insidiosa continuara recordándole porque no servía no iba a afectarle, solo lo soportaría, hasta que sintiera el final del día, hasta que cumpliera el tiempo.  
  
  
**_“eras amado en el seno de tu madre hasta que ella vio lo que eras, ¿por qué iba yo a querer lo que ella no quiso?”_**  
  
  
Esa voz, esa maldita voz traía ecos de algo terrible perdido en el pasado.  
  
_“no me rechazó por ser yo, solo por no ser lo que esperaba”_  
  
  
**_“entonces la culpa recae en ella y no en ti, ¿estás exculpándote Jensen?”_**  
  
  
La oleada de pánico apareció de nuevo pero esta vez mucho más visceral, reconocía la voz, el modo en que pronunciaba siempre su nombre, casi escupiéndolo, era **_suya,_** el hombre que había llamado padre, Alastair, pero estaba muerto, ¿lo estaba? Quizá lo había enviado a otra dimensión, quizá era aquí donde se había ocultado...  
  
Sentía todo latiendo dolorido y agotado, su mente confusa y perdida, pero sobre todo el miedo de que él estuviera realmente allí, que de algún modo estuviera haciéndole eso, que estuviera allí para arrebatarle de nuevo todo lo que amaba, pero _Jared, no, **él no, NO**_ , no había podido proteger a ninguna de las criaturas que quiso cuidar, hasta que solo le quedó la presencia silenciosa en lo más recóndito de la negrura.  
  
  
Pero no dejaría que le quitase a Jared, _nunca,_ casi volvía a sentirse como un niño, pero ahora era distinto, no estaba solo, ya no lo estaba, y se aferró a ello con toda su fuerza.  
  
  
_“no, es culpa mía, yo no estuve a la altura, no fui lo suficiente y ellas no me quisieron así, me expulsaron de mi hogar, no había nada valioso en mi, nada que les hiciera dudar”_  
  
  
La voz se coló insidiosa.  
  
**_“sabía que no valías nada, nunca lo hiciste, ¿por qué ibas a interesarme?, tu amigo sin embargo…”._**  
  
  
“ _¡NO!_ ” Jensen quería gritar pero tenía que convencerle de que tenía un mérito que no creía tener porque, aunque por sí mismo no habría luchado, lucharía por Jared.  
  
  
_“aun no me conocían, fueron egoístas, fueron dos mujeres egoístas que solo pensaban en sí mismas”._  
  
**_“pero tu las quieres, ¿por qué ibas a quererlas si valen tan poco?” ._**  
  
  
Jensen lo odió más de lo que nunca lo había odiado, ¿es que nada sería suficiente? Necesitaba dormir, realmente, de veras lo necesitaba, se sentía tan cansado y esa voz continuaba taladrándole, recordándole porqué no servía, porqué nunca había servido.  
  
**_“solo la verdad Jensen, solo la verdad…no las mentiras que te atormentan ni las que necesitas creer” ._**  
  
  
_“ellas…ellas solo…no….no lo sé.....no sé porque me odiaron, no sé que hice mal”._  
  
Admitió sollozando, atemorizado porque solo había empezado a presionarle y empezaba a no poder controlarlo y detestaba que aún tuviera poder para herirle, pero en realidad no lo sabía, era cierto, no sabía porque había sido insuficiente y le habían alejado, no tenia respuesta, nunca la había tenido.  
  
**_“ah, pero algo hiciste con nosotros, destruiste una buena vida, teníamos una buena vida Jensen, antes de que llegaras, todo se pudrió contigo porque estas podrido por dentro, porque dentro de ti solo hay miseria y nadie podría desear tenerte a su lado”_**  
  
  
Había escuchado eso cientos de veces y siempre había guardado silencio, pero por Jared buscó una réplica a sus palabras, palabras que le habían torturado toda su infancia.  
  
**_“tu verdadera familia no soporto tenerte a su lado, ¿por qué íbamos a quererte nosotros?, ¿por qué iba a quererte el árbol?, solo acepta lo mejor, Jared, no tu, nunca tú”._**  
  
  
Incluso en la oscuridad en la que se hallaba, había grados de negrura, y Jensen intentó recogerse sobre sí mismo, regresando a su niñez, porque aquellas palabras eran el eco que le torturaba desde entonces, intentó refugiarse así, como había hecho entonces, aunque no le había protegido de los golpes ni de ninguna otra cosa, muy dentro de sí mismo intentó no dejarse vencer, aferrándose a Jared, a lo que veía en él cuando este le miraba.  
  
  
_“pero soy bueno para él, lo suficientemente bueno para que me quiera”._  
  
  
gimió muy bajito, intentando convencerse de ello.  
  
**_“pero sabes que no es cierto, tú le romperás, una y otra vez le romperás, dices que eres lo suficientemente bueno para que te ame, ¿en qué te convierte saber que eres la clase de persona capaz de herir a alguien como él?”_**  
  
  
No tenia respuesta para eso, estaba escuchando lo que temía, y tenía razón, siempre la había tenido, no era bueno para Jared, no era bueno para nadie, por eso los perdía, por eso le habían alejado.  
  
  
**_“Siempre supe lo que eras, un monstruo, hasta los dioses lo ven, un monstruo que no debería haber nacido…. solo has sabido destruir todo lo bueno que has tenido….incluso Jared, si no te hubiera conocido no estaría ahora sollozando ante el árbol, ¿qué hay de bueno en ti que él pueda amar? Solo ve espejismos, Jensen, eres lo que eres, una abominación que nunca debió haber nacido, tu familia deseó que fuera así, yo deseé que fuera así, ¿Por qué sigues viviendo Jensen, si nadie quiere que lo hagas?"._**  
  
  
**_"¿Porqué sigues vivo?, nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo deseaba…"_**  
  
  
No podía aislarse de esa voz, dominaba su mundo ahora, y quería rendirse, aceptar sus palabras y hacer que se callara, que dejara de explicarle todo lo que ya sabía, necesitaba tanto descansar, alejarse de aquella voz que le había torturado durante años, recordándole lo poco que valía, el monstruo que era, siempre había temido mas esa voz que todos los golpes, quemaduras o cortes, nada dolía tanto como la voz explicándole porqué merecía aquello.  
  
  
¡Cómo podía hallar ahora el modo de responder si nunca antes había podido!, porque se había aferrado siempre a una pequeña esperanza, que él estuviera equivocado, hasta que al final ya no pudo, porque siempre había tenido razón, solo una abominación podría haber hecho lo que él le hizo. Borrándole del mismo tejido de la realidad.  
  
  
_Jared…_  
  
Tenía que encontrar un argumento válido, algo que valiera la pena en él y lo único que hallaba era siempre él, Jared le amaba, aunque siguiera siendo tan increíble como la primera vez que lo había comprendido, le amaba, y eso le hacía valioso, porque no había nadie más deslumbrante que Jared, si él le amaba entonces tenía que haber algo bueno en él….  
  
  
Así que esa fue su respuesta, pero solo aceptaría la verdad, **solo la verdad** y Jensen gimió agotado al oírle.  
  
  
**_“¿Te ama? ¿A ti, Jensen? ¿Al real? ¿O solo a esa mezcla de sus expectativas y tus intentos de ocultarle tu miseria? ¿Te seguirá amando aun cuando vea lo que realmente eres, cuando comprenda qué eres?”._**  
  
Estaba venciéndole, no podía ocultarle nada, ningún temor, su alma estaba allí expuesta y su voz parecía poder leer en ella, todos sus miedos, todo…y ya no podía seguir soportándolo….  
  
  
Jared no lo conocía, si le conociera no podría amarle, era propio de Jared ver solo lo bueno en los demás, incluso en alguien en el que no había nada bueno.  
  
**_“Entonces no sirves, como entonces, Jensen, no eres suficiente, no sirves, ¿por qué ibas a servir?”._**  
  
Sintió el rechazo que se avecinaba y todo su ser se resistió, casi sentía físicamente el agotamiento, suponía que el tiempo objetivo en aquel lugar solo habían sido días pero tenía una percepción distinta, sentía que llevaba siglos allí atrapado, y solo quería dejarse ir, rendirse, que el árbol tomase su vida, una vida tan inútil al final como en su inicio, pero si lo hacía Jared podía perder lo que amaba, y no podía hacer eso, _no podía fallarle, **no podía.**_  
  
Intentó hallar algo dentro de su espíritu, algo a lo que aferrarse, aunque le costaba horrores pensar, todo su ser quería abandonarse al olvido así que se focalizó en su recuerdo, el modo en que él le miraba…  
  
  
¿Quién era Jared? ¿Era un estúpido incapaz de ver más allá de sus fantasías de niño? Realmente…. ¿Era posible que le engañara, que no le viera de veras?…… ¿pero cómo iba a mirarle como le miraba si le conociera? Se estremeció muy adentro, no quería seguir pensando en eso, no quería, pero Jared le necesitaba….  
  
Así que se esforzó, igual que aquella noche, cuando vio su sangre derramándose y sintió los cortes en su vientre y supo que iba a morir y toda su alma se rebeló negándose a hacerlo.  
  
Se esforzó porque él le necesitaba, y nunca había tenido nada mejor en toda su vida.  
  
_“¿Y si Jared había visto algo bueno en él?” ._  
  
Su mirada cubría su mundo, ¿por qué le miraba siempre así? como si de verdad hubiera algo bueno en el, como si fuera amado, como si fuera su milagro….  
  
_“él…"-_ vaciló, intentando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que Jared hubiera dicho- " _el dijo que no era culpa mía, el…dijo que me amaba_ ” el rostro de Jared cubierto de lagrimas antes de ofrecerse al árbol.  
  
  
Su mirada.  
  
  
Había dolor en esa mirada.  
  
  
**_“le dolía porque es noble y justo, porque no soportaba que otro muriera por él, le dolía porque cree estar enamorado_** ”.  
  
  
Pero había algo más, algo en ese dolor.  
  
_“¿Porque lloraba así?"_  
  
Casi desgarrándose en su llanto.  
  
  
Como si estuviera perdiendo su propia alma.  
  
_"¿Tanto le dolía? ¿Por qué?”._  
  
  
Había mirado sin ver tanto tiempo.  
  
**_“¿Porque Jensen, porque iba a llorar por ti?”._**  
  
_“¿Todo ese dolor, por mi?"._  
  
  
Amor y dolor en su mirada, eran reales, ¡¡¿de verdad le veía tal y como era!!?, ¿era posible que le viera, y aun así le amara?  
  
  
El modo en que lloraba, sin reproches, comprendiendo.  
  
  
  
_Comprendiéndole._  
  
Todo ese dolor.  
  
  
  
“ _Por mi”._  
  
  
Alguien lloraba cerca de él, como un cantineo lejano, lloraba desgarrándose con cada sollozo.  
  
_“¿por mi?”._  
  
  
**_“Por ti Jensen”._**  
  
Algo cambió entonces, como si un velo pesado y denso se hubiera despejado,  Jensen escuchó realmente la voz del árbol y no era la voz que temía, sino una que aun amaba.  
  
_“¿madre?”._  
  
  
No podía ser, pero era su voz, la voz de su madre adoptiva.  
  
**_“Jensen mírale, se ha mantenido a tu lado durante tres días, llorando a tus pies, no se ha movido desde que aceptaste el sacrificio, ahora mismo está luchando por ti, mírale, y deja de mentirte”._**  
  
  
Jensen le vio a sus pies asombrado, le vio y lo entendió.  
  
  
_“me ama, lo que realmente soy, no una mentira, me ama… a mi”._  
  
No podía entenderlo, ¿Por qué? , no había nada en el digno de ser amado.  
  
**_“el no lo cree así, Jensen” ._**  
  
  
**_“Mira, mira a través de sus ojos Jensen, mírate”._**  
  
  
Porque el árbol había tomado podía dar, todo lo que Jared sentía por él le cubrió, y se vio a sí mismo, protegiendo a Jared, protegiéndole en la sombra durante dos años, se vio buscando el modo de hacerle feliz, se vio amándole, se vio intentando no herirle...  
  
Se vio siendo amado por él...Digno de ello.  
  
Y entonces lloró al fin después de tanto tiempo, solo lloró y casi sintió los brazos de su primera madre arrullándole.  
  
  
**_“Solo eras un niño, Jensen, un niño aterrado que deseaba ser querido, como todos los niños, y un hombre equivocado te odió por motivos aun mas equivocados, pero no fue tu culpa Jensen, no había nada malo en ti”._**  
  
  
  
_“lo intenté, intenté que me perdonase, intenté hacerlo bien, de veras que lo intenté, pero no sabía lo que hacía mal, no sabía cómo arreglarlo”._  
  
  
Después de tanto tiempo en silencio ahora no podía dejar de sollozar, pero ella seguía acariciándole y Jensen dejó de luchar, dejándose mecer en su seno.  
  
  
**_“no hacías nada mal mi niño, solo fue injusto, pero no fue tu culpa”._**  
  
  
_“pero ellos murieron”._  
  
Protestó, no podía ser tan fácil, no iba a ser perdonado tan fácilmente.  
  
  
**_“si, murieron, uno como consecuencia de sus propios actos, el otro porque a veces sucede así, y alguien tiene que ser sacrificado, igual que tú, Jensen, fuiste sacrificado en el altar de un hombre egoísta y asustado pero no fue tu culpa”_**  
  
Sintió una oleada de inusitada dulzura.  
  
_“¿mama? ¿Yo te maté?”._  
  
  
Le preguntó con un hilo de voz, porque siempre había temido que eso fuera así, que él tuviera razón, que ella hubiera muerto por su culpa.  
  
**_“no Jensen, no tuviste ninguna responsabilidad en ello”._**  
  
  
_“¿de veras eres tú, madre?”._  
  
**_“Lo soy, Jen, pero también soy más, soy tu madre, igual que lo soy de todo lo que está vivo, pero soy ella también porque está en mi igual que yo estoy en ti”._**  
  
  
**_“ y tienes que perdonarte Jensen, porque solo así el árbol aceptará tu sacrificio, solo si te perdonas a ti mismo por todo aquello que nunca fue tu culpa”._**  
  
Jensen sollozó aterrado, porque si ella tenía razón…..  
  
…entonces él, el único padre que conocía, era el monstruo...  
  
**_“solo un hombre Jensen, solo un hombre, un hombre al que querías, al que aún quieres, por eso duele tanto"._**  
  
  
Y entonces lo aceptó, porque ella tenía razón, aún le quería, todo este tiempo seguía queriendo que él volviera a quererle, como cuando era muy pequeño, y lloró por el niño que había sido y por el hombre al que mató por ser incapaz de quererle, lloró por los años en los que había intentado ser amado por él y por todo el tiempo en que se había odiado a sí mismo para no odiarle a él.

Lloró hasta que ella volvió a hablar.  
  
**_“ ya está Jensen, te lo has merecido, se acabó, el árbol te acepta, desnudo de verdad”._**  
  
  
Jensen sintió una alegría profunda por ello, le había salvado, había conseguido sobrevivir al árbol, lo había logrado y al fin podía dormir.  
  
**_“si, hijo mío, lo has logrado, ahora ya puedes descansar, lo mereces, pero te has merecido mas, puedes pedirme algo para ti, lo que anheles te lo daré, como un regalo por lo que has aguantado, pídeme lo que quieras Jensen, sea cual sea tu deseo te lo concederé, lo que quieras”._**  
  
No vaciló al pedírselo.  
  
_“devuélveles la vida”._  
  
  
El silencio pareció ser su respuesta.  
  
  
Creyó que quizá ella estaba furiosa, quizá pedía demasiado.  
  
_“por favor, a mi padre y al médico al que maté, por favor, devuélveles la vida_ ”.  
  
**_“Jensen” ._**  
  
  
Había una inmensa tristeza en su voz y Jensen intuyó que había pedido algo inusual pero tenía que intentarlo.  
  
_“por favor”._  
  
  
_“no es justo, nunca será justo tomar así una vida, borrándola de la existencia, por favor, arréglalo, puedes arreglarlo, por favor”._  
  
**_“ya lo he hecho Jensen, he devuelto una vida miserable, y lo cierto es que no hay benevolencia en ello, y también la de un hombre que apenas conoces, eso es lo que has deseado, pero podías haberme pedido tu vida, aun puedes Jensen, tu vida, una vida que vivir junto a Jared”._**  
  
  
_"Pero ellos seguirían muertos_ ".  
  
  
Solo un deseo, solo uno, o una vida junto a Jared o reparar lo que había hecho.  
  
_"No, está bien así, Jared sobrevivirá sin mí, y hará cosas buenas, lo sé, quizá nos encontremos al otro lado, algún día, si es que hay algo tras el umbral de la muerte"._  
  
  
**_"Lo hay"._**  
  
  
_"Entonces está bien, sus vidas, eso es lo que deseo, restaurar lo que arrebaté"._  
  
  
Sintió el roce de unos labios en su frente, ahora con claridad y casi pudo oler los aromas que asociaba con su madre antes de su enfermedad,  jazmines y azahar.  
  
  
**_"Estoy orgullosa de ti hijo mío, has escogido bien, has superado la prueba, yo soy  también el árbol Jensen, soy la madre de todo, el origen de todo, y lo que has hecho hoy aquí te convierte en mi hijo por siempre Jensen. Gracias. Y ahora ve, hijo mío, te aguardan_** ".  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                         ***

 

 

 

 

                                                               Jensen no entendía porqué de repente sentía el peso de su cuerpo.  
  
  
¿Cómo podía sentir su cuerpo?  
  
Pero lo sentía, agotado y martirizado, con la huella de la ordalía por los elementos marcada en él, sintió como caía hacia abajo sin fuerzas y unos brazos le sujetaban con firmeza, impidiéndole chocar contra el suelo.  
  
  
No lograba abrir los ojos, como si hubieran estado demasiado tiempo cerrados, pero escuchó una voz, una voz que conocía a su lado, una voz que amaba y le llamaba a través del tiempo.  
  
-Jensen, oh dios mío, regresa conmigo, Jensen, por favor, Jen.  
  
_“Jared”._  
  
-Jay...- Su voz sonó cascada y rota a sus propios oídos, casi como si hubiera permanecido sin usar durante siglos, intentó abrir los ojos al notar algo húmedo cayendo sobre su piel.  
  
¿Llovía?.  
  
Poco a poco logró abrir un poco sus ojos y miró el rostro de Jared surcado por los senderos que trazaban sus lágrimas, hinchado por todas las que habían derramado anteriormente y comprendió lo que habían sido aquellas gotas.  
  
_“Jay”._  
  
Intentó tocarle pero se sentía sin fuerzas apenas, tan cansado que quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.  
  
  
¿Qué hacía allí? ¿En sus brazos?,¿ por qué no estaba muerto?.  
  
  
Luego pensó que quizá era una última gracia de ella, poder despedirse de Jared.  
  
  
Intentó hablar de nuevo, intentó explicarle que le había salvado, pero su voz seguía apagada, y solo había algo realmente importante que decirle y ya lo estaba haciendo con su mirada.  
  
  
Jared dejó de llorar, como si las palabras que susurraba su alma al mirarle fueran un sortilegio que le alcanzaba.  
  
  
“ _no vas a morir_ ” dijo, su voz parecía tan segura que Jensen casi sonrió, pero Jared no parecía divertido, se sentía como si se hubiera convertido en jirones y una ráfaga de viento pudiera dispersarlo al viento fácilmente.  
  
Tan exhausto que apenas lograba respirar, necesitaba dormir, cerrar los ojos y poner fin a ese largo día, solo dormir, y los brazos de Jared le aferraban de un modo suave y confortable, así que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por su cansancio, mientras le daba las gracias en su interior al poder del árbol, por haberle dejado verle de nuevo.  
  
  
  
   
                                                                                          ***

 

                                                                                                  -el ha sobrevivido…ella le ha dado una oportunidad.  
  
  
Jared miró al ser de cabeza animal, su poder y su aura.  
  
-por favor.- suplicó.  
  
  
El dios asintió, y Jared cruzó su mirada con el Dragón plateado, ante éste diversas figuras salían de la arboleda, distinguió figuras que resonaban como ecos de viejos sueños, una dama desnuda vestida de espuma, un dios cubierto de sangre sobre su negra piel, otro con cuerpo de serpiente, _tantos_ , era absurdo pensar en enfrentarse a todos, pero habían esperado, esperado hasta que el árbol le soltó y las ramas dejaron caer su cuerpo, aun vivo, al suelo.  
  
  
Jared les miró decidido, aun si el Guardián y el Dragón le abandonaban, no permitiría que ninguno de ellos alcanzase su objetivo.

 

 

                               Jensen sintió su miedo y abrió los ojos para mirarle, porque aquel miedo estaba cargado de algo más, un fuerte sentimiento de protección, le miró y leyó su determinación grabada a fuego en su mirada y quiso decirle que no serviría de nada, que no iba a salvarle, que no se esforzara, pero se sentía tan cansado, solo quería asegurarse de que él cruzaba, y sin el barquero cómo podría…..  
  
  
Se sentía confuso y cansado hasta que los ojos de Jared bucearon en los suyos y a pesar de su cansancio reconoció el cambio.  
  
  
Notó el rugido en su voz y el latir patente del poder que ya no estaba inaccesible.  
  
  
“ _ha cruzado_ ” suspiró aliviado, sorprendido de qué hubiera regresado después,  pero esbozó un inicio de sonrisa que se desvaneció por puro agotamiento antes de ser completada.  
  
  
Quería agradecerle al Guardián que hubiera cumplido su promesa pero notaba la tensión en los brazos que le sujetaban y supuso que era su angustia por no poder retenerle, solo que seguía sintiendo como su poder se concentraba y despertaba, había algo allí que era importante, no entendía qué sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado y solo quería dejarse ir.

 

                     Jared no podía ver las figuras aproximándose, cada vez mas seres abandonaban la protección de los arboles, dando un paso hacia ellos, el Guardián había tomado su lugar a su izquierda y al fin el dragón se había situado a su derecha, le miró confundido, ya que perdería su refugio allí si tomaba partido pero su mirada fue tajante y casi sonrió a pesar de la situación.  
  
Lo veía ahora en sus inhumanas y ajenas miradas, no iban a dejarles salir, notaba cómo concentraban su fuerza y sabía que ningún escudo podía detener la embestida simultánea de tantos viejos poderes, notó el cuerpo de Jensen aflojándose entre sus brazos y al fin entendió qué tenía que hacer.  
  
  
Pensó en los cuervos, había hablado con ellos antes solo en su mente, y ahora necesitaba cubrir sus huellas, les llamó y les preguntó del mismo modo silencioso si le ayudarían, si era posible, le aseguraron que sí.  
  
  
Así que pudo hablar en silencio con sus dos extraños aliados, y vio la sonrisa jocosa del dragón al escucharle y la cabeza de Chacal surgiendo en el cuerpo del Guardián, preparándose para luchar junto a él.  
  
  
En cuanto notó el inicio de la oleada contra ellos se aferró a la voz de los cuervos y les escudriño, ellos eran el enlace con la Fuente, sus emisarios, sus servidores, y le estaban ayudando, parecía un buen presagio.  
  
  
Sus dos aliados formaron una barrera, solo soportaría unos minutos el ataque exterior pero iban a ser suficientes, notaba el cuerpo desfallecido en sus brazos y el sentimiento que le invadía era tan poderoso que no vaciló, “ _nadie le hará daño_ ” rugió su alma.  
  
  
Atrapó el hilo que unía a los cuervos de modo invisible con su creador, le sorprendió lo sencillo que fue hacerlo, verlo con claridad, y en cuanto contempló realmente el vórtice ante él jadeó, aturdido por su fuerza dominando el tejido mismo de toda la realidad, por algún motivo pensó en el bosón de Higgs, ¿Eso era la Realidad?  
  
  
Se sorprendió al constatar cuan limitado había estado, creyendo que la materia era algo inamovible, algo sólido e indisoluble, ahora veía su naturaleza real, cada pedazo de _nada y todo_ reunido, “ **sagrado** ”, todo lo vivo lo era, todo lo que existía, Jared se sintió conmovido y supo que no había limites posibles en el reino del espíritu, y que el tiempo y el espacio eran tan poco reales como ineficaces para contener la verdad de lo que eran.  
  
  
Todo lo grande contenido en lo pequeño, y viceversa, el mundo devorándose a si mismo en una rueda incansable de energía, atrapada en aquel vórtice, consciente, porque había una consciencia allí, y él formaba parte de ella, como todo lo demás, como si fuera una molécula más conformando la mente de un ser mayor. Todo y parte, miró realmente el vórtice y comprendió que se hallaba en su interior al tiempo que le contenía, una espiral sin final, devorándose a sí misma en un proceso sin final.  
  
  
Extendió su mano y la atrapó, sin más, girando hacia fuera, mirando la realidad de aquel lugar y les vio tal y como eran, solo viejos poderes, creados en momentos de debilidad humana por su propia necesidad, tan próximos a lo humano sin embargo…  
  
  
No había diferencia, Jensen tenía razón, ¿qué era un dios sino una parte de la mente humana invocada para consolarle? Y después, cuando ya no era necesario, apartado, solitario, temeroso de perder el poco poder que había acumulado, de pronto ya no les sintió como una amenaza sino como algo triste y perdido y les compadeció.  
  
El dragón a su derecha brillaba con una luz deslumbrante, y al fin comprendió porqué le había recordado tanto a Jensen en el pasado, había algo primigenio en él, algo “ _puro e íntegro_ ” que solo había visto antes en la mirada del hombre que amaba.  
  
  
El Guardián a su izquierda le sorprendió de nuevo, había algo en él diferente a sus hermanos, su compasión por las almas a las que ayudaba a cruzar le había ido cambiando, convirtiéndole en algo real, hasta que al fin, en las tinieblas, una de aquellas almas le había apreciado sinceramente y, al hacerlo, le había transformado en algo nuevo, en algo humano, le sonrió y el Dios le miró confuso.  
  
Habían dejado de pulsar, en cuanto vio la barrera que habían lanzado y contempló cómo solo era voluntad, supo que no había nada que pudieran hacerle porque su voluntad era mayor, mucho mayor, ninguno de ellos tenía nadie a quien proteger, solo intentaban preservarse a sí mismos, y Jared recordó lo que le habían contado sobre el súcubo.  
  
  
En algún momento se habían aferrado a sus vidas y habían olvidado todo lo demás, el hecho de que no eran señores sino sirvientes, o quizá es que ya no había quien les amase, solo eran refugiados, exiliados de un mundo que ya no les necesitaba.  
  
  
Y él era más fuerte porque su voluntad era protegerle, ninguno pasaría, ninguno le tocaría, y lo comprendieron, confundidos por el cambio que notaban en el, miraban preocupados la figura inerte que Jared estrechaba en su regazo, y le miraban ahora a él, desorientados.  
  
  
La risa del dragón resonó divertida y Jared miró el cuerpo dormido en sus brazos, posó con suavidad su mente sobre la de Jensen, notando lo leve que era ya su aliento, y como su vida comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo, no se permitió sentir pánico y dejó que el flujo de vida emergiera de él hacia Jensen.  
  
Cuando el canal se abrió jadeó sorprendido, no había esperado sentir aquella sensación de calidez y ternura llenándole a medida que notaba como su fuerza inundaba el cuerpo de Jensen y la vida retornaba a su carne.  
  
No duró demasiado pero, cada instante en que lo hizo, Jared se sintió casi bendecido por poder hacerlo, no había experimentado nada tan íntimo jamás, estaba compartiendo su esencia, ofreciéndosela, y al hacerlo sentía como le nutría, y casi podía ver un lazo entre ambos reforzándose.  
  
  
Pero la unión se detuvo, dejó de tomar de él y el contacto se rompió, casi fue doloroso notar como el vinculo se disolvía entre ambos, aunque supiera lo que eso significaba.  
  
  
Percibió su cuerpo revitalizándose, menos laxo contra el suyo, notó el miedo a su alrededor casi como un siseo, los dioses temblaban, porque él estaba vivo.  
  
  
Jared miró mas allá de donde estaba, aun sosteniéndole en el suelo, todos se habían quedado inmóviles y algo palpitaba, haciendo que todo vibrase, miró hacia atrás, la forma del árbol a sus espaldas estaba desdibujándose, como si ya no fuera del todo real, tan densa había sido antes su materialidad y sin embargo ahora desaparecía, la forma de éste, su copa y su tronco, se evaporaban casi como empujados por una ráfaga repentina, y en segundos se desvaneció.  
  
  
Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún restos, pero no había nada más que el arco formado por los dos arbolillos, allende lo cual ni un solo rastro, como si nada se hubiera alzado allí nunca.  
  
  
Entonces notó algo mas, notó el cuerpo pegado al suyo tomando su fuerza y levantándose y se volvió a mirarle casi con reverencia, incapaz de creer que, en verdad, él estuviera de nuevo allí, vivo, a su lado.  
  
  
Su rostro intacto, ningún vestigio de lo que había padecido. Jared recordó como su piel se había resquebrajado bajo sus dedos y contuvo el temblor que le sacudió, Jensen le miraba, y aquellos ojos verdes que había temido no volver a ver llenos de vida, se cruzaron con los suyos y todo se detuvo a su alrededor, ignoraba si lo sucedía realmente y no le importaba, _“vivo, estaba vivo, y a su lado” ._  
  
No pudo contener algunas lágrimas de gozo y aquella mirada suya, casi burlona aunque también algo quebrada ahora, aún desafiante sin embargo, le alcanzó como una promesa y sonrió embelesado.  
  
De nuevo al pronunciar su nombre proclamaba sus sentimientos:  
  
-Jensen.  
  
Una oleada de añoranza y anhelo le dominó, tan intensa que necesitaba tocarle, asegurarse de que era real, que realmente estaba allí, y no le sorprendió que él lo comprendiera, siempre lo hacía.  
  
  
Su mano en su mejilla le rozó con tanta ternura que Jared la besó y le abrazó permitiendo que todo el miedo que había sentido le abandonase, porque aquel cuerpo junto al suyo era sólido, real, y estaba lleno de vida.  
  
  
Sintió los labios de Jensen en su pelo, y su susurro silencioso, “ _pronto”,_ y aunque sabia que solo era temporal, le dolió notar cómo se alejaba de él para levantarse.  
  
  
Le contempló alzándose en el silencio que dominaba ahora el lugar, el Guardián le miraba con una sonrisa inequívoca en su rostro animal, el Dragón comenzó a entonar un arrullo extrañamente familiar, un viejo canto de regocijo y le miró divertido, no podía evitar sentir un fuerte aprecio hacia ambas figuras, se habían quedado a su lado, uno enfrentándose a su propia familia, el otro dispuesto a perder su refugio.  
  
No conocía el modo de agradecérselo lo suficiente. Nunca podría.  
  
Dios y Dragón sonrieron al unísono como si pudieran percibir sus pensamientos, y Jared miró hacia los que guardaban en silencio, asustados, preguntándose si en verdad la fuente cruzaba a través de un nuevo canal.  
  
Con solo una palabra Jensen puso fin a las dudas.  
  
-¡Marchaos!- solo una palabra, dicha con calma y suavidad, y tanta fuerza en su voz, Jared le vio de nuevo como le había visto la primera vez, como un dique conteniendo un poder inabarcable, pero sin usarlo realmente, porque por eso lo contenía, porque era capaz de no recurrir a él, solo una palabra con todo su poder vibrando en ella, el vórtice liberándose y extendiéndose a partir de aquel nuevo eje.  
  
  
El eco en su voz latía reverberando, resonando un lejano latido, pero todos los presentes pudieron sentirlo, y los cuervos volaron a sus hombros, ningún dios replicó, desvaneciéndose entre la espesura, atemorizados pero demasiado acobardados porque la fuente tomaba igual que daba.  
  
Jared les vio alejarse, corriendo a ocultarse en sus madrigueras, acatando el nuevo orden, asumiendo que ya nunca dejarían aquel lugar.  
  
  
Y volvió a compadecerlos, y no le sorprendió ver la misma compasión en su mirada.  
  
  
El Guardián se aproximó a ellos y Jared esperó, sabiendo que necesitaba despedirse:  
  
-Bienvenido al mundo, Dos Veces Nacido, ahora la Fuente fluye en ti- vaciló y su rostro de chacal dio paso al Venado para añadir- Me alegro de poder llamarte hermano- se inclinó levemente ante él y Jensen le dejó aturdido al abrazarle.  
  
Jared contuvo la risa al notar la rigidez del dios, aunque el dragón se reía sin mesura y al fin el Guardián se permitió responder.  
  
  
-Gracias, por todo- le susurró el hechicero, y Jared se enterneció al escucharle y notar como el abrazo del Dios se estrechaba.  
  
  
Le vio alejarse con regocijo en su pecho, porque ahora le veía como una figura amiga, y después se volvió hacia Jensen.  
  
  
Tenían que regresar, regresar a casa, juntos…  
  
  
Notó la risa en su garganta y la dejó salir deleitándose en ella, “ _estaba vivo, a su lado_ ” seguía repitiéndoselo, aun sin creérselo del todo.  
  
  
Pero se había acercado a él y le miraba con tantas promesas contenidas que Jared gimió en su mente.  
  
  
El brujo extendió la mano hacia él y entonces recordó que ya no era el único, ahora era algo similar a él, lo cual le hizo pensar en la cara que pondrían las mujeres de _Janua Caeli_ al saberlo pero aquello parecía tan lejano y su rostro tan próximo.  
  
  
Tomó su mano y se dejó guiar hasta sus labios, al fin y al cabo no había cambiado tanto si lo primero que hacia al volver era besarle, se rió en su boca mientras intentaba recordar que el dragón les miraba, pero después de un segundo lo olvidó, olvidó todo lo que no fuera su cuerpo lleno de vida junto al suyo.  
  
  
“ _estaba vivo, y a su lado” ._  
  
Y todo lo demás no podía ser tan importante como aquello.

 

 

 


	12. El ritual, capitulo 12

  
  
**capitulo 12**

  
Su sabor en los labios, respirar su aliento suavemente, su lengua deslizándose en su interior, el roce delicado de su piel buscando la suya a través de la tela…  
  
 _“está vivo”_ _  
  
_se repetía como una oración, pero la imagen de su rostro descomponiéndose bajo sus manos le estremecía, le había visto morir ante sus ojos, y cada segundo en el que había presenciado su agonía continuaba paralizándole.  
  
  
No percibió como sus manos le aferraban con demasiado fuerza, como su boca intentaba atraparle casi desesperada…pero Jensen sí.  
  
  
-Shh…shh…-susurraba bajito en el interior de su boca, intentando calmarle pero parecía producir el efecto contrario ya que su voz le producía escalofríos…  
  
 _“vivo….vivo”_   
  
  
Se repetía como un mantra mientras todo su cuerpo retenía el de Jensen con una avidez preñada de miedo.  
  
Jensen lo alejó unos centímetros de sí para recogerle el rostro entre sus manos y le miró preocupado, pero antes de poder decirle lo que pretendía, el murmullo vacilante de Jared los alcanzó a ambos.  
  
-Tuve pedazos de ti entre mis dedos….yo…-su voz se ahogó en sollozos, y Jensen lo abrazó intentando contener el estallido que parecía a punto de tragarle, pero, en cuestión de segundos, Jared se deshizo en sus brazos sollozando angustiado mientras se aferraba a él como si aún intentara sacarle de su prisión en el Árbol.  
  
Jensen no dijo nada, comprendía que necesitaba liberar toda la tensión contenida esos días, así que le abrazó con fuerza haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado, intentando ignorar la sensación pesada estrangulando su estómago.  
  
Cuando al fin percibió como se calmaba suspiró aliviado, su cuerpo reposaba cálido sobre el suyo, tan extenuado como tranquilo al fin, tenía sus manos entre las suyas y las observó dolido, su catastrófico estado, despellejadas y cubiertas de heridas, era una acusación muda en su contra, Jared advirtió su mirada culpable e intentó ocultárselas.  
  
  
Pero no se lo permitió, las tomó entre las suyas, cubriéndolas para sanar la piel. Su laberinto le había dañado y, aunque Jared podía sanarse a sí mismo ahora, necesitaba hacerlo él.

 

Encontró su pierna herida y la restauró a su estado anterior esperando que otras heridas pudieran curarse de igual modo, y le contempló después, libre de cicatrices, esperando que fueran un buen presagio.  
  
  
Cuando al fin levantó la mirada hacia Jared lo hizo temeroso de la recriminación que esperaba hallar en sus ojos, pero no la encontró, éste le miraba con el rostro ya seco de lágrimas y una sonrisa vacilante bailando en sus labios, se notó sonreír con la misma vacilación.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

                                                 Jared le miraba preguntándose por ambos, por todos los secretos revelados, por los caminos cegados, ahora podía hallar el camino hacia la telaraña del destino y contemplar todos los senderos posibles pero no quería hacerlo, quería ser sorprendido, que el futuro le alcanzase al tiempo que lo vivía, y no pudo obviar que en ello había algo de temor, no quería enfrentarse al hecho de que siguiera siendo imposible alcanzarle , él vivía, y eso tenía que ser suficiente, se repitió que todo saldría bien, que ahora ya nada podía estropearse.  
  
  
Pero, mientras se lo repetía, seguía sintiendo cierta desazón. Su rostro, tan cerca, seguía pareciendo aún tan lejano..... Estaba allí, a solo unos centímetros, tan poco espacio entre ambos que podía tocarle si extendía su brazo,  pero se mantuvo alejado, porque después de todo, seguía siendo Jensen, y temía equivocarse y hacer que se replegara.

 

Habían dicho que el Árbol sanaría sus heridas pero ignoraba si había sido así o de qué modo eso cambiaría su conducta. Mientras lo descubría, esperaría.  
  
  
Ambos se miraron entonces, cautelosos, evaluándose, como si se estudiaran con temor.

 

Después de todo lo sucedido, no era posible ocultar sus mutuos sentimientos, pero aún existían barreras después de las mentiras y malentendidos y, en consecuencia, conocer los sentimientos del otro parecía alejarlos más que aproximarlos. Sentían la necesidad de avanzar muy despacio, cuidadosos, vigilándose mientras intentaban aproximarse, comprendiendo que el camino estaba abierto, pero aun confusos sobre su lugar en él.  
  
  
Jared recordaba lo devastador que resultaba perderle, eso debería bastar, Jensen le amaba, estaba seguro de ello ahora, pero seguía sin saber qué limites interpondría entre ambos, y le asustaba equivocarse, presionar demasiado, alejarle incluso levemente. Entonces sintió la mirada suave de Jensen sonreírle despacio.  
  
  
-Solo dame tiempo, Jay, tiempo- asintió y cerró los ojos, porque siempre le encontraba, se ocultara donde se ocultara, Jensen siempre parecía capaz de entender cómo se sentía, y no dejaba de sorprenderle.  
  
Su voz le hablaba de nuevo e intentó concentrarse en sus palabras alejando la mezcla confusa de emociones:  
  
-Regresa a la gruta, sigue siendo tu punto de salida, no te preocupes por mí, tengo otros modos para regresar- le aseguró, un sonido suave a su derecha, el roce de un cuerpo enorme al moverse le recordó que seguían estando acompañados, se giró hacia el dragón y no le sorprendió ver su expresión divertida.  
  
  
Dio un paso hacia él con toda la intención de darle un abrazo, algo que la criatura pareció comprender provocando que estallase en carcajadas, vibrantes y plenas de vida, que les envolvieron con una acogedora sensación de familiaridad.  
  
  
-No te apresures a despedirme hermanito, ahora que vuelvo a estar despierto podría pasarme a visitaros, al fin y al cabo no tengo otra familia- a pesar de su tono indiferente Jared notó el interrogante en su voz, casi un leve punto temeroso y, sin detenerse a reflexionar cuan absurdo debía verse así, se aproximó a él para abrazar una de sus enormes patas.  
  
  
Escuchó las risas de Jensen y el dragón  por ello, pero no le importó, se sentía realmente agradecido hacia aquella criatura de plata que era, de algún modo, su mítico antepasado, y sus palabras le hacían sentirse mucho más seguro, de algún modo adivinaba que iba a necesitarle cerca en los días venideros, estaba seguro que si ya había sido complicado lidiar con un Jensen brujo, lo que ahora era no iba a facilitar las cosas entre ellos, y poder contar con el dragón, alguien que podía entenderlo, sonaba increíblemente bien.  
  
  
-Por favor,- le suplicó- será genial tenerte cerca, somos familia- le aseguró honestamente, percibiendo el afecto en la mirada del dragón que asintió sin diversión ya en su rostro inhumano.  
  
-Si, creo que será bueno estar allí de nuevo, nos veremos en tu mundo tarde o temprano hermanito, buena suerte mientras- Jared le sonrió y buscó a Jensen con la mirada, pero éste ya no estaba junto a ellos.  
  
  
-Debes regresar ahora Jared, no hay un tiempo infinito de espera, recuerda que regresaste por mi llamada, la puerta no seguirá mucho más abierta, regresa a tu mundo, Jensen estará esperándote allí- le aseguró, y con una suave sonrisa, su voz casi le empujó en la dirección correcta.  
  
-Vamos joven hechicero, ve hacia el mundo que te aguarda, regresa a casa….-   
  
Jared le sonrió de nuevo antes de girarse e iniciar de nuevo el camino hacia la gruta y hacia la puerta hacia su hogar. No le sorprendió notar el aleteo suave de los cuervos acompañándole, pero al contrario que la otra vez, en esta ocasión el camino no se desvaneció, ya no le perseguían y no había nada que temer ahora que Jensen era el canal de la Fuente, pero incluso si lo hubiera, ahora sabía cómo mantener la imagen, como conservar intacto el camino aunque fuera presionado hacia fuera.  
  
Alcanzó su destino casi demasiado rápido, y en un impulso algo absurdo buscó a las aves para despedirse pero ya no las halló a su lado, sin embargo intuyó que volvería a saber de ellas, se burló un poco de sí mismo ante ello, después de todo lo que había sucedido se sentía fuertemente vinculado a todos los que se habían mantenido a su lado mientras Jensen…..suspiró alejando el recuerdo, esperando que éste acabara por difuminarse y dejara de ser tan lacerante….  
  
  
El murmullo del agua le hizo recordar donde estaba y se sumergió despacio, la transición fue tan suave como en las ocasiones anteriores, cerró los ojos y se deslizó de regreso.  
  


 

                                                                                           ***

 

 

                                                 Abrió de nuevo los ojos y halló los verdes de Jensen mirándole cohibidos, sonrió agotado, porque era real, Jensen vivía, y cada segundo había valido la pena por ello.  
  
  
Suspiró y sintió su cuerpo desfallecer contra un cuerpo firme que identificó de inmediato, a su alrededor Samantha y Lauren le miraban con una sonrisa de bienvenida, sintió una fuerte oleada de alegría al volver a verlas.  
  
Ambas, que ignoraban todo lo que había sucedido y le miraban con regocijo, le hicieron recordar que, más allá de aquellos días subjetivos, el mundo había continuado, ignorando cómo había estado a punto de perderlo todo.  
  
Se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Jensen mientras recordaba cómo le había abrazado permitiéndole liberar todo el miedo que había sentido, y una emoción fuerte y cálida le inundó, intuía que estaba mirándole casi con veneración pero ya no le importaba mostrarle sus sentimientos.  
  
  
La voz suave de Jensen le sorprendió murmurando de un modo tan asombrado como conmovido.  
  
  
-Noté los huesos de tu cráneo moviéndose bajo mis dedos, cambiando…como si hubieras vuelto a nacer entre mis manos-.  
  
  
Jared lo miró de nuevo, tan subyugado por su tono como por el modo en que podía verle ahora, percibió como las mujeres se alejaban dejándoles solos, pero era un dato distante porque Jensen resplandecía, como rodeado por un aura de poder tan palpable como intenso, se preguntó como lo habían interpretado ellas.  
  
Había sobrevivido al árbol, y por primera vez se preguntó qué significaba eso realmente, Jensen volvió a sorprenderle al decirle.  
  
  
-Mira Jay, mira a tu alrededor- había expectación en su voz, como si le aguardara una sorpresa, así que se enderezó con cuidado mirando mas allá de Jen, y entonces no pudo evitar el gemido de asombro y regocijo.   
  
  
Ninguna palabra podría haberle preparado para ello, el mundo vibraba a su alrededor, tan pleno de vida que Jared se escucho reír extasiado, cada hoja de árbol, cada brizna de hierba latían vigorosas, palpitando a su alrededor, llenas de calor y alegría…..porque eso era algo todavía más maravillante, _**"sentía”**_  la alegría del mundo vivo, cada cosa que le rodeaba latía mostrando la conciencia de su propio existir y entonces entendió de veras la forma en que Jensen protegía lo que le rodeaba.   
  
  
¡Qué ciegos estaban los hombres comunes ignorando el hecho de que TODO respiraba y sentía!, escuchó el canto lejano de la piedra como un eco, retumbando suave y cálido; sintió el burbujeo lleno de euforia de las flores en la tierra; el susurro de las copas de los arboles, el canto de la tierra viviente, acogiéndole, y ante todo el amor….  
  
Oh, porque ahora lo **_“veía”_** , veía los vínculos de amor en el mundo, siempre había creído que el pez grande se comía al pequeño y que el mundo era algo hostil entrelazándose en una cadena llena de horror y muerte, pero ahora lo veía de otro modo, no era esa la naturaleza de la realidad, sino el amor y el sacrificio, el pez pequeño entregando su vida por amor al mayor, y éste entregándola a otro ser, cada pequeña ráfaga de vida muriendo para que otros vivieran, en un eterno ciclo de amor y entrega, de un sacrificio preñado de esperanza, y entendió al fin la naturaleza del árbol, completándose el esquema en su mente.  
  
-¿Cómo puede robar vida?- pregunto asqueado, incapaz de entenderlo.  
  
  
La voz de Jensen contenía un desprecio evidente al responderle.  
  
  
-Puede ver los vínculos, pero los usa a su antojo, no le maravillan, solo le humillan, por eso las hijas del sueño le odian, porque su vida es un aberración mayor que ninguna otra.  
  
  
Jared le miraba con embeleso, recreándose en su rostro, siempre le había hallado hermoso, incluso antes de comprender que le deseaba, pero ahora su belleza le resultaba milagrosa y alargó la mano para acariciarlo con suavidad, Jensen le miró un poco asustado, como si se sintiera expuesto, y era muy probable que fuera así como se sentía.  
  
-Jensen…-  
  
Éste mantuvo su cautela pero le permitió acercarlo a su rostro y sus labios cedieron bajo la presión de los suyos sin resistirse lo más mínimo.  
  
  
El beso se prolongó entre los dos de un modo lento mientras se disfrutaban minuciosamente y, cuando al fin se separaron, lo hicieron a desgana.  
  
Pero ambos sabían que había ciertos detalles aún antes de poder dedicar tiempo a lo que había entre ambos.  
  
Jensen le ayudó a levantarse y suspiró al escucharle.  
  
  
-Te llevo al hospital, querrás verla.  
  
  
En realidad no necesitaba estar allí para saber si el árbol había cumplido una de sus peticiones liberando a Megan, así que buscó a su hermana, y la halló casi de inmediato, asustada y agotada y, aún en la oscuridad, sin atreverse a salir.

 

 A pesar de que notaba que el vínculo con aquel monstruo se había roto, la niña aún temía aventurarse fuera del lugar en su interior donde se había refugiado.  
  
El ser ya no podía sustraer su vida, el nexo que usaba para ello había sido cegado, supuso el dolor que le habría causado pero solo sintió satisfacción al pensar en ello.

 

Sin embargo su hermana continuaba escondida y atemorizada, Jared extendió su conciencia hacia ella intentando tranquilizarla , llamándola suavemente en la oscuridad.  
  
  
- ** _Megan, nena, soy yo, soy Jay…vamos, cariño, estoy aquí-  
_**  
  
Su voz vacilante, y tan suave que casi no lograba escucharla, le puso un nudo en el estómago, y le envió todo el afecto que sentía hacia ella para que la envolviera como un escudo y le diera valor para salir de su refugio.  
  
  
Al fin la niña se atrevió a dar un paso, y contuvo la emoción al notarlo, _“ tan valiente”_ _  
  
  
_- ** _Jared?…_**.- escuchó su vocecita en el interior de su mente, y se apresuró a calmarla con palabras suaves.  
  
  
- ** _Shh, cariño, soy yo, vamos, Meg, todo está bien, el monstruo se ha ido y no volverá a hacerte daño, cariño…_** -  
  
Notó el ansia de ella, cuanto quería creerlo pero aun tenía demasiado miedo y, al comprender cuantos días llevaba ella así, ocultándose aterrada en la oscuridad, le costó contener su odio hacia la abominación que le había hecho aquello, pero se obligó a hacerlo para no asustarla aún más.  
  
Entonces percibió que no estaban solos dentro la conciencia de Meg, identificó su presencia casi de inmediato, le reconocería en cualquier lugar y bajo cualquier forma ahora, notó como enviaba intensas oleadas de seguridad y confianza, al tiempo que dormía la conciencia de su hermana con sumo cuidado.  
  
  
Cuando al fin sintió que Meg dormía, como debería haberlo hecho desde el principio, tan solo como una niña agotada, la voz de Jensen le rodeó como una promesa.  
  
  
-No recordará nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera en un mal sueño-  
  
Asintió en su interior y abrió los ojos para mirarle ante él.  
  
-Recogeré la moto- le decía pero Jared solo le miraba, maravillado por la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos, porque el hombre que tenía ante él hacía que, en lo más profundo de su alma, algo se encogiera conmovido, y le vio alejarse en busca de la moto mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a lidiar con esas emociones y tener una vida más allá de él.  
  
  


 

                                                                      Ante él se extendía el bosque de la vieja granja, tan exuberante como lo recordaba, y su sola existencia le sorprendía, porque _Janua Caeli_ continuaba siendo la misma, y no podía evitar que eso le aturdiese.  
  
  
Sabía que era ingenuo, pero en cierto modo, después de todo lo sucedido, le costaba creer que el mundo no acusara alguna consecuencia, y excepto su nueva perspectiva del mismo, todo parecía igual, todo había seguido su camino, el mundo había continuado girando del mismo modo y le costaba asimilarlo cuando él se sentía inseguro incluso del suelo bajo sus pies.  
  
Era como ser el combatiente de una guerra secreta, regresando al hogar tras una terrible batalla, donde nadie podía comprenderlo.  
  
Entonces recordó que no era realmente así, no era cierto que no hubiera nadie más, miró el sendero por el que Jensen se había marchado e intentó ver aquello como una ventaja.

 

También eso suponía un cambio, ahora que Jensen había desatado un poder que había estado limitado desde el inicio del tiempo, muchas cosas comenzarían a cambiar, incluso si no era perceptible a simple vista, pero no quería pensar mucho en ello, podía sentir el nuevo poder del brujo con su propio nuevo poder, y lo ilimitado que parecía, solo podía inquietarle.

 

Imaginaba que sería otro factor que complicaría su relación, parecía lo más lógico imaginar que todos aquellas facultades secretas iban a complicar aún más sus vidas de lo que ya lo eran.  
  
  
Una leve brisa acarició suave su mejilla y Jared suspiró, ahora percibía lo repleto que estaba el lugar, lleno de vidas diminutas, orugas y aves, insectos y serpientes, cientos de criaturas habitando cada minúsculo rincón del lugar, realmente nada había cambiado y sin embargo ya nada podía ser igual.  
  
  
Se puso en camino tras los pasos del hechicero, mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a afectar a su vida _ese_ cambio, aunque realmente solo lograba preocuparse por lo que les afectaba a ambos.  
  
Había hecho ya muchas veces ese camino hacia el garaje, pero en esta ocasión ni él era ya el mismo ni podía serlo aquel lugar para los dos, no después de la última vez que se habían encontrado juntos allí.  
  
Jared se estremeció al recordarlo, parecía otra vida y otro tiempo y sin embargo solo había sido la mañana del día anterior en aquella realidad, se detuvo en la entrada, buscando algún rincón que no le hiciera recordar la tierra temblando y sus cuerpos unidos.  
  
No lo logró, cerró los ojos agotado, preguntándose si algún día las cosas serían sencillas entre ellos, pero en cuanto entró en el lugar y le vio de espaldas supo que no le importaba si nada podía ser sencillo junto a él.  
  
Aquel era el hombre que había estado a punto de morir por él, el hombre que había hablado de igual a igual con dioses y mitos vivientes, el hombre que había construido un laberinto para atraparle…el hombre que amaba.  
  
Se estremeció mientras observaba la curva de su espalda y su nuca inclinada sobre la moto, un fuerte sentimiento de ternura le invadió, “ _NO, no podía ser fácil, no con él, pero no querría otra cosa, no querría a otro”_  
  
  
Le vio tomar los cascos y algo le sacudió dentro, le había visto ya tantas veces así, que se había convertido en una escena familiar, Jensen ofreciéndole el casco, invitándole a unirse a él. Se permitió disfrutar de la emoción que sobrevino, porque esos pequeños momentos entre ellos conformaban el vínculo que los unía, y le hacían sentir una sensación cálida y dulce por dentro.  
  
  
Pero Jensen continuó demasiado tiempo inmóvil, de espaldas a él, observando los protectores, esperó que le ofreciera el suyo para ponerse en marcha, pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para su compañero, suponía que necesitaba unos minutos para resituarse, él mismo había experimentado ese aturdimiento antes, solo que el tiempo se dilató demasiado y empezó a preocuparse.  
  
  
Se aproximó a él, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro para atraer su atención, pero en cuanto ésta tocó la piel del brujo, Jensen se giró hacia él a tal velocidad que le tomó por sorpresa.  
  
Necesitó varios segundos para asimilar que sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura y su rostro reposaba en el hueco de su hombro.  
  
Nunca antes le había abrazado y mucho menos de ese modo, respondió ciñendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, e inhaló el aroma suave de sus cabellos rozando la piel de su cuello. No necesitaba verlo para saber que Jensen había cerrado sus ojos.  
  
  
 _"Jensen”_  
  
Suspiró, y notó la piel de su mejilla rozando suavemente su cuello, estrechó el abrazo incapaz de hablar, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, tenerle así en sus brazos era lo que realmente le paralizaba, su pecho se dilataba incapaz de retener la emoción que le embargaba, y sintió lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, conmovido por el modo en que Jensen le aferraba, sintió como suspiraba sobre su piel y cerró los ojos abandonándose al contacto.  
  
Tras un tiempo indefinido en que a su alrededor solo estaba Jensen, rodeándole con una ternura que le desarmaba, éste se separó de él tan bruscamente como se había aproximado, desconcertado tomó de sus manos el casco que le ofrecía con total indiferencia, como si no se hubiera fundido con él segundos antes.  
  
Mientras se enfundaba dentro de la protección metálica, suspiró confuso, pero al subirse tras él en el vehículo, le atrajo por la cintura pegándose a su cuerpo mucho más de lo que sería, ya no sólo lógico, sino incluso conveniente, y al sentir como el cuerpo de Jensen respondía a su gesto, amoldándose suavemente a sus formas, sonrió bajo el caparazón metálico.  
  
Cuando puso el motor en marcha descansó su rostro sobre el hueco de su hombro derecho y no pudo evitar besar su piel quedamente, percibió la leve tensión del brujo al notarlo y le abrazó con más fuerza, de pronto el viento en el rostro y su cuerpo junto al suyo le hicieron recordar que mas allá de aquel día, les aguardaban muchas largas noches y acarició la piel suave de su cuello con sus labios, provocando que el otro suspirase audiblemente pero también que la moto ralentizara su velocidad, así que se detuvo, recordando que su hermana le aguardaba.  
  
  


 

                                                                                       ***  
  
  
  
  
Llegaron al hospital minutos después, y Jensen le acompañó escaleras arriba, localizó a su padre ante la puerta de la habitación de Megan, Tracy estaba a su lado y John parecía observar su teléfono consternado, recordó entonces que en esa realidad el suyo llevaba apagado desde la noche anterior.  
  
Intentó improvisar una excusa para justificarlo pero en cuanto su padre le vio corrió a abrazarlo, el fuerte cuerpo de John le rodeó en cuestión de segundos haciendo que fuera innecesario cualquier explicación:  
  
-¡¡Ha regresado con nosotros, Jay! ¡¡Ella está bien! ¡Está bien! – la alegría en su voz le compensaba gran parte del largo viaje que había realizado para obtener justo aquello.  
  
Notó además una fuerza nueva en su padre, John había perdido mucho hacía años, pero aquel día había recuperado algo de fe en el mundo, sus ojos encontraron los de Jensen agradeciéndoselo en silencio.  
  
Minutos después entró en el cuarto de Megan y algo se rompió un poquito en su pecho al verla sentada sobre la cama sonriente, mirando con atención un cuento….tenía la sensación de que habían transcurrido siglos desde la última vez en que había visto una estampa similar.  
  
  
La miró unos segundos en silencio, procurando no llamar su atención, empapándose de esa imagen, grabándola en su memoria como un regalo.  
  
Su hermana estaba a salvo, gracias a Jensen, y percibió el cuerpo de éste muy próximo al suyo, casi ofreciéndole mudo apoyo, no le sorprendía que él entendiera la emoción que le invadía, y algo más se abrió paso en su interior, pero lo apartó suave, porque ahora necesitaba dedicarle su tiempo a Megan.  
  
Dio un paso hacia ella y ésta le escuchó al fin y le miró con entusiasmo, llamándolo con tal alegría en su voz que Jared alcanzó la cama en un par de movimientos para atraparla en su regazo con un fuerte abrazo.  
  
  
Parecía tan pequeñita en sus brazos que el recuerdo de su miedo oculta en la oscuridad le revolvió el estómago, y la aferró con tal fuerza que la niña protestó, la liberó un poco, pero solo un poco, porque sentir de nuevo su vida junto a la suya era un privilegio al que tenía que volver a acostumbrarse.  
  
  
Escuchó toda su larga lista de quejas, ya que no la dejaban traer un televisor y se estaba perdiendo sus dibujos favoritos, y además la comida era horrible al parecer, y Jared le escuchaba mirándolo maravillado, sorprendido al no percibir la más mínima huella de lo que le había sucedido.  
  
  
 _“no recordará nada, ni siquiera en sueños”._  
  
  
Le buscó de nuevo con la mirada, intentando transmitirle su inmenso agradecimiento, y Jensen le sonrió de un modo tenue despidiéndose suavemente, le sonrió en silencio, mientras seguía hablando con la niña, y viéndole abandonar el cuarto algo dentro de su pecho dio un pequeño brinco, incluso mientras se iba se sentía vinculado a él de tantos modos y tan íntimos que le sofocaba.  
  
  
Megan le decía algo sobre unas amigas a las que quería ver y unas chocolatinas y le sonrió mirándola aún con asombro, resultaba milagroso verla de nuevo feliz y llena de vida, parecía solo un mal sueño el recuerdo de su cuerpo encogido sobre sí mismo en aquella misma cama.

 

Tan solo el día anterior estaba siendo consumida por una abominación, pero no quedaba ni rastro de eso en su semblante luminoso y feliz, contuvo el impulso de abrazarla de nuevo.  
  
  
John se reunió con ellos, y mientras le informaba que Tracy se había ido para dejarles disfrutar en familia, Jared notó el modo en que pronunciaba su nombre ahora, y se alegró, _algo_ había surgido entre ellos esos días en el hospital y realmente quería decirle a su padre lo feliz que eso le hacía pero supuso que necesitaba calma para asimilar lo que aquello entre él y Tracy suponía, así que guardó silencio y contuvo su alborozo ante las buenas noticias.  
  
  
Al cabo de un rato se relajó con ellos, casi acostumbrándose a eso, a volver a estar juntos los tres, pero mientras escuchaba a su padre bromear con Meg, comprendió que a pesar de lo mucho que los quería, su mundo ya no podía estar completo lejos de Jensen.

  
  
  
                                                                                       ***  
  
  
  


 

                                                Dos días después se reincorporó al colegio, aunque Megan permanecería varios días más en el hospital en observación tanto él como John empezaron a regresar a sus rutinas diarias.  
  
  
Durante esos días no pudo ver a Jensen físicamente, su hermana insistía en tenerle a su lado y en cierto modo agradecía la oportunidad de reflexionar lejos de su turbadora presencia.  
  
  
Aunque se habían comunicado por teléfono y en cada ocasión Jared había sentido lo mismo, una leve aprensión oprimiendo su pecho, tenue aún pero sentía que crecía.  
  
  
La más leve vacilación en su voz le estrujaba el pecho, si notaba algo de tensión se alteraba, y comprendía que su actitud no era natural, aunque no le habían sorprendido las pesadillas, ni siquiera despertarse en la oscuridad cubierto de sudor, atrapado por el recuerdo de Jensen muriendo ante sus ojos, empezaba a preocuparle como el miedo se estaba volviendo casi algo físico.  
  
  
Las pesadillas surgieron ya la primera noche de su regreso, y parecían decididas a quedarse, seguía perdido en el laberinto buscándole, o le veía descomponiéndose atado al árbol y esta vez nada le salvaba, no sabía cómo erradicarlas porque aunque sabía que él estaba vivo y a salvo, seguía sin creerlo del todo.  
  
A veces temía estar atrapado aún en las ensoñaciones de aquellas criaturas que le habían engañado ya antes, le aterraba que todo aquello fuera falso y él estuviera realmente muerto.  
  
  
  
Así que cuando al fin se reencontraron en el pasillo del instituto, con cientos de jóvenes a su alrededor buscando sus aulas, Jared contuvo la necesidad de aproximarse y tocarle para asegurarse de que era realmente sólido, y se conformó con mirarle en silencio, regocijándose en su rostro sereno, en aquellos ojos verdes que seguían resultando su milagro particular.  
  
  
Sabía que no podía permitir que el miedo le devorase de esa manera, que si continuaba atrapado en aquellos días nunca podrían avanzar, pero al ver su rostro a unos metros la angustia se solazó en su interior, y el recuerdo de aquellos ojos resquebrajándose, convirtiéndose en pulpas sanguinolentas, le provocó nauseas y la imperiosa necesidad de tocarle.  
  
  
Inició el movimiento para ello pero al aproximarse notó al fin la mirada preocupada de Jensen, como parecía indeciso y casi ¿temeroso por él?  
  
  
Le alcanzó en un instante y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía tomó su mano con la suya, no hubo ninguna resistencia al gesto, solo la mirada preocupada del otro.  
  
  
-Está aquí- le susurró apretando su mano con firmeza pero suavemente, Jared le miró confuso, no entendía sus palabras, por un segundo pensó en el dragón, pero no encajaba con su semblante preocupado, y entonces entendió a quién se refería.  
  
  
Le miró incrédulo, pero Jensen le indicó que le siguiera y ambos salieron del edificio en silencio, intentando no llamar la atención, Jared intentaba comprender qué buscaba allí aquel ser, pero no lograba imaginarlo.  
  
  
Fuera el lugar estaba casi desierto, la campana anunciando el comienzo de las clases acababa de sonar, y solo unos pocos alumnos rezagados se movían en el patio, pero apresurándose ya hacia el interior. Se cruzaron con ellos antes de hallarse al fin a solas.  
  
Jensen miraba hacia un rincón de los jardines del colegio, donde se concentraban un grupo de sauces creando un lugar en penumbras, Jared miró hacia allí y percibió el aroma nauseabundo que había notado aquellos días en el cuarto de su hermana, escéptico aún, miró a su compañero con una muda pregunta en la mirada.  
  
  
-Está aterrado, ha sido cegado en su vinculo de succión vital, eso para _algo_ como él es una sentencia de muerte, me suplicó perdón, pero yo no puedo decidir por ti, es tu hermana…-Jared suspiró agotado, y miró de nuevo al rincón donde advertía aquella presencia abominable que tanto odiaba.  
  
Jensen le observaba en silencio, esperando su resolución y sin mostrar sus sentimientos al respecto. Entendió que intentaba no interferir en sus emociones al mantenerse al margen y Jared intentó entender lo que sentía.   
  
  
-No quiero vengarme- comprendió entonces, no serviría de nada, y realmente solo quería olvidar y superarlo pero no podía simplemente dejarle ir.  
  
  
-Entonces no lo hagas- le susurraba Jen mirándole aún con calma, como si esperase que continuase, sintió una punzada gozosa al oírle, porque el modo en que le conocía y comprendía le hacía sentirse más unido a él que a ninguna otra persona en toda su vida.  
  
  
-Pero no puedo dejar que le haga eso a ningún otro niño- Jensen asintió, y su sonrisa suave le infundió ánimo para cruzar el patio hacia el lugar donde el súcubo se ocultaba.  
  
  
Esperaba sentir furia y odio pero cuando le vio solo sintió pena, su estado era agónico, apenas ya humano, el rostro descarnado y enfermo, la piel macilenta pegada a sus huesos, sus enormes ojos aterrados, y a pesar de sí mismo, ante la angustia de aquel monstruo, Jared sintió una pena profunda, por lo que se había hecho a sí mismo y a otros, solo para evitar lo que ahora le cercaba, así que le miró sin acritud, compadeciéndole pero sabiendo que no podía liberarle.  
  
  
El ser le suplicó desesperado, le prometió vivir a medias, tomando solo un poco, solo un día o dos  de cada víctima, dejándolas ir después, y aun recordando el miedo de Meg en la oscuridad, el pánico de aquel ser era tan profundo que casi se planteó ceder, pero la voz de Jensen fue firme a su lado.  
  
  
-No podría, incluso si quisiera, una vez establece el nexo, este es mortal por necesidad, esa hambre supera a cualquier otra cosa que puedas conocer, es una necesidad mayor que cualquier otra, necesita esa energía, lo necesita tanto que moriría antes que romper el nexo, si le liberas continuará matando, esa es su naturaleza- asintió pensando en ello con cierta reverencia.  
  
  
 _“esa hambre supera a cualquier cosa que puedas conocer, es una necesidad mayor que cualquier otra”._

Miró hacia Jensen preocupado, comprendiendo en parte al monstruo, porque si lo que sentía superaba su necesidad de aquel hombre al que miraba, entonces merecía ser compadecido.  
  
  
Escuchó los gimoteos del súcubo y se obligó a ser firme.  
  
  
-Lo siento, de veras, pero no puedo dejarte libre, esos niños tienen derecho a sus vidas y tú has tomado ya más de lo que te correspondía- el ser gimió angustiado y su terror le traspasó, a pesar de su vomitiva forma de continuar viviendo, su angustia era tan real e intensa que le entristecía contemplarla.  
  
Resultaba aterrador lo que algunos humanos se hacían a sí mismos por miedo a morir.  
  
  
Al fin Jensen se aproximó al ser y Jared escuchó el eco del viejo poder antaño ligado al árbol en sus palabras, el monstruo también lo hizo y le miró asustado pero curioso a pesar de si mismo.  
  
  
- ** _No ha habido nada bueno en ti durante siglos, pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo eras solo un hombre, un hijo, un padre, un hombre como muchos, amabas a tu esposa y fue su marcha lo que instaló ese miedo cerval a la muerte en tu alma, mírame, Zacarías_** \- el ser se sobresaltó al oír su nombre- **_no es tarde para dejar atrás el odio y el hambre, sé que estás agotado, que hace mucho que no lo soportas, que realmente deseas descansar_** \- la criatura asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los de Jensen, que extendió su mano para posarla sobre su frente.  
  
  
- ** _Descansa al fin_** \- susurró y el cuerpo del súcubo se deshizo en jirones que se desperdigaron al viento, pero Jared vio su expresión segundos antes y parecía sereno y hasta dichoso en cierto modo.  
  
  
Donde había estado la criatura ya no había sino un vacío y le miró interrogante, preguntándose cómo le afectaría lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
  
Pero Jensen le miró medio divertido, y comprendió que notaba su preocupación.  
  
  
-Está bien, no le he borrado del mapa de la existencia, solo le he devuelto a su muerte, debió haberse ido hace siglos, he arreglado eso, no me siento mal por ello- Jared intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero no lo logró y Jensen se aproximó con una disculpa en la cara.  
  
  
-Estoy bien, te lo prometo- le aseguró pero Jared recordaba que, en parte, había buscado la muerte como una liberación y comprendió que no sabía cómo alejar el miedo porque ignoraba qué había cambiado, y temía aún que siguiera sin amar su vida lo suficiente, pero acababa de ver lo que el miedo puede hacerle a un hombre, y sabía que no podía permitirse vivir con esa angustia sin que le transformase.

 

 

 


	13. El ritual, capitulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Este capitulo contiene descripciones de tortura explicita. En su momento dudé sobre ser tan explícita pero sentía que el personaje necesitaba una catarsis, y en realidad parte de lo que me hizo amar el relato original (donde también se incluye esta escena, con sus pequeñas variaciones) fue cómo el protagonista, que parece tan mágico e interesante, es sobre todo una víctima de abusos que logró continuar, que no se quedó solo en víctima. Detrás de cada relato de abusos hay gente real que lucha por no ser una víctima, sino un superviviente. Aunque mi intención al reescribir este cuento era ignorar esta parte me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, que era parte integral del relato, de lo que hacía especial al personaje, no era una cuestión de ser especial porqué sí, sino de serlo porque no aceptas ser lo que los demás te imponen, de que continúas adelante y sobrevives y prosperas y triunfas, eso era lo que me hizo amar al protagonista de el libro de Mahy, y por ello existe este capitulo, incluyendo las peores partes.

**Capitulo 13.**  
  
  
La expresión contrita en el rostro de su compañero le hizo sonreír a pesar de sus preocupaciones, parecía un niño buscando su complacencia, y realmente no podía simplemente preguntarle si había aprendido a quererse a sí mismo.  
  
  
Intentó no mostrarle su aprensión y miró el lugar donde la criatura había estado solo unos minutos antes.  
  
  
-Me cuesta entenderlo, cómo se permitió convertirse en algo así- murmuró casi para sí mismo.  
  
  
Jensen suspiró al oírle, como si sus palabras le trajeran viejos recuerdos.  
  
  
-Creo que en algún momento, cuando comienzas a herir a otro, en algún punto del camino empieza a …gustarte… o quizá solo te acostumbras y empiezas a verlo normal, a creer incluso que es jus…justo-  
  
  
Jared lo miró arredrado, porque intuyó de quien hablaba.  
  
  
-Si llegas a ese punto entonces siempre hubo algo equivocado en ti…-le aseguró y lo creía con firmeza, odiaba escuchar de nuevo su tartamudeo, casi como si éste respondiera a sus preguntas, le miró a los ojos y percibió su tristeza pero había algo nuevo, la vez anterior había hablado de lo que le había sucedido en el pasado como si no tuviera que ver con él, como si solo citase algo leído o visto, pero ahora había tristeza en él, era real, y le afectaba.  
  
  
-No lo sé, no somos tan simples como buenos y malos, hay rincones oscuros en cada uno de nosotros, ¿Quién no ha sentido rabia contra alguien? ¿Y si la rabia se convierte en todo lo que te queda y la diriges contra alguien? Hagamos lo que hagamos en nuestras vidas, creo que lo que nunca se agotan son las excusas que nos damos para justificar nuestros actos-  
  
  
Jay quiso decirle que no había habido nada bueno nunca en el hombre que le torturó pero no era él quien debía lidiar con ello así que guardó silencio y le escuchó porque podía notarlo casi físicamente, su necesidad de hablar de ello, de sacar de su interior todo lo que había ocultado.  
  
  
Y por un lado le alegraba comprender que cuando necesitaba sincerarse le había elegido a él pero sabía que los detalles serían difíciles de soportar, y temía fallarle.  
  
-Al principio no era malo, sabes? Le recuerdo de niño y era bueno conmigo, me llamaba “ _su ángel de ojos verdes_ ” –los ojos de Jensen le miraron con cierta melancolía y entendió que añoraba aquel tiempo- después me convertí en su _demonio de ojos verdes_ , es gracioso, no?-  
  
  
Ni un solo tartamudeo, solo aquella tristeza, y Jared guardó silencio porque no podía darle más que eso. Escuchar, sin juzgar, lo que nunca había dicho en voz alta, solo porque necesitaba hacerlo, y su voz clara y triste le decía más que sus palabras.  
  
En cierto modo esa era su despedida, Jensen estaba diciéndole adiós a su pasado y para ello tenía que compartirlo, porque nunca se había atrevido a enfrentar aquellos recuerdos, porque los había ocultado en lo más profundo de su memoria, y ahora necesitaba hacerlos reales de nuevo para poder olvidarlos al fin.  
  
Pero notó la pregunta sutil en su mirada, no le estaba obligando a escuchar, le preguntaba silenciosamente, dándole la opción de alejarse, Jared ni se lo planteó, no iba a fallarle, aunque fuera difícil escuchar aquello, porque no sólo él lo necesitaba, ambos necesitaban realmente que despidiera su pasado del todo.  
  
  
Agarró su mano con delicadeza, instándole a continuar y su voz continuó, igual de serena, igual de apenada.  
  
-Creo que ni se dan cuenta, el momento en que cruzan la línea… simplemente un día hacen algo que nunca se creerían capaces de hacer, se asustan de ello pero la siguiente vez la opción ya está ahí y resulta más sencillo volver a hacerlo, y un día simplemente se ha convertido en parte de lo que son-  
  
Pensó en él solo en un lugar oscuro durante días, semanas, meses, años...por ser lo que era, por ser distinto, ¿habría llegado un momento en el que ya no sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí? ¿El tiempo se habría convertido en un largo horizonte de días idénticos? Intentó centrarse en su voz de nuevo y alejar las imágenes que acudían a él.  
  
-Todo ese tiempo seguí esperando que cambiase de nuevo, que si era lo suficientemente bueno él dejaría de odiarme y volvería a ser mi padre- notó la inflexión en su tono, casi como si se burlara de sí mismo, y tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarle y prometerle mil tonterías, pero eso detendría el flujo de palabras y no podía hacerle eso, así que se mantuvo en silencio a su lado, aunque apretó con más fuerza su mano entre la suya y siguió escuchando.  
  
-Al principio era bueno, realmente bueno estar allí...yo tenía dos hermanos sabes? Ellos eran mayores que yo pero eran buenos conmigo, al menos lo eran entonces.....mi madre...Bueno, no lo era realmente pero yo creía que sí....ella era maravillosa, y él también....realmente lo era, bueno conmigo, y con ellos-  
  
Le miró como intentando convencerle, pero Jared solo vio el reflejo de un niño muy joven que quería sentirse amado por su familia y necesitó apretar con fuerza su mano libre, para alejarla del cuerpo de Jensen, solo cuando notó como sus uñas traspasaban su piel empezó a calmar esa necesidad.  
  
-He leído sobre ello, y lo he pensado después y no creo que él fuera realmente una mala persona ni siquiera después de ….que comenzase - Jay se obligó a no discrepar aunque no podía estar de acuerdo con eso- funcionaba bien con la vida que llevaba, encajaba con su visión del mundo, habría seguido siendo un buen hombre si las cosas no hubieran empezado a torcerse, supongo que entonces todas sus aprensiones conmigo eclosionaron-  
  
-Yo no era muy consciente de ello al principio, supongo que ellos tampoco, eran solo pequeños detalles, como que la cena siempre estuviera lista cuando yo llegaba aunque la hubieran puesto al fuego un minuto antes, o que dejase de llover siempre que quería salir a jugar, pequeños detalles...por separado no significaban nada, juntos se acumulaban para convertirse en un todo inquietante-  
  
-Pero entonces todo iba bien, tenía un buen trabajo y aunque en el fondo siempre notaba cierta aprensión dirigida hacia mí, era algo soterrado, cierta inquietud que no lograba controlar, pero lo mantenía bajo control, supongo que lo habría mantenido así toda su vida, si todo hubiera seguido siendo como necesitaba, con su vida perfecta – le escuchó suspirar cansado antes de añadir.  
  
-Cuando todo empezó a ir mal el miedo latente que sentía hacia mí se convirtió en terror, me convertí en su monstruo, en su chivo expiatorio, si todo iba mal era por mi culpa….- Aunque no quería entender a aquel hombre la lógica de Jensen era persuasiva, y en todo caso, entenderlo no significaba perdonarlo o disculparlo.  
  
  
-Ella enfermó, y fue una tontería supongo, pero eso le hizo sentirse vulnerable, por primera vez no podía protegerla de algo, yo tenía 5 años entonces, fueron muchos años de médicos y peregrinaje y supongo que su equilibrio fue agotándose, se convirtió en un hombre frustrado y asustado y …todo se vuelve más sencillo de entender si encuentras a quien culpar- Jared le miró pensando en lo que había dicho, “ _cinco años, entonces había sufrido su maltrato desde mucho antes de ser encerrado a los doce”,_ algo frio y pesado se posó en su vientre al comprenderlo.  
  
-Ella estaba siempre enferma en el piso de arriba y él no daba abasto, el dinero no llegaba apenas, yo no sabía lo que recibía por mí, pero sí que las cosas eran difíciles, Josh y Mackie empezaron a ausentarse cada vez más refugiándose en casa de amigos, pero yo era demasiado pequeño y en fin, supongo que fueron muchos los factores que me convirtieron en su blanco-  
  
-Empezó por el tartamudeo- le explicó- era algo muy leve pero se convirtió en un problema, cuanto más me castigaba para que lo controlase, más se descontrolaba, me obligaba a repetir una y otra vez bien la palabra y no podía moverme del sitio hasta que lo lograra, una vez estuve allí de pie 2 días, sin comer, ni siquiera me dejó moverme cuando me meé encima-  
  
Jared jadeó sin poder evitarlo y la mirada de Jensen se clavó sobre él de nuevo preguntándole en silencio, pero volvió a asegurarle sin palabras que podía escuchar aquello, lo que no podía es no reaccionar a ello.  
  
  
Jensen parecía disculparse por eso así que atrapó su otra mano y le miró con firmeza:  
  
-Por favor, sigue…-  
  
Le vio vacilar unos instantes pero estrechó sus manos, ahora entrelazadas con las suyas, y pareció convencerle de que podía soportarlo.  
  
  
-Las cosas se pusieron peor a medida que ella empeoraba y él empezó a beber, eso le hacía perder mucho el control, la verdad es que mi hermano intercedió por mi alguna vez pero creo que se dieron cuenta de que, si yo no estuviera allí, ellos podían ser el blanco de su ira así que se retiraron, se pasaban el rato con nuestra madre, a mi no me dejaba acercarme, decía que había algo malo en mí y que no debía acercarme a ella-  
  
  
Sus ojos vagaron perdidos como temiendo recordar aquello y Jared pensó que nunca le había visto parecer tan joven, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.  
  
-La verdad es que yo sabía que sí había algo distinto en mí pero no tenía ni idea de qué era, aunque entonces las cosas no eran tan malas, me castigaba muchas veces pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba en el colegio y no era tan malo, o simplemente me acostumbré-  
  
-Luego ella se puso realmente mal, y la ingresaron, las facturas empezaron a ser más importantes que el hecho de que se estuviera muriendo- de nuevo sus ojos deambularon sin rumbo, frágiles y afligidos, y Jared entendió que aún lamentaba no haber podido verla o la importancia que el dinero había tenido en todo lo que pasó.  
  
  
Recordó lo que le había dicho la primera noche en que se hablaron, _“yo tengo dinero, mucho, todo el que podrías desear, ¿es eso lo que quieres Jay?”_ Y ahora comprendía su tono, el modo en que lo había mencionado, con tal desdén, entonces había creído que era la actitud de un niño rico incapaz de valorar el dinero realmente, pero ahora comprendía, que como en muchas otras cosas, Jensen era siempre mucho más.  
  
  
\- No pude ir a verla al hospital, no me dejó, me hubiera gustado, ella era mi madre, sé que Mackie le decía que yo quería ir a verla, pero que él no me dejaba, aun así me pregunté muchas veces si ella pensaba lo mismo que él, que yo podía ser el responsable de su estado- iba a asegurarle que no era así, aun no teniendo ni idea, pero él añadió.  
  
  
-Sé que no fue así, ahora lo sé- le miró y Jared empezó a entender que eso formaba parte de lo que había obtenido en el árbol, de lo que le habían dado además de su nuevo poder, y casi se sintió agradecido por ello, casi, pero el recuerdo de su agonía y de los días en los que solo había podido esperar a su lado mientras moría aun seguía demasiado presente.  
  
-El año en que ella estuvo ingresada se puso realmente mal, bebía demasiado, creo que estaba aterrado, la gente aterrada necesita tener un culpable – le repitió y Jared comprendió que se acercaban a lo difícil así que se preparó para resistirlo- supongo que cuando empezó a buscar a quien culpar me encontró a mí, y él sabía que había algo distinto-  
  
-Perdió el trabajo por culpa del alcohol, pero también me culpó de eso, fue entonces cuando empezó a pegarme, al principio era esporádico, solo cuando estaba demasiado borracho, pero una de esas veces me gritó que mis padres verdaderos no me habían querido a su lado porque yo era una abominación, eso fue una sorpresa, aunque no sé si fue un alivio, porque él no era mi padre pero parecía que los auténticos tampoco me querían-  
  
  
Hasta ese momento siempre había evitado culpar a las mujeres de _Janua Caeli_ pero al oírle, algo dentro las detestó un poco por las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
-Y entonces….-suspiró y Jared tomó aliento, “ _allá vamos_ ” se dijo- Ella murió- la voz de Jensen se rompió un poco al decirlo pero no se detuvo y Jared comenzó a acariciarle las manos despacio, intentando recordarle que estaba allí, que siempre iba a estar allí para él.  
  
  
-Ese mismo día se volvió loco, le escuché llorar durante horas pero no me dejó acercarme, me dijo que no podía ir a su entierro porque había algo malo en mi, y que por eso ella había enfermado, que era como radiactivo- bufó en un amago de risa que sonó roto y desenfocado- y hacía que la gente buena enfermara, yo no sabía si eso era cierto pero sonaba lo suficientemente mal para serlo, me quedé en mi cuarto asustado, pensando que ella había muerto por mi culpa y, aunque apenas la había visto esos últimos años, recordaba lo amable y buena que era conmigo y temía que tuviera razón- sus ojos le buscaron y Jared mantuvo su mirada silencioso.  
  
  
-Todos estos años creí que tenía razón, por lo que le hice a él- meneó la cabeza al oírle, dejando clara su opinión al respecto- lo sé, ahora lo sé, que no fue mi culpa, pero es extraño, debería ser más sencillo dejarla atrás, y sin embargo es casi difícil, me acostumbré a mirarme a través de sus ojos, a verme como un monstruo- Detuvo las palabras de Jared antes de que las pronunciara con una sonrisa triste pero llena de cariño.  
  
  
-Ya no es así, me lo mostró, sabes? Allí dentro, el árbol me mostró como tú me ves- Jared contuvo el aliento al oírle y solo pudo ceñir sus manos con fuerza, intentando no dejarse arrastrar por sus emociones, mientras Jensen meneaba la cabeza mostrando su asombro, e inclinándose hacia su rostro le susurraba:  
  
  
-Estás loco, nadie podría ser tan….- buscó la palabra y Jared completó la frase por él.  
  
  
-perfecto para mí- Jensen mordió su labio inferior casi con coquetería y necesitó rozar sus labios con los suyos, fue imposible resistirse, aunque fue un roce breve, porque sabía que aún no había acabado, y por nada del mundo interrumpiría su desahogo.  
  
  
Jensen miraba sus labios con una expresión que se le antojó realmente dulce antes de que la tristeza regresara a sus ojos y estos volvieran a buscar los suyos como mudo apoyo.  
  
  
-Ahora sé que no fue por mi culpa…- suspiró sonoramente y prosiguió su relato con voz de nuevo apenada-Regresó furioso, los padres de ella había reclamado la custodia de Josh y Mackie alegando que él tenía problemas con el alcohol…-  
  
Guardó silencio un rato tan largo que Jared se desesperó antes de que continuara:  
  
-Me pegó la peor paliza hasta el momento, aunque tampoco fue tan mala en comparación....- de nuevo aquel tono algo irónico que le daba escalofríos, recordándole la realidad de lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Me asusté tanto... creí que iba a matarme- notó la vacilación de su voz pero no se detuvo, realmente habían entrado en terreno vedado, donde nunca había querido regresar, y sin embargo era el único modo de derrocar a los monstruos, plantándoles cara a plena luz del día, dedicó una ojeada rápida a donde el súcubo se había levantado solo unos minutos antes y apretó las manos de Jensen con toda la firmeza que pudo.  
  
-Me meé encima- le explicó casi disculpándose- eso le puso furioso, me gritó que era como un animal, y que merecía ser tratado como tal, que la gente decente no debía soportar algo como yo, y me llevó al sótano-  
  
-Es gracioso, yo ni siquiera sabía que teníamos un sótano.....me asustaba la oscuridad, ¿sabes? A veces veía cosas en ella, cosas que no deberían existir, entonces aún no sabía que eran reales, aun no sabía nada sobre mí mismo, solo tenía sus palabras, sobre lo que yo era…así que lo peor de esa noche casi más que el dolor, fue la oscuridad absoluta, no podía ver nada-  
  
  
-Antes de ese día había temido muchas veces si sería cierto, si sería un demonio….aquella noche deseé serlo, pensé que, si lo era, algún demonio mayor que yo quizá vendría a buscarme- Jared intentó no manifestar como sus palabras le estaban rompiendo un poco, cada una de ellas, pero seguía sintiendo que tenía que soportarlo sin mostrárselo.  
  
  
-...fue una noche muy larga, me dolía todo y notaba la sangre resbalando por mi cara y mi cuerpo, un dolor intenso y punzante me traspasaba el costado, supongo que era una costilla, aunque tengo una ventaja por ser lo que soy, todas mis heridas se curaban al dormirme a mayor velocidad que una persona normal, claro que nunca me había pegado de ese modo antes...-  
  
-Es curioso como recuerdo nítidamente aquel lugar, lo oscuro y húmedo que era, sentía el frio en los huesos, no había donde dormir o tumbarse, y yo....creía que vendría a sacarme si me estaba quieto y me portaba bien, pero no lo hizo...-  
  
Jared estrechó el agarre que los unía mientras se mordía los labios en un intento de controlar la furia que aumentaba en su interior con cada palabra que escuchaba.  
  
-Regresó dos días después, para entonces ya estaba curado, cuando no halló rastro de sus golpes se asustó de verdad, creo que estaba arrepentido de lo lejos que había llegado porque me traía mis dulces favoritos y una manta, pero cuando vio que no había ni rastro de sus golpes, supongo que confirmó sus temores, volvió a llamarme abominación, gritó que no merecía vivir con la gente normal- se encogió de hombros al añadir el resto, como si todo resultara lógico al contemplarlo ahora.  
  
  
-Si se piensa en ello fríamente yo tenía que asustarlo mortalmente, era un hombre algo primitivo en sus creencias, ya sabes, el bien versus el mal, dios contra el diablo- sonrió con un viejo atisbo de su habitual sarcasmo- es fácil herir a un demonio, no tienes que pensar en sus sentimientos, se supone que no es humano-  
  
  
Jared percibió que se estaba haciendo una herida en los labios pero no lograba controlar su ira, ahora era poderoso, mucho, y sabía que no podía permitirse que sus emociones se descontrolaran así, pero era inhumano escuchar aquello sin reaccionar.  
  
  
-Con la luz del día pude ver que el lugar no estaba del todo vacío, había un armario allí, no era muy grande pero yo tampoco, se convirtió en mi cuarto- advirtió casi cierta nostalgia al decirlo y le contempló algo incrédulo, al clavarse sus ojos en los suyos y Jared se estremeció y algo cambió en su entorno…  
  
_miró a su alrededor y observó consternado el lugar, una habitación sin ventanas, opresiva, húmeda y oscura, sintió el frio glacial del lugar así como un sonido que le resultó horripilante, buscó el origen del espeluznante sonido, parecía provenir del interior de un pequeño mueble, miró el lugar con temor, algo vivo estaba allí dentro, algo...  
  
Jensen....  
  
sintió que el aire desaparecía, el sonido....sollozos....la puerta del mueble se abrió, permitiéndole ver un niño menudo y pequeño encorvado sobre sí mismo en posición fetal, el sonido gimoteante se correspondía con sus intermitentes sollozos, que estremecían su cuerpo con cada estertor...  
  
apenas estaba vestido, y en los rincones en los que la piel aparecía desnuda había marcas....quemaduras, cortes...  
  
sintió fuertes nauseas sacudiéndole y entonces el niño le miró, tan asustado y vulnerable, que algo se le quebró dentro bajo la mirada de aquellos inmensos y tristes ojos verdes....  
  
” **Jensen**_ ”  
  
-Es irónico, yo creía que no resistiría otra paliza así de nuevo, pero me equivocaba, es sorprendente lo que podemos llegar a soportar….- la voz de éste le trajo a la realidad de nuevo, pero no pudo contener un estremecimiento y Jensen le miro preocupado, le aseguró sin palabras que podía continuar, mientras intentaba alejar aquella escena que había vislumbrado.  
  
-Me dejaba solo durante semanas, con un cubo de agua y algo de comida, galletas y pedazos de pan…- se calló recordándolo sorprendido, como si no encontrara la lógica de que escogiera eso- pero lo que yo odiaba, mucho después de dejar de temer la oscuridad, era no tener un baño, sabes?, uno no piensa nunca lo importante que es hasta que carece de él…-  
  
-Intentaba aguantarme todo lo que podía pero no era lo suficiente, era odioso, el olor….- meneó la cabeza – era un sótano de tierra así que usaba las uñas para cavar, y ocultarlo, pero ésta era solo una capa sobre hormigón , y al cabo de dos años no era suficiente….-  
  
-Le asqueaba, así que si llegaba y encontraba algo sin cubrir, porque es complicado, sabes? Hacer un agujero con tus dedos…..- su tono intentaba ser neutro pero podía ver como cada palabra le dolía.  
  
-Si eso pasaba me….me obligaba a cogerlo con las manos y ….- le notó vacilar, y le alentó en silencio, necesitaba decirlo, lo sabia así que estrujó sus manos, recordándole que no podía detenerse ahora, y tenía que ser todo, sobre todo lo peor.  
  
  
Al final prosiguió pero su voz era apenas un hilo ininteligible al añadir:  
  
  
-Una vez me hizo….-meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como si el recuerdo aún le provocara náuseas- me hizo tragarlo…..-  
  
  
Jared cerró los ojos asqueado, permitiendo que el odio hacia aquel hombre le invadiera porque ya no sabía donde depositarlo.  
  
-Después de eso no me importó si me sangraban las manos, no volví a permitir que encontrara nada…-  
  
  
Jared pensó en ello, _“seis años allí encerrado_ ”….la idea le resultaba intolerable….y más que nunca no entendía cómo había sobrevivido, le miró con franca admiración y Jensen se detuvo al notarlo, parecía confuso por lo que percibía en él, pero no le preguntó y continuó hablando.  
  
  
-Es gracioso como podemos llegar a amar lo que temíamos, al cabo del tiempo la oscuridad y las ratas resultaban algo familiar y querido, la oscuridad significaba soledad, así que se convirtió en sinónimo de paz, cuando la puerta se abría y regresaba la luz, nunca sabia de que ánimo me buscaba, pero no solía ser bueno….-  
  
  
Su sonrisa era tan triste y pequeña que intentó no revelar como el odio crecía en su interior, ni siquiera había odiado así al súcubo que había intentado comerse a su hermana, pero aquello….año tras año, durante tanto tiempo…no entendía como el hombre que tenía ante sí había logrado convertirse en alguien tan increíble después de pasar por algo así, pensar en ello hizo retroceder su odio, suplantado por el afecto y la fascinación hacia él.  
  
-Las ratas al final no eran tan mala compañía, llegamos a entendernos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no las temía, así que las mató a golpes ante mí, dijo que eran criaturas del demonio y por eso las quería….fui tan estúpido como para no aprender de ello….más tarde fue una lagartija, y después un cuervo que se coló por la rendija del aire, los mató a todos, para que supiera que no podía tener nada que me quisiera cerca…- de nuevo el odio hizo retroceder todo lo demás y notó que estaba haciéndose una herida considerable en los labios.  
  
  
-Echaba tanto de menos ver algo vivo, ahora puedes entender porqué - le miró con cautela- que cuando sentía alguna criatura cerca no podía evitar conducirla hasta mi, en cierto modo fui responsable de sus muertes- Se quedó en silencio mirándole y Jared no lo entendió hasta que advirtió que había clavado su mirada en sus labios, intentó desdeñar su herida como algo carente de importancia porque no la tenía pero se quedó estático cuando Jensen liberó una de sus manos, del nudo que habían formado juntos, para recoger con un roce la sangre que se deslizaba por su mentón.  
  
  
Intentó decirle que no importaba pero Jensen se había inclinado para recoger el resto con sus labios así que se quedó inmóvil, dejándose acariciar por su boca sin atraparla con la suya, lo cual fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hizo en su vida.  
  
  
Cuando al fin le vio alejarse, temblaba por el esfuerzo, pero al ver leves restos de su sangre manchando los labios del otro, sintió una pulsión intensa en su entrepierna, y suspiró al notar como su erección venía a sumarse al resto de frustraciones de ese momento. Jensen había continuado hablando e intentó escucharle alejando sus ojos de sus labios manchados con su sangre.  
  
  
-A medida que crecía se volvió más ingenioso en la forma en que me castigaba….a veces me tenia horas de pie sobre cristales, decía que era bueno para mi ánimo, que aprendía a obedecer…creo que perdí la cuenta de los modos que hallaba para hacerme daño…es como si hubiera dejado de buscar excusas, yo no era humano para él, así que dejó de justificarse y creo…creo que empezó a disfrutarlo- finalizó con un hilo de voz apenas mientras Jared notaba como todo su entusiasmo físico le abandonaba, intentando no imaginar lo que eso podía haber supuesto.  
  
-Simplemente enloqueció- añadió Jensen aún más bajo, tanto que le costó entenderle.  
  
  
-Ya estaba loco- se le escapó si poder evitarlo.  
  
  
Jensen lo miró sobresaltado por su interrupción, esperó no hacerle retroceder pero, por el contrario, le mostró una sonrisa casi tímida al mirarle que le puso un nudo en el estómago.  
  
  
-Puede…- aceptó antes de suspirar mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarse- uno se acostumbra a casi todo, el dolor solo es algo que pasa, y además siempre me restablecía, así que dejó de ser tan terrible, continuaba doliendo claro, pero era lo habitual, y seguía dejándome con vida así que sus palabras me asustaban más, al menos durante la mayor parte del tiempo….- le miró sorprendido.  
  
  
-Es curioso que no supe entonces cuanto tiempo había pasado, cada día se fundía con el siguiente y parecía una larga noche, tan larga que creí que sería eterna-  
  
  
  
Había empezado a mecerse suavemente , como infundiéndose ánimos para acabar, y Jared se movió antes de pensar en ello, aproximándose a él con suavidad, soltando sus manos, intentó abrazarle muy despacio, procurando no sobresaltarlo, pero Jensen no le rehuyó, al contrario, se apoyó contra su cuerpo, permitiendo que le abrazase, casi sosteniéndole mientras se dejaba caer contra su cuerpo, abandonándose en esa firmeza que le sostenía y apoyaba, incluso físicamente, para poder acabar su historia.  
  
  
-La última noche resultó que había un límite para el dolor que podía soportar…-Jared lo estrechó con más fuerza, intentando contener su cuerpo entre sus brazos, recordándole que no estaba allí ya, que había escapado de aquel lugar, que había sobrevivido, y mientras Jensen soltaba sus últimos recuerdos, le calmaba abrazándole con fuerza pero delicadamente.  
  
  
Atrapando sus manos de nuevo entre las suyas, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jensen, que se había dejado caer sobre su pecho, y ocultaba la suya en el hueco de su cuello.  
  
Tan estrechamente unidos físicamente, que notaba su cuerpo temblando casi como si fuera el propio.  
  
  
-De verdad que quería aguantar pero no se detenía, y yo no quería morir, simplemente no quería, - en su voz percibió casi una disculpa por ello- ni siquiera sé en qué momento dije basta, pero hubo una especie de ruptura en mi y algo cambió, creo que el hecho de que me enfrentara a él le enfureció, los primeros meses lo intentaba pero dejé de hacerlo cuando comprendí que cada intento de oposición empeoraba todo, supongo que me había resignado, pero ese día dejé de soportarlo, no quería rendirme, no quería morir, a pesar de lo que sentía sobre mi mismo algo dentro de mi aun tenia esperanza, la esperanza de que en algún lugar podía haber alguien capaz de amarme- se quedó en silencio y Jared deslizó un beso suave en la piel de su cuello, recordándole que era así, pero notaba su temblor “ _in crescendo_ ” así como la mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, e intuyó que se estaba dejando atrapar por los recuerdos.  
  
  
Sujetó su mentón atrayéndole hacia él, sabiendo qué necesitaba y Jensen inclinó el rostro hacia sus labios, buscando su contacto casi como una súplica.  
  
  
Tomó sus boca en la suya con extremo cuidado, comprendiendo lo delicado que era en ese momento su estado emocional, estaba allí atrapado y tenía que hacerle regresar con él, gracias a su altura podía capturar sus labios con facilidad, y recorrió su interior con ternura, solazándose en cada rincón, recordándole sin palabras lo mucho que era amado.  
  
  
Cuando al fin se distanciaron ambos respiraban agitados pero notó en su mirada que volvía a estar allí con él y suspiró aliviado.  
  
  
-No creo que lo pensara- reanudó su relato- solo estaba furioso, furioso y había traído pan, y un cuchillo para cortar el queso rancio, no creo que lo pensara realmente, solo perdió el control al hallar resistencia…-  
  
  
Guardó silencio y Jared intentó no hacer el más mínimo ruido, Jensen se había recogido sobre sí mismo, acunándose de nuevo contra su cuerpo, así que se mantuvo en silencio estrechando su abrazo.  
  
Al fin pareció relajarse y continuó.  
  
  
-Uno siempre imagina que no puede ser tan doloroso, que solo es un corte, pero resulta asombroso lo mucho que duele….- su voz se había apagado tanto que resultaba muy difícil oírle pero Jared ahora sabía cómo concentrar su atención de un modo sobrenatural así que siguió escuchando a pesar de que sus palabras eran tan débiles que empezaban a ser casi meros pensamientos.  
  
\- No sé cuantas veces me apuñaló en el vientre, solo recuerdo el dolor invadiéndolo todo, el miedo y el olor, dios, ¡el olor!, era vomitivo, sangre y vísceras, y mi vida deslizándose en su cuchillo…no te imaginas lo nauseabundo que resulta el olor de un estómago abierto y lo aterrador que es comprender que se trata del tuyo…-  
  
  
Jared cerró los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro, pero siguió escuchándole en silencio, intentando entender lo que había sido padecer eso.  
  
  
-Fue inconsciente, sabes? Simplemente algo dentro de mi decidió que no iba a morir, porque sabía que me estaba muriendo, resultaba muy obvio, porque parte de mis entrañas estaban en el suelo ante mi…. – de nuevo guardó silencio mientras Jared contenía los sollozos como podía.  
  
\- Me moría pero no quise aceptarlo, creo que una parte de mi sentía que no lo merecía, que no era justo y me negué a aceptarlo, me había portado bien, había soportado todo lo que él me hizo, no era justo que simplemente me matara sin más, me negué y fue tan extraño……todo cambió de golpe, recuerdo toda esa luz, la presencia constante en la oscuridad y el rostro de una mujer de ojos azules y supe quien era , Jay , lo supe, como si aun estuviera unido a ella, la reconocí- su tono era casi maravillado, y Jared suspiró al fin, después de todo lo había logrado, escuchar hasta el final…  
  
  
-Recuerdo que pensé que quizá volvería a echarme de allí, pero estaba tan cansado, solo quería dormir, dormir y olvidar todo, pero ella me miró con algo muy similar al cariño y pensé que quizá si me permitiría quedarme con ella- mientras Jensen continuaba Jared comenzó a depositar besos breves y suaves sobre su cuello, necesitando demostrarle de alguna manera sus sentimientos, continuó haciéndolo al ver que éste no protestaba ni parecía resentirse por ello.  
  
  
-Cuando te vi, la primera vez, recordé lo que había deseado en aquel lugar, tener un amigo, un hermano, alguien que me…quisiera, aun siendo quien era, yo…-  
  
  
Le aseguró que lo tenía, y notó como sonreía, encantado de poder percibir sus emociones sin verlas, se dejó llevar por su necesidad de demostrarle lo que le decía, besándole la curvatura de su cuello en cada pedacito de piel, buscando sobre todo la huella de sus pecas.  
  
  
-Se acabó- le recordaba, pero Jensen detuvo sus gestos y se alzó para mirarle de frente, resultaba tan sencillo perderse en su mirada y tan difícil resistirse a no hacerlo, que le costó retornar a la realidad pero él le obligó repitiendo su nombre con firmeza.  
  
  
-Después de todo, aunque sé que no fue culpa mía, también sé que nadie tiene el derecho de borrar una existencia como yo lo hice…dos veces- iba a protestar pero Jensen le detuvo.  
  
  
-Lo arregló, le pedí que lo arreglara- tardó unos segundos en entender lo que estaba diciéndole y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar ponerse rígido.  
  
  
-¿Está vivo? – no logró contener el odio desnudo en su voz al preguntarlo pero su compañero se mostró inalterable.  
  
  
-Lo está, y vas a dejarle en paz, igual que yo- le aseguró- solo es un borracho perdido en un asilo, puedo verlo, ni siquiera me recuerda del todo, no quiero venganza, Jay, solo quiero otra oportunidad….-le miró significativamente y no necesitó acabar la frase, así que asintió intentando alejar la necesidad de buscarle y torturarle en igual medida.  
  
  
-Ya no quiero saber qué me depara el futuro, nunca he estado ciego al destino, no desde la noche en que lo cambié, tú lo comprendes ahora, puedes ver lo mismo que yo, la telaraña de los futuros posibles, los caminos a donde nos pueden conducir nuestros actos, pero verla es hacer trampa en cierto modo, y es demasiado fácil acabar por depender de ella, no quiero adelantarme, quiero descubrirlo a medida que suceda, sin tener ventaja….-Jared asintió al oírle porque él mismo se había resistido a usar aquella opción, seguramente hacía la vida más segura pero aquel control sobre el destino le restaba toda magia al camino.  
  
  
E intentó no recordar cuanto le asustaba también mirar en ella y descubrir que sus miedos tenían fundamento.  
  
  
Jensen continuaba mirándole y se dio cuenta que era una especie de trato, el compromiso de no recurrir a aquello, lo selló sin dudarlo y para ello volvió a besarle, un beso que los atrapó tanto que se alejaron confusos al notar el bullicio a su alrededor, al parecer había sonado la campana para el primer recreo y los jardines se habían llenado de nuevo con sus compañeros.  
  
  
  
Se miraron un poco aturdidos porque ninguno de los dos había notado cuanto tiempo había pasado ni había escuchado la alarma, y mientras intercambiaban sonrisas divertidas y algo cohibidas, su amigo Chad les alcanzó, abrazando a Jensen con tanto afecto como al propio Jared, lo cual hizo que los dos le mirasen un poco perplejos.  
  
  
Pero Chad parecía haber decidido que Jensen se merecía su total aprobación así que le trató como algo demasiado similar a su marido y no pudo evitar encontrarlo gracioso, de hecho Jen también parecía hallarlo divertido.  
  
  
La mañana comenzó entonces su ritmo cotidiano y se fundieron en su devenir ordinario con sorprendente facilidad.

 

Intercambiaron comentarios con Chad, al que pronto se unieron el resto de sus amigos, rodeándolos de un modo inequívocamente protector.  
  
  
Adivinó la mano de Chad en ello, y le miró con aprecio haciendo que este le observara confuso, pero siguió hablando con Jensen, algo que le encantaba contemplar, el modo en que su mejor amigo y su… ¿pareja? Se detuvo al pensarlo, porque realmente parecía muy insuficiente llamarle así, él era más, él lo era todo…  
  
  
  
Reparó en que ni Tom ni Mike estaban allí pero no los añoró, y cuando vio a aquella chica, Danneel, cerca de Jensen ni siquiera se molestó, ella estaba tan lejos de aproximarse a él de un modo que pudiera siquiera incomodarle que solo pudo sentir algo de lástima por ella, la miró mesarse el cabello intentando atraerle pero Jensen solo la escuchaba con amabilidad mientras sus ojos se desviaban continuamente en su dirección, calentándole el pecho en cada ocasión.  
  
  
-Uff, no sé si podré soportar tanta miradita atontada mucho tiempo, Soph ya ha empezado a decirme que porqué yo no la miro así- le soltó Chad tan cerca de su oído que casi pegó un grito sobresaltado.  
  
  
Iba a mandarlo a paseo cuando apreció su sonrisa divertida y se la devolvió regocijado:  
  
  
-Me alegro de verte así de embobado, Jay, ¿realmente es serio, no?-le preguntó con cariño y Jared no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que casi lo paladeó, pero al fin parecía que la angustia empezaba a despejarse de su vida, o casi.  
  
  
-Tan serio que ni yo me lo creo- le respondió haciendo que Chad lanzase una ojeada rápida en la dirección de Jensen que continuaba charlando con Danneel, a la que ahora se había unido su amiga Hilarie.  
  
  
-Espero que no pienses en otro padrino- le espetó su amigo entonces volviendo a provocar su risa, notaba como la tensión de la mañana se desvanecía y empezaba a relajarse y a disfrutar, se rió varias veces más de las ocurrencias de Chad, y aunque él no lo notó, éste si lo hizo.

 

En cada ocasión su risa hacia que Jensen se girase a mirarle de un modo que hizo que Chad abandonase totalmente sus temores sobre el mayor, que iban precisamente desde su diferencia de edad, hasta su enorme riqueza.  
  


 

 

                               Los días transcurrían veloces, y unas semanas después del ritual Jared había establecido nuevas rutinas, como Jensen recogiéndole por las mañanas en su casa para llevarle al colegio.  
  
  
Todo el tiempo le miraba de refilón buscando secuelas de su martirio, pero Jensen parecía más vivo que nunca, y de hecho le había visto sonreír con más frecuencia desde que habían regresado que durante todo el tiempo anterior.  
  
  
Continuaba siendo él en miles de detalles pero era como si un Jensen nuevo se fundiera con el antiguo, más relajado y sereno, menos atormentado.  
  
  
Seguía disfrutando lanzándole pullas o avergonzándole por su timidez a la hora de hablar del sexo, pero realmente todo parecía fluir entre ellos.  
  
  
Habían estado juntos de nuevo varias veces desde lo que en su mente Jared llamaba “ _el regreso_ ” y en cada ocasión había deseado dar lo que veía como el último paso, pero Jensen siempre lo detenía, como si comprendiera mejor que él que necesitaba tomárselo con calma.  
  
  
Y mientras seguía observándolo, buscando secuelas ocultas que pudieran surgir más tarde, o quizá es que no acababa de creerse que realmente todo había acabado.  
  
Las nuevas rutinas empezaron a asentarse con tanta facilidad que le costaba recordar que no habían estado siempre ahí.  
  
  
Las tardes en las que se quedaba con Meg, Jensen empezó a acompañarles, la niña parecía haberle aceptado como parte de su vida con una facilidad pasmosa, su padre tampoco le había puesto ningún obstáculo pero notaba a veces las preguntas en su mirada, e intuía que tenían que ver tanto con los cambios que notaba en él como con su vinculo con Jen.  
  
  
Al principio le resultaba difícil controlar su nuevo poder, a veces invocaba algo físicamente sin darse cuenta, incluso Chad notó algo raro en un par de ocasiones, pero por suerte todo el mundo tiende a desestimar lo que no encaja con su visión de la realidad, así que su secreto continuó siendo un secreto.  
  
  
Muchas de sus tardes se refugiaba en _Janua Caeli_ , aprendiendo de sí mismo y de su nueva condición en compañía de la familia de Jensen, de la que ya se sentía parte, y no solo aprendió de la magia y sus límites, sino de ambas mujeres. Podía ver el modo en que les miraban, a Jensen y él, satisfechas como gatos relamiéndose tras una copiosa cena.  
  
Pero a pesar de lo mucho que ese mundo le subyugaba, continuaba reservando tiempo para pasar el rato con sus amigos, le ayudaba a recordar que continuaba existiendo un mundo donde la magia era mera fantasía, pero sobre todo les añoraba, a veces Jensen se les unía y era cada vez más evidente lo cómodo que se sentía al hacerlo, pero no siempre les acompañaba, respetando su espacio personal sin que tuviera que mencionarlo.  
  
En realidad todo parecía perfecto, o casi, porque las pesadillas seguían allí, cada noche, intentaba que Jensen no lo notase, aunque parecía imposible ocultarle algo sobre su estado de ánimo, sin embargo éste no le preguntaba, solo le miraba silencioso y a veces le sonreía, como si intentara infundirle ánimo, pero Jared no conseguía olvidar la angustia de aquellos días, leyó al respecto y empezó a sospechar que tenía alguna clase de shock post traumático porque su angustia nocturna parecía intensificarse en vez de desaparecer.  
  
Y a medida que las pesadillas se incrementaban empezó a sentir una ansiedad terrible cuando le perdía de vista, aunque intentaba disimularlo, sus amigos notaron como empezaba a costarle alejarse de él, necesitaba tenerle físicamente cerca, asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, que realmente estaba a salvo.  
  
Había empezado a detestar incluso la escuela porque tenía que pasar horas alejado de Jensen, y cuando éste le informó que se alejaría unas semanas para visitar varias universidades casi gimió de rabia, pero si había algo inalterable era el modo en que Jensen siempre podía leer en él.  
  
  
-Jay, no voy a desaparecer cuando me pierdas de vista- le aseguró despacio y con mucha calma, asintió al oírle, ruborizándose por lo ridículo que tenía que resultar.  
  
  
Pero Jensen parecía preocupado más que otra cosa, así que se obligó a reírse, restándole importancia a la angustia que sentía como un vacío pesado en el estómago.  
  
  


  
  
  
                                   Se despidió de él esa tarde preguntándose cómo podía resolver ese problema, su relación avanzaba, lentamente, pero ambos se sentían muy relajados al respecto, y, después de la conversación en los jardines del instituto, Jensen parecía realmente haber hecho borrón y cuenta nueva, como si todos aquellos recuerdos se hubieran alejado de él tras decirlos en voz alta.

 

Sabía que tenía que imitarle pero ignoraba cómo.  
  
Entró en su casa meditando sobre ello y su hermana le saltó al regazo, protestando por el modo absurdo en el que John le contaba un cuento, miró a su padre mirarle contrito y una fuerte sensación de alivio se apoderó de él, volvía a tener a su familia, e incluso más, tenía que dejar atrás aquellos recuerdos y disfrutar de lo que tenía. Lo sabía.  
  
Megan le sobresaltó al pedirle que construyera una granja para ella como “ _la otra vez”,_ miró a su padre de refilón pero éste se afanaba en la cocina sin prestarles atención y Jay le recordó a su hermana que aquello era un secreto y no podía contárselo a nadie.  
  
Aunque mientras lo decía miró de nuevo a su padre, sintiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que explicarle una parte de la verdad sobre él.  
  
  
Megan parecía asimilar sus palabras mientras le miraba esforzándose por mantenerse seria, y al final le preguntó bajito;  
  
  
-¡Pero Jen también puede!, un secreto es de dos, no tres- parecía confusa, y Jared le aseguró que ese era un secreto tan especial que era de tres, eso pareció gustarle y se conformó con un cuento sin “ _efectos especiales_ ” pero le recordó que le había prometido llevarla a una granja de verdad, se lo aseguró mientras se recordaba que tenía que llamar a Jensen para confirmarlo, bajo la mansión de _Janua Caeli_ aún habitaba la vieja granja de la familia, pero para llevar allí a Meg tendrían que abrir algunos portales y no quería cogerlos de improvisto, sabía que _Janua Caeli_ también era su hogar y ninguno de sus habitantes habituales le reprocharía nada, pero no quería ser desconsiderado.  
  
  
Sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría Jensen ante eso y sintió casi físicamente su presencia a su lado, una leve caricia y una risa muy breve y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era su imaginación.  
  
  
**_“¿Jensen?”_**  
  
Inquirió en silencio y escuchó su respuesta en su interior.  
  
  
**_“oh, vaya, estaba pensando en ti”_**  
  
**_“yo también, en ti,”_**  
  
La risa de Jen sonó suave en su mente y no pudo evitar devolverla intentando que su familia no lo notara.  
  
  
**_“hum, ¿sabes lo que esto significa Jay?”._**  
  
Percibió el tono procaz incluso sin escucharlo físicamente pero decidió fingir que no era así.  
  
  
**_“¿Qué aprobaré todos mis exámenes? ¿O que nos vamos a ahorrar mucho dinero en teléfono?”._**  
  
Le divirtió casi ver su puchero decepcionado.  
  
  
**_“qué aburrido…me refería a otras posibilidades”_**  
  
La imagen visual que Jensen le envió le hizo jadear y sonrojarse violentamente, y aún peor, que una erección incipiente pujase en su entrepierna, comprobó que ni Meg, que ayudaba ahora a John a poner la mesa, ni su padre, que lidiaba con la niña y con el teléfono, probablemente hablando con Tracy, se habían dado cuenta de nada y se encerró en el baño.  
  
  
Le recordó a su novio que no estaba solo en casa pero de pronto éste se quedó en silencio, le llamó de nuevo sorprendido por su mutismo repentino, pero estaba allí aún, podía _sentirle_ , y cuando restableció la comunicación se sintió cautivado por el tono reverente de su voz.  
  
  
“ ** _me gusta eso, que pienses en mi como tu novio_** ”.  
  
  
Meneó la cabeza divertido, e iba a replicarle lo tonto que era a veces pero Jensen pareció recordar sus primitivas intenciones y de nuevo le envió una imagen realmente intima sobre ellos un par de noches antes.  
  
  
Le advirtió que estaba en el baño y le esperaban para comer pero la voz de Jensen en su oído le resultó diabólica al responderle.  
  
  
“ ** _oh, vaya, entonces tendremos que dejarlo” ._**  
  
Iba a decirle que seguía siendo un calienta braguetas cuando su risa resonó cristalina en su mente, y no pudo evitar reírse al unísono.  
  
  
**_“Consuélate, Jay, más tarde ajustaremos cuentas , puedo trasladarme a tu cuarto en segundos, y ahora resulta que también puedo meterme en tu mente, realmente, no tienes modo de huir de mi”_**  le amenazó burlón.  
  
  
La voz de John llamándole a la cena les interrumpió pero, antes de reunirse con su familia, le advirtió.  
  
  
**_“espero que eso sea un promesa”._**  
  
El sonido suave de su risa le acompañó mientras entraba en la sala recordándole lo bueno que era aquello, haciendo que olvidara el resto, la angustia y el miedo que acompañaban sus noches.  
  


 

                                                                                       ***  


  
  
                                                     Esa noche despertó de nuevo aterrado, aún escuchaba el rugido en la arboleda y el rostro de Jensen se resquebrajaba entre sus dedos dejándole restos sanguinolentos que se pegaban a su carne y a su olfato provocándole nauseas.

 

Se retorció asustado e intentó despegar de sus manos aquellos pedacitos y al fin abrió los ojos, sintiendo que, si tenía que enfrentarse a otro sueño similar, gritaría de pura desesperación.  
  
  
Entonces percibió su presencia a los pies de la cama, mirándole preocupado, no le sorprendió demasiado que se hubiera colado en su cuarto, ni siquiera que lo supiera, sabía que tarde o temprano le obligaría a enfrentarlo.  
  
  
-Jay, tienes que olvidar aquello- le susurró y Jared buscó sus ojos en la penumbra.  
  
  
Le miró un poco ofendido, porque él no podía entenderlo, no podía entender lo que había sido verle romperse durante tres días observando impotente, le alcanzó en segundos, porque ahora podía manejar el espacio igual que él, y realmente su necesidad de tocarle y sentir que realmente estaba allí se superponía a todo lo demás.  
  
  
Jensen le permitió tocarle pero continuaba mirándole preocupado.  
  
  
-Si no dejas que se vaya, si no despides esos recuerdos, se apoderarán de todo, sé de lo que hablo- asintió mirando su rostro tan próximo en la semi oscuridad del cuarto, podía ver sus pecas sutilmente visibles, sus ojos verdes suavemente difuminados, sus labios doblados en una mueca reflexiva, y se inclinó hacia él apoyado su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchó su jadeo apagado y sus manos le rodearon en pocos minutos.  
  
  
-Por favor, Jay, tienes que dejarlos marchar, por mi y por ti- le susurraba y sabía que tenía razón pero ignoraba como despedir la angustia.  
  
Le besó, suavemente, queriendo recuperar el sabor de sus labios, sintiendo al fin algo que nunca había sentido antes al besarle, miedo….  
  
  
-No puedes asegurármelo- le dijo, porque no era posible, él no podía garantizarle que no fuera a suceder, que no le perdiera de nuevo.  
  
  
-¿Puedes tú? – le susurró Jen y Jared gimió porque sabía que tenía razón pero no sabía cómo dejar de estar tan asustado.  
  
  
-Dime cómo, ¿cómo lo olvido? –sabía que las lagrimas caían ya por sus mejillas pero no le importó que las viera.  
  
  
-No tienes que olvidarlo, Jay, tienes que dejarlo atrás- tomó su mano colocándola suavemente sobre su rostro- porque estoy vivo y eso es lo que debes recordar- sintió su piel bajo los dedos y no pudo evitar sollozar al hacerlo.  
  
Su voz llenó todo el espacio en la habitación:  
  
  
-Porque esto, lo que hay entre nosotros, me salvó…..- Buscó su rostro en la penumbra, descubriendo el brillo cetrino de su mirada.  
  
  
-shh, Jay, estoy aquí y no voy a volver a dejarte, te lo prometo, por favor, no me dejes tú, no sigas allí en el jardín, déjalo ir…- su voz se deslizaba como una promesa envolviéndole, prometiéndole una y otra vez que no le dejaría, que dejara de regresar a aquel lugar, que se despidiera de sus recuerdos tal y como él lo había hecho.  
  
  
Jared le escuchaba en silencio, comprendiendo cuanto necesitaba oírle decir aquello, y al fin comprendió qué debía hacer.  
  
-No puedes entender la impotencia, te morías, te vi convertirte en cenizas, vi como rompían tu cuerpo una y otra vez, creí que nada iba a salvarte, Jen, y yo no podía, no podía…-se deshizo en gemidos entre sus brazos, que le aferraron con suavidad pero firmeza.  
  
  
-Lo siento, siento mucho que tuvieras que presenciarlo, intentaba evitártelo…- le miró furioso entonces.  
  
  
-¿Crees que habría llevado mejor tu muerte en la lejanía?- Notó la rabia de su propia voz, desconcertado, pero Jensen pareció encajar algún puzle porque le escuchó respirar aliviado.  
  
  
  
-Era mejor para ti, mantenerte alejado- le decía sin embargo, aumentando su rabia, que crecía sorda en su interior haciéndole sentir culpable.  
  
  
-Jay, si no te hubieras empeñado en llegar a la isla no habrías tenido que presenciar eso-le soltó entonces Jensen y su indignación al escucharle se convirtió en ira rápidamente.  
  
-¡Maldito capullo! ¡Si no hubiera hecho eso esos dioses te habrían devorado antes de que pudieras recuperarte! –le gritó completamente furioso.  
  
  
-Debí construir un laberinto mejor- le respondió sin embargo Jensen y Jared perdió el control, ni siquiera pensó que estaba en su habitación y su hermana y su padre dormían a pocos metros, rabioso y descontrolado, arremetió contra él gritándole.  
  
  
-¡Casi lo logras!, ¡matarte allí dentro!, ¡casi lo consigues! ¡Eso querías ¿no? – le gritaba empujándole y golpeándole con ira, reprochándole sin cesar que le hubiera alejado, que hubiera estado dispuesto a morir, Jensen no protestaba, le dejaba golpearle sin replicarle pero estaba demasiado enojado para darse cuenta.  
  
  
-¡Me encerraste! Ibas a morir sin dejarme ninguna elección, ¿tienes idea de lo que fue eso? De lo que fue verte…..- los golpes dieron paso al dolor y dejó de golpearle para aferrarse a él desesperado.  
  
  
Jensen le recogió entonces, sujetándole mientras dejaba que la rabia saliera de él junto con el miedo, y al fin se quedó en silencio, inmóvil en su regazo, sintiéndose casi vacío.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                          Permanecieron así sobre su cama largo tiempo, Jensen había aislado el cuarto en cuanto comprendió el origen de su miedo y entendió que era la ira lo que tenía que liberar primero, le sujetó sin buscar más preguntas, y notó como poco a poco se calmaba, hasta que sintió su cuerpo relajarse del todo sobre el suyo.  
  
  
Le conmovía de un modo casi pavoroso sentirle así de lánguido aferrándose a él, le miró en la penumbra, distinguiendo sus cabellos enredados entre sus dedos y los acarició con delicadeza, había sido un largo viaje pero se había acabado, allí, junto a él.  
  
  
Le miró asombrado de tenerle a su lado y rio bajito, pero Jared le escuchó y levantó el rostro hacia él para mirarle.  
  
  
Parecía extenuado pero también aliviado así que extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Jared la atrapó con un beso y se enderezó para alcanzar sus labios.  
  
  
Comenzó como un beso sosegado pero a medida que se prolongaba se fue transformando, abandonando su aparente docilidad, convirtiéndose en un baile delicioso entre sus lenguas, y Jared se levantó del todo para agarrarse a su cuerpo, en pocos minutos cayeron sobre la cama, continuando el beso y aumentando su ritmo casi de modo vertiginoso.  
  
  
Cada roce hacia que ambos gimieran, y pronto sus manos buscaron la piel del otro, desnudándose mutuamente manteniendo el ritmo suave, dejando que la piel disfrutase de sus propios privilegios, dermis sobre dermis, deleitándose en y con el contacto.  
  
  
Jared suspiró audiblemente, el cuerpo de Jensen era sólido junto al suyo, sólido y real, le abrazó en un impulso quedándose estático unos instantes con su cuerpo bajo el suyo, sus manos le acariciaban cariñosas los cabellos, y Jared se escuchó gruñir de placer, restregándose contra su mano de un modo que provocó la risa de su amante.  
  
Éste se inclinó para besarle las mejillas y el resto de su rostro con suavidad, Jared gimoteó jubiloso y se sentó sobre la cama mirándole fijamente.  
  
Jensen se detuvo al ver la seriedad de su expresión.  
  
-Prométemelo- le susurró muy bajito y por una vez pareció no entender a qué se refería.  
  
  
-Prométeme que no…- vio en su mirada cómo al fin lo comprendía y notó como sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos, apoyando su frente sobre la suya.  
  
  
Podía notar su aliento como una brisa caliente sobre la piel de sus mejillas, y sus palabras se enredaron sinuosas entre ellos, asentándose despacio en su mente.  
  
-Nadie va alejarme de ti, Jay, te amo demasiado para permitirlo-  
  
  
Le miró tan cerca de su rostro que podía leer sus emociones con la claridad de las propias, advertir como su miedo se esfumaba a medida que sus ojos se enmarañaban en los suyos, sintiendo que el vinculo entre ellos cobraba casi existencia física.  
  
Cuando extendió su mano para tocar su piel de nuevo jadeó aturdido, por un instante casi sintió que ambas eran lo mismo, su mano y la piel de Jensen.  
  
Le contempló confuso y Jensen se acercó para besarle despacio en los labios mientras en su mente le susurraba que siempre estarían juntos, Jared gimió embelesado, atrapando su boca con la suya, atrayéndolo hacia él, mostrándole sin palabras que no quería más límites, ningún límite más entre ellos.  
  
  
Las manos de su novio recorrieron su torso con ternura, transmitiéndole en el roce de sus yemas todos los sentimientos que latían entre los dos, sus bocas se unían pausadamente, saboreándose, recreándose en el gusto y la textura del otro, descubriendo de nuevo el placer de unir sus cuerpos, y maravillándose de que continuara siendo como la primera vez.  
  
  
Se desvistieron despacio, paladeando cada momento con calma, su mano sobre su pecho, su piel rozando la otra, su pelvis acoplándose a la suya, sus cuerpos encajando, como siempre, completándose mutuamente.  
  
  
Sintió su propia desnudez al tiempo que advirtió la de Jensen y sujetando sus manos sobre su cuerpo se alejó unos centímetros de él para contemplarle desnudo, nunca se cansaba de ello, le miró deleitándose en cada curva, en cada rincón de su torso, y le vio sonreír provocador, invitándole a tomar lo que veía pero Jared quería otra cosa.  
  
  
Se inclinó para darle un beso leve y le atrapó con sus brazos haciéndolos girar, al tenerle sobre él no le permitió alejarse capturándole con sus piernas, empujándolo hacia su cuerpo, Jensen lo miró divertido.  
  
  
Le escuchó dentro de su cabeza burlándose un poco de él.  
  
  
**_“tanto recato a la luz del día, Jay_** ”.  
  
  
Se escuchó gruñir levemente molesto, mordiéndole apenas en el pecho, lo que hizo que dejase de mofarse para jadear e inclinarse hacia él.  
  
  
De nuevo eran casi un solo cuerpo, casi, y Jared necesitaba que se convirtiera en un hecho, ya, le necesitaba dentro y al pensar en ello estrechó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jen, éste podía sentir sus emociones igual que Jared las suyas, su necesidad y deseo, y ambos se dejaron mecer por las sensaciones que danzaban entre los dos.  
  
  
El deseo se posó casi como una presencia entre sus cuerpos, la piel húmeda por el sudor y las ganas, y el más leve roce les hacía jadear regocijados, Jared abrió sus caderas para acogerle, en una invitación obvia, ansioso de sentirle por primera vez dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
  
Pero Jensen volvió a besarle, incapaz de resistirse a sus labios, se entregó a sus besos y casi no notó su mano en su entrada, dilatando el camino con calma, aunque la sensación le alcanzaba, era casi algo sordo, supuso que estaba usando algo de magia para facilitarlo, pero no lo pensó demasiado, entregándose a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, se sentía absolutamente seguro en sus manos, sabía que nada que viniera de él podía dañarle así que no hubo la más leve vacilación cuando al fin le notó empujando entre sus piernas.  
  
  
Le sorprendió la pesadez húmeda y caliente que experimentó, y la leve presión, pero le había preparado realmente bien y no sintió ningún dolor, solo aquella tensión pesada y la extraña y cautivadora sensación de su cuerpo entrando en su interior.  
  
  
Le abrazó aferrándole, pegándose a él, sin dejar de besarle, mientras paso a paso le sentía enfundándose dentro, a cada empuje ambos jadeaban cerrando los ojos, acostumbrándose a la emoción que les provocaba, cuando al fin le sintió del todo dentro, se miraron maravillados, Jared intentó sonreír pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de placer al notar cómo se movía tan profundo en su cuerpo, su quejido gozoso precedió al de Jensen, que comenzó a moverse.  
  
Ambos perdieron la noción de ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la fricción torturantemente lenta que unía sus cuerpos con un constante balanceo.  
  
La presión se intensificaba en lo más profundo, empujándole, y Jared se impulsaba hacia su cuerpo para recibirle en cada embestida, con cada embate la conciencia se diluía en deseo y necesidad, confundiendo los límites de cada uno, sus miradas prendadas de la del otro mientras la intensidad aumentaba en un crescendo que parecía conducirles a un punto sin retorno.  
  
Y cuando al fin se liberó el mundo se rompió un poco para ambos, el placer cubriéndolo todo, convirtiéndolos en una misma cosa durante un instante que les arrebató, y al descender de aquella cúspide, mientras caían sobre el otro, desmadejados y agotados, sus ojos se encontraron para mirarse tan sorprendidos como deslumbrados.  
  
  
Se mantuvieron así un buen rato, abrazados aún, mirándose cautivados, disfrutando de la sensación de dicha y plenitud que les envolvía.  
  
  
Luego Jared recordó que existía un mundo más allá de Jensen y miró a su alrededor un poco preocupado pero todo parecía intacto, y le vio sonreír.  
  
  
-No, ningún terremoto..al menos no fuera- le susurró, le miró, su rostro estaba sobre el suyo, tan próximos que sus alientos se mezclaban.  
  
  
Quería decirle muchas cosas pero no pudo hablar, solo le miró maravillado y Jensen asintió comprendiendo, abrazándole no solo con sus brazos sino con todo su cuerpo, enlazándolos de nuevo, y Jared pensó que nada era comparable a sentirle dentro de su cuerpo, se regodeaba en ello cuando la voz de Jensen en su mente le aseguró que seguirían alternándose y no pudo evitar reír al pensar en las batallas que librarían por ello.  
  
  
Se acomodó entre sus brazos buscando dormirse, sabía que John nunca invadía su cuarto sin llamar y en realidad le daba igual si les encontraba, aunque no deseaba incomodarle. Mientras sentía su cuerpo adormeciéndose fuertemente estrechado al de Jensen, notó su beso suave sobre su cabello y cerró los ojos profundamente satisfecho.  
  
  
  



	14. El ritual, epílogo.

**Epilogo.**  
  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa la mañana siguiente necesitó parpadear para asegurarse de que estaba viendo correctamente porque, aunque Jensen le aguardaba como siempre, en vez de junto a la moto, le esperaba con un coche, uno de los modelos clásicos de su familia.  
  
  
Le contempló desconcertado pero éste solo miró hacia su padre, que salía en ese instante de la casa, con Meg en brazos para llevarla al colegio.  
  
  
-Podríamos llevarla nosotros- le ofreció Jensen a John, que le miró sorprendido, observó el coche con obvio placer y le sonrió con calidez mirando a su hijo unos instantes antes de asentir y conducir a la niña hacia el vehículo, y mientras Jared les seguía mirando sin reaccionar.  
  
  
John depositó a Megan en el coche, y ésta se mostró entusiasmada por su tamaño, deslizándose sobre el asiento trasero con exclamaciones de admiración, que parecía compartir con su padre.  
  
  
-¡Un impala del 67! – Se apasionaba éste- ya quedan pocos y menos en este estado, ¡es un coche precioso! – parecía realmente emocionado y Jared sospechó que Jensen no había escogido el vehículo por casualidad, y lo confirmó cuando le escuchó ofrecérselo a John cuando le apeteciera, vio el destello de placer en los ojos de su padre y se acercó conmovido, _“ tan propio de él”._  
  
 _Pensar en John y en Meg, incluirles en su vida_ … le miró dentro del vehículo y supo que sus sentimientos tenían que resultar transparentes en su rostro de un modo seguramente bochornoso, porque John les miró con ternura antes de invitar a Jensen a cenar con ellos esa noche.  
  
Jared le escuchó realmente impresionado, desde la muerte de su madre su padre no había invitado a nadie a reunirse con ellos para cenar, Jensen aceptó la invitación devolviéndosela, afirmando que su madre y su abuela deseaban conocerle y asegurándole de nuevo que realmente era un placer llevar a Megan por las mañanas a clase.  
  
  
Veía como su vida se estaba construyendo ante sus ojos y solo podía maravillarse del hombre que le acompañaba en ella, se despidió de su padre que lanzó varias miradas que encontró casi afectuosas en dirección del vehículo y se subió al mismo conteniendo la risa.  
  
  
Mientras Jensen le contaba un cuento a Megan y construía criaturas de viento para entretenerla, bajo la mirada entusiasmada de la niña, le explicaba a él que cuando se fuera a la universidad había pensado dejarle el coche, aunque era obvio su intento de complacer a John con ello, lo encontró realmente dulce y atrapó su mano en la suya.

 

 Megan reía divertida ante el baile de un viejo dragón plateado en brazos de un hermoso ciervo, y Jared al ver lo que Jensen había invocado le miró divertido y añadió de su propia cosecha un ángel de ojos verdes que hizo gritar de entusiasmo a su hermana, haciéndole reír encantado, intentando alejar la idea de que pronto estarían alejados por algo tan prosaico como los estudios.  
  
  
Jensen en voz alta se burló de la imagen que había conjurado llamándole ñoño pero su voz le prometió otra cosa dentro de su mente.  
  
  
 ** _“No del todo, Jay, no es como si el tiempo y el espacio fueran un obstáculo_** ”  
  
  
Le miró y Jensen sonrió, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario, y Jared se relajó recostándose contra el respaldo del asiento, permitiendo que Jensen condujese, sin soltar su mano, ni hacer caso a sus protestas sobre que no era nada seguro conducir así.  
  
  
Cuando alcanzaron el colegio y Jensen se bajó para recoger a su hermana, que saltó a sus brazos como si éste fuera una extensión del propio Jared, se acercó para darle un beso rápido pero él le atrapó, prolongándolo hasta que Megan protestó sonoramente dejando claro que los besos le parecían algo terrible….  
  
  
-“ _dragones besándose”_ -  
  
Les soltó entonces y ambos la miraron confusos, pero la niña reía divertida y Jensen estalló en carcajadas, dejándole completamente pasmado, nunca le había visto reírse así y se preocupó porque realmente estaba seguro de que no era posible enamorarse más de él y, sin embargo, eso mismo le sucedió al ver las arrugas de sus ojos y la expresión completamente distendida y feliz extendiéndose en sus rasgos.  
  
  
Le robó otro beso antes de repetir las palabras de Megan y supo que todo saldría bien ahora, lo leía en la risa feliz de Jensen, y en el latir acelerado de su propio pecho.

 

Después del largo camino para llegar hasta ese momento, los senderos que se abrían ante ellos prometían un largo mañana juntos. Sonrió feliz y la mirada de Jensen se cruzó con la suya, y un secreto saltó entre pupilas, como al principio entre ellos, pero ahora las miradas ocultaban sentimientos más íntimos y profundos, y ningún recelo podía oscurecerlos.  
  
  
Le siguió al interior del edificio, su hermana y Jensen reían ante la insistencia de Megan por visitar la granja, estaba pidiéndole al brujo que hiciera cocodrilos rosas y varios dragones y Jensen le prometía que quizá pronto podría conocer a un auténtico dragón y no a uno construido de viento y voluntad, y Jared les miró comprendiendo que nadie podía ser más feliz de lo que él lo era en ese instante.  
  
  
 **FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
